


His Omega to protect

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boy Love, Claiming Bites, Claiming Magnus Bane, Come Swallowing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dominant Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hand Jobs, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus in Heat, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Plot With Porn, Poor Magnus, Porn With Plot, Protective Alec Lightwood, Scenting, Sex Magic, Smut, Soul Bond, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, True Mates, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 125,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec Lightwood never thought he would find his mate like this. How does he explain the concept of mates to a man who knows him only as Master? Can he help Magnus Bane break free from the role he perceives as his place in the world? Or is he already too late to help the beautiful Omega break the bonds society has placed on him?Apart from the oc's these characters do not belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different to my previous one but still a whole lot of Malec Alpha Omega love

 

 

 

 

The sun beating down on Alec Lightwood was ferocious, he was starting to wish his shadowhunter gear came in any other colour than black. He looked around the shipyard they were walking through, wishing he could punch something. Or someone.

"By the angel it's hot" he muttered, "Are you sure this is the right place?" He snarled at his sister Izzy, earning himself a glare from her mate Simon. They should have found it by now! He peered into the shadows around them, trying to catch a glimpse of anything suspicious but it all looked normal to him.

They had been sent on a mission to the Gulf of Mexico when a report had come in about a group of warlocks smuggling Omega's over the border and auctioning them off. It should have been left for the California Institute to take care of, but apparently, the Omega's where all from New York. So he had been sent, along with his sister Izzy and brother Jace and their mates Simon and Clary, to rescue them.

"Yes, I've told you!" she replied, irritated with her grumpy brother. "The report said the docks, look around you Alec, what do you see? Has the sun-addled your limited brains?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

She wished her brother would find a mate, he'd presented as an Alpha two years ago when he'd turned eighteen and had been miserable and constantly angry ever since, not that he wasn't grumpy before, but he had gotten worse after he had presented. She loved him dearly but she was fast running out of patience. There was only so much a girl could take! And if he found a mate he would be their problem and not hers.

"For Raziel's sake would you two give it a rest?" Jace, their brother growled through gritted teeth. "I'm sick of listening to the pair of you," he said, staring his siblings down. "Alec, get a grip of yourself, Izzy, stop winding him up, you know how he gets," Jace said as his mate, Clary passed him a bottle of water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec demanded, looking at his brother as if he were about to go for his throat. "I don't get like anything I....." Alec's head whipped around at the scent that had reached him as the miniscule breeze had changed direction. The most amazing, intoxicating scent. Sandalwood and sunshine and pure Omega.

**

The darkness surrounding Magnus Bane was absolute. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. The heat was horrific, cracking his lips and searing his lungs. He had collapsed hours ago, curling into a ball in the corner of the shipping container they had been locked in.

A small part of his brain was terrified, scared that the men would come back and beat them again, or worse. One of the Alpha's had decided he wanted to 'try out the merchandise' and had pinned one of the other Omega's down before his friend had dragged him off, saying that the buyers would pay less for used goods.

The rest of him was just exhausted, unable to even hold himself up. The dizzy spells where disorienting and his head was screaming at him. He'd never known thirst like it and the collar they had forced on him, along with the cuffs he had been forced to wear for the last fifteen years were cutting into the skin of his throat and wrists. He was starting to wish the stifling heat would take him, end his suffering. It wasn't like anyone would miss him.

The scent of fear had permeated the entire space, putting everyone on edge. Not that they weren't anyway. There were fourteen of them in the tiny container, forcing them all closer than most of them would have been comfortable with in any situation. Add in the fact that they hadn't been fed for two days and hadn't been given any water in over a day, despite the sweltering heat, everyone was at breaking point. All of them crying out, shouting through parched mouths, begging for water.

**

"Do you smell that?" Alec hissed at the group before spinning on his heel and taking off in the direction that mesmerizing scent was coming from. He was running on pure instinct. He knew he was running head-on into a situation that warranted caution, but that scent called to him on a primal level, causing him to forget everything he'd been taught and barrel in without even waiting for backup.

"Wait, Alec stop we need a plan" Izzy shouted behind him. What the fuck was he playing at? Alec was always the cautious one, the planner. He never did anything without a strategy. And now he was dashing off on his own, running as if his life depended on it. "Come on, he's going to get himself killed" she hissed at the others before taking off after her brother.

The scent was getting stronger the closer he got. Something was nagging at his brain but he couldn't think clearly, all he could think of was getting to the source of the scent. He ran out into an open space, his bow raised, an arrow nocked, just waiting for a target. And he found one instantly. A warlock. The man was shooting bright green fireball's into a shipping container, the screams emerging from it caused the hair in the back of the shadowhunter's neck to stand up.

"I said shut the fuck u...." The warlock never finished his sentence. Alec's arrow was sticking out of the man's throat, making further conversation impossible. Alec nocked another arrow, his hands following his eyes as he looked around, searching for another target. He grinned a predatory grin as a second man walked around the side of the shipping container, catching sight of him instantly.

They both let loose at the same time. The warlock sending a massive fireball of red energy at Alec as he released his second arrow. Alec threw himself to the side as the fireball flew past him, impacting on a shipping container behind him, destroying it. He saw the second warlock fall, collapsing to the ground next to his friend, an arrow buried in his heart.

"ALEC!" Jace roared when he heard the boom. His Parabatai rune burning. Alec was in deep shit! They raced out from between two stacks of containers to find Alec dragging himself up off the ground, his back burned where his jacket had melted and a huge graze up the side of his face.

"ALEC! What happened? What are you doing?" Izzy shouted when she saw her brother, an absolute mess, dragging himself up and trying to rush forward before collapsing. Where he preceded to drag himself along the ground. "Help him, Clary," she said as she threw herself to the ground next to him and gripped his arms, stopping him.

"Let go Izzy" Alec snarled out, hissing at the pain but still trying to move forward. "Let go of me now. I have to get to the Omega" he said, trying to shove her off him. He let out a roar when he felt two more sets of hands pinning him down.

"Alec stop, I need to heal you," Clary said, staring at the enraged Alpha. What the hell had gotten into him? She dropped down beside him and stared at the hamburger meat that used to be Alec's back. she took her stele and activated his Iratze rune. He didn't even seem to notice the pain.

Alec was furious. He needed to get to the Omega, why were they trying to stop him? A small part of his brain registered the pain in his back and face. But the majority of him didn't give a shit. The Omega needed his protection.

Jace and Simon, each sitting on one of Alec's legs stared at each other before looking down at Alec's healing back. They refused to move until it had finished healing, a feat that was getting more and more difficult by the second.

Alec twisted his entire body round flinging the two men off him and yanked his arms from his sister's grip, dragging himself to his feet and launching himself at the container in front of him. His bow was destroyed so he pulled a seraph blade out with one hand, naming it Gabriel, and a dagger with the other.

He reached the open doors and stopped at the sight that greeted him. At least thirteen people were lying on the floor of the container. Most of them dead, either from the fireballs or, on closer inspection, dehydration. They were filthy, emaciated and had dry cracked lips.

**

Magnus' head snapped up as he heard the sound of metal grinding against metal. They were back! The scent of fear intensified as the door ground open, screeching in protest, and the blinding sunlight cut through the darkness like a hot knife, gliding through butter. Like a knife slowly but surely being plunged into his eyeballs.

As his sight slowly adjusted, he realised it was the same man who had tried to take the Omega before. He wasn't the only one to notice. The cries of his fellow prisoners were pushing him past his limits. The noise driving into his skull like a jackhammer. He buried his head in his shaking arm, praying the noise would stop soon.

It didn't. It intensified when the alpha warlock started screaming at them to shut up firing balls of burning green energy into the container. The smell of burned flesh invaded his nostrils making him gag, his empty stomach convulsing, trying to expel the non-existent contents as bile burned up his throat. He felt a body landing on top of him, making him shriek.

Magnus looked up from behind the body, glancing around. Where they all dead? He stayed hidden behind the body that had slumped down and watched as the warlock collapsed to the ground, an arrow jutting from his neck. Before the other one came into view of the open door. Magnus watched as the man raised his hand, sending forth a huge red ball of burning fire before he too collapsed to the ground, an arrow protruding from his chest.

He heard a booming explosion, causing him to scream. He would probably be crying if his body had had any moisture to spare but he was so dehydrated his body couldn't produce the tears. The sound of shouts cut through the ringing in his ears. Someone, perhaps a girl, was screaming something before a vicious snarl rang out. He could hear the growls and snarls getting closer before they cut off. To be replaced by running feet.

A man appeared in the doorway, a beautiful, large alpha, the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. This must be his new Master. They had told him at the orphanage that he was being sent to his new Master. That it was his job to please them. And he did want to please this man, he wanted to bare his neck to the alpha, to rub up against the glorious scent that had invaded his nose. The scent of sandalwood and fresh cut grass. And Alpha.

It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Like the promise of home and safety and love. He needed to make this man happy, felt with every fibre of his being that he belonged to the beautiful Alpha. He was terrified though. The warlock's that had beaten and locked them up had told them horrible things, about how their new Masters would treat them. What they would do with them.

He didn't know what to do. Every cell in his body wanted to throw himself on the man stood in the doorway, wanted to wrap himself up in the man and never let go. But a small part of his brain stopped him. What if he made the man angry? He didn't want the Alpha to hurt him, not after everything he'd been through. He couldn't bear it. He just wanted to make the man happy. He couldn't stop the instinctive noise that clawed its way out of his throat.

**

Alec's head snapped up as he heard a whimper come from the back corner, from the source of the tantalizing scent. He picked his way across the dark container, sheathing the dagger and raising his whitchlight shinning it into the corner to see who had made the sound. He made it to the back and bent down, looking at the man before him in horror.

Despite the filth and the bruises, the man cowering in the corner was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His heart melted as he took in the black spiky hair, high cheekbones and beautiful golden green eyes, slit with vertical pupils.

He saw the cuts and bruises, the cracked lips and the look of absolute terror on the man's face and let out a roar. Furious that someone had dared harm his mate! He saw the man flinch back. "Master, please don't hurt me" he heard the man say. The words broke his heart.

"What is your name?" He asked the man, as gently as he could, lowering his voice and putting his weapon away. He held his hands up, showing the terrified warlock that he meant no harm. It seemed to help as the man with the wide, glowing eyes glanced up at him through his eyelashes. Probably not even aware of his devastating beauty.

"Magnus," the warlock said, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes, a mixture of fear and longing all over his face. "Magnus Bane. Please don't hurt me" he heard the man say. It nearly finished the shadowhunter off. The desolation in his mates voice, there wasn't a shred of doubt in Alec's mind that Magnus was his mate.

"I'm not here to hurt you sweetheart" Alec whispered "I'm here to help you. There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he said. He slowly reached out a hand, noting the Omega's flinch, offering to help the man stand. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he said gently before standing, pulling the trembling man up.

Alec saw the way the warlock's legs shook as he tried to stand. He would have collapsed if Alec hadn't caught him. He scooped the thin man up in his arms, cradling his trembling body to his chest and carried him towards the doors. "It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you. Just rest" he whispered as the Omega's head came to land on his shoulder, face buried in his neck. He realised the warlock had passed out as he stepped out of the container to see his friends and siblings staring at him.

"Clary, can you create a portal for me?" Alec asked his parabatai's mate urgently. "I need to take my mate back to the institute," he said, seeing the stunned looks on their faces. "Everyone, this is Magnus Bane," he said.

Clary carved a portal into the side of the container and Alec stepped through it into the institute, leaving them to sort the rest out. He had to take care of his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stepped through the portal straight into the training room. Straight into his mother. "Mom, help me," he said desperately to Maryse Lightwood. "Can you send Cat a fire message, please? I need her" he said, clutching his Omega to his chest, looking pleadingly at his mother.

Maryse stared at her son like she was seeing a ghost. Her son was asking her for help, saying please, admitting that he needed someone. She hadn't seen anything like this from him in years. He was so fiercely independent, so self-sufficient. So cold. She had been scared that she would lose him altogether over the last two years as he'd slowly gotten worse, colder, more distant from everyone. So angry! But now he was asking for help. He needed his mother!

"Mom!" Alec snarled as his mother just stood there staring at him. Was that a tear in her eye? He didn't have time for this! "Send cat a fire message now! I need her to help my mate" he growled stepping forward.

"Your mate?" Maryse squeaked, snapping out of it. Looking down at the thin, battered man her son was clutching to him. "Oh, the poor thing! what happened to him? Alec is this one of the Omega's from the mission?" She asked as she sent a quick fire message to Caterina loss, a warlock with extraordinary healing powers and the warlock representative for the council.

"Yes, you should have seen it, mom," he said his eye's closed, a horrified grimace on his face. "They where all packed in like sardines. Half of them were dead from dehydration. They were filthy and starving. The angel knows when the last time Magnus ate or drank anything was" he snarled, walking around her towards the door, leaving her to follow.

He strode forward, almost running to the infirmary as his mother followed him as quickly as she could. He didn't even wait for her to get the door, simply raising his leg and booting it open, almost kicking it off its hinges. He rushed in and gently lay Magnus down on the first bed he reached. Sitting on the side of it and clutching his mates hand.

"Magnus?" Maryse asked, staring at her son. The soft, gentle expression on his face as he gazed down at the man on the bed was something she thought she'd never see on her son's face again. Maybe this young man was the answer to all their prayers. Even if Alec had one person, aside from his brother, in his life that he loved it would be something!

"Magnus Bane, he's a warlock. You should see his eyes mom, so beautiful!" Alec said in a whisper, almost a prayer. "How do we get these things off of him?" He asked as stared down at the metal collar around his mate's neck and the thick metal cuffs around his wrists. Wanting to rip the vile looking things from his mates skin.

"Do not touch those" a female voice sounded from the doorway. "For the love of your angel do not touch them," she said, striding over to the bed to see what the emergency was.

"Help him Caterina" Alec commanded the newcomer. "Whatever they are I want them off my mate, they've collared him, like a pet!" He huffed out indignantly, fuming that someone could treat his mate like this.

"Do not speak to me in that tone Alexander Lightwood" Cat hissed at him. "I've been alive for three hundred years. Have a bit of respect for your elder's boy. These lot might let you get away with the way you treat them but if you want my help you will be respectful" she said glaring up at him.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to be rude," he said rushing forward desperately, gripping her hand and all but dragging her towards Magnus, placing her hands on his mate's chest. "Please help him, please don't let him die because of me" he begged her, staring at her with a panicked expression on his face.

"I wouldn't let the poor boy die" she scoffed. "I was merely pointing out that you should use the manners your mother taught you every once in a while. You never know, people might actually like you" she said before looking down at the young man lying comatose on the bed. She poured her magic into him, healing the cuts and bruises, soothing his body and bringing him back from the brink of dehydration. Wishing she could heal everything.

"Will he be okay?" Alec asked, pouncing on her when she released Magnus from her magic. "What are those things on his neck and wrists? Can you get them off him? When will he wake up? Why did he keep calling me Master and begging me not to hurt him?...." He asked before being cut off when Cat raised her hand.

"Slow down Alec," she said, clicking her fingers and producing three comfortable chairs, pushing him down into one when he just stood there staring at Magnus. "Physically he will be fine. It's the mental aspect of his health I'm worried about. He will have been through a lot." She said, watching the shadowhunter as he looked at his mate, a lost expression on his face.

"Let me tell you a story, a history that is shameful but obviously applies here" she began, wrestling Alec's attention from his mate. "Hundreds of years ago, if a warlock was born as an Omega it was seen as something shameful. A lot of people would leave their children in orphanages, washing their hands of the 'problem'. These orphanage's where cruel places. They would basically raise the children to be slaves. The poor children would know nothing but how to be obedient, almost mindless servants. They would have it beaten into them to want to please their masters to whom they would be sold to once they had presented.

"A warlock child usually starts using their magic around the age of five, however in these places children were forbidden to use it, never taught to control it. Instead, they would be forced to wear suppression cuffs. The cuffs were infused with spells that will suppress a warlock's magic. When the children came of age and presented they would be forced to wear collars that had also been infused with magic. The collars would suppress their heats so that they would be pure for their new Master's, only being removed once they had been sold. It is the greatest shame of our people. We outlawed these practices two hundred years ago and hunted down the people who ran the orphanages. We thought we had gotten all of them. But there must still be one out there somewhere." She said to a stunned Alec and Maryse.

"So you're telling me" Alec snarled out "that my mate has been kept a prisoner his entire life, beaten and abused and forced to wear these disgusting devices because he is an Omega? GET THEM OFF HIM. I WANT THEM OFF MY MATE RIGHT NOW" he roared, almost launching himself from his chair. The rage that had taken hold of him consuming the limited amount of control he had over himself. He couldn't stop it. His muscles bunched together as he was about to jump up when he felt himself frozen in place by magic.

"Listen to me Alexander" Cat said as she pinned Alec to his chair with magic, looking over at Maryse who was staring at her son, terrified of his outburst. "I can't just remove the cuffs. He has probably been wearing them for the last fourteen or fifteen years. If I do his magic will be unpredictable. Depending on how powerful he is, it could destroy him. It would flare out of him and more than likely destroy half of New York along with him. The spells will need to be slowly reversed so that I can teach him to control it safely." She said calmly, seeing that she was getting through to him.

"What about the collar?" Alec growled out through gritted teeth, furious that his mate would have to keep the cuffs on.

"If I remove the collar," Cat said "he will instantly start going into heat, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from claiming him. What happened when you first discovered him, Alec? How did you feel? Did you instantly recognize him as your mate?" She asked.

"Of course he didn't," Maryse said, confused "it doesn't work like that... Wait, he said Magnus was his mate as soon as he stepped through the portal. Alec?" She said staring at her son. What the hell? She hadn't even questioned it.

"As soon as I scented him, it was like something had taken over my body," Alec said looking at the confused look on his mothers face. The knowing look on Cat's "all I could think about was getting to him, needing to protect him. My back was shredded when there was an explosion but it didn't matter. All I could think of was getting to him. I fought my siblings and friends" he said hanging his head. "I knew the second I laid eyes on him" he whispered.

"It is as I thought," Cat said releasing Alec's body, watching as he clutched Magnus' hand, holding it to his lips. "You and Magnus are soul-bonded Alec," she said "that's why you recognized him as your mate instantly. It's not the same as a regular mated pair. Your souls at linked, you are Soul Mates. Magnus will have recognized this too, he'll be feeling the same way as you but he won't understand it. He has had it beaten into him to want to please his Master. That's why he was calling you that. He probably thinks the feelings he has for you are that of a Master and servant. When you look at him how do you feel?" She asked Alec.

"Like he is the beginning and end of my world," Alec whispered. "All I want to do is please him, make him happy and look after him. To protect him from everything. Is that not how every mated pair feels?" He asked his mother who was staring at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Not exactly," Maryse said when she had gotten control of herself. "We do feel like that once we are already mated, but when a mated pair finds each other they build up to that. We recognize that this is someone we want to spend our lives with but the feelings you described only come once the mate bond is in place" she said, looking questioningly at Cat.

"Alec and Magnus are two halves of one soul" cat said looking at them with an awed expression on her face. "I haven't seen a SoulMate pair in a long long time they are very rare. Do you see why I can't take his collar off Alec?" She asked gently.

"Yes," he choked out, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to Magnus' hand. "I don't want him to mate with me while he thinks I'm his Master. We are equals. We need to go slowly, Wait until he is ready. Until he understands the difference between a mate and a Master. I would wait an eternity for him" Alec whispered, gazing down at the beautiful warlock who had stolen his breath and his heart. And now his soul.

"This is why Alec has been the way he has for the last few years," Cat said to Maryse. "His soul has been incomplete. Something like that will destroy a person unless they find the other half of themselves. It could destroy them both if they do not seal the bond, but it will help that they are together now. Magnus will save your son. If Alec can save him" she said gripping the crying woman's hand.

Maryse was afraid for her son, and his mate. He would need to show kindness and love and restraint while dealing with this. She loved her son but the way he had been acting over the last two years was worrying. He had slowly pushed them all away, hardening himself. The angry outbursts had been getting worse and he wasn't exactly known for his compassion. She silently vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to help him, to help his mate save him from himself.

"Alec, you need to be..." Maryse started to say before he cut her off.

"I know mom, I know what you're going to say," he said looking at her with a steady gaze. "You need to know I would never do anything to hurt him. I couldn't bear the pain I saw in eyes at that shipyard. I would do anything to make sure he never feels that pain again. I'll just have to hold on until he's ready." Alec said earnestly to his mother and Caterina.

"Master?" They heard a small, frightened sounding voice say.

Magnus blinked up at the Master with frightened eyes. Who were these two women? Did he have more than one Master? No that couldn't be right he didn't feel the pull towards them that he did towards the beautiful man with dark hair and breathtaking hazel eyes. It was strange, he had thought he would hate the Master but he didn't. It was just like they had told him, he wanted to please him and make him happy. He looked up at the women and watched with a pounding, gut-wrenching fear as one of them dropped the glamour she had been holding to reveal bright blue skin. A warlock!

Alec almost jumped out of his skin when Magnus jumped off the bed and launched himself at him, crawling into his lap and burying his nose in the alpha's neck, clawing at his shirt and shrieking. It set him on edge as he swiftly scanned the room for the danger to his mate, a low growl building in his chest.

"MASTER PLEASE" Magnus shrieked "PLEASE DONT SEND ME BACK. PLEASE, I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD. PLEASE LET ME STAY. IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE BAD. DON'T LET HER TAKE ME AWAY. PLEASE?" He begged, sobbing. He didn't know what he had done wrong but he couldn't go back there. His beautiful, kind Master would protect him, wouldn't he?

"Hey hey it's okay sweetheart" Alec whispered, running his fingers through the terrified warlocks hair as he clutched the mans shaking body to him. "I promise nobody will take you away. This is Caterina she's a good person I promise, she would never hurt you, darling. She is here to help you okay?" He asked as he drew the Omega's head out from under his chin to look him in the eyes. "I swear to you, you are safe here. She's a friend she just wants to help us" he whispered to his mate, tears falling down his face. He was heartbroken, hating that his mate was so scared. He held the Omega close, letting him bury his face in his neck again. Hoping his Alpha scent would calm him.

The scent of his Master was like magic. The longer he inhaled the calming scent the better he felt. He was so thankful he had a kind Master, one that wasn't sending him back to the orphanage. He peeked out at the two women who were looking at him with sad expressions the one who wasn't a warlock looked a lot like his Master. She had black hair and brown eye's slightly darker than his. He watched as she stood and drew closer slowly before kneeling down before him.

"Hello Magnus," she said gently, reaching out and taking his hand. "My name is Maryse. I'm Alexander's mother. It's so nice to meet you. I promise you, dear, you will always be safe here. We would all protect you with our lives" she whispered looking up into his beautiful, sad, terrified eyes. She just wanted to wrap him in her arms and hug all his hurts away. He was precious. The thought of what he had been through was bringing out her maternal instincts.

Magnus liked the Master's mother, she was kind. He found surprisingly enough that he trusted her, almost as much as he trusted the Master.

"Magnus, sweetheart" Alec said gently to his mate. "You need to know, I am not your Master okay? You do not have a Master. My name is Alexander Lightwood, and I am your mate, not your Master. Would you do something for me? Would you call me Alec or Alexander? Please?" He asked his confused looking mate.

"Yes Mas..... Alexander" Magnus said when he saw the sad look on his face. He had a mate? But the man was supposed to be his Master, wasn't he? He didn't understand. The warlocks had told him that he was going to live with a Master but this man was telling him they were mates. He had thought he wouldn't be allowed a mate.

"So you didn't buy me?" Magnus asked. "I'm allowed to stay here with you?" He asked hopefully, tears slowly dripping down his face.

"Yes of course sweetheart," Alec said wiping the tears from his mates face. "You can stay with me forever. Nobody will ever take you away. And no I didn't buy you, that should never have been allowed to happen. Now, how about we get you cleaned up and get you something to eat?" Alec said, smiling when his mates face lit up.

Maryse watched her son in silent astonishment. A fierce pride welled up in her as she saw how gentle and caring he was with his mate. She watched as he slowly stood with the warlock in his arms and carried him from the room. Maybe her prayers had been answered after all. She needed to tell her husband right away!


	3. Chapter 3

Alec carried his mate through the corridors of the institute, receiving curious looks from his fellow shadowhunter's. The glares he aimed in their direction stopped any of them coming too close. He made his way to his room in record time.

Stepping inside he closed the door and looked down at the beautiful man in his arms. He noticed the warlocks skin was a gorgeous golden brown now that the bruises had been healed away. He took in the dirt and the rags he was dressed in and decided getting him cleaned up was probably in order.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath sweetheart?" Alec asked his mate. Apparently, this was the wrong thing for him to ask. He watched as tears filled Magnus' eyes again. As if nobody had ever done anything nice for him. He realized that was probably the case.

"For me?" Magnus whispered. Was the master going to run him a bath? "But I should be doing that for you Mast..... Alexander." He said confusedly.

"No darling, there will be none of that. Not anymore" Alec replied in a sad voice. "You are not here to serve me. We are equals darling. The things you have been told are wrong but we can explore that together okay? For now, I am going to run you a nice hot bath. We can take it from there." He said gazing down into his mates glowing eyes. Grinning when the Omega just nodded at him.

He walked into his bathroom and set his mate down on the toilet, then started filling the bath with hot water and bubbles, noting the surprised grin that spread over Magnus' face. He was gorgeous when he smiled, Alec thought. He promised himself that he would make his mate smile every chance he got.

He stood up to leave the room when the bath was filled but stopped when the Omega let out a whining sound as he reached the door. "What is it darling?" He asked when he saw the distressed look on Magnus' face.

"I don't... Can you.... Don't leave...." Magnus stuttered out, he didn't know how to ask. He didn't want the Alpha to leave him alone. He stared up with pleading eyes, knowing he shouldn't be asking for things. He couldn't help it though. What if the Master left him?

"Do you want me to stay?" Alec asked his stuttering mate. "I want you to do something for me, sweetheart. If there is ever anything you want or need you can ask me. Never hesitate, no matter what it is. It's never wrong for you to ask for things. If it is within my power to get it, it's yours okay?" He asked looking his mate in the eye to make sure he understood.

"Yes, Master" Magnus replied, oblivious to Alec's wince. He stood up and starting to remove his clothes as he stared down at the ground. His head snapped up when he heard a gasp. He saw the Master spin round and face the wall. He was a little relieved that his Master was being so kind.

He had been told that his body was no longer his own, that his new owners would do anything they wanted with him and that it was his job to make sure they where happy. But Master was giving him as much privacy as possible without leaving. He let out a small surprised laugh as a fluttering feeling welled up in him before taking his clothes off and stepping into the hot, bubbly water. It was wonderful, so much better than the freezing cold shower's he was used to.

Alec's face was beet red as he saw his mate stand and start removing his clothes. He spun around on the spot thinking of the look of shame on his Omega's face when he had started undressing. Had they told him at the orphanage that his new Master would expect certain things from him? The thought made his blood run cold. He heard the splash behind him and chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. Seeing his mate sitting in the water, the bubbles up to his neck.

"You can stay in as long as you like, sweetheart," Alec said as he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some body wash, a sponge, some shampoo and a big fluffy towel. He handed the bottles to his mate and sat on the toilet clutching the towel, ready for when Magnus had had enough.

"I like your tattoos," Magnus said shyly "What do they mean?" He asked curiously as he began to wash. He had seen the tattoos on Master's mother and the other people in Master's home. Would he have to get tattoos as well? Maybe everyone in Masters clan had them, he thought with a shrug.

"These aren't tattoos darling," Alec said with a smile, glad his mate felt comfortable asking questions. "They are called runes. All shadowhunter's have them" he said, watching as his mate jumped. Magnus was looking around fearfully as if he were expecting to be set upon by rogue Shadows.

"Shadowhunters?" Magnus asked glancing wearily into the corners. "People hunt shadows?" He asked with a frown on his face. Master was strange!

"No," Alec said with a laugh as he saw the look of disbelief on his mate's face. "A shadowhunter Hunts demons, we also help to police and protect the downworld catching rogue vampires, fair folk, werewolves and warlocks. Like the people who raised and sold you" Alec said looking at the astonishment on his mates face.

"Like the Angels?" Magnus asked, a surprised look of awe spreading over his face.

"The Angels?" Alec asked. He thought maybe his mate was asking about something specific by the way he had said it, rather than angels in particular.

"When I was smaller, the older children used to say that one day the Angels would come and save us. The Angels with the tattoos" he said, staring at Alec with an awestruck expression.

Alec didn't really know what to say. So he explained to Magnus all about the Nephilim, about shadowhunters and their history as Magnus finished washing. When his mate was done he wrapped him in the huge fluffy towel and took him to find some clothes, handing his mate his favourite, most comfortable sweats and a white T-shirt.

The clothes swamped him but Alec loved the sight of his mate wearing his clothes. The size difference would have been comical if the reason for it hadn't been that Magnus had been starved.

The thought brought him up short. He hadn't fed his mate! He was the worst Alpha ever! He rushed forward and grabbed hold of his mate's hand and all but dragged him through the institute to the kitchen. He sat his mate down and started putting a huge meal of chicken, salad and jacket potato together, hoping his mate would like it.

Magnus stared at the huge plateful of food Master had put in front of him. Surely this couldn't all be for him! He looked questioningly at Master's hopeful expression, picking the fork up when he nodded. He started eating quickly, gripping the plate for dear life, looking around hoping someone bigger wouldn't come and take it from him.

The bigger kids at the orphanage had done that even when he had been one of the oldest there, the others had presented when they were seventeen or eighteen but he hadn't gone through it until he was twenty. They had taken his food from him because he was short and skinny and he didn't know how to fight them off.

"Its okay darling nobody will take it from you" Alec said. "Eat as much as you want. If you're still hungry when its gone you can have some more" he said, carefully schooling the angry expression on his face when he saw his mate clutching the plate and looking around as if expecting it to be taken away from him at any moment. He got up and fetched his Omega a drink hoping to hide his anger from Magnus.

Magnus noticed Master's shaking hand and upset expression when he returned with a glass of water. Somehow he knew Master wasn't angry at him. Instinctively, he climbed into Master's lap and pulled the man's head into the crook of his neck above his collar, feeling the anger and tension drain out of him as the Alpha inhaled his scent. A huge grin spread across his face as he realised he had helped Master, made him feel better.

Alec marvelled at his mate as he inhaled his calming scent. The warlock hadn't said a word. He'd simply placed Alec's head right at his scent glands and sat quietly as the tension poured out of him. He wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into his neck, smiling as Magnus let out a contented sigh. They sat quietly as Magnus finished the last few bites of his dinner before a small squeak behind them had him spinning his mate behind him.

"You must be Magnus. I'm Robert, Alec's father" Robert Lightwood said as he slowly approached the couple, his wife a few paces behind. "I'm so pleased to meet you," he said before he shoved Alec out the way and scooped the Omega up into a bone-crushing hug.

Robert had thought his mate was playing some kind of trick on him when she had burst into his office raving about their son having found his mate. He had thought she had lost her mind when she'd told him about how kind and gentle he had been with the warlock.

Until he had come and seen it for himself. They had stood in the doorway, noticing the telltale signs of one of their son's outbursts. Then watched as the Omega had climbed into his lap and calmed him down instantly. It was as if Raziel had heard their prayers.

"Unhand my mate you oaf," Alec said to his father glaring at him "you're squashing him!" He said before snatching his mate back from his dad and burying his nose in the Omega's neck again. Much to Magnus and his mother's delight. He heard them both laugh. The sound of his mate laughing was without a doubt his favourite sound in the world. "I can't wait until you don't need this wretched collar anymore" he whispered to his mate, looking up as he heard the startled noise his mate made.

"You're going to take my collar off Master?" Magnus asked, his tone hopeful. He hated the collar almost as much as he hated the cuffs. It chafed at his neck and had rubbed his skin raw. He touched his neck, realising that it wasn't bleeding and the skin was smooth. "What happened to my neck Master?" He asked, not noticing the concerned look on Robert and Maryse' faces at his use of the word Master.

"Please sweetheart, don't call me Master," Alec pleaded with his mate, crestfallen. He knew it would take some time for the warlock to get used to not calling him that but each time he said the word it was like a knife in his heart. He explained that Cat had healed him and what she had said about the collar and cuffs. Noting the way his mates cheeks darkened slightly in a beautiful blush as he mentioned Magnus' heat and seeing the excited expression when he told him about the cuffs coming off.

"You mean I will learn to use my magic Mast.... Alexander?" Magnus asked, almost jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. Even the thought of learning from the warlock didn't dampen his spirits. He watched as Robert wrapped an arm around Maryse and hugged her to his chest, kissing her forehead as they smiled down at him. The sight made him smile, it looked nice.

"Yes, sweetheart" Alec said as he wrapped his excited mate in his arms, noticing the way his Omega watched his parent's. Maybe it would help if Magnus saw how other couple's interacted with each other. He grinned down at him. "We can start tomorrow if you like" He said, laughing as His Omega's head almost wobbled off his shoulders with the enthusiastic way he nodded it. "May I be excused from missions so that I can escort my mate to his lessons?" He asked his slack-jawed father.

"Take as long as you need son," Maryse said when her husband just stood there gaping at the polite way their son had addressed him, probably for the first time in the last year at least. The grin splitting her face made her jaw ache. She didn't care though as she flung her arms around Magnus. Holding him tight to her. He was already helping their son without realizing it.

"Okay enough of the mush," Alec said, rescuing Magnus from his mother and scooping his mate up in his arms. "It's getting late and my mate has an early start," he said proudly, laughing as he watched his mate waving goodbye to his parents. He dashed back to his room before pulling up short as he realised something. He hadn't really thought about sleeping arrangements.

"You can take the bed sweetheart," Alec said looking down at his Omega "I'll sleep on the floor," he said as he placed his mate on the bed.

Magnus looked down at his hands, tears in his eye's. He didn't want Master to sleep on the floor. He was in a strange place and he wanted to stay wrapped up in Master's arms where he was safe but he didn't know how to ask. He looked up at Master as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Alec saw the look of desolation in his mate's eyes and scooped him up sitting on the bed with Magnus situated in his lap. "would you like me to stay in the bed with you Darling?" Alec asked him, wiping the tears away, hating himself for causing them. His mate simply nodded at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

Alec stood up and set his mate down on the bed before climbing in behind him, pulling him in tight and wrapping him up in his arms. "Sleep my Darling, I promise you you're safe now," he said kissing the top of his mates head as he heard a contented sigh coming from the warlock.

Magnus had never felt so safe or happy as he drifted off, wrapped in Alexander's scent and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww I love Magnus. I'm breaking my own heart here. Tears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww

The sound of his mate shrieking had Alec sitting bolt upright in bed, glaring around the room for any sign of danger to his mate. His eyes landed on Simon, crouching down on the floor on Magnus' side of the bed, staring wide-eyed at them.

"Simon you idiot!" He snarled "what are you doing?" He asked scrubbing his hand across his face, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as his heart rate slowly settled. It was just his sister's mate. There was no danger. "Sweetheart, this is Simon. Unfortunately, this imbecile is my Sisters mate" he said, trying to reassure his panic-stricken mate.

"Hello Sherwin, I'm Magnus," he said in a shaky voice. He had woken slowly, happily nestled into master's arms and scent until he'd opened his eyes and looked straight into a pair of curious brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The man had been kneeling next to the bed staring at them.

Alec laughed at the dumbfounded look on his brother-in-law's stupid face. Serves him right for scaring his mate. He glared at Simon, silently warning him not to correct his mate. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Everyone is talking about the mate that has tamed you, Alec," Simon said. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about for myself. We never got a chance to meet him properly" He said, smirking at the enraged look on Alec's face. He knew it was just gossip! There was no way anyone was taming his brother-in-law.

"Tamed me?" Alec snarled "I'm not some beast that needs to be....." Alec lost his train of thought as his mate snuggled into his chest, enveloping him in his gorgeous Omega sent. What had he been saying?

Simon stared at them in astonishment. It was true! He watched as Alec went from 100 to 0 in three seconds flat as the Omega snuggled into his chest. Was the warlock using his magic on him? He hadn't seen any signs of it. He grinned, he couldn't wait to tell Izzy!

"Is Cat still here?" Alec asked Simon as he nuzzled his mate's neck, making the warlock laugh. Which made Alec grin, he loved that sound. "She said she would help my mate with his magic," he said looking up at the smug grin on Simon's face.

"Let's go mast... Alexander!" Magnus all but shrieked as he jumped up from the bed and started pulling Alec towards the door, only stopping when he felt the master pull on his arm. He looked up nervously to see master grinning down at him. He was relieved, he'd thought he'd done something wrong.

"Do you want to go like that sweetheart or would you prefer to get a shower and clean clothes first?" Alec asked his blushing mate with a grin as he pulled Magnus over to the bathroom and set the shower up for him. "I'll be right out here sweetheart," he said as he closed the door over so his mate could have some privacy.

"Simon," Alec said to his grinning brother-in-law "would you ask Izzy for some spare training gear? I think she's probably closest to Magnus' size, my clothes are massive on him." He asked as he shoved Simon out the door, waiting for his mate to be done in the shower.

Magnus quickly finished in the shower and wondered out of the bathroom to see master waiting for him. He walked over and snuggled into his embrace, nuzzling into masters scent glands, he loved that smell and he'd missed master in the ten minutes they had been separated.

"Will you be okay if I have a quick shower sweetheart?" Alec asked the beautiful Omega in his arms. He smiled when Magnus nodded up at him. "Simon is coming back with a change of clothes for you, just kick him out once he's dropped them off," Alec said, placing a soft kiss on Magnus' forehead before moving over to the bathroom. He showered in record time, barely washing himself properly before walking out the bathroom with a towel around his waist, scrubbing his hair dry with another.

Magnus stared at master with wide eyes. He was beautiful! All muscles and tattoos, no, runes! They were everywhere, some of them dark, some faded. And his body! He had a broad chest, sprinkled with hair and wide shoulders, the muscles in his arms gliding over one another as he rubbed his hair vigorously. His waist was trim with a rippling six pack. Magnus would swear the room had gotten hotter by thirty degrees as his eyes wondered down masters stomach to the sharply defined v of muscles and trail of dark hair that led down into the white towel, where he could see a rather large bul........

"What are you wearing?" Alec asked as he emerged from the towel to find his mate standing there staring at him with that beautiful blush dancing across his cheeks and creeping down his neck. Into the collar of one of his sister's favourite pink T-shirts. He was going to kill Simon! His mate was wearing a pair of his sisters standard grey training sweats and her favourite shirt. A bright pink one that had the slogan, sugar and spice and all things vice, scrawled across it in a jagged black script.

"Sorry maste.....Alexander" Magnus mumbled looking down at the clothes Sherwin had brought him. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, wearing the awful shirt or being caught ogling the master. He stared down at the floor twisting his hands in front of him until he felt masters arms come around him. He clung to the Alpha's bare chest marvelling at the spark he felt where his cheek was pressed to warm flesh. He smelled wonderful too.

"Don't apologize sweetheart. I'm gonna kick Sherwin's ass for this" he muttered as he led his mate over to the closet and found him a plain black T-shirt to wear. It was too big but it would have to do. "We will go shopping soon, find you some proper clothes that fit," he said.

**

They found Cat waiting for them in the training room, having stopped by the kitchen for breakfast. Alec looked round to see his friends and siblings sparring with weapons on the other side of the room. His eyes narrowed on Simon as he spotted him ducking behind Izzy.

"Hi Magnus, how are you feeling today?" Cat asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy. She thought back to the absolute terror she'd seen on his face yesterday. He was so sweet, she didn't want to cause him any more stress. She watched with a smile as he straightened up and squared his shoulders, looking at her with a determined expression.

"I'm good thank you, Caterina, mas..Alexander is helping me settle in" he said looking her in the eye. He really wanted to learn to use his magic so he had decided to face his fears head-on. He knew master would protect him if she tried anything. He looked at her, seeing the kind smile and relaxed posture. Maybe she wouldn't try anything, but master would still be there just in case.

"That's good to hear," she said noting the way he had almost called Alec master. Not quite the same way he had said it when he'd first woken up. More of a name that a title. But he had corrected himself so it was a start. "May I see your cuffs dear? I will need to adjust the spells so that we can start your training. Is that alright?" She asked, seeing the swell of pride in Alec's face as Magnus bravely stepped forward and raised his arms.

She placed her palms on the metal cuffs, frowning when she saw the indentations and scars on his wrists where the cuffs must have cut into the skin over the years. It broke her heart. As soon as she was able to remove the cuffs, healing them would be the first thing she would do. She concentrated her power, sending it into the metal and started to adjust the spells there. Replacing them with one of her own.

"I've replaced the spells on these with a small containment spell," she said looking into Magnus' wide eyes. "You will be able to use your magic now but it won't flare out. Once you have full control we can remove them altogether. How does that sound?" She asked him as he grinned.

"Sounds good. Will I be able to do things like that?" Magnus asked her curiously. He had often wondered about the things he might be able to do if he had access to his magic.

He suddenly felt slightly faint as he felt his magic flood through his body. He was standing next to cat one second, the next he was in masters lap on the floor, his head spinning.

"What happened, what did you do to him?" Alec snarled at Cat as he caught his mate just before he'd hit the ground, pulling him into his lap and checking him over.

"His magic has lain dormant for years boy" Cat snarled back "what do you think happened? It obviously overwhelmed him" she said irritably. "Are you okay now dear?" She said in a much gentler voice as she bent to look Magnus in the eye.

"Yes, I'm okay I just didn't expect it. There's so much!" he said gazing at her with pure astonishment in his eye's. "I didn't know it would feel like this. So tangible. I can feel it in every part of my body" he said as the tears started flowing.

"You're okay?" Alec asked his mate as he swept a hand over his forehead. Smiling when Magnus nodded his head, smiling up at him. He stood up, placing his mate on his feet and looked up at Cat expectantly.

"Oh, go away Alexander" Cat said to him, already annoyed at his overbearing behaviour. "You will only get in the way and distract your mate, not the best idea when dealing with magic. Go and hit something, we all know that's your favourite pastime" she said, trying to shoo him off when he stood his ground.

"It's okay mas.... Alexander" Magnus assured him, pulling masters head down into the crook of his neck, soothing him. "It was just a surprise that's all. I'm fine now" he said as master stood up straight and looked longingly at him, making the warlock giggle at the lost expression on his face.

"Sherwin, front and centre" Alec growled out as he turned and crossed the room to his friends. "I owe you for what you did to my mate this morning." He needed to get rid of some of the tension he was feeling. All he wanted to do was protect his Omega and he was being sent off like a naughty child. He watched as Simon sighed before he stepped forward. "Hand to hand Sherwin, I'm in the mood to punch something," he said with a predatory grin at the resigned look on Simon's face.

"Okay dear," Cat said, looking down at Magnus "To start with I want you to know that it could take a while before we see any results, magic can be unpredictable and hard to control so don't be disheartened if we don't get control right away. It could take a few weeks before you can produce sparks. Why don't we sit and work on some mental exercises first?" She asked, producing two comfy chairs with a click of her fingers.

Magnus looked at the chair hoping he would be able to do that one day. He took a seat and looked up expectantly.

"Close your eyes" Cat instructed "take deep breaths. Now, look inside, reach down deep into the centre of your body and visualise the energy there. You should see a glowing light. Feel it in your core and imagine bringing it up through your body, sending it out of your fingertips" she said as she watched him.

She saw him breathing deeply, one of his eyebrows scrunched up as he chewed on his lower lip. It was adorable. She watched, a little surprised when she saw the blue sparks shooting from his hands. She had started with the first exercise they teach young children, thinking that was the best place to start. Usually, it took about six weeks to get any sort of sparks. She had to remind herself that she wasn't dealing with a five-year-old.

Alec was starting to work up a sweat. He set a punishing pace for Simon as he threw combinations of punches, knee and elbow strikes at him. He saw an opening as Simon raised his right arm forgetting to protect his body with his left.

He got under Simon's raised arm and landed a swift knuckle punch to his solar plexus, causing him to hunch over, gasping for air. Alec grabbed his head on its way down and drove it straight into a knee strike causing Simon to gag on the blood that had started pouring from his nose as he tried to gasp for breath from the punch he'd just received.

"My mate is not somebody to be made fun of," Alec said to Simon as he collapsed on the floor, glaring up at Alec, still trying to get his breath. "The shirt was uncalled for. You embarrassed him and I won't stand for it. Make sure you apologize to him before you leave today" Alec said looking down at him.

"Jace?" Alec said as Simon hobbled over to a bench and sat down where Izzy proceeded to throw his towel at him disgusted. He'd obviously been bragging about his little stunt.

Alec watched as Jace stalked over. Jace was more of a tactical fighter where Simon preferred to use brute strength. Alec knew he would have to up his game if he didn't want to be the one on the floor looking up at his opponent.

Cat watched the sparks of energy shooting over Magnus' hands. She was impressed that he could do even that. Maybe he was more powerful than she had first thought. She wondered if she could push him a little further.

"Okay dear," Cat said, smiling at the look of astonishment on Magnus' face as he stared down at his hands. "Visualise the energy flowing together and focus it into one point, use your mind to wrap it around itself to create a ball," she said.

"Like this?" Magnus asked as he visualized the energy coalescing into a single point, staring when it formed a small ball in his hand, about the size of a ping-pong ball. Concentrating, he made it bigger, expanding it in his mind's eye and marvelling as it grew to the size of a grapefruit.

"You're doing brilliantly," Cat said staring at the ball of bright blue energy in Magnus' hand. She was absolutely astounded. "Use your mind to make it float from hand to hand. You have to focus, the energy will go where you direct it. Use your mind to push it from one hand to the other." She said.

Magnus focused on the glowing ball, slowly moving it back and forth between his hands as his confidence soared. He started moving it faster, like he was throwing a tennis ball back and forth before tossing it up in the air, directing its arc with his mind so that he could catch it with his other hand, bouncing it up and down getting faster and faster. He was laughing with pure joy.

Cat stared at the Omega. His magic and the control he had over it was far stronger than she had thought. Most warlocks took months to gain such good control when first learning about their magic. And here he was throwing energy balls around like he'd been doing it for years. She watched as he directed it into the air, holding it in place before sending it spinning around the room like a boomerang, the ball spinning back into his outstretched hand before he held it in place before him gazing at it with pride.

"Send it to me gently dear" Cat said to Magnus, watching with glowing eyes as he directed it to float in front of her before she clicked her fingers and it disappeared. She looked over at him to see a huge grin splitting his face before he launched himself from the chair.

Alec had almost overbalanced as he'd brought his leg round behind him in a reverse hook kick aimed at Jace's head when he'd seen the blue ball of energy flying around the room before zooming back into his mates outstretched hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as his mate caught it and sent it to Caterina. He watched as his mate launched himself out of his chair and ran straight at him.

"Alexander, did you see that? Did you see what I did?" Magnus shrieked happily as he ran at his mate, jumping up into his arms and wrapping his legs around the Alphas waist, laughing as Alec spun him around. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he crashed his lips to Alec's, shaking with excitement.

Alec was slightly shocked and beyond ecstatic. Not only had his mate called him by his name but he had kissed him. He sank to the floor with his mate straddling his lap and kissed him right back. Before pulling back to stare at his beautiful warlock.

Magnus froze as he realized what he'd done looking down fearfully at the Alpha's face, would Alexander be angry with him? All he saw was happiness and adoration. And pride! It had him grinning, then giggling as Alexander kissed him all over his cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Well done sweetheart," Alec said to his giggling mate. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you" he said nuzzling into Magnus' neck.

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone stared in silence at the couple sitting on the ground wrapped around each other, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Did everyone else just see what I saw?" Jace asked staring at them.

"I told you," Simon said in a superior tone of voice.

"He is so sweet. And Alec is like a completely different person with him. I've never seen him be so gentle or loving with anyone" Clary mumbled, clinging to Izzy who was stood watching them with tears streaming down her face.

"Come on," Izzy said dragging Clary forward by the hand "I want to meet him properly," she said as she approached the couple, unable to help the massive grin on her face as she dashed her tears away. "Hi I'm Izzy, Alec's sister," she said as she sat on the floor next to her brother before introducing everyone else.

"Nice to meet you all" Magnus said a little shyly when he got the nod from Alec. He looked up when Cat walked over and sat down with them all. "Thank you for helping me with my magic Cat. Can we do it again?" He asked, gazing at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Of course we can dear," she said smiling at how eager he looked. "I want to set up a regular schedule. Your magic is very strong and you are already showing great control over it. I'm sure it won't be Long before we can remove the cuffs." She said, laughing when the Omega squealed with delight.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" Alec whispered. Gazing at his mate in awe. "I can't wait till you don't have to wear the horrid things anymore," he said as Magnus agreed enthusiastically.

"So you should be," Cat said grinning at the Alpha. "Your mate is extraordinary. Omega's like him are the reason the orphanages where outlawed. So many talented warlocks have gone without realizing their full potential because of what they were born as." She said disdainfully.

"Let's go and celebrate," Alec said. He was hoping his mate being around the other couple's would help him understand the mate bond a bit better. "We can get something to eat then I need to take my mate shopping for some proper clothes," he said looking beseechingly at his sister and Clary hoping they would take the hint.

"Great idea, mind if we tag along?" Clary asked as she saw the look Alec was giving them. Smiling as Alec nodded emphatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart me some Malec!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday I went on my first night out in a year and things got messy. I've typed this one up with the hangover from hell and needed something fluffy to pick me up. Enjoy x

"I like your friends Alexander" Magnus whispered to Alec as he looked around the table."They are so much fun. Is it always like this?" He asked. They had all made him feel so welcome, laughing and joking with him, including him in their conversations as they had made their way through the institute.

They had given him a tour and lent him some extra clothes from their rooms before they'd brought him to the kitchen where everyone had pitched in, cooking together and laughing at Izzy as she had tried to make her dinner, which nobody else would touch. After almost setting the room on fire she'd thrown it in the bin and grabbed Simon's plate instead.

He was watching Izzy, sitting on Simon's lap and feeding him from her fork. Magnus laughed as she teased him with the food before putting it in her own mouth. She spat it all over herself, roaring with laughter when he mercilessly tickled her. Clary was sat snuggled into Jace' side as he whispered to her, occasionally kissing her cheek or the hand he was holding on the table making her eye's sparkle. She winked at him when she caught him watching, making him blush. It was obvious how much they all loved each other. He hoped he'd get to have that too.

"Pretty much yes," Alec said, watching his mate as he watched them "They would like to be your friends too if you would let them," Alec said, grinning when he saw the look of happiness on his mates face. He loved it when his Omega smiled, it made is beautiful eyes glow. He couldn't help placing a soft kiss on Magnus' forehead as his warlock snuggled into him.

Magnus couldn't remember ever being this happy. They'd made him feel so welcome like he belonged. He'd been facing a lifetime of misery a few days ago but now his future looked amazing. He thought about how terrified he'd been when they had put the collar on him and told him he was going to be bought by a Master.

When he'd been a child, the older children had told stories of what their lives would be like when they went to live with their Master's. He used to pray that he wouldn't get older, as miserable as his childhood had been the thought of what would happen to him when he was an adult was much worse.

Then Alexander had walked into that container and changed everything. The second he had seen him, smelled the Alpha's scent, his entire world had shifted on its axis. It was like magic. Now instead of a Master, he had a mate. Someone to share his life with rather than somebody to serve. He felt the love, the pride and respect Alexander had for him, marvelled at the people who were offering him kindness and friendship instead of loneliness and fear. It made him grin, it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"After we've eaten we can go shopping," Alec said to his mate, frowning as he saw the look on his mates face. "What is it, sweetheart?" Alec said, cupping his hand to the warlock's face. His mate looked embarrassed.

"I.... Haven't.... I don't... have any money" Magnus mumbled looking down at his hand's. He hadn't really thought about it earlier, when Alexander had said they were going shopping he'd been excited but how was he supposed to pay for new clothes? They hadn't been given any sort of allowance at the orphanage. And when they had been told they where getting sent to a Master they had been told that they would be clothed and fed but wouldn't be paid for the work they would do.

"Hey don't be embarrassed," Alec said tipping Magnus' face up to look him in the eye. "You are my mate, what's mine is yours, darling. You can have anything you want, I just want you to be comfortable" Alec said.

"Anything I want?" Magnus whispered as he stared up at him with wide eyes. He'd never picked his own clothes before, he'd only ever worn whatever hand me downs he'd been given over the years. "What if I pick the wrong things though? I've never gone shopping before. What if I get it wrong? Maybe you should choose." Magnus said, yes that would be best.

"Don't worry Darling, I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine," Alec said with a smile. "There is no right or wrong. Clothes are a way to express yourself so just pick whatever makes you comfortable. If you like it then get it okay?" Alec asked, smiling when his mate's eyes lit up.

He was going shopping! For brand new clothes. For things that would belong to him. He was excited, imagining what he would choose. The thought almost had him dragging Alec out the door. How had he gotten so lucky to have Alexander as a mate? Someone who wanted to look after him.

"Alec!" A small voice shouted, making Magnus jump. He looked round to see a small boy running towards them, he watched as the boy launched himself into Alec's arms. It made him smile when Alec wrapped the boy in a tight embrace, clearly, this was someone Alexander loved dearly. He looked up at the Alpha expectantly, wondering who the child was.

"Maxie, I want you to meet someone very special," Alec said to his little brother, the only person he was ever nice to. "This is Magnus Bane, he's my mate," Alec said, his face glowing with pride as he introduced the two most important people in his life to each other. "Magnus this is my little brother Max," he said, smiling at the curious look on his mates face.

Alec watched as Max stood there silently, studying Magnus for a moment. He was surprised as he watched his little brother climb up into his mate's lap, Magnus' arms automatically wrapping around him to steady him. It warmed his heart. Max was usually quite reserved with anyone that wasn't family. He took this as a good sign.

"you're my brothers mate? I like your eyes. Does that mean you're a warlock? Can you do magic? That would be so cool! Can you show me some? How old are you? I'm nine and three quarters. Are you going to marry my brother? Do you love him? Does he love you? Do you make kissy faces with Alec like Jace and Izzy do with their mates? Kissy faces are gross! But you seem cool so I guess its okay." Max fired out at him in quick succession, stunning Magnus. He didn't know what to say to the adorable boy. So he just hugged him to his chest, he was too cute!

"Calm down Max you're confusing him" Alec laughed, wrapping them in his arms and smiling at the sight of his mate hugging his little brother. He had been worried that they might not get on but it looked like Max had fallen under the same spell as the rest of them. Nobody could resist loving Magnus. There was just something about the Omega that made everyone want to look after and cherish him. Max had cast that same spell on everyone the day he was born, you couldn't help loving the boy.

"Hi max it's nice to meet you," Magnus said grinning down at the boy. "Yes I am a warlock, but I'm just learning to use my magic, I promise I'll show you some when I learn a little bit more. I'm twenty and a half." He said, laughing "tell me, how do you think you know if you love someone?" He asked max with a wink.

"That's easy!" Max said with a superior look on his face, the look of a child who obviously knows more than an adult. "You love someone if you are kind to them and make them happy and miss them when you aren't together. If they make you the happiest person ever and look after you and you protect each other and want to kiss each other, that means you love them and you will get married and live happily ever after, hunting demons and fighting with swords and magic to save the day and get the bad guys!" Max said, barely taking a breath as he waved an imaginary sword around, making them all laugh.

"Well, I feel all of those things." Magnus said to the boy "I have never been happier in my life. Your brother makes me feel safe and loved and cherished. I think he would protect me with his life. Just as I would with him. I want to make your brother as happy as he makes me for the rest of my life. And yes, I would like to make kissy faces with him because he's beautiful" Magnus whispered, laughing at the face Max pulled at the thought of kissing. "So that must mean I love him, mustn't it?" He said to a nodding max as he looked up at his mate.

Alec stared down at his mate. This was how Magnus felt about him? He'd been worried that his mate would continue calling him Master, that he just saw him as someone to serve rather than someone who would love and cherish him. His mate was amazing, he'd had a horrible childhood and had been brought here fearing that it would only get worse. And yet here he was, adapting quickly, meeting challenges head-on and bravely taking everything in his stride. Alec wondered what he had done right to be able to have this wonderful, brave, gorgeous man as his mate.

"Well, I think I must be in love with you too, my Darling " Alec said to a grinning Magnus as he gently cupped the Omega's face before slowly lowering his head, giving Magnus a chance to back away. It made his heart race as his mate lifted his head, meeting him halfway and softly pressed his lips to Alec's, Sending shockwave's throughout his whole body. He wanted to wrap himself around the Omega and never let go. It was even better than the first time, which he thought was a knee-jerk reaction because of his success with his magic.

Magnus' heart was beating furiously in his chest, he was kissing Alexander again! He had surprised himself when he had kissed the Alpha that morning, but he had liked it and had secretly wanted to do it again. It was the softest kiss, gentle and perfect. He had to remind himself that he was holding a child and physically stop himself from launching himself into Alexander's arms.

Izzy had tears pouring down her face, beaming as she watched her brother and his mate. She was ecstatic as Alec bent to kiss his mate. She'd been praying for something that would make her brother happy, for so long. Then sweet, charming, loveable Magnus came along and swept Alec up in his wake. They were truly perfect for each other. She clutched Jace' hand as he sat watching them too, a similar look on his face.

"He looks so happy" Jace whispered to his sister. "I never thought it would happen. We have to help him with Magnus I can't see him go back to the way he used to be" he said.

"The way he used to be?" Simon said. "Did you forget the way he kicked my ass this morning?" He moaned, feeling extremely sorry for himself.

"Serves you right you shouldn't have done that with my shirt it was a horrible thing to do!" Izzy said.

"Come on let's give them a minute." Clary said "Alec wanted to take Magnus shopping and we are all going. We need to help him" she said before quietly walking over and taking max from Magnus' lap and carrying him out of the room, the rest of them following.

**

"What about these?" Magnus asked his mate hopefully as he held up a pair of black leather trouser's. Smiling and adding them to the growing pile in Simon's arms when Alec nodded.

"Why don't you try it all on?" Alec suggested, pulling Magnus over to the dressing room as Simon staggered after them, unable to see over the huge pile of clothes Alec had made him carry.

Magnus was so excited he loved shopping! He quickly sorted through the pile Simon dropped on the floor and selected his first outfit. Black leather pants that came just above his ankles, a long navy blue button-up silk shirt that reached mid-thigh, a black suit jacket with silver zips at the pockets and a pair of navy blue velvet loafers. He loved it but he wanted Alec to like it too. He nervously stepped out of the cubicle to show them all what he'd chosen.

"You look gorgeous!" Alec said as his mate stepped out of the changing room, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He walked forward and spun Magnus round to face the mirror, tilting his face up so he could look at his reflection. He reached over Magnus' head and settled a long silver chain with a snowflake pendant attached to it. "It reminds me of you. Unique and beautiful. Perfect!" He said.

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus whispered, as he turned in the cage of his mate's arms and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's beautiful. I think I'll try the rest on at home if that's okay?" He asked.

The sales assistant let him keep the outfit on when she saw the giant shirt and Ill-fitting pants he'd walked in wearing, smiling kindly at him and complimenting his choices as Alec paid for it all, everyone helped carry the bags.

They were walking through the cosmetics section when Magnus saw a man with glitter in his hair and on his eyes doing free demonstrations. He looked pleadingly at Alec who grinned at him before dashing over and jumping in the chair. "Make me look like you" he begged the startled man, who instantly fell on him with eyeliner and glitter spray complimenting his skin tone and high cheekbones.

Alec wanted to snarl at the mundane who's hands lingered a little too long on his mate's cheek. He started growling when the man asked Magnus if he wanted to go for a drink, acting like Alec would leave if he ignored him enough. Jace and Simon had to hold him back when the mundane sneered at him and moved to stand between him and his mate, oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in.

Magnus wasn't listening to the guy who had finished putting the stuff on his face and hair. He was watching his mate. He made to get up from the chair to calm Alexander as he saw Jace and Simon grab his arms when he felt a hand grab his forearm in a tight grip where he'd rolled the sleeves up. "Hey, I asked if you wanted to get a drink with me. It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you" the guy said to him in an irritated tone.

"And it's rude to grab someone and ask them out when they clearly have a boyfriend already," Magnus said to the man, looking pointedly down where the man had grabbed him. The guy didn't let go. Magnus sent what he was sure was a tiny spark of magic into the guy's hand, causing him to yelp as he collapsed to the floor, stunned senseless as his mate broke free from Jace and Simon's grip.

Magnus stepped over the man's slumped body and walked straight into his mate, who clearly intended to inflict maximum damage to the guy. He stopped Alec with a hand to the chest, looking up into his glazed hazel eyes and did the only thing he could think of. He reached one hand round the back of Alec's head and pulled it down, crashing their lips together.

It was no gentle peck, it was as if his whole body had been set alight as he wrapped both arms around his Alpha's neck, felt Alec grab his waist and pull him tight to his body, making him stand on the tips of his toes. He parted his lips as he felt Alec's tongue lick at his lower lip, inviting the Alpha in. They were both breathing hard as their tongues danced together, gasping for air as the electricity of the kiss consumed them both, forgetting about their friends standing five foot away.

The others just stood there, slack-jawed and staring. "How did he do that?" Jace asked an astonished Simon who was stood staring at them with his mouth gaping open. "He just stopped him in his tracks. I thought Alec was going to murder the guy and he just stopped him!" Jace whispered.

"More like how did Magnus put the guy on his ass?" Simon replied, still gawking. "Did you see it? He hit the ground like a sack of shit!" Simon said, howling with laughter as they watched Clary move over and check the prone man's pulse.

Satisfied he was still alive she stood up before aiming a swift kick to the guy's ribs. "No means no asshole!" She hissed when the guy groaned. She turned round to see Izzy grinning at her outburst. "He shouldn't have touched my friend," she said shrugging her shoulder's.

"You did so well, you were amazing! Are you ready to go home my love?" Alec asked his mate in a low, shaky growl when they broke apart. His mate was breathtaking. He looked down into his Omega's glowing golden green eyes seeing the blown pupils, noting that Magnus was as breathless as he was. He grinned when his mate just nodded, staring up at him.

They walked out of the store hand in hand, the others trailing them and headed for the alleyway down the side where Clary created a portal to take them back to the institute.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got a surprise for you dear," Cat said to Magnus at the end of their lesson. It had been a week since Alec had found him in the container and he had been having lesson's with Cat every day since. "I'm so impressed with your progress, that I'm going to remove your cuffs," Cat said, laughing when the excited Omega launched himself at her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Today?" He asked, grinning when she nodded. "Thank you, Cat. Does this mean I've got enough control over my magic now?" He asked staring up at her hopefully. They had been working on conjuring things today and the collection of items piled up in the corner made him grin.

"Yes you have enough control" Cat said, her eyes glowing with pride. "Your strength and control are astounding. I suspect you are one of the strongest warlock's I've ever met. We won't know the full extent of your power until I remove the cuffs. While the spell I put on them enabled to you to use your magic it was still repressing a lot of it." She said.

"But I won't flare out will I?" Magnus asked, a worried frown on his face. "I can't hurt my friends or my mate Cat. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did. Maybe we should leave them on until we know for sure." He said, staring down at the floor.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to get them off?" She asked, hooking a finger under his chin to look him in the eye.

"I do. I really do, but what if I hurt someone?" He said as tears gathered in his eyes. He dashed them away quickly, not wanting to cry.

"Well the only way we will know for sure is to take them off," Cat said gently. "How about we go somewhere secluded, just the three of us to take them off?" She asked.

"But what if I hurt him? I can't Cat. I can't hurt him" Magnus whispered, turning on his heel and taking off across the room as the tears started falling, he was sobbing his eyes out as he threw himself into his mate's arms. The thought of hurting Alec had his lungs straining for air. He couldn't breathe!

"Magnus! What is it, sweetheart?" Alec asked, alarmed, as he collapsed to the floor with his mate in his arms. Magnus buried his nose in his neck, taking huge gulps of air, inhaling his scent as he sobbed into his neck. "Just breath my love. Just take deep breaths" Alec whispered as he gently rocked back and forth, rubbing soothing circles into his Omega's back.

"Cat what's going on?" He snarled as she tried to approach them. The growl rumbling through his chest had her backing up though. "What did you say to him? Is he hurt?" He asked when she'd backed far enough away.

"He's worried about you actually," Cat said as he stopped growling. "I told him we could take the cuffs off and he lost it. He's scared of hurting you."

"When I shocked that guy when we went shopping" Magnus whispered "I only used the smallest amount to get him off me. I didn't mean to knock him out. What if I do that to you when we leave? What if I kill you?" He said before he started sobbing again.

"Leave?" Alec asked looking up at Cat.

"I said we could go somewhere secluded to take them off, just the three of us. I wasn't stupid enough to try and exclude you" she said as she shuffled closer and knelt down next to the heartbroken Omega. "Magnus listen, when we get to Idris I will create a barrier to protect your mate. But I know you won't hurt him. Do you know why?" She asked, smiling when he peaked out from under Alec's chin. "Because you love him. You love him too much to hurt him." She said gently.

"You swear you can protect him?" Magnus asked, glaring up at her. He wasn't taking any chances with his mate's safety.

"Yes dear. I swear" she said glowing with pride for her student.

"Okay, but if anything happens to him I'm holding you responsible Caterina Loss," Magnus said as he let his mate pull him upright. He would hold himself responsible. But he would take her with him if anything happened to his Alpha.

"I have one more surprise for you dear. For both of you," she said with a gleam in her eye. She stepped forward and removed the beautiful snowflake pendant he was wearing. She clutched it in her hand and put a spell on it before replacing it around his neck.

She then placed her palms on the collar and removed the spell that held it bound around his neck. Quickly healing the skin there before Alec saw it. She didn't need him having a meltdown because of the horrible scars on his mate's neck.

"What did you do?" Alec asked, his eyes wide as he saw the collar in her hands. He and Magnus had shared a few kisses, well a lot of kisses he thought with a faint smile. But he wasn't sure if Magnus was ready to take anything further yet. They hadn't discussed it. Yet.

"I placed the heat repression spell on the necklace. He doesn't need the collar anymore" Cat said. "When the two of you are ready, you can remove the necklace without having to come to me," she said kindly to the flushing Omega. His deep blush was adorable!

"Thank you, Cat" Magnus mumbled as he walked over to his pile of stuff that he'd conjured. He clicked his fingers and it vanished. They had worked on this at the beginning of the week. He knew the stuff was now sitting on their bed in his and Alexander's room, ready for when they get back. He walked back over to find his mate putting his coat on. He hadn't even had to ask.

"Are you ready, my love?" Alec asked as he reached for his mates hand.

"As I'll ever be" Magnus muttered. He squared his shoulders and walked through the portal Cat had created. He looked around to find they were in a field, or maybe the countryside. All he could see for miles was grass. There where no houses, people or animals in sight. It was as good a place as any he supposed.

"Where do we start?" Alec asked glancing around at the wide open space before he looked at Cat.

"Well, we start with you moving about 50ft in that direction and staying still until Magnus and I are done," Cat said, fixing him with a stern look as he was about to protest. "I will set up a protection spell around you and then I will remove the cuffs. Magnus dear, once they are off you will experience a rush like you did the other day, remember you must focus on controlling it." She said.

"You will be fine my love. I believe in you I know you can do it, okay?" Alec said before he placed a quick kiss on his mates lips. He walked off and planted himself no more than 50ft away, and watched as a white light surrounded him in a bubble before it turned transparent enough for him to look through. He tried to push his hand through it but it was solid so he just waited, watching.

"Are you ready dear?" Cat asked. She saw Magnus nod, a determined look on his face before she reached up and placed her palms on the cuffs on his outstretched arms. She poured her magic into them and undid the last suppression spell swiftly followed by the unbinding spell before she threw up a protection spell of her own.

Magnus watched for a moment as she beat a hasty retreat surrounded by her own protection spell, moving towards his mate.

Then he felt it. He felt the raw power flood his entire body. It came on so fast that it drove him to his knees with its intensity. He couldn't control it! He gasped for breath as the first the blue sparks of his magic swiftly flowed over his skin before quickly turning to fire. He tried to reign it in, to claw it back into his centre, but there was too much. He knew what was going to happen. He knew the 50ft his mate had gone was nowhere near enough distance. So he did the only thing his panic-stricken brain could think of. He directed it, straight up into a tower of burning blue fire.

He slowly took a deep breath, then another one calming himself enough to start reigning it in. He clawed it back in increments, bit by bit slowly drawing it back into himself. He dragged it back into his core and locked it down opening his eyes to see the last sparks on his hands die away.

Alec was screaming inside his bubble. He almost broke his fingernails off where he had started clawing at the barrier separating him from his mate, his fists not having made a dent. He'd watched as Cat had retreated before he saw his mate collapse to one knee, palms bracing himself on the ground as the blue sparks of energy had rushed out of him and spread across his skin. He'd almost had a heart attack.

But that was nothing compared to when it had swiftly turned to fire. His mate had disappeared inside the huge burning ball of flame before it had erupted 100ft in the air. A burning inferno of magic. He watched screaming and clawing away trying to get to Magnus but he couldn't get out. He saw the tower of fire slowly diminish, sinking slowly down until it all disappeared back into his mate. He could see Magnus kneeling, hunched over on the ground, stark naked where the fire must have incinerated his clothes.

He watched furiously as Cat dropped her own protective bubble while leaving his intact while she approached his mate. Magnus gestured with his hand as she approached him conjuring some clothes before she reached him. He was roaring in his bubble, he needed to get to his mate!

Cat slowly approached Magnus. She stared at the boy. The power! This was beyond what she had been prepared for. 100ft! She'd watched as he must have realized he was about to lose it, as he'd directed it up and away from her and Alec. She was so proud of him, the control it must have taken for him to direct that much power was astounding! There was only one warlock she knew who was as powerful and maybe even his power wasn't as strong as Magnus', Ragnor Fell.

Once she had a chance to check the cuffs out and locate the warlock responsible for holding Magnus she would introduce them. She Couldn't Wait to see what they could accomplish together!

Of course, she'd have to find him first. He was the most reclusive warlock she knew. He only ever turned up when he needed something. Usually trying to find this warlock or that. Or collecting debts for whatever charity he was involved with. It was all very mysterious. Maybe she could reach him with a fire message.

She paled as she realized the destruction this would have caused had she not brought him out here. The institute and everyone in it would have been incinerated at least not to mention the hundred ft radius, it would have been utter devastation.

She reached Magnus just as he dressed. He lifted his head and looked at her with sparkling golden green eyes, the odd blue spark racing through his irises before he straightened up.

"I've got control of it now," he said to her in a scratchy voice. His throat was parched. He clicked his fingers and conjured a bottle of water, downing it in one."I thought you said my mate would have been safe at 50ft" he said, looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't realise you had so much power in you. Am I okay to let him out?" She asked apprehensively, glancing over at Alec, who was roaring with rage as he tried to claw his way out.

"Better let me," Magnus said starting forward, noting how she stayed behind. Probably the best idea. He moved towards his mate at breakneck speed, laying his hands on the barrier and simply nullifying it. His mate jumped forward and swept him up in his arms collapsing and laying Magnus down in the grass.

"Are you okay my love?" Alec asked as he ran his hands all over his mate. "Are you hurt? I was so scared. I'm so sorry I couldn't get out. I tried everything, are you okay?" He asked as he peered down into Magnus' beautiful golden green eyes, occasionally sparking with blue fire.

"I'm fine my Alpha" Magnus said as he pulled his mate down and buried Alec's head in his neck. It felt so good to have skin to skin contact there, nothing getting in the way. He laughed quietly as his mate inhaled deeply, taking in huge lungfuls of his scent. He looked up into his mates eyes when Alec resurfaced, his mesmerizing hazel eyes before he reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss right there in the grass.

"What happened?" Alec asked when his mate let him up for air. He looked down at his Omega lying in the grass, whole and safe. He was the best thing he'd ever lay eyes on.

"You saved me," Magnus said "I almost lost control. Then I thought of you. I couldn't hurt you, I love you far too much. You gave me the strength to control it, my love" he said smiling at the glowing look on his mates face, the pride beaming off him.

"No, that was all you, my love" Alec whispered. "All that strength came from you! I'm so proud of you" he said kissing his mate on the cheeks, forehead and nose, before placing the softest kiss to his lips.

"Can I have a look at your wrists dear?" Cat asked Magnus as she approached them, wearily keeping an eye on the Alpha as they sat up. Magnus held his wrists out to her. They all saw the deep scar's. She quickly healed them away before Alec lost his cool, she could see the rage in his eyes.

"I want to thank you Cat" Alec said, surprising the warlock after he'd gotten control of himself. "Not only have you helped my mate with his magic and healed his scar's but you listened to him when he said he couldn't do it at the institute. If you hadn't brought us out here, well I don't even want to think about it. So thank you" he said, much to Cats shock and Magnus' delight.

"Come on we'd best get back". Magnus said to his mate "We've got a dinner to prepare for. Can you send Jace and Izzy fire messages, tell them to bring their mates to our room in ten minutes I have surprises for them" he said, grinning when Alec did as he asked, a curious look on his face.

They all stepped back through another portal Cat made and parted ways in the training room. Alec and Magnus walked up to their room, hand in hand.

"I conjured something for you today. Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Magnus said, grinning when Alec scrunched his eyes shut and held his hands out. Magnus placed a brand new compound bow and a full quiver of arrows in his mates waiting hands. He grinned as Alec's eyes snapped open when he'd felt the grip in his hand. "I know yours got destroyed when you rescued me," Magnus said.

"Magnus, its beautiful" Alec said as he stared town of the bow in his hand. He inspected every inch of it before testing the draw. It was perfect! He looked into his mates eyes and just stared. He was perfect! He put the bow down and swept his mate up, feeling Magnus' legs wrap around his waist, spinning him and pinning him to the wall. "Thank you, sweetheart, I love it," he said as he trailed kisses down his mates jawline and down his neck all the way to the collarbone, soft gentle kisses mixed in with small nips of is teeth that had the warlock breathing hard.

"We're here, what is so important?" Simon said as he barged through the door before stopping dead in his tracks, causing the rest of them to walk into him when he saw Alec and Magnus. "I'm not sure I want an invite to this party," he said, chuckling to himself as Alec growled at him before putting Magnus down.

"So you won't want your present then Simon?" Magnus said as Alec moved behind him and held him tight, the Alpha resting his head on his shoulder.

"Now now let's not be hasty. I'm always in the mood for a present" Simon said, glancing around for his present.

"I got each of you a gift." Magnus said to the group "well, I conjured each of you a gift. They're just little tokens to say thank you for welcoming me and helping me settle in." Magnus mumbled, ducking his head. He clicked his fingers and each of them were holding their gifts.

Magnus had gotten Clary some paint supplies, Jace a new dagger, Izzy a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, and Simon a new guitar. He'd grilled them and watched them all to find out what the perfect gifts would be. He smiled as they all descended on him to say thanks, pulling him in for hugs and slaps on the back.

"Right get out, my mate and I have to get ready" Alec growled as he snatched his mate back from the group, nuzzling into his neck as Magnus screeched with delight, making him laugh. As they all trooped out.

"I'm going to take a shower my love" Magnus said when Alec released him. whistling to himself as he made his way to the bathroom, happy his friends liked their gifts.

Alec inspected his new Bow, he'd been a little lost since his had been destroyed. Seraph blades, daggers and chakrams where nice, he'd even been practising with Izzy's whip. But nothing compared to his Bow. He much preferred a long range weapon.

He looked up when Magnus came out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was gorgeous! He'd put weight on since he'd first arrived, is ribs no longer stuck out and his hip bones didn't jut out like they had. Alec noticed the definition of his biceps and the muscles in his abdomen hidden beneath the gorgeous golden skin. His mate was hot! Maybe he'd have a cold shower he thought as he walked into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure I look okay?" Magnus asked Alec as they were getting ready. "The glitter isn't too much?" He asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He smiled as his mate wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You look gorgeous," Alec said as he kissed Magnus' cheek. "Stop worrying, Max loves you and so do my parents. They will be happy you're there. You're family now" he reassured his mate. Who had been fretting about the family meal they were having. He'd even offered to wait in their room at one point.

"Family" Magnus whispered. He turned in the cage of his mate's arms to face him. "I never dreamed I'd have a family. When I was a kid I used to pretend that my parents would come back for me, that it had all been a big mistake and they would come and take me home. I was left there when I was two. I wouldn't know them if I passed them in the street." He said.

"Would you like your own family someday?" Alec asked his mate, trying to keep the hopeful tone from his voice. He didn't want Magnus to feel pressured if that wasn't something he wanted. "Would you like kids of your own?" He asked, looking down into the golden-green eyes that he loved.

"Yes! I'd love to have kids" Magnus said, his eyes gleaming at the thought of them raising a family together. "You know... if that's something you would want. I mean you wouldn't have to do that for me I just... I would be happy if it was just the two of us." He finished lamely, avoiding his Alpha's eyes.

"I would love us to have our own children one day," Alec said, grinning when his mate looked up hopefully at him. "I've seen how you are with Max. You'd make a wonderful father. What about the kids you grew up with? Wasn't there anyone you consider to be your family?" He asked.

"The others at the orphanage where never family," Magnus said. "You would have thought that only having each other would have brought us closer to each other, but it was always a struggle. We had to fight for everything we had and if you weren't strong enough you had nothing." Magnus said, staring up at his mate who had nothing but love in his eyes. That was something he loved about Alec, there was never any judgement. He noticed the thoughtful look on his Alpha's face. "What are you thinking, my love?" He asked.

"Did you ever learn any self defence? Any way to fight them off?" Alec asked. He was thinking about how his mate had acted that first night. How he had clutched his plate, looking around as if he'd expected someone to take his food.

"No, I was never big or strong enough. I would always just give them what they wanted. It was easier that way. I never learned how to stick up for myself" Magnus mumbled, embarrassed that he was scrawny and weak, that he didn't know how to fight.

"Hey, none of that" Alec said looking his mate in the eye. "Just because you never learned how to do something it doesn't mean you have anything to be embarrassed about. It just means you've never had the opportunity. Would you like to learn? I could teach you a few basic self-defense moves maybe even teach you some basic knife or Bow skills. What do you think? We could start tomorrow after your lesson with Cat" he said.

"Yes I'd love too" Magnus said, beaming at his mate.

"Good. Now, shall we?" Alec asked as he held his hand out. They made their way down to the kitchen to have dinner with the family.

"Alexander, why doesn't Max live here full time?" Magnus asked curiously. They were having a leaving dinner for Max who was leaving with Robert for Idris in the morning. Izzy had told him about how Max only came home a few days at a time a couple of times a year. But she hadn't said why.

"Actually it's because of me," Alec said, the pain evident in his tone. "My father was scared that I'd hurt him during one of my outbursts, so he took him to Idris, to the academy there. My father spends a lot of time going back and forth but my mother has to stay here, to run the institute in his absence. She doesn't get to leave very often. It's hard on her. Hopefully one day Max can return" he said, his voice catching in his throat.

Magnus squeezed his hand. He hated to hear the pain in his mates voice, see it in his eyes. Maybe he could surprise Alexander with a trip to Idris when he learned to open portals. He'd have to ask Cat about it.

"Mags! Alec!" Max screeched as he ran towards them. He launched himself up into Alec's arms, who swung him around before surrendering him to Magnus who hugged him tightly. Alec watched them with glowing eyes. The pair loved each other and had struck up an easy friendship quickly.

"Hey Maximilian, did you start without us?" Magnus asked as he took the boy from Alec's arms and held him tight. He would miss him when he was gone. "Have you saved us any food?" He asked a laughing Max.

"We haven't started yet. We were waiting for you slowpokes to get here" Max said, howling as Magnus started moving in an exaggerated slow walk, pretending to shuffle over to the table. "Hurry up Mags, I'm staaaarving!" He said as he climbed round onto Magnus' back and started bouncing, like he was riding a horse, making Magnus trot around the table as he greeted everyone until they where stood in front of Max's chair. Max jumped down onto his seat and looked up at him. "Can you show me some of your magic now?" Max asked.

"Sure can Maximilian," Magnus said. He raised his hands, sending blue sparks up into the air.

Max watched, enthralled as the sparks transformed into a knight riding a horse, sword raised in the air, fighting off a dragon who was trying to spit blue flames at him. The knight leapt from the horse and landed on the dragon where he rode it around before the scene vanished.

"Wow it's just like the story you where telling me last night," Max said with wide eyes. "Magic is so cool!" He said.

"It certainly is," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "Your progress with your magic is amazing" he whispered in Magnus' ear, sending shivers down the warlocks spine as his breath tickled his ear.

"I can see why Cat's so excited," Robert said. She told us what happened when she took your cuffs off today, congratulations by the way. She's been telling me that she wanted to introduce you to Ragnor Fell. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not that any of us ever see him. Very reclusive!" Robert said seeing the look of incomprehension on Magnus' face.

"Oh well, I'm sure he's far too busy to see me," Magnus said as a flush crept over his face. He was certain a High warlock wouldn't be interested in him.

"Nonsense" Maryse said as she came over to hug him. "You're a powerful warlock by all accounts. Cat has been singing your Praises and believe me, she's not easily impressed" Maryse said as she pushed him into a seat and started piling food onto his plate.

Magnus looked around the table at the others sat there, looking at them beseechingly but nobody would come to his rescue. Maryse had made it her mission to fatten Magnus up since he'd arrived. He saw Jace and Simon sniggering behind their hands. Izzy and Clary were staring at him in pity. Maryse liked to hover over him and ladle more food onto his plate as he ate. He loved food but his mate had had to carry him up the stairs two nights ago as he'd slipped into a food coma. He looked at Alec, begging him with his eyes.

"Mom stop, he's only one man," Alec said to his mother, rescuing his mate. "I'm sure if he's hungry after that he'll help himself," Alec said taking the plate from her and placing it on the table in front of a grateful Magnus.

"Just trying to put some meat on his bones!" They heard her mutter, making everyone laugh as she made her way to her seat.

Magnus watched everyone as they ate, he loved how at ease they all were with each other. The way they joked and told stories of how their day had gone. He had found over the last week that it has gotten easier and easier to interact with them all. They always included him and asked his opinion. He especially loved how he, Clary and Simon were included. Maryse and Robert treating all of them like they were their own kids it had surprised him at first but he was getting used to it.

Alec was watching his mate as he observed them all. He watched as Magnus slowly ate his dinner while he was watching. It made him grin. This was the first time his mate had taken his time over his food. He wasn't stuffing it in or on guard, looking around for whoever was going to steal it from him. It was progress as far as Alec was concerned.

Alec didn't notice that Robert and Maryse were watching him. They'd been watching him all week, watching as he transformed from a cold, lonely, angry man to a caring, happy, loving one. Not just with his mate but with everyone. The difference in him was like night and day. He was respectful and interacted with people instead of being dominant and cold. It reminded them of how he used to be. Maryse looked up at her husband, raising her eyebrow in a silent question, his nod had her grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Max its time for you to hit the hey," Jace said when he saw the boy trying to hide a yawn. "How about Clary and I do your story tonight?" He asked as he swung the squealing child up onto his shoulders.

"Depends, do I have to get a bath?" Max asked, "Mags didn't make me have a bath the other night." He said pulling on Jace' ears.

"Well, then Mags knows to make you have a bath next time doesn't he," Clary said, laughing when Max groaned.

"How about you get a bath and next time I see you, I'll show you some more magic?" Magnus asked, much to Max's delight. He waved as they left, thinking about how Max would see them sooner than he was expecting if he managed to convince Cat. "We'll do those" Magnus said when he saw Maryse start to collect the plates off the table. He took the plates and shooed the rest of them from the room as he and Alec started on the dishes.

"Alexander', why doesn't Jace look like the rest of you?" He asked curiously. Alec, Izzy and Max all looked like their parents but Jace looked completely different.

"He was adopted, my love" Alec replied as he started drying the dishes his mate had washed. "His father and my father where parabatai, Jace' dad died when he was young, after that he moved in with us. It was the same with Clary and Simon. Clary's parents where shadowhunter's here in New York, they died when she was little and she sort of ended up living with us." He said.

"That's so sad," Magnus said "what about Simon? Where did he come from?" He asked

"Another planet" Alec joked. "Nobody knows really. Cat brought him here ten years ago. He'd been brought into the mundane hospital she used to work at. His parents had died in a crash, he survived it, he lost it when they brought him in, screaming about how the alien was going to take him back to her spaceship" he said, laughing when he saw the look of incomprehension on Magnus' face. "He thought she was an alien because of her blue skin. She realized he had the sight and brought him here. He's been here ever since." Alec said.

"I fit right in," Magnus said "this institute is like a home for strays," he said, realizing that he meant it. He did fit in with these people. As dysfunctional as they were, they were a family. His family! The thought had him grinning as he finished the last dish, handing it over to his mate. When the last one was dry he clicked his fingers and they disappeared back to their various homes.

"Of course you do, my love," Alec said as he took his mates hand. "we are all strays one way or another here," he said laughing along with his mate. They walked quietly through the institute as they made their way to their room.

They stripped down to their boxers quickly in the cool night air before slipping under the covers, facing each other. Alec stared into his Omega's beautiful glowing eyes in the soft light.

Magnus reached up and brushed his mates hair back from his face, running his fingers through the soft, dark hair. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Alec's neck and pulled his head down, pressing a soft kiss to his gorgeous plump lips. The kiss started slow, barely a brush, before it deepened. Alec parted his lips with a flick of his tongue, he opened up for the alpha as little shocks of pleasure shot through his body.

His heart was beating double time as his breathing became shallow when Alec's arms came around him. Little bursts of electricity tingled up and down his spine as Alec ran his fingertips up and down his bare back, making him shudder as the tingling sensation flowed over his skin and sank into his body flowing to the tips of his fingers and toes. And somewhere else! making the Omega's body stiffen in surprise.

Alec was having a hard time keeping control of himself. The feel of Magnus' lips pressed against his, his mate's fingers wrapped around the back of his neck was wonderful. The skin on his warlocks back was soft and smooth as he gently brushed his fingers up his spine. He felt Magnus stiffen in his arms. It was like a bucket of icy water being thrown over him. Had he gone too far? He didn't want Magnus to feel pressured so he simply pulled him in tight and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, my love" Alec said as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his mate's forehead.

"Goodnight" Magnus whispered, not trusting his voice as he turned over and pressed his back against his mates warm stomach. He was confused, had he done something wrong? It was all going so well one moment, the sensations running through his body had been amazing. He'd thought Alec was enjoying it too. Even now he could feel the evidence pressed against his back. But then Alec had pulled back. He must have done something wrong.

Sleep was a long time coming as he racked his brain, trying to understand it. He decided maybe it was best if he talked to someone about it. Jace was Alec's brother and Simon would probably just laugh at him. Izzy wouldn't laugh but she might tell Simon so that just left Clary. Yes, she would help him he thought as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Malec. There's nothing worse than a misunderstanding!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write this chapter. Sorry for the delay I was trying to make it perfect

Magnus woke early the next day. He rolled over and looked at his sleeping mate. Even with his mouth hanging wide open and a little puddle of drool on the pillow next to his mouth he was gorgeous. Magnus wiped the drool away, kissed his mate gently on the cheek and quietly climbed from the bed. He rummaged in the closet for some pyjamas and set off to find Clary.

He knocked on Clary's bedroom door, a little nervously. He hadn't spent much time in here and didn't want to disturb her. Maybe it was best if he just left, he thought. He turned to leave when the door opened to reveal a surprised Jace.

"Good morning Magnus, are you okay?" Jace asked looking up and down the corridor, seeing that he was alone. "Did you need something? Where's Alec?" He asked the nervous looking Omega.

"Yeah, I err.. I just needed... To talk to Clary. Is she here?" Magnus stuttered out, he hadn't thought about the fact that this was his room too. Talking to Clary was one thing but Jace too? The thought had him blushing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Jace took in the blush, the fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt and the way Magnus wouldn't look him in the eye. He decided to make himself scarce, this didn't look like anything he wanted any part of.

"Yes, just go in. I'm going to get us some breakfast. Do you want anything?" Jace asked a relieved looking Magnus.

"No thanks. I'll eat with Alexander later" Magnus replied as he ducked into the room before Jace hot-footed it out the door. He was grateful, he liked Jace but he was just about comfortable talking to Clary. At least Jace wouldn't be there, there was no way he could find out what he needed with him in the room. "Clary?" He called out.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Clary asked as she emerged from the bathroom to find Magnus staring down at the floor. The colour of his cheeks and the slightly alarmed look on his face piqued her curiosity "What is it, love?" She asked as she walked over and hugged him. She took him by the hand and led him over to two comfortable armchairs. "What's up? If you need to talk about something I'm more than happy to listen" She said when he didn't say anything.

Magnus explained what had happened the previous night. "I don't understand what I did wrong. We love each other. I thought he wanted it too but he just pulled away. I mean you and Jace have sex don't you? And Izzy and Simon? Doesn't he want me like that? Isn't that part of being mates?" Magnus asked, a confused look on his face. He was relieved, he found it wasn't so hard talking to her.

"Yes we do," Clary said. "And the Angel knows Izzy and Simon do. I learned a long time ago to knock on doors before I walk through them in this place. It's a very important part of being in a relationship. Believe me, Alec wants you like that." She said. "Are you ready to go all the way with him?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said "I liked what he was doing. I feel like I'm ready to explore things with him, even if its just foreplay" he said. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not completely naïve. I may not have done anything before but I did live with a lot of teenagers" he said when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"How exactly did you act when you were aroused?" She asked.

"I kind of froze. I was surprised that such a light touch got me...... going" he said, putting his head in his hands. "It's not the first time. Every time I see him in a towel, or getting changed in the mornings, when he trains, all sweaty and flushed, the graceful agility and the way his bulging muscles flow beneath his skin and he gets all out of breath...." Magnus trailed off as he lost his train of thought just thinking about his mate. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Well let's just say I've had a few cold showers this week," he said.

"That's probably why then. He probably doesn't realize you're ready to take things further. She said, holding in a laugh at the way he practically drooled over Alec. "Maybe he thought you didn't want it. Have you told him what you want?" She asked.

"No, I don't know how. I wanted to last night but it was all too confusing. I thought he didn't want me" he said.

"You need to tell him. If you cant say the words then show him" she said.

"But how?" Magnus asked, hanging on her every word.

"well, you could always show him with your actions." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Actions?" Magnus asked. He clicked his fingers producing a pen and paper and stared expectantly at her, making her roar with laughter.

"Give me those," she said when she'd gotten control of herself. He was so cute! "You don't need to take notes. It's the small things, like lingering when he kisses you. Small touches, kisses where he's sensitive. Try his ear or neck, brush your hand along the bottom of his stomach, just above the waistband of his pants. Jace loves that" she said with a gleam in her eye.

"You have to use your whole body," Izzy said from the doorway, much to Magnus' embarrassment as she sashayed into the room, swaying her hips. "No offence but most boys only think with one thing. Use your whole body to let him know your available" she said.

"You're not helping," Clary said

"What do you mean?" Magnus said at the same time.

"Well touching is all well and good but you need to use more than your hands," Izzy said, drawing Clary up in front of her. "Brush up against him, use your hips and thighs. Press in close to him" she said as she pulled a flushed Clary in close, moulding Clary to the front of her body. "Use your hips to brush against him," she said as she took hold of Clary's hips and swayed them slightly so that Clary's ass brushed across her hips. "Trail your fingers down his sides," she said as she spun Clary on the spot to face her, and gently ran her fingers down the side of her waist and over her hips. "Use your breath," she said as she leaned close to Clary's neck, goosebumps visibly raised on Clary's neck where Izzy's breath ran over it.

"As you can see Izzy is very comfortable with her body, and everyone else's it would seem," Jace said from the doorway, making them all jump.

Magnus was mortified. Jace made his way into the room with a tray full of breakfast food. He put it down on the nightstand and elbowed his sister away from his mate.

"Don't corrupt him, Izzy. He doesn't need to seduce Alec, just tell him you're ready" he said, turning to a red-faced Magnus.

"I err.... I have... I need to go" Magnus mumbled as he jumped up from the chair and made a beeline for the door. "Don't tell anyone. Especially not Simon?" he said with a shudder before running from the room.

"Yes, especially not Simon," Jace said, glaring at his sister. "The poor guy would never hear the end of it," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Izzy said. She meant it, her mate could be an ass sometimes. "He's so cute though, I'm pretty sure I've got a nail polish that exact shade of red," she said, grinning when Clary threw a pillow at her.

*********

"I don't think I'm holding it right," Magnus said, looking innocently at his mate. It had been three days since he'd talked to Clary. Three long, torturous days. He'd tried to talk to Alec when he'd gotten back from Clary's room, but every time he'd opened his mouth the words had gotten stuck in his throat.

He'd tried to start up a conversation so many times over the last three days but he just didn't know how. What was he supposed to say? Hey, we love each other fancy a quick grope? He was sure Alec wasn't totally unaware of him. He'd felt the evidence of it pressed into his back when he'd woken up a few times. But his mate hadn't struck up the conversation either. They were bumbling around each other like a couple of fifteen-year-olds. Enough was enough!

He'd decided to try Izzy's way.

"You need to keep your right elbow up, keep it parallel to your shoulder, your left should be one smooth line," Alec said as he stepped in behind his mate and adjusted his arm, his whole body breaking out in goosebumps as his Omega pressed the entire length of his body into him. "Remember what I said about your feet? Shoulder width apart" he said in a shaky voice as he nudged Magnus' left ankle with his foot. "Turn your hips slightly," Alec said as he took hold of his mates hips and adjusted his stance.

"Like this?" Magnus asked as he brushed his ass against the Alphas hard cock, twisting his head and laying it on Alec's shoulder, his breath brushing up the side of his mate's neck. He looked up into those gorgeous hazel eyes, noting the blown pupil's, the way Alec's tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip. His breathing was slightly ragged and heart rate elevated where it beat against Magnus' back.

It made the Omega draw his bottom lip in and bite down on it slightly, his own heart rate rocketing.

Alec felt like he was losing his mind. His mate had been acting odd over the last few days. Then he'd gotten up this morning, and it was like he was a completely different man. He had been driving him crazy all day. It had started out with small things, a brush against his hip, a lingering kiss, a graze of fingers across his waist when Magnus had reached for something.

But it had escalated. Magnus was practically grinding his ass against his dick. He had to fight his own body for control. Wanting nothing more than to push his mate down then and there and take him. Was Magnus even aware of what he was doing to him? He wondered.

"Turn your head sweetheart, you won't be able to aim if you're looking at me will you?" Alec asked pressing a quick, soft kiss on his mate's neck. He couldn't help it.

Magnus was frustrated beyond belief. He turned his head and sighted the bullseye, took a deep, calming breath and let the arrow fly. Grinning when it hit the outer ring. It wasn't the bullseye, but it was the closest he'd gotten, the first time he'd even hit the target.

"Well done sweetheart," Alec said as he folded Magnus into a hug. He gasped when the Omega gently ran the very tips of his fingers up and down his side. Angels above this man was going to be the death of him, he thought as he closed his eyes, his body shivering where his mate gently touched him.

Magnus looked up when Alec released him, looking into his eyes. The look he saw there had his heart pounding it was a mixture of love, desire and caution. His mate wanted him but he was holding back too. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something that would get his Alpha to loosen up. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait here," Magnus said to his mate. "Come upstairs in ten minutes, I have a surprise for you," he said, grinning at the curious look on his mates face. He dashed through the hallways and up the staircases, skidding to a stop outside their room. Rushing inside he clicked his fingers, he hoped his mate would like it, that he'd give in to the obvious desire he felt.

Alec was burning with curiosity. What was his mate planning? he wondered. He slowly made his way upstairs. He wanted to run but he didn't want to spoil Magnus' surprise so he went slowly, thinking about his Omega. The way he'd Pressed against him, the little touches and lingering kisses. Maybe his mate was ready for something more? But how did he ask? He didn't want his mate to feel as if he had to do anything he didn't want to.

He knocked on the door when he arrived, grinning when he heard a muffled voice shouting for him to come in. He thought he'd walked into the wrong room at first. It was lit with hundreds of little tea light candles on every surface creating a soft glow. He looked around for his mate but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. "Magnus?" He asked.

"In here" he heard his Omega shout from the bathroom. He walked over and peeked through the door to see Magnus sitting in the bath, bubbles everywhere and two large glasses of white wine in his hands. He walked into the room and took the wine his mate held out to him, sipping it, it was good.

"Why don't you join me?" Magnus asked his mate, praying he wasn't making a fool of himself. What if his Alpha said no? If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. "I wanted us to try a few things. Maybe we could just start out small?" He asked his mate, looking up through his lashes. He'd seen Izzy do that and it seemed to work for her.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, looking down at his gorgeous mate. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with sweetheart," Alec said. He wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and jump in the bath with his mate. But he had to be sure.

"Yes, my love," Magnus said as he scooted forward, leaving room for Alec to get in behind him. "I love you and I know that you love me. I thought maybe a nice bath would be a good start" he mumbled before taking a huge gulp of his wine. He watched as his mate nodded before removing his clothes.

Magnus almost choked on his wine when Alec removed his boxers. He'd seen the bulge in His mates pants, even felt it pressed against his back in the morning's, when he'd woke up before Alec. He'd felt it through his mate's jeans earlier. He wasn't prepared for the size of Alec's cock when he actually saw it though. He took another huge gulp of wine as Alec got in behind him. The wine had been a good idea. He wanted this but the alcohol helped steady his nerves. He'd had it with his evening meal a few times and discovered he quite liked it.

He felt his Alpha's arms come around him when he lay back. He got that safe feeling like he was home as he lay against his mate's chest. He felt ridiculous. Why had he been so nervous? This was his mate, his Alpha.

"We are idiots aren't we?" Magnus said as his mate laughed. "I've been so nervous, trying to work up the courage to ask for what I wanted. I should have known there was no need" He said as he turned to look Alec in the eye. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too my Darling," Alec said as he pressed a soft kiss to his mates lips. "I was so scared of pressuring you that I didn't even consider the fact that you might want something more. I'm sorry, I should have taken your feelings into account" he said.

Magnus clicked his fingers, making their wine glasses disappear before curling up against his mate's chest. He sighed happily when Alec started brushing his fingers up and down his back. It felt good.

"There is something I'd like to ask," Magnus said as he inhaled his Alphas scent. "I would like to Wait for my heat to make love for the first time. If that's okay with you? I'd just like us to get to know each other's bodies, get comfortable with each other first." He said looking up at his mate.

"Of course, my love" Alec said bending to kiss his Omega. "I just want you to be happy, whatever you want," he said.

Magnus sat up and looked at Alec, cupping his face. "It's not just about what makes me happy my Alpha. It's about what makes you happy too." He said searching his mates eyes to be sure he was okay with waiting.

"You make me happy." Alec said "you make me happier than I could have ever dreamed of. Waiting for your heat just makes our first time more special. It's a great idea" he said, meaning every word.

Alec pulled his mate forward to straddle his lap in the warm bubbly water. He felt Magnus' cock pressed against his own as he leaned up to kiss his mate, it made him moan as his own dick jumped. He felt Magnus' arms wrap around him, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss with a flick of his tongue, invading Alec's mouth with a fierce longing.

Magnus was in heaven. The feeling of his mate's naked wet body pressed against his own was unbelievable. He felt Alec's hips moving back and forth with small rhythmic motions, grinding their cocks together as he trailed kisses down his Alpha's neck and over his collarbone. He was unbelievably hard, his mate was gorgeous. He moved his hand down Alec's stomach, looking up into his eyes to check he was okay. Alec just nodded.

Alec's' breathing was ragged and shallow as his Omega ran his hands down his stomach, stopping for a second before Alec nodded frantically, his eyes closing. He felt Magnus' hand slide down over his hip before wrapping around his rock hard cock. He groaned as Magnus' hand started moving. Slowly at first before speeding up slightly, rhythmically pumping his hard shaft with one hand and reaching down with the other to massage his sac.

"Magnus..fuuuuck" Alec moaned. It felt so good. "Sweetheart.... You don't have to.." He gasped out as his mates hand moved to the tip of his cock stroking him with shorter pumps of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"I want to. You always look after me, let me do this for you" Magnus said his own breathing getting shallower. His mate coming undone in his hand was insanely hot! His thumb massaged the vein on the underside of his Alpha's cock as he continued pumping the tip, speeding up. He felt his mates thighs starting to shake and knew he was close so he bent forward and pressed his lips to Alec's who instantly opened up for him.

Alec wrapped his hands around the back of his mate's neck and held on as felt his orgasm coming on, his balls tightening before he exploded in his mate's hand, shouting Magnus' name out, shooting hot, sticky ropes of come all over his mates hand and his own stomach. He gasped for breath as he sank back against the back of the tub pulling his Omega down with him to land on his chest. He pressed soft kisses to his warlocks forehead.

"Magnus..... that was amazing," he said, trying to get his breath back.

"I just did what feels good to me," Magnus said. He'd had to sort himself out a few times since he'd gotten here. There was only so much he could take of seeing his Alpha come out of the bathroom, water dripping down his body, wrapped in nothing but a towel before it was too much.

Alec picked his mate up and stepped out of the bath. He dried them off before picking his mate up, grinning when Magnus' legs wrapped around his waist. He trailed kisses along his Omegas jaw, taking his earlobe in his mouth and gently bit down, causing Magnus to moan as he carried his Omega to the bed. It was his turn to look after his mate!

He gently lay his Omega back on the bed and crawled over him, pressing kisses to the soft skin on Magnus' neck, causing his eyes to fall shut as he kissed his scent glands before making his way down to his mates chest where he took Magnus' hard nipple in his mouth and sucked it, grazing his teeth across it before moving over to the other. He grinned when his mate moaned, running his fingers through his hair.

The sensation of his mate slightly biting down on his nipple had Magnus moaning as little jolts of pleasure shot through his body. He gasped for air as his lover kissed and nipped at his ribs, stomach and hips before he felt Alec's breath on his straining dick. His eyes shot open when he felt Alec engulf his shaft with his hot mouth, taking his entire length in as he slowly sank down on it. Fuck!

Alec hummed in the back of his throat as he bobbed up and down on his mate's cock. Before pulling up off it, leaving a strand of saliva connecting them. He wrapped his hand around Magnus' cock and pumped the shaft as he swirled his tongue over the head of his mate's dick, dipping into the slit with his tongue then circling the head before plunging back down. He stroked and sucked Magnus off at the same time making the Omega cry out.

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted as his mate worked him with his hand and mouth at the same time. "Sweetheart..... I'm gonna come..." He gasped as his orgasm swiftly approached, giving his Alpha time to release him. But he didn't, he carried on sucking until Magnus exploded in his mouth with a scream. Magnus watched as his mate looked him in the eye as he swallowed his load. "So fucking hot!" Magnus gasped as Alec released his cock and grinned as he slowly licked his lips, still looking him in the eye. Fuck! Magnus thought as he collapsed back on the bed.

Alec crawled up the bed and wrapped his panting mate in his arms, pulling the cover over them as he kissed the top of his head.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen" Magnus whispered into his Alpha's neck as he pressed soft kisses to the scent glands there. "So worth the wait" he mumbled sleepily.

"I couldn't agree more," Alec said with a yawn. "I love you sweetheart" Alec whispered as he held his mate close, Magnus' head resting on his chest.

"I love you too, my Alpha" Magnus whispered before he drifted off into a blissful, deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you all had to wait for this one but I'm seriously swooning at the fluff right now. Sigh!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I've finally got a Twitter account up and running (hello 21st century). ;) I've got a grand total of 6 followers :( if anyone would like to follow me for updates and hints its @atowncaledMalec. I could only fit one l in called (head scratch!) My entire account is one big fat Malec fest. Because I ship them waaaaay to hard lol. Hopefully I'll see you there xxx

Magnus' eyes drifted open slowly. He blinked in the soft glow of the sun drifting through the window, a grin spreading across his face as he remembered the previous night. He loved waking up wrapped in Alec's arms, but today was even better. He looked up at his sleeping Alpha. So beautiful! He couldn't help pressing soft kisses to his mate's neck and gently tickling his side. He grinned as Alec stirred in his sleep.

Alec kept his eye's closed as he woke. He could feel the kisses his mate pressed to his neck, the wondering hand at his waist. It made him grin. So his mate was feeling mischievous, was he? Well, two could play that game! He twisted around and pounced on his unsuspecting mate, rolling them over the mattress as he buried his face in Magnus' neck and pretended to maul him.

Magnus screamed with laughter as his mate pounced, tears streaming down his face as he howled. They rolled to a stop with him on top, straddling his mate. He quickly took advantage of his position and grabbed Alec's arms, pinning them above his head. "Submit" he said in the deepest tone he could manage. "Surrender and I won't punish you!" He growled, making his mate laugh.

"Never!" Alec shrieked in his best girl voice. "You may have your wicked way with me my liege, but I'll never surrender!" He whispered, batting his lashes furiously for his howling mate. "What do you plan to do with me, milord? I am but an innocent peasant!" He said as his Omega watched him, a delighted expression on his face.

"I'm sure there's nothing innocent about you my dear" Magnus growled. "What. Shall. I. Do. With. You?" He asked, punctuating each word with a kiss to his mates neck and chest whilst still pinning his arms as he rocked his hips back and forth. He grinned as he felt his mate's cock twitch against his ass before crashing his lips against the Alpha's.

He looked deep into his Alphas eyes as he took both of Alec's wrists in one hand, glowing golden-green meeting stormy hazel as his other slowly drifted down his mate's chest and between their bodies.... Just as the door swung open.

"Get up you lazy pair of......" Simon shouted before he clapped eyes on the couple on the bed, the pair of them stark naked, Alec pinned down, Magnus promising him a good time. This was far too good an opportunity to pass up! "So you two are finally getting a bit?" He asked with a grin as he leaned against the doorpost. "Carry on," Simon said with a wave of his hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK SIMON?" Alec roared as he pushed his mate behind him, pulling the covers tight around them. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted as Simon just stood there leering at them. "What do you want?" Alec growled when Simon showed no signs of leaving.

"Cat asked me to come and wake you," Simon said as he sauntered into the room, wondering round, feigning interest in the couple's belongings. "She said something about a portal lesson. She mentioned something else... Let me see, what was it?" He said, pretending to wrack his brain. "Oh yes that was it, something about Magnus' cuffs," he said, watching them with a gleam in his eye.

"What about my cuffs?" Magnus asked as he poked his bright red face out from underneath the blankets. "Has she discovered something?" Magnus asked. He clicked his fingers, dressing himself and his mate before flinging the covers away and dragging a fuming Alec from the bed. "Where is she, Simon?" He asked.

"In the kitchen, with everyone else," Simon said as a grin spread across his face. "I'll just go and tell her you're on your way." He said as he ran out the door, a vindictive gleam in his eye.

"Raziel knows there's something wrong with that man," Alec said as they followed him out the room. They entered the kitchen to find Izzy, Jace, Clary and Cat staring at Simon, who was telling them all about what he'd just witnessed while stuffing his face with eggs from Izzy's plate.

"And then Magnus was reaching dow..." He said before letting out a shriek. He launched himself from the table as the fork full of scrambled egg in his hand erupted into a handful of Beatles with a click of Magnus' fingers.

Everyone roared with laughter as Simon tore his shirt off and threw it to the ground while he shrieked like a little girl as he stomped all over it.

"You were saying?" Magnus asked as his howling mate flung his arm around his shoulder, holding himself up on the warlock's body.

"You're amazing" Alec growled in his mates ear before kissing his neck. "It's about time you learn some boundaries Simon" Alec called out as Simon collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Cat what did you need to see me about?" Magnus asked as they made their way to the table. He grabbed a couple of plates and started piling bacon and eggs onto them, Alec falling on his plate ravenously, Magnus showing a little more restraint.

"I've had a chance to look at the cuffs and the collar" Cat said with a glum look on her face. "Magic usually leaves behind a kind of signature pertaining to the warlock that cast the spell, however, the cuffs and collar have spells woven into the metal that block me from reading them," she said to a disappointed looking Magnus.

"So we won't be able to track The Master at all?" Magnus asked.

"The Master?" Clary asked.

"The warlock who runs the orphanage," Magnus said. "None of us knew his name, we were always told to call him The Master. He said that he owned us and he was our Master until we were sold" Magnus explained.

"There's still one thing we can try," Cat said, smiling at the hopeful expression blooming on Magnus' face. "If I can get hold of Ragnor Fell he may be able to break through the spells. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he should be made aware of this remaining orphanage. It is in his territory after all. I'm surprised he doesn't know already, he's usually on top of situations like this." She said with a frown.

"Why can't you get hold of him?" Magnus asked. She'd mentioned the warlock a few times now. He found it odd that she could never find him. He was supposed to be the high warlock and yet he seemed to be permanently unreachable.

"He's very busy and likes to keep to himself. He runs a couple of charities, the only time we see him in Idris is when he wants something, usually money. He likes to throw party's where he can beg the elite for donation's" she said.

"What kind of charity does he run?" Alec asked as he started on a second helping of breakfast.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I think its for sick mundane kids or something. Whenever he asks for donations he always says 'it's for the children' and leaves it at that. Nobody likes to pry" she said with a shrug. "I've heard he's throwing a party in Idris in two weeks. If I don't hear back from him before then, we will just have to take ourselves a little trip to Idris" she said

"I've never been to a party before," Magnus said. "What should I wear?" He asked, much to everyone's amusement. It was no secret that Magnus loved clothes. Ever since they'd gone shopping he'd been obsessed, changing his and Alec's outfits at least twice a day.

"Haven't you ever had a birthday party before?" Izzy asked curiously. "When is your birthday anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know," Magnus said, his face turning bright red as they all stared at him. "Nobody ever told me when it was, I know I'm around 20 maybe 21? We didn't really celebrate stuff like that at the orphanage" Magnus muttered as he looked down at his shoes. He was mortified at the pity he'd seen in their eyes. Why couldn't he just be like normal people?

Alec looked around, raising an eyebrow at them, smiling when they all started nodding, Simon looking around and not having a clue what was going on. This is why he loved them, he didn't even need to ask the question out loud. He looked pleadingly up at Cat, her nod and the sly wink she gave him out of sight of his mate had him grinning.

"Come along dear, we'll be working on portal's today." Cat said as she rounded the table, gripping Magnus' hand "creating a portal is extremely hard and very tiring" she said as she dragged an excited looking Magnus away from his mate and out the door.

"Everyone meet back here in ten minute's," Alec said as he ran upstairs to get dressed. He had a surprise to plan!

******

"No peeking," Alec said to his mate as he reached around and covered Magnus' eye's with his hands. He guided his Omega through the training room doors, grinning at everyone as they silently waited. "Okay, open your eyes," Alec said as he removed his hands.

"SURPRISE!" everyone chorused as a startled Magnus jumped a foot in the air. He looked around to see everyone grinning at him. The training room was decorated with balloons and streamers, everyone wearing pointy hats and holding presents. They were throwing a party, for him? He got a little lump in his throat, It was amazing, but the best part was running right at him.

"Happy birthday Mags" Max shouted as he ran forward and launched himself up into Magnus' arms. "I got you a present, its a spell book. I'll help you open it if you want!" He said cheerfully to the laughing Omega.

"I'll tell you what Maximilian, why don't you open it for me?" Magnus said, much to Max's delight. As he set the boy down and turned to his Alpha. "This is what you've been planning this last week?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate, a tear trying to push its way out of his eye.

"Yes, it's been killing Simon not to say anything," Alec said as he wiped the stray tear from his mate's eye. "I had to threaten him with extreme violence to keep his mouth shut. You had no idea?" He asked.

"None at all" Magnus said before they were engulfed by their family, all wanting to wish him a happy birthday. "So I guess it's my birthday today?" He asked the grinning group.

"Everyone should have a birthday dear," Maryse said as she bent to kiss the warlocks cheek before pressing an envelope into his hand. "From Robert and I, we saw how much you enjoyed Chopin at dinner the other night," she said with a wink, as her mate wrapped an arm around her waist. "Happy birthday son," Robert said, giving Magnus a one-armed hug before pulling Maryse away to a table piled up with food and drink.

"Come and open presents," Izzy said as she dragged him over to a seat, everyone started piling the gifts next to his feet. She thrust a box into his hands, which turned out to be a beautiful pair of black suede loafers. "Thought we'd add a bit of Gucci to your wardrobe," she said with a wink as Simon grinned.

Magnus wanted to cry as he made his way through the gifts. Spellbooks, clothes, a beautiful peacock feather quill and opera tickets. His friends and family were so thoughtful, what did he do to deserve them? He laughed as his mate pulled him over to a table with a huge cake on it, 21 candles sticking out of it.

"What do 21 candles mean?" Magnus asked his grinning mate.

"It means I've got myself a sugar daddy" Alec whispered to his laughing Omega as he kissed Magnus' cheek. "We decided you could be 21. Make a wish, then blow the candles out" Alec said as everyone started singing a chorus of happy birthday.

"What could I possibly wish for that I don't already have?" Magnus asked as he closed his eyes and blew the candles out to a round of applause and whistles. He looked up as cat wondered over with an envelope in her hand.

"I thought maybe you would like this, I think you're ready for it," she said, a faint grin playing at the corner of her mouth and a glint in her eye. She watched as Magnus' face turned a bright shade of red before he stuffed the piece of paper back in, out of sight of a curious Alec.

"How did you know?" Magnus asked her with wide eyes as he felt the blush creep down his neck. He saw Alec looking at him, curiosity burning in his eyes. "Later" was all he said to his mate as he clicked his fingers, sending the envelope to their room.

"I'm not blind dear, I see the way you look at him," she said with a wink, laughing at the beet red colour on his cheeks. She couldn't help but envelope him in a tight hug. He was adorable!

"Mags, come and dance," Max said as he ran over and grabbed Magnus' hand, dragging him over to a wide-open space that had been designated as the dance floor. Izzy was already curved around Simon, the pair of them oblivious to the people gawking at them. They looked like they were getting a little too close for everyone else's comfort.

Magnus was pretty sure he'd danced with everyone before he felt two arms come around his waist as his Alpha's scent enveloped him. He turned in the cage of his mate's arms and gazed up into the gorgeous hazel eyes, the eyes of the man he loved fiercely.

"Thank you, my love" Magnus said before capturing Alec's lips in a gentle kiss. "I've had the best time" he whispered as he lay his head on his mate's chest. A slow song came on as they gently swayed, forgetting everyone else in the room as they disappeared into their own world, just the two of them. He sighed as he felt Alec kiss the top of his head.

"Look at them" Maryse whispered to her husband as they watched their son and his mate turn in slow circles, wrapped in each other's arms. They looked so happy, it brought tears to her eyes. It was more than she'd ever dared to hope for. "When do you think they're going to make me a grandma?" She asked as she envisioned being surrounded by grandkids, Robert reading a story to their smiling little faces, eyes gleaming with excitement. It made her grin.

"Calm down dear, they aren't even bonded yet" Robert laughed as he unknowingly envisioned the same thing as his mate, the future. He saw himself teaching his grandkids how to tie their shoelaces and fight demons off with nothing more than their wits and a toothpick, he laughed at the thought.

"So what was in the envelope that Cat gave you?" Alec whispered into his mates ear. He looked down as his warlock stared up at him, His gorgeous golden green eyes glowing.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have a look?" Magnus whispered back, grinning at the curious look on his Alpha's face. They bid goodnight to their family before making their way up through the institute.

Magnus walked over to the nightstand and picked the envelope up, handing it to his mate. He watched as Alec opened it and pulled a sheet of paper out, looking at it with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it?" Alec asked. It looked like instructions for a spell. He looked up at Magnus, who was watching him with a faint smile.

Magnus sent fire messages to Cat and Maryse, asking for him and Alec to be excused for a few days and asking them to keep everyone away from their room. He walked over and placed locking and silencing spells on the door before turning to his confused mate.

"It's a spell from the Book of the white, the soul bonding spell. It needs to be performed before you claim me" Magnus said glancing up through his lashes at the stunned expression on his Alpha's face. "I love you, more than the number of stars in the solar system, more than the beats of a thousand hearts, over a thousand lifetimes. You're the reason for my existence Alexander Lightwood. So I'm asking you to claim me. Will you make me yours?" Magnus asked.

"You are more important to me than the air I breathe," Alec said as he walked forward and clasped his mates hand, bringing it up to rest on his chest over his pounding heart. "You are the love of my life and there isn't a single day that goes by, that I don't thank the Angel that I was the one sent on that mission. I'm honoured to be your mate and humbled by the eternal and undying love I feel for you. I can't Wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Magnus Bane." He said before drawing Magnus into a soft, gentle kiss, the briefest touch that spoke a thousand words. He looked down into his mate's eyes and saw him nod before he took hold of Magnus' snowflake pendant and lifted it over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those last two I paragraphs though !!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here, thank the Angel!!!! ;) :) ;)

"There are two parts to the Soul Mate bond," Magnus said as he read through the instructions Cat had given him. "There's the magical binding of our souls and the physical binding of our bodies. Each of us will receive a rune for the first part and a mating mark for the other. I'll need your stele for the first part" Magnus said.

Alec took it out of his pocket and handed it over, watching as his mate held it between his hands and enveloped it in his blue magic, eyes closed tight as he muttered a few words in something that sounded like Latin but wasn't quite the same.

"I've cast two spells on this" Magnus said as he opened his eyes to see his Alpha watching him. "One so that I can use it and one so that you can use it on my skin," Magnus said. He held out the piece of paper to show him the rune, In the bottom corner, that they had to place on each other. "We mark each other with the rune and recite this passage, I will seal the marks with a binding spell," he said, pointing to the passage.

"This rune isn't in the Gray book," Alec said with a frown, He'd studied it extensively and he was pretty sure it wasn't in there. "I've never seen it before, what is it?"

"It's from the Book of the white actually," Magnus said. "It's a soul binding rune. Once we mark each other, our souls will be bound as one, forever. This will allow you to stay with me past the normal span of a human life and it is unbreakable, so you have to be sure you want this Alexander" Magnus said as he gazed up into his mates eyes, wanting to be sure he understood.

"Where does it go?" Alec asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt, noting the happy, relieved grin spreading over his mates face. "Did you think I was going to refuse, my love? You're telling me I'll get to stay with you forever, Raziel himself couldn't stop me from signing up for that" he said with a grin as he removed his shirt. He noticed that his mate's scent was getting stronger as he leaned in to kiss him "are you okay?" He asked as he felt Magnus' forehead. His temperature was rising as well.

"I think my heat is starting," Magnus said as he removed his own shirt, he was getting hotter by the second. "The rune goes on your chest, over your heart," Magnus said as he stared at his mate's beautiful body. He stepped closer and handed Alec's stele back to him. "I'm ready, my love," he said.

"This might sting a little bit," Alec said as he took the stele and the piece of paper, reading it through before placing the tip of his stele to his Omega's chest and drawing the rune, marking Magnus as his mate.

"I, Alexander Lightwood, do pledge my body, mind and soul to you, Magnus Bane. I bind my soul to yours freely and without reservation. I pledge to love and protect you and to honour the bonding of our souls for as long as we both shall live." He said with a grin, finishing the rune before handing the stele to his grinning Omega.

Magnus took the stele in his hand and placed the tip to his mate's skin, above his heart, and drew the rune, marking Alec as his.

"I, Magnus Bane, do pledge my body, mind and soul to you, Alexander Lightwood. I bind my soul to yours freely and without reservation. I pledge to love and protect you and to honour the bonding of our souls for as long as we both shall live." He said, smiling up at his Alpha as he finished the rune, quickly wiping a tear away. He placed the stele on the table before turning back to his mate.

Magnus raised both hands, placing one on his own rune and the other on the one he'd just marked his mate with. Looking his Alpha in the eye, he recited the binding spell Cat had written on the piece of paper she'd given him as his magic poured into their bonding marks, completing the first part of the ritual.

They collapsed into each other's arms as they felt the first part of the bond snap into place, before sinking to the floor, both of them gasping for breath. They stared into each other's eyes as their souls entwined, each seeing the deepest part of the other. Alec laughed as he drew his grinning mate into a tight embrace.

"Even our souls fit together perfectly," Alec said as he nuzzled his mate's neck, taking in the delectable scent that was intensifying by the second. He smelled so good! Alec thought as he skimmed his nose up and down Magnus' throat, kissing him gently as the scent wrapped around him and scattered his thoughts completely.

"Like two piece's of a puzzle" Magnus gasped out as he felt the Alpha graze his neck, right above his scent glands, with his teeth. Demons below that felt good, he thought as his entire body shuddered. He climbed into his mates lap and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, tilting his head to the side to give his mate better access.

Alec groaned when he felt Magnus drag his fingernails across his scalp before gently tugging at his hair, tilting his head back. The Alpha gripped his mate around the waist as the warlock caught his lips in tooth clashing kiss, pulling him in tighter. He slid his hands down into the waistband of his Omega's jeans to cup his ass.

Magnus lost control of his brain when he felt his mate squeeze his ass, causing pleasurable little shocks to pulse through him. He couldn't scrape two thoughts together as the sensations flooded his body. He took Alec's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly causing the Alpha to growl.

The sound had Magnus panting as his dick jumped in his pants, straining the material as he felt himself get hard. He started rocking his hips back and forth, needing the friction as he ground down on Alec's considerable length.

"Your so fucking hot" Alec whispered in his mates ear as he leaned forward, laying Magnus on his back on the fluffy rug. He looked down at his mate, seeing how far gone he was. It was almost too much. He leaned down and took Magnus' nipple into his mouth as his mate moaned loudly, once again encircling Alec's waist with his legs.

"Please Alexander" Magnus begged as his mate circled his nipple with his hot tongue before slowly taking it between his teeth. "I need you so fucking bad," he said as he pushed his lover upright. He reached up and undid the buckle on Alec's belt, quickly pulling it through the loops before ripping the button and zip of his jeans open and pulling them down to his knees, revealing the shadowhunters straining, rock hard cock.

"Please, I need you inside me. Now!" He whispered. He could feel the slick pooling in his pants. He groaned loudly when his mate undid the button on his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. "I need you to fuck me," he said, letting his legs fall open as he looked the Alpha in the eye.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart" Alec whispered as he stared down at his mate, lying with his legs wide open. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven as he gazed at the needy look on his face, the lust in his eyes. Magnus' pupils were blown so wide, there was barely any iris visible. He watched the Omega bite down on his bottom lip and could hold back no longer.

"Your so wet" Alec growled as he pressed his finger to his mate's slick soaked asshole. He stared into Magnus' eyes as he raised the finger to his lips and licked the slick off it. "You taste so fucking good," Alec said before crashing his lips to his mates, letting Magnus taste himself. Causing the Omega to moan. "You're ready for your Alpha to fuck you, aren't you?" He whispered in his Omegas ear as he slowly pushed a finger into his mate's ass.

"Yes, please. Fuck me Alexander" Magnus cried out as he felt his mate sink a finger into his ass. It was heaven. It felt so good. It wasn't enough. He needed more! He was so hot and felt so empty. "Please, Alpha I need your knot. I need you to bury that rock hard dick in my ass right fucking now " he screamed. He needed it like he needed air.

Alec saw the desperation on his mate's face and didn't even finish removing his jeans, leaving them pooled around his knees. He could feel how much Magnus needed to be fucked through their half-formed bond. It was almost like a physical pain for the Omega. So he grabbed Magnus' hips and raised his ass off the ground slightly and lined his cock up with his mate's dripping entrance and slowly pushed in.

Magnus screamed out as his mate finally sank into his body. There was no pain, it was exquisite. He was so desperate for friction, he started to buck his hips when his mate just stayed there, unmoving.

Alec was in heaven. The feeling of being inside his mate's tight warm body was almost too much. Then his Omega started moving. "Do you want me to fuck you, my love?" He growled out before withdrawing and pushing back into his mate's body with short, shallow thrusts. The sound of Magnus panting and moaning underneath him was perfection. It had him starting up a faster rhythm.

"Yes just like that my Alpha" Magnus screamed. "Fuck me like that" he moaned as he felt his mate pick up his pace. This was what he needed! "I want you to fill me up with your cock, fuck me until I can't walk straight!" He screamed as he lifted his hips a little higher and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, locking his ankle's and pulling his mate down faster.

Alec leaned forward with a hand on either side of his mates head to steady himself before he started slamming in and out of his mate right there on the floor. They were so lost in each other that they couldn't have moved to the bed if they wanted to. They were both panting, Alec moaning as Magnus screamed out his pleasure as their bodies collided again and again.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his mates back as Alec pushed the damp hair from his sweaty forehead, pressing their hot sweaty bodies closer together as Alec's hard cock pistoned in and out of his soaked ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"I need you to knot me, my love " Magnus gasped out between moans. He could feel he was close as his mate's cock hit his prostate again and again. "I'm so close" he panted as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm going to fill you until you can't move," Alec said through gritted teeth. He could feel his cock starting to thicken and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna come" Magnus screamed as the Alpha's words pushed him over the edge. He felt his mates knot push past his rim and into his body with a quick sharp thrust of the Alphas hips. He sank his teeth into Alec's scent glands, marking the Alpha as his own as his cock exploded between their body's, his world fading into bright nothingness as his senses faded to the bone-deep pleasure he felt. He released his mate's neck as he felt his Alpha come inside him, causing him to cry out again as his orgasm continued to rock through him.

Alec felt his mates walls clamp down on his knot. It was amazing, so tight! His mate biting down on his scent glands and marking him pushed the Alpha over the edge. He roared out as he exploded inside his mate's body. His knot forced load after load of his sticky seed into his mate, coating his walls as the warlock released his neck to scream out in pleasure again and again. He bit into his Omega's scent glands as he continued to pump Jet after Jet of come inside Magnus' body.

They both felt the final part of their bond snap into place at the same time. Suddenly being able to feel the others pleasure as well as their own had them both screaming out as their orgasms intensified, they both almost blacked out it was so strong. It took them both a few minutes to come down from the pleasure.

"I love you, my Alpha" Magnus gasped out as little after shock's pulsed through him.

"I love you too, my beautiful Omega" Alec whispered in his ear before quickly pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' new mating mark.

They lay there, sweaty bodies pressed together, pressing soft kisses to each other's faces, necks and lips as they waited for Alec's knot to go down. When it did Alec pulled out of Magnus' body, bringing a slight wince to the warlock's face. They stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the shower. Washing each other down swiftly after Magnus healed their mating marks.

They collapsed into their bed once they were dry and wrapped themselves up in each other as they fell into an exhausted sleep. Both with dopey grins on their faces. Neither of them had ever been so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! I'm furiously fanning my face here ;)

"Alexander?" Magnus shouted as he felt his body start to burn up, his heat starting to consume him again. He sighed with relief as Alec came running out of the bathroom. "Show your Omega who his Alpha is" Magnus begged. The need to be dominated was burning through him as his heat jumped another notch. He'd been alternating between needing his Alpha to fuck him hard and fast and needing his mate to make love to him.

"The table" Alec growled, his cock instantly hard and his pupils dilating as he scented his mates slick. He watched as Magnus bent over the table placing his palms flat on the surface, thrusting his ass out for his Alpha. Alec stalked forward, nudging his mate's ankles further apart with his foot. He knew his mate wasn't interested in foreplay. He yanked Magnus' pants down before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zip down.

Magnus shivered when he heard his Alphas zip slide down. He needed Alec's cock more than he needed to breathe. He bent his head and arched his back.

"What do you want?" Alec growled as he pressed the head of his dick against his mate's entrance before stopping. "Tell your Alpha what you want," he said as he gripped his Omega's hip with his other hand.

"I want your cock, my Alpha" Magnus said desperately, a whine building in his chest as he tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Please Alpha, fuck me" he pleaded. "Yes!" He screamed out when his mate pushed into his body.

Alec set a punishing pace as he started thrusting into his mate. Magnus' heat had already flared up three times since they'd woken up in the early hours that morning. And he knew his mate was exhausted He pounded into Magnus body with quick sharp thrusts, taking hold of his mates shoulders and pistoning into his ass.

Magnus groaned as he clung to the table, bending down and pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. It was just what he needed. He moaned loudly as he got closer to the edge. Screaming when he felt Alec reach around and start to stroke his cock with short jerks to the head of his dick.

"Come for me. Come for your Alpha" Alec growled as his knot swelled before he thrust it into Magnus' ass. They exploded at the same time, both of them groaning as they released, Alec coating his Omegas walls, Magnus into his Alphas hand.

**

"Fuck me harder" Magnus screamed as he grabbed hold of the headboard. His mate gripping his hips and slamming into him was like nothing else. "Faster" he growled as he pushed backwards grinding his ass against his Alphas hips, moaning and panting, his whole body shaking with the force of his mate pounding into him.

Alec thrust into his Omega, again and again, losing himself in his tight, hot body. "Your so fucking hot, I fucking love that dirty little mouth of yours, I want to claim you all over again when you talk like that" Alec growled as he leaned forward over his mate's back and grazed the top of his shoulder with his teeth.

"Yes like that, fuck me like that Alpha. I want you to fucking breed me" Magnus screamed as his mate picked up the pace, hips slamming into his ass as the shadowhunter moulded himself to his back. He steadied himself with one hand and reached down with the other, wrapping it around his straining cock and started to jerk himself off. "Look how fucking hot I am for you." He grunted.

Alec straightened up as his knot swelled, pushing it into his mates body with one last thrust. His mate touching himself, jerking himself off was too much. He grunted as his knot pushed ropes of hot come into the Omega's glorious asshole. His mate was something else! He certainly wasn't shy when he was in heat!

**

Magnus shuddered under the hot water as he felt his mate place soft kisses down the back of his neck before continuing along the line of his left shoulder blade. He moaned as Alec sunk a second finger into his ass, shaking as his Alpha kissed his way along his right shoulder blade before making his way down his spine. The Omega cried out as he felt the light graze of his mates teeth on the skin of his back before his Alpha made his way back up with hot licks and nips.

"You are so beautiful" Alec growled in his Omega's ear, taking the outer shell between his lips and sucking gently. His dick was painfully hard as he heard the harsh, gasping groan Magnus let out, when he pushed a third finger into his mate, slowly working in and out of the tight ring of muscle. "Open up for me, my love. You're so tight" he growled, grinning when he felt his mate relax around his fingers. He lined himself up with his Omega's twitching entrance. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" Alec asked.

"Please, please fuck me. I need it" Magnus gasped out, scrabbling for purchase against the slippery tiles of the shower wall, desperately trying to find something to hold onto as he felt his Alpha push into his body, inch by inch. "Alexander!" He screamed out as his mate finally sank home, pressing his hot forehead to the cool tile as Alec's entire body pressed flush against his. He felt Alec slide his hands up along his arms to grasp his hands, interlocking their fingers above his head, against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you now" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear as he slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing until he almost fell from his mate's exquisite body before plunging back in. He groaned as he pulled back out slowly, committing the feeling to memory, before thrusting back in as his Omega whined at his slow movement's. "Eager aren't we, my love?" He asked as he picked up the pace, slamming in and out of his pulsing entrance.

"It feels so fucking good" Magnus moaned. He arched his back slightly, screaming when Alec's cock slammed into his prostate. He chanted his mate's name like a prayer as he felt him slam into that sweet spot, again and again, unable to hold back. Not wanting to! "Alexander, I'm so close" he panted as he started thrusting backwards, meeting his mate thrust for thrust as hot, tingling shocks of pleasure shot throughout his entire body.

"Me too!" The Alpha growled as he slammed into his mate again and again. He felt his knot expand and his balls tighten as he thrust his hips forward one last time, crying out as Magnus slammed his ass backwards, forcing the knot inside himself. A growl rumbled up from his chest as he came inside his mate spurting into him again and again, roaring out his release.

Magnus screamed as he painted the tiles white. His heart was pounding and his lungs straining as he gasped for breath. He laughed as his mate collapsed onto him, pulling their arms down and wrapping their interlocked hands around his body. "Have I worn you out?" He asked as Alec dropped his head onto his shoulder, pressing a kiss into his neck, right over the mating mark.

"I would never get tired of you, of this," Alec whispered. Grinning along with his mate.

"Me neither," Magnus said, laughing as his Alpha nuzzled his neck. "As soon as your knot goes down I'll conjure us some food," Magnus said as his mate's stomach rumbled loudly. He was starving too. They had barely eaten over the last three days as his heat had flared up again and again.

Alec pulled out of his mate and wrapped him in a towel when his knot went down. He swept a giggling Magnus up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom, depositing him on the bed and rifled through the closet to find them some comfortable clothes. He grinned as he returned to find his mate sitting cross-legged holding two boxes of Chinese takeout.

"I was thinking," Magnus said as they ate. "I'd like to make this room a bit cosier if that's okay with you?" He asked Alec.

"Of course, my love. What did you have in mind?" Alec asked, looking around. He didn't think there was anything wrong with their room, but if it made his mate happy then he was all for it.

Magnus looked around at the bare walls, the utilitarian desk complete with hardback wooden chair and single nightstand. He thought of the room's style as medieval minimalism. The softest thing in it was the fluffy rug they had completed their bonding on. No, it wouldn't do at all. He set his empty container down and thought for a minute before standing and walking to the centre of the room.

Alec watched as his mate stood with his eyes closed. He watched him raise his hands and clap them together as a bright blue light engulfed the entire room. He blinked, trying to clear his vision before his mouth flopped open. His mate had changed the entire room with one clap of his hands, including the bed he was currently sitting on. Huh?

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked as he watched his mate nervously. He wanted his Alpha to love their home. That's what this room, this institute had become to him, he realized. "I can change it if you don't like it," he said quickly.

"I love it," Alec said as he wandered around the room. The room had somehow tripled in size, there where three distinct spaces defined with area rugs and lighting, huge beautiful potted plants adding a touch of the outdoors.

There was a huge comfortable looking sofa with a gorgeous mango wood coffee table in front of an open fireplace. A library area, shelf after shelf filled with spell books and artefacts with comfy armchairs, perfect for reading. And a huge bed filled with soft cushions and blankets, their fluffy rug at the foot. And best of all, all of the red brick walls were decorated with every type of weapon imaginable from antique rapier's to bow staffs. His mate knew him so well!

"Its perfect" Alec said as he made his way over to his mate. "Maybe it was a bit sparse in here before," he said as he wrapped his laughing mate in his arms. "Izzy and Simon are going to have a fit" he whispered in Magnus' ear with a grin.

The sensation of his Alphas breath, brushing over his ear had Magnus breathing hard. His pupils dilated as he inhaled the Alpha scent, his entire body heating up. The feeling of Alec's hands on his hips sent shivers running up and down his spine. His dick hardened and he was instantly wet. He couldn't help but lick the mating mark he'd given his mate, his brain completely shut down when he heard Alec's breathing turn shallow.

The scent of Magnus' slick had Alec's nostrils flaring as he gasped for breath, shuddering as Magnus licked his neck. He ran his hands down over his Omega's ass and slid them down the back of his thighs, lifting the warlock to straddle his hips. He grinned as he felt his mate's legs wrap around his waist, arms around his neck. His dick instantly hardened when Magnus tugged his head back by his hair and pressed their lips together. He loved it when his mate pulled his hair!

Alec walked over to the bed and lay down as his mate crawled over him, sitting in his lap, a knee on either side of the Alpha's thighs. He looked up at his beautiful mate as Magnus clicked his fingers, removing their clothes, before kneeling up and guiding Alec's cock to his entrance, letting out a long moan as he sank down on his rock hard dick.

Alec's heart skipped a beat, he'd never seen a more perfect sight than his Omega kneeling over him, naked and glowing in the soft lamplight as a slight sheen of sweat broke out over his body. He was absolute perfection. The feeling of his mate taking his entire length into his body in one long, slow plunge stole his breath.

Magnus could barely think straight as he rose up on his knees and sank down again and again. The need for his Alpha was consuming him, almost breaking him in half as his world narrowed to one focal point, the one thing that anchored him. Alexander. He would never get enough of this, the almost unbearable pleasure of getting lost in his mate. The thought of ever losing it, losing his beloved shadowhunter brought tears to his eyes.

"Come back to me, my darling" Alec said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his Omegas waist, seeing the tears rolling down Magnus' face. He'd felt Magnus' emotions through their bond as they'd swung from mind-numbing happiness to absolute desolation "Wherever you are, come back to me. I'm right here my love. Open your eyes" he said to his mate, kissing the tears away "open your eyes sweetheart" he whispered, pressing his forehead against Magnus'.

Magnus looked into those perfect hazel eyes, into his mate's beautiful soul. So bright! he thought as he wrapped his arms around the Alphas neck as he continued to rise and fall. His lungs were straining for air as sobs racked his body. He felt the brush of one of Alec's hand across his cheek, the firm grip his mate had on his waist as he buried himself in the Alpha scent of his mate. It helped to calm him.

"There's my beautiful mate," Alec said as he felt his mates emotions settle. "I'm right here sweetheart. I love you" he said as he kissed his Omega's forehead, nose and cheeks, making his way down his mate's throat as Magnus tipped his head back.

Magnus felt Alec kiss and suck at the mating rune above his heart, the pleasure of it spiking through his body. The sensations where too much as they shot straight from the mark to spread through his fingers and toes. He lost control as he ran his hands up and down his mate's side, trailing small jolts of magic over his skin.

Alec gasped as Magnus' magic flowed over his skin, little blue sparks that sank into his very core. It overloaded his system, making his knot swell instantly inside his mate's body. He came so hard and fast that it triggered his Omegas orgasm, causing them both to scream out as he pumped wave after wave of his seed into the warlock's body.

Magnus sank into his mates embrace with a scream as he shot his load between them, his orgasm ripping through him as he almost lost consciousness, his mate's seed beating a merciless pulse into his prostate was dragging his orgasm out.

"Alexander, are you okay? I'm so sorry" Magnus said as Alec collapsed onto the mattress. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I couldn't control it. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? " Magnus asked as he ran his hands over his mate's body. He couldn't move to check him properly, Alec's knot still buried in his ass.

"Are you kidding?" Alec said as he cupped his mates cheeks with both hands pulling him down into a tooth clashing kiss as small jolts still pulsed through his body with every drop he pumped into his mate's body. "That was incredible. What was that?" Alec asked, laughing at the look of surprise in his mates eyes "honestly sweetheart, it was amazing" he whispered as Magnus collapsed on top of his chest in relief, whimpering slightly when Alec's knot tugged at his rim.

"I thought I'd hurt you" Magnus whispered past the lump in his throat.

"Hey, look at me," Alec said watching as his mate peeked up at him. "I swear I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, sweetheart. It was amazing" he whispered pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead. He pulled out of his mate when his knot went down, grinning as Magnus cleaned them up with a click of his fingers.

"Rest now, my love" Alec whispered in his ear as he rolled over and pulled his mate in tight to his body, gently stroking his fingers over Magnus' hips, waist and stomach as they fell into an exhausted sleep, the Alpha curled up protectively around the Omega's body.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec wasn't quite sure what it was that woke him as he drifted up into consciousness, his eyes fluttering open as his heart pounded. Maybe it was the delicious marshmallow scent drifting through the room. Maybe it was the banging on the door. Maybe it was the raging boner he had from the magic his mate was pouring into him.

If his mate wanted a morning fuck, who was he to deny him? He thought with a grin. He turned on his side and looked down at his Omega. Who was asleep. Huh? He poked his mate in the arm. Not even a twitch. He was actually asleep! Blue sparks of magic where flying off him with every snore. It had Alec scratching his head. He reached up to feel Magnus' forehead, maybe he was still in heat? Nope!

"Magnus, sweetheart wake up," he said, gently shaking the Omega. "Wake u.... oooooft" what the fuck? He was suddenly on his back, his mate on top of him, pinning his arms down and crashing their lips together. He didn't even have time to blink. He sniffed the air as he kissed his mate back, no definitely not in heat, just that delicious marshmallow scent. "You okay darling?" Alec asked, a little breathlessly as Magnus started kissing his way down his neck.

"Mmmhhmmm" Magnus hummed as he made his way down Alec's body. Dammit, his mate was so fucking hot! This was better than the dream he'd just woken from. He reached behind him and started stroking his mate's cock. "So hard for me, my love?" He muttered before moving down the bed and taking his Alpha's cock in his mouth .... Just as a pounding on the door crashed through his lust-addled brain, snapping him out of it.

He looked up to find his mate, up on his elbows, staring down at him, an amused half-smile quirking the corner of his lips up. He released his mate's cock with a pop. "I'm so sorry Alexander....I .... I don't know what came over me... I just...." What the fuck? He hadn't been able to control himself! He wasn't in heat though.

"Don't apologize, my love. You can wake me up like that any time you want" Alec said with a grin. "What was with the magic though?" He asked.

"Magic?" Magnus asked with a frown on his face. "What magic?"

"That's what woke me up, I think. You were pouring your magic into me" Alec said sitting up with a shrug as another pounding came at the door.

"Are you two alive in there?" They heard Izzy shout through the door followed by "let us in, we've missed you" from Clary.

Alec glanced at his mate who looked back, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. He nodded as Magnus moved up the bed to sit next to him before he clicked his fingers, dressing them in sweats and undoing the locking spell on the door. They both laughed as Izzy and Clary crashed through the open door and landed in a heap.

"Is it safe to come in?" Izzy joked from the floor before Clary got off her and pulled her up. "Are you guys coming down for breakfast?" She asked them.

"Good morning," Alec said jumping from the bed and rushing over to hug them, a huge grin on his face. He was so happy! He'd claimed his mate. He hadn't felt this light in years. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt complete!

Clary and Izzy just stared at him in wide-eyed surprise when he released them. They turned to look at each other. Alec hadn't hugged anyone except Max in years. He barely tolerated anyone giving him a hug and he certainly didn't smile this early in the morning. Both of them broke out in massive grins.

"It worked!" Izzy said, laughing at the blush on her brother's cheeks. "The claiming actually worked. I haven't seen you like this in years" she beamed, throwing herself on her brother for another hug. She shrieked with laughter when he swung her around.

Alec glanced at Clary who was walking towards his mate. Was she going to touch him? He watched with a frown on his face as she raised her arms to hug Magnus. A vicious snarl ripped out of him as he threw himself across the room to put himself between her and his mate. "MINE" He roared at her, unaware of what he was doing.

Clary jumped back, so ferocious was the look on Alec's face. She stared at him, backing away towards Izzy who pulled her into a hug as she stared at her brother.

"Are you insane? What's wrong with you? She wasn't going to hurt him, she only wanted a hug" Izzy said as she pushed a shaking Clary behind her and stepped forward, slowly approaching her brother with her hands raised. "Nobody is going to hurt him, Alec," she said, in as calm a tone as possible.

Alec snapped out of it at the look on his sister's face, the look on Clary's face. Shit! What was he doing? They looked terrified. He shook his head clearing it as he felt his mate touch him on the back of his neck. The touch calmed him instantly, no one was going to harm his mate.

"Clary, I'm so sorry," Alec said, taking a small step forward. "I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, I would never hurt you" he pleaded, opening his arms as he stepped forwards. He breathed a sigh of relief as she folded herself into his hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear before releasing her.

"We've been having a bit of a strange morning," Magnus said as he stepped forward. "Stop it, Alexander," he said looking at his Alpha. Alec hadn't moved but he was growling at the girls as Magnus walked over to wrap them in a hug.

He gave them both a shock with his magic as he made skin contact with them, the pair of them collapsing to the floor with a yelp. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" He said as he backed away from them, hands behind his back.

"A strange morning? You've turned into a pair of psychopaths" Izzy said as she pulled Clary up and away from them, towards the door. "There's breakfast downstairs if you want Some," she said over her shoulder before they made their escape out of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Alec said as he approached his mate, Magnus was backing away from him. He stopped dead in his tracks "I won't hurt you sweetheart" he said. The look of terror on his mates face broke his heart. Did Magnus think he would harm him?

"No it's not that, I don't want to hurt you," Magnus said when he saw the pain on his mate's face. "There's something wrong with my magic. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you" Magnus said as tears stung his eyes.

Alec was stood in front of his mate in a heartbeat. He wrapped his mate up in a tight hug and sank to the floor, situating Magnus in his lap. "Don't cry my love, look I'm fine!" Alec said as he wiped the tears from his Omega's face. "I know you would never hurt me just as I could never hurt you. Do you want to go and find Cat?" He asked as he kissed the last of Magnus' tears away.

"Yes maybe she's in the kitchen," Magnus said hopefully. He was starving! He clicked his fingers, producing a bag of beef jerky. He'd just eat this, for now, he decided as he took a piece and started chewing it absentmindedly.

They put t-shirts on and walked, hand in hand, down to the kitchen, Magnus happily chewing away on his jerky. Everyone stared at them as they entered the room. Robert, Maryse, Simon, Izzy, Jace and Clary were all sat at the huge table. They had all stopped talking when Alec and Magnus had walked in.

Izzy and Clary had obviously told them all what had happened. Alec saw the smirk on Simon's face as he stood up and walked towards them. He didn't like it. A snarl was already building in his throat. He watched as Simon made a beeline for Magnus.

"I swear on the Angel I'll snap your fucking fingers if you touch him Simon" Alec growled out, snatching his mate out of the way and pulling him behind his back. "Don't fucking test me" he said as he came up, on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce on the other Alpha who stopped in his tracks, smirking. It was going to be one of those mornings, Alec thought as he glared at Simon.

"Don't wind him up Simon it's not a joke," Magnus said, poking his head out from behind his mate, looking around for the food Izzy had said would be there. "Alexander I'm hungry," he said pulling on the back of his mate's shirt.

"Back off Simon," Alec said as he pulled his mate over to the table. He started piling food onto the nearest plate. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast. He piled it all on, enough for three or four people before pulling his mate over to a seat. He sat down on a chair and pulled Magnus into his lap as the Omega fell on the food and started stuffing it in his mouth. "Have you got enough sweetheart?" Alec asked, wondering if he should get his mate anything else.

"Mmmhhhmmmm Shoooo gooood" Magnus muttered round a huge mouthful of bacon, oblivious to everyone else staring at him. He stuffed a sausage into Alec's mouth before he carried on eating. Focused solely on his plate. He saw a hand inch over the table towards his plate out the corner of his eye and stabbed his fork into the table, an inch from Simon's hand, glaring up at him.

"FUCK OFF SIMON" Alec roared when he saw Simon snatch his hand back with a laugh. "Keep your hands away from my mates food. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? What is so funny? Everything is just a big joke to you isn't it?" He asked glaring at Simon before yanking his mate's fork out of the wooden tabletop and handing it back to him.

"He's hogging all the food," Simon said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You've put enough food on his plate to feed half the institute" Simon said as he reached out and snatched a piece of toast off Magnus' plate, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Alexander make him stop. He's stealing my food!" Magnus cried as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Get away from my breakfast" Magnus sniffled as he aimed his fork at Simon's hand again

"SOMEONE GET HIM THE FUCK AWAY" Alec roared as he clutched the omega to him, snatching the plate away from Simon. "I swear to every Angel that ever existed, I'll fucking end you if you touch my mates food again," Alec said, through gritted teeth. He could feel his mates agitation through their bond, how hungry he was and Simon stealing his food was pushing his mate to his limit.

Jace jumped up from his seat and dragged Simon back around the table, forcing him back into his chair. "Stop winding them up Simon," Jace said, glaring down at him.

"He just tried to stab me. Twice!" Simon muttered, obviously the victim "I was only joking there was no need to try and maim me" he said staring around at them all looking for sympathy. None of them buying it.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Alec said as he dried his mate's face. "I'll do more than stab him if he touches your food again," he said. He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' neck, inhaling his new scent. He could still smell the sandalwood and sunshine scent but now he smelled of marshmallow too. Maybe it was something to do with their bond?

"Why does he have to be such an ass?" Magnus asked as he shovelled a forkful of eggs into his mate's mouth before scooping some up for himself. He grabbed hold of the bowl of eggs and started piling more on his plate.

"He can't help himself," Alec said. "Mom, have you seen Cat anywhere?" He asked, glancing up. They were all staring at them "what? What are you all staring at?" He asked them.

"Nothing dear" Maryse assured him, reaching out and smacking Simon round the back of his head when she heard him mutter something about feeding time at the zoo. "Are you two okay? You both seem a little..." Odd she thought, keeping the thought to herself. She glanced up at her husband, seeing the way Robert was staring at them. Would he go back on his word she wondered?

"Cat isn't here, she had to go back to Idris for a council meeting." Robert said "She'll be back in two days. What do you need her for?" He asked staring at them. He watched Magnus push his empty plate away and look around the table, eying Izzy's plate which was still full. Surely the boy couldn't still be hungry? Not after the monumental portion of food he'd just eaten.

"Magnus' magic has been playing up," Alec said, clutching his Omega to him. "We were hoping she could help him," he said as his free hand wandered under his mate's T-shirt of its own volition, rubbing small circles across his stomach.

"Izzy, do you love me?" Magnus asked his sister-in-law, batting his eyes at her. She still had bacon and there wasn't any more on the tray.

"Yes, of course, I do. Why?" She asked suspiciously. She didn't like the way he was eyeballing her plate. She watched as his eye's filled with tears as he stared at her bacon. It was heartbreaking. She pushed her plate towards him and laughed when his hand shot out grabbed the bacon off it.

"Hey, you don't share with me!" Simon said mutinously to his mate, glaring at her. "You always take my food but never share yours. Why does he get some and not me?" He asked

"Because he's adorable. And as much as I love you, you're a giant pain in my ass" she said, howling at the mock wounded look in his eyes.

"Haven't you two eaten over the last three days?" Maryse asked as she watched Magnus' eyes drift shut as he savoured the bacon. Her eyes zeroed in on Alec's hand under his mate's T-shirt. She watched as his hand moved back and forth across Magnus' stomach. She realized that he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"Yes, I'm just hungr....." Magnus started to say before his stomach lurched. Shit! He was going to puke. He looked around desperately as he clutched his stomach, his mouth filling with saliva. His eyes landed on the sink near the door. He launched himself from his mates lap and dashed over to it just in time.

Alec was two steps behind his mate as Magnus wretched into the sink. He rubbed soothing circles into Magnus' back as it kept on coming. He felt his mates forehead but the warlock didn't have a temperature. What was wrong with him?

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He asked as his mate straightened up, Alec taking the hem of his shirt and using it to wipe his mate's mouth. "Are you ill my love? Did you have some funny eggs or something?" He asked.

Maryse had a huge grin on her face. Everyone else was watching the couple, concerned expressions on their faces but she knew better. She knew exactly what was wrong. She watched them with glowing eyes.

Simon got up and walked over to Alec and Magnus. He felt bad about winding them up and wanted to apologize. "Hey, guys I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an ass..." He said as he put a hand on Magnus' arm when they spun round to face him. He crumpled to the floor when he made skin contact with Magnus.

Izzy shrieked as she ran over to her mate. She'd realized what he was about to do and had vaulted over the table to stop him when she saw him go down. "Simon!" she screeched as she reached him, throwing herself on the floor next to him.

"Simon I'm sorry," Magnus said as he stared down in horror at what he'd done. What was wrong with him? He stared down at his feet. "Maybe I should put my cuffs back on until Cat comes back," he said as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He was so emotional today, he was up and down like a yo-yo.

"You are not putting them back on," Alec said as he wrapped Magnus in a tight hug. "Nobody is shackling my mate, I won't stand for it," he said as he cupped Magnus' face, looking him in the eye. "You will never be chained again, my love. Do you hear me?" He said. He brushed his thumb across his mate's cheek, wiping the tears away. He smiled as his Omega nodded.

"What a rush!" Simon said groggily as he blinked his eyes open. "You certainly pack a punch, Magnus. I'll never touch your food again" he said with a little laugh. Twitching slightly as little tremors made their way through his nervous system. They were all so intent on Simon, nobody noticed Max enter the room.

"Why is Simon on the floor Mags?" Max asked as he slid his hand into Magnus'. He jumped when everyone shrieked at him, clinging to the warlocks arm and hiding slightly behind his body.

"Max let go" Magnus yelped, trying to yank his arm away from the boy. But Max hung onto him, grabbing his bare forearm. "Please Max let go, please" Magnus cried as the tears poured from him. He didn't want to hurt the boy. "Alexander help me! He won't let go" He shrieked.

Alec reached down and grabbed Max, scooping him up and breaking his grip on the warlocks arm. He collapsed to the floor clutching the boy and checking him over, seeing the tears on his little face. "Are you okay Maxie?" He asked. He'd almost had a heart attack when he realized what had happened. But his brother seemed to be okay.

"Mags" Max sobbed staring up at the crying warlock "don't you want to be my friend anymore?" He asked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "What did I do wrong? I'm sorry, don't be mad at me" he pleaded.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked as he sank to the floor, keeping his distance while his eyes roamed all over the boy's body. He seemed to be okay. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, of course, you didn't," Max said, staring at Magnus. "Are we still friends Mags?" He asked

"Of course we are, I love you, Maximilian," Magnus said "I was just scared that I would hurt you. Something has happened to my magic and I was scared it had hurt you. I never want to hurt you sweet pea" he said as he dried his face.

"You wouldn't hurt him dear," Maryse said as she walked over and took Max from Alec's arms, smiling when he instantly dragged his mate into his lap, hand going straight to his mates stomach. She grinned as she watched him instinctively protect his mate the way he had all morning. His body was already aware of what his mind hadn't worked out yet. "Your paternal instincts wouldn't let you. I think I know what's wrong with you, we might have to wait till Cat gets back to confirm it, but I think you're pregnant " she said, laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

Alec looked down at his hand, curved over Magnus' stomach. He saw his mates hand's come to rest on the top of his. He looked up into Magnus' magnificent glowing golden green eyes. His mate was pregnant? They both started laughing and crying at the same time. Alec pulled his mate in tight and pressed his lips gently to his Omega's.

"We're going to be daddy's," they said at the same time, laughing as they hugged each other tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you want some more dear?" Maryse asked as she hovered over Magnus, a pan of eggs in one hand and a serving spoon in the other. She had put herself in charge of feeding him up. He'd had three plates already this morning but she was happy to make more.

"No thanks mama," Magnus said as he pushed his empty plate away. He could barely breathe he was so full. He looked up when he heard his mother-in-law gasp and realized what he'd said. "Is that okay? That I call you that? It's just that I never had a mom before and you treat me the same as Alexander. If it's not okay I won't call you that" he mumbled, his face bright red.

"Of course you can call me that sweetheart," she said past the lump in her throat. "I'd be honoured to be your mama. You're already like a son to me and you make my baby boy so happy" she said. She wanted to throw her arms around him but Alec and Max seemed to be the only ones who could touch him so she just sank into the chair next to him and watched as he snuggled into Alec.

"Is our little marshmallow full sweetheart?" Alec asked his mate, kissing the top of his head. He grinned as he thought about their baby. He or she was certainly having a strange effect on his mate. He'd woken up the last three mornings to find his mate seriously hot and bothered. This morning he'd opened his eyes to find Magnus grinding his ass against his rock hard cock. His mate had been giving magic sparks off in his sleep again. They'd had a very long shower that morning.

"Our marshmallow is stuffed," Magnus said with a grin, looking up at his Alpha. He loved the nickname his mate had given their baby. He'd said it was because of his new scent. Everyone had picked up the name, he was pretty sure they would all still call the baby that when it was born.

Alec looked down at his mate. By the Angel he was beautiful! He buried his nose in the Omegas neck, taking in his gorgeous new scent. "I'm assuming it's the baby that's changed your scent, We can ask Cat if she ever gets back," he said, stroking a hand over his mates stomach. She'd been due back the day before but nobody had heard from her. "It's you changing your papa's scent, isn't it marshmallow," he said to Magnus' stomach.

"Mags, Alec" Max shouted as he ran into the kitchen. He ran over and threw his arms around Magnus' neck. "Hey marshmallow, it's just me, uncle Max. Have you had your breakfast already?" Max asked as he leaned into Magnus' stomach. Before climbing into Alec's lap.

"You hungry Maxie?" Alec asked as he pulled a plate of bacon and eggs over for the boy, ruffling his hair with a laugh as he started gobbling the food down. "Our marshmallow is nice and full Maxie. They had their breakfast without you, you were too slow" Alec said. He grinned when Magnus scooped some extra eggs on to the boy's plate whilst chewing on some bacon he'd robbed from Clary's plate when she wasn't looking.

Robert watched his son with a fierce pride. He'd calmed down over the last few days, probably because nobody had been willing to go near Magnus. But Max had no problem sitting there wrapped in his brother's arms as he shared food with Magnus. Max seemed to be the only one the Omega would let near his plate. He stood up and pulled his mate up out of her seat.

"We've got some news everyone," Robert said, smiling when everyone looked at him. He looked down at Maryse and grinned, folding her into his side. Her smile was radiant as she realized what he'd decided. "Max is going to be moving back to the institute. I see no reason to send him back to Idris now" he said, looking at Alec. He knew his son wouldn't hurt his little brother. He'd proved it already.

"Do you mean it, dad?" Max shrieked, bouncing with excitement on Alec's lap as everyone exploded, all of them laughing and hugging each other. He jumped down from his brother's knee and pressed his face into Magnus' stomach "did you hear that marshmallow? My dad says I can stay" he shouted, he wanted to make sure the baby heard him.

Everyone laughed as Max pulled Magnus from his chair, both of them doing a victory dance.

"Sorry Maximilian" Magnus muttered as he lurched over to the sink clutching his stomach. He felt his Alpha come up behind him and rub his back as he hurled his guts up. He was excited about the baby, but he really wasn't enjoying this part of it!

"That's it, sweetheart, get it all out," Alec said, taking the damp cloth his mother handed him and pressing it to the back of his mate's neck. He hoped Cat would be back soon. He was worried for his Omega, he'd been sick after every meal he'd eaten so far. He wished he could mark the warlock with a nourishment rune. He sent Cat a fire message when his mate stood up and wiped his mouth with the damp cloth, hopefully, she'd be able to come back.

"We're going upstairs to rest," Alec said to the room when he felt his mates embarrassment through their bond. He scooped Magnus up in his arms and dashed out the room, up through the institute to their room.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. Mom told me this is a normal part of being pregnant" Alec said as he sat his mate down on the sofa. He climbed onto the sofa and lay his head on Magnus lap, lifting his shirt up and pressing soft kisses to his mate's abdomen. "I love you marshmallow, but you need to let your Papa keep some food down," he said in a pretend stern tone, making his mate laugh.

"That would be nice," Magnus said, stroking his hand through his Alpha's hair as he gazed down at him. "Did mama say how long it lasts? I don't want to be ill the whole time" he said. The thought made him want to cry. Everything made him want to cry! He clicked his fingers and produced a large plate of bacon, chewing on it as his Alpha sang quietly to their marshmallow.

A knock at the door had Alec sitting up. He walked over and opened it with a glare on his face. Until he saw Cat standing in the hallway, breathing hard and clutching a piece of paper in her hand. His fire message! "Thank the Angel you're here!" He said.

"What is it, Alec?" She asked, trying to get her breath. She'd portaled to the institute and ran up to their room. It sounded like a life and death situation. "Where's Magnus? Is he okay?" She asked as he dragged her into the room.

"He's pregnant!" Alec said, a grin spreading across his face before it turned to a frown "he's so ill Cat" he said pulling her over to his mate. "Don't touch him!" Alec said as she reached out to take the Omega's hand.

"You're pregnant?" Cat asked a grinning Magnus. "Are you sure? How do you know?" She asked, watching as the grin fell from the Omega's face, to be replaced by a frown. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he clutched his stomach.

"You're upsetting him" Alec snarled, elbowing her out of the way and scooping his mate up into his lap. "It's okay my love, don't cry. That's our little marshmallow in there, don't listen to her" he said as his Omega pressed his nose into his neck, taking deep breaths. Alec was rubbing soothing circles on his back, a hand clutching Magnus' over his stomach.

"What are your symptoms dear?" Cat asked the sniffling Omega. She felt awful.

"I'm sick all the time, especially after I eat, there's something wrong with my magic, my scent has changed, I keep having vivid dreams and waking up..... With uncontrollable.. Urges" he listed, blushing at the last one. "Every time someone touches my skin my magic zaps them, I'm an emotional wreck, I can't stop eating and Alexander won't let anyone near me," he said staring up at her. "Does it mean I'm pregnant?" He asked hopefully. He didn't want her to take their little marshmallow away. He already loved it. The tears where coming thick and fast as sobs racked his body.

"It certainly sounds like it," she said reassuringly, reaching out to take his hand. She snatched it back when Alec started growling at her. "Honestly Alec, how do you expect me to confirm it if you won't let me near him?" She asked, staring the Alpha down.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone near them," Alec said. "I can't help myself," he said defensively, clutching his mate tighter to him.

"I'm not going to harm him but I'll need to examine him," she said.

"Okay but don't touch him, his magic has already put several members of our family on their asses," he said with a grin. He schooled his expression as Magnus looked up at him.

"It's not funny Alexander," Magnus said. Alec's face may be the picture of innocence but Magnus could still feel his glee through their bond. "I could have seriously hurt someone. When Maxie grabbed my arm I almost had a heart attack" Magnus whispered through his tears.

"I won't need to touch you dear" Cat assured them. "Just lie down and I'll scan you with my magic," she said, stepping back to give them room. She closed her eyes and pushed her magic into Magnus' body, concentrating on his abdomen. There it was! the source of all the couples problems! "Congratulations," she said with a grin as she opened her eyes. "You are pregnant," she said.

The relief that washed through Magnus was palpable. "Our little marshmallow is in there!" He shrieked as Alec pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him all over his face and neck, making the Omega giggle.

"See I told you, marshmallow is fine," Alec said as he stroked a hand lovingly over his mate's belly. "Nine months and we get to meet him or her. I can't Wait to see if its a boy or a girl" he said, grinning up at Cat.

"You're about a week or so along," Cat said With a smile. "That must have been the shortest heat in history. Barely a day and you got pregnant" she said. She looked at the confused looks on their faces." what?" She asked.

"I was in heat for four days. You where here weren't you?" Magnus asked. What was she talking about one day?

"You can't have been. Your heat would have ended when you got pregnant." She said. "I've been gone a week. I left the night of Max's party. You're a week gone, so your heat must have ended the morning after I left" she insisted.

"No, his heat ended three days ago," Alec said. "Which means he's been pregnant for three days," he said. They all stared at each other.

"But... Three days?" She muttered. She did some quick math in her head. If what they were saying was right then that meant....

"I don't think you're going to have to Wait nine months to meet your baby," she told them. "Your marshmallow is at the week mark of development after three days. I'd say its more like four months, one week for every three days" she said scratching her head. She looked at their confused faces. "I'll do some research, maybe it has something to do with you being Soul Mated. There are a few differences between Soul Mates and normal mates, maybe this is one of them?" She said.

"Four months!" Magnus said, looking up at his mate. They were going to have their marshmallow in four months. Shit, they needed to get organized! He looked around, panicking. Where were they going to put the baby? They didn't have a crib or clothes or anything! "We don't have anything for the baby. What are we going to do?" He asked his mate.

"We will be fine, sweetheart, " Alec said reassuringly, handing Magnus his plate of bacon. He grinned when Magnus started stuffing it into his mouth. He could feel the anxiety draining away through their bond. "We have plenty of time to get ready," he said, rubbing his hand over Magnus' stomach. "See you in four months my little flump" Alec whispered to his mate's stomach, kissing it softly. He was ecstatic. "What about my mate's sickness?" He asked Cat.

"Morning sickness affects everyone differently," she said. "I'll cast a nourishment spell on you Magnus. It won't stop the sickness but it will ensure you retain all the nutrients you need from the food you eat. Just make sure you stay hydrated!" She said, casting the spell.

"And my magic?" Magnus asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Plus I'm driving my mate mad. It pours out of me in my sleep I can't control it" he said.

"Have you been hurt by it?" She asked Alec.

"No it's amazing. It doesn't drive me mad. I wouldn't be totally upset if you could keep that aspect of it" Alec said with a grin, winking at the blushing Omega. Alec was pretty sure he must have died in his sleep each night, he was certainly waking up in heaven each morning.

"I'm afraid the only options are to suffer through it or to put the cuffs back on," Cat said.

"NO, NOBODY IS CUFFING MY MATE" Alec roared.

"Fine!" Cat said, starring Alec down. "You can continue to suffer then. I didn't say he should, only that it was an option" she said.

"Believe me, I'm not suffering!" Alec said. "And even if I was he would be worth it!" He said.

"I don't particularly want to put the cuffs on," Magnus said "everyone here is careful around me anyway. And it doesn't affect you or Max so I'll be okay. If it gets worse though I might have to" he said. He clicked his fingers and produced a mug of hot chocolate and dipped his bacon rashers in and sucking the hot chocolate off.

Alec stared at his mate, he was disgusted. Cat was retching. She stood up and moved to the other side of the room, as far away as possible

"How come you've been away so long anyway?" Magnus asked her. "I thought you were in Idris for a council meeting?" He asked, looking up to see them staring at him. "What? It tastes good" he said defensively.

Cat swallowed the bile down that was trying to creep up her throat as she looked at the soggy bacon in his hand. "I was at a council meeting." She said "I was coming back here tonight anyway with orders from the council. They want to meet with you Magnus, to talk to you about the orphanage and the Master."

"Have they found anything?" Magnus asked, chewing his chocolaty bacon.

"No, but they need to talk to you. Both of you" she said. "They are sending the three of us on a mission. They want us to find Ragnor Fell. He's the only one powerful enough to help us" she said.

Alec and Magnus stared at each other, they were going on a mission!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a double whammy two chapters back to back. Got a bit carried away and ended up with a nearly 7000 word chapter so its split in two. Please enjoy PS this one is especially for my fave Malec shipper thanks for the inspiration sweet cheeks xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, consent has already been discussed and given in previous chapters

Alec's eyes snapped open. He looked down to find his Omega, eyes glowing with lust, taking his entire length into his mouth. "Fuuuuuck" he said, his breath escaping in a hiss. His mate was fucking perfection! He grinned when Magnus looked him in the eye, winked, then pulled up off his cock. Before circling the head with his tongue and plunging back down, taking his entire length in with one smooth suck, right down to the base.

"Magnus..... Oh, my Angel.... So fucking ....hot!"Alec panted. It was like magic, every inch his Omega swallowed into his hot, wet mouth was heavenly, the press of his mate's tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock, the way he darted that tongue into the slit in the head had him seeing stars.

He could feel how much his mate needed him through their bond. He reached down and ran his hand through Magnus' hair, assuring him that he was enjoying it, before tugging slightly to signal his mate to stop. He cupped Magnus' face, drawing the Omega up the bed and slammed their lips together. He invaded Magnus' mouth with a fierce, desperate longing that had them both panting.

"Alpha.... I..I need..." Magnus gasped out between kisses. He'd woken up painfully hard, his mate's cock buried between his ass cheeks where he was grinding against it. It was like being in heat all over again, this desperate need to be filled with his Alphas long, hard dick. He couldn't stop himself.

"I know sweetheart. I know exactly what you need" Alec said. He rolled them over so that Magnus was beneath him, Alec up on his knees. He flipped Magnus' body, placing him on his front, before drawing his hips up, nudging his knees apart slightly so that the Omega could support himself. "You need your Alpha to fuck you, don't you my sweet little Omega?" He said, injecting enough of an Alpha tone in his voice to sooth his mate.

"Yes, Alpha. I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock sliding into my ass" Magnus gasped out, his lungs straining for air as he took shallow breaths. The anticipation was too much! He clicked his fingers and passed a bottle of lube to his mate, almost throwing it at him. "Please I can't wait much longer" he begged Alec. He groaned when he felt a slippery finger at his entrance and pushed back on it, too impatient to wait. It felt so good! As he sank onto it, feeling it push through the ring of muscle.

Alec looked down at his mate, ass in the air, face buried in the crook of his elbow as he groaned. The image was glorious! The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He added a second finger as he pushed back into his mate's tight asshole. He wanted to come just feeling that ring of muscle around his fingers, how long was he going to last once he was buried balls deep? He felt his mate relax slightly, the need for it entirely consuming the warlock, through their bond and lined himself up with Magnus' pulsing entrance.

"Yes....please" Magnus screamed as he felt his Alpha push into him, he could feel every exquisite inch his mate pressed into him, pushing past his rim "yes yes yes" he chanted as he gripped the edge of the mattress, holding on for dear life.

His mate's ring squeezing his cock as he pushed in was almost too much for Alec, he had to pause a second to compose himself before he sank all the way inside, stopping when he bottomed out. He draped his torso over Magnus' back, placing a hand on either side of his head, needing the skin contact almost as much as his mate before drawing just his hips back and slamming them forward again and again. Rutting his mate like Magnus was in heat.

Magnus turned his head and caught Alec's lips in a passionate, tooth clashing kiss, groaning when his Alpha caught his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes fluttered closed as Alec pressed soft kisses to his cheek, his jaw, kissing his neck. He screamed when his mate sucked the bonding mark on his neck, sending tingling little shocks throughout his entire body as the Alphas teeth grazed over it.

"Is this how you like to be fucked, my love?" Alec whispered in his mates ear. He was getting closer and closer to the edge and needed to take his Omega with him. He straightened up, bringing his mate with him and sank back, kneeling under his mate, watching as Magnus started bouncing on his cock.

"YES!" The new position had Magnus screaming as his mate's cock pushed further into him each time he rose and fell on it, slamming into his prostate "Alexander.... I'm going.......I'm .. My fucking god!" He screamed as his cock exploded, shooting sticky jets all over his stomach and chest.

"Magnus! Alec growled as his world exploded into a blinding light. He shot his load into his mate's perfect body, grunting with the ferocity of his orgasm. He clutched his mate to him, pressing kisses into his Omegas neck and shoulder. "I love you" he whispered into Magnus' ear.

"I love you too," Magnus said turning his head to kiss his mate. "That was amazing. Sorry about mauling you" he said as he rose up, his mate's cock falling from his ass. He turned in the cage of his mate's arms and cupped his face, pulling Alec in for another kiss.

"You never need to apologize, my love," Alec said, brushing the back of his hand across Magnus' cheek as he looked him in the eye. "Not for that. I would wake up like that every morning if I could" he said with a grin. He kissed Magnus' nose before pulling him off the bed and dragging him to the shower. They had to meet Cat soon.

**

The look on Cat's face as she watched Magnus eat was equal parts horror and amusement. Horror because of the chocolate sauce he'd poured on his Bacon, amusement at the way he had his arm wrapped protectively around his plate, stuffing it down while he glared around at the group as if he thought someone was going to take it from him. Nobody was trying!

"So what happens when we get to Idris?" Simon asked Cat "are we meeting with the entire clave or just the council?" He asked.

"What do you mean, we?" She asked "the council wants to meet with Magnus not the entire New York Institute. Alec goes as his mate, but the rest of you aren't invited. This is a mission for the three of us" she said.

"No," Simon said, looking at with a determined expression on his face.

"No?" Cat replied. What did he mean 'no'?

"You think there's any chance of them going without us?" Simon asked, his eyebrows practically blending into his hairline with the incredulous look he gave her. "This is Magnus' first mission and they are my brothers-in-law. It's not happening. We will be going with them, that's all there is to it" Simon stated. He wasn't asking.

"I don't think..." Cat said before she was cut off.

"Actually I would prefer it if they came," Alec said "not only are you asking me to put my pregnant mate in danger but you're asking that we go with no backup. It's out of the question, we are a team. Where one of us goes the rest follow" Alec said.

"My parabatai goes nowhere without me," Jace said, glaring at her, daring her to tell him he couldn't go.

"And there's no way either mine or Izzy's mates are going anywhere without us" Clary stated as Izzy nodded along.

"Magnus will be in no danger," Cat said. "Today is to discuss the orphanage and the Master. We will be given instructions after the interview. Nobody on the council would harm Magnus or Alec" she reassured the group. Why where they all so stubborn?

"Then there is no harm in us coming along, is there?" Simon asked, rising from his chair, placing his palms on the table, staring her down. This wasn't open for discussion. They where all going!

"I said no!" Cat said, rising from her chair and staring right back.

Magnus stared at Simon slack-jawed, the chocolate sauce from his bacon dripping down his hand. It sounded like he actually cared! "Simon I....." He started to say before he was cut off.

"There's no need to look at me like that" Simon said to Magnus "you are family, of course, you're not going alone," he said.

"But I thought..... But you're always so...!" Magnus said, a confused look on his face.

"Antagonistic? salty? handsome?" Simon asked with a chuckle. "Of course I am. Like I said, you're family. I treat all of them like that. I wind you all up. But I love every single one of you and nobody goes on a mission without backup, end of story!" He said.

Magnus looked around to see them all nodding. He had to swallow past the lump in his throat. They really cared, wanted to look after him, even when there was no danger!

"When he first got here, Simon thought it would be funny to hide all of our stele's," Clary said, a rueful grin on her face. "We couldn't find them for a week. We all got in so much trouble" she said with a grimace.

"And I've been king of windups and pranks ever since!" Simon said proudly, before ducking as several of them threw pieces of bacon at him, laughing.

Magnus looked at them askance. "Hey! don't waste the bacon!" He shouted as he stared at all of the beloved bacon on the floor, his chin wobbling as tears stung his eyes.

Alec quickly grabbed the tray and started piling more bacon on his mate's plate, grabbing a bottle of chocolate sauce and liberally pouring it all over. The sight of it made him physically ill but he hated seeing his mate cry. He grinned when Magnus wiped his tears away and grabbed his fork, a delighted smile breaking out over his face as he tucked in.

"So are we meeting with the whole clave or just the council?" Simon asked Cat.

"Just the council" Cat said with a sigh. She could see it was pointless arguing with them "Jia Penhallow will be representing the clave, Raphael Santiago for the night children, Luke Garroway will be representing the packs and Merlion the fair folk. And of course, I will be representing the warlocks." She said.

"Sounds good," Izzy said. "Max will be coming with us, I promised mom we'd take him to the academy to tell them about Max coming home and to get the paperwork started for his transfer and pick his stuff up. Might as well kill two birds with one stone" she said.

"Anyone else you'd like to bring?" Cat asked sarcastically, glaring around. "Maybe you'd like to issue an open invitation to all the other institute's?" She asked.

"No thanks, I think we have enough people going already," Simon said with a grin. "I'll go and find Max," he said. He picked up his plate and emptied the last of the bacon onto Magnus' plate. He winked down at the surprised Omega before strutting out of the room, whistling to himself.

"What is Idris like?" Magnus asked Clary as he finished his breakfast. He was looking forward to seeing Alicante, he'd been desperate to go and see the city.

"I don't know, this will be mine and Simon's first trip to Idris too," Clary said. "The others all went when they were younger but Simon and I have never been there. My parents never took me before they died and nobody knows who Simon's parents were" she said when she saw the confused look on his face.

"My mate's parents and little sister died in a crash when Simon was a child," Izzy said. "Nobody knows who they were. We think they must have been shadowhunters but we don't know who they were. His little sister, Rachel dying hit him the worst, she was only four years old, he was eight. He pretends to be an asshole, but he covers up a lot of pain with his abrasive attitude. He hides it by joking around and playing pranks" she said, a sad smile on her face. "But you won't find anybody that is more loyal than my Simon," she said, her eyes lighting up as she talked about him.

"Found him. He didn't want to get up" Simon said as he came back into the room, a sleepy Max clinging to his back. He put Max down and laughed as the boy climbed into Magnus' lap, snuggling in and falling back asleep.

"Wake up Maximilian," Magnus said as he stroked the boy's hair back from his face, gently rocking him. "We're going on an adventure," he said, laughing when the boy's eyes snapped open.

"An adventure?" Max asked wide-eyed "like a mission?" He asked hopefully.

"Kind of," Magnus said. "But you can't come if you're asleep, can you? Or if you haven't eaten your breakfast." He said. Magnus stood up and passed the boy to Clary, excusing himself as he quickly went to the nearest bathroom. He knew what was coming! And he didn't want to disturb Max's breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double whammy pt 2 chapter 14 is brand new aswell

They stepped out of Cats portal, into the accords hall. Everyone was in full gear and armed to the teeth. Magnus had opted for black leather pants, knee high boots that laced up at the front, a black shirt and vest and a claret-coloured velvet frock coat with gold hook and eye detailing that landed just above the knee.

Magnus looked around at the assembled group before him. He felt Max's grip on his hand tighten and heard the boys breath catch in his throat as he stepped behind Magnus, hiding behind the warlock's body. He turned around, putting himself between Max and the group and bent down to look him in the eye.

"What is it sweet pea?" Magnus asked quietly, seeing the scared look on Max's face. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered. The boy was shaking.

"That man, he's called Aldertree he's the head of the academy. He scares me" Max whispered with wide eyes as he hid his face in Magnus' chest. "He asks lots of questions and he took me to see a strange man once. I didn't like the man, he did something weird with his hands and spoke in a funny language. He was even scarier than Aldertree" Max whispered.

"What?" Magnus asked sharply. It sounded like he was talking about a warlock "When was this?" Magnus asked through gritted teeth. There was a rage building inside him. Nobody scared his Maximilian! He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It wasn't working. He felt his mates hand on his shoulder and felt his calming influence pass through their bond. He'd noticed that Alec had put himself between him and the group, blocking him and Max from their view.

"About a month ago," Max said. "Not long before you arrived," he said.

"Don't worry sweet pea, you can sit with me. I won't let him near you and neither will Alexander" Magnus said. "We'll talk about it after the meeting," he said. He'd be keeping an eye on this Aldertree man.

He stood up and turned to find his mate looking at him, an eyebrow raised. Magnus shook his head slightly, indicating that they could discuss it later. They walked forward with the group, Max keeping tight hold of Alec and Magnus' hands.

"Jia, so nice to see you again," Cat said, taking the woman's hand in a lingering handshake, lightly brushing her thumb across the back of the other woman's hand, a smile lifting the corner of her mouth at the glint in the other woman's eye. "Who is this? She asked, indicating the man stood next to the shadowhunter.

"Caterina, this is Victor Aldertree." Jia said, "He is the Head of the training academy here in Alicante and has kindly offered to assist me and take notes for the meeting," she said.

Introductions were made as everyone moved into the hall. Magnus had his eyes firmly locked on Aldertree, watching every move the man made. He didn't like him, what Max had said about him was rubbing him up the wrong way. He made the warlocks skin crawl. He saw the glare Aldertree directed at Simon as they where introduced. He was looking at Simon like he wanted to kill him. Simon was staring at the man, a confused look of recognition on his face. Magnus watched as Simon opened his mouth to say something to the man.

"Simon, can I have a word," Magnus asked, interrupting him. He watched as Aldertree glared at him before he took his seat at a large table. "Whatever it is between you two, keep it to yourself until we get back to the institute," he said to Simon before taking a seat at the table. He pulled Max into the chair between him and Alec, and Simon into the seat on his right, careful not to touch his skin.

"What's going on?" Alec whispered, leaning into his mate. He was acting strangely.

Magnus clicked his fingers, freezing everyone in the room that wasn't part of their group. He threw wards up around them, blocking them from the sight and sound of everyone else, sitting back in his chair and looking around at them. They all looked confused, except Cat. She looked at him, an impressed expression on her face.

"What? I've been studying" Magnus said with a grin. "This will buy us a few minutes, they won't realise what's happened," he said. "I don't like that Aldertree guy, I don't trust him. I'd prefer him not to know about the baby or my powers. As far as he's concerned I'm just a lowly weak Omega, okay?" He asked the group.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Alec asked he could feel the intense dislike and how uncomfortable his omega felt with Aldertree through their bond. It had him agitated. He wanted to snap the man's neck. "What's going on?" He asked. He could feel the shake in his little brother's hand as Max clutched his hand tightly. He was getting more and more angry by the second.

"We don't have time to discuss it now, we'll talk at home, for now, be on your guard, all of you" Magnus replied, placing his hand on his mate's cheek, calming him. "And don't mention the Soul Bond," Magnus said, breathing a sigh of relief when they all nodded. "If I say anything odd just go with it okay?" He asked. They all nodded. He clicked his fingers and removed the wards, unfreezing everyone else. Nobody batted an eyelid.

"So this is the Omega you managed to save from the mission?" Was the first question out of Aldertree's mouth, instantly putting Alec on edge. He didn't like the way he'd said Omega, like it was a dirty word. He felt his mates hand on his leg, under the table, giving his thigh a quick squeeze.

"Yes this is Magnus Bane," Cat said, taking the lead. Whatever Magnus was up to, Alec losing his cool wasn't going to do them any favours. "He has been staying at the New York Institute," she said to the group.

"Hello dear, my name is Jia Penhallow. Can you tell us anything about how you came to be in the shipyard in Mexico?" She asked Magnus slowly, a bit like she was talking to an elderly or sick person.

Perfect, thought Magnus. He pounced on the opportunity. "I'm sorry," Magnus said, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact with anyone, he pitched his voice higher, almost a whine, as if he was scared. "I didn't mean to be any trouble," he said, casting his eyes down. He could see Aldertree in his peripheral, sneering at him, oblivious to the laser-like stare Alec was aiming at him. Magnus nudged his mate's foot under the table.

"You were no trouble dear," Jia said to him. "Maybe you could tell us about the orphanage you grew up in. And a little bit about your childhood?" She asked him kindly.

"I grew up with lots of other children," Magnus said quietly, staring down, the picture of contrition, watching them out the corner of his eye. "we lived in a big house with four grown-up warlocks. Sometimes the Master came to visit." He said.

"Where is this orphanage?" Aldertree asked in a derisive tone as if he felt it beneath him to have to talk to the Omega. "What about this Master? Who is he?" The man asked.

"I don't know sir" Magnus mumbled, laying it on thick. He had his suspicions about the guy and didn't want to give anything away. "We never knew his name he was just the Master. We didn't go outside a lot so I don't know where the house was" he said.

"What did he look like son?" The werewolf asked him, Luke, Magnus thought. He saw Aldertree tense up, out the corner of his eye. "I don't know sir. I only saw him once when I was very little. He spent his time in his office when he came to the house. We only went to his office if we were naughty, but I was good" Magnus said. Mostly it was the truth, but he didn't want them to know he actually could identifying the Master. He saw Aldertree relax slightly.

"What good is a witness if he doesn't know anything?" The vampire said.

"Raphael!" Cat said sharply. "It's not his fault if he doesn't know anything," she said following Magnus' lead. To anyone who didn't know Magnus, he was the picture of innocence, someone who knew nothing that could help. He wasn't telling the council everything, which made her think that he was on to something.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any more help," Magnus said, pinching his leg under the table. His eyes stung with tears at the sharp pinch. He looked up at them, grabbing Alec's knee under the table when he'd jumped as he'd pinched himself. He looked around with the saddest look he could muster, noting Aldertree's relaxed posture and the smug look on his face. Seriously did the man have no control over himself?

"Well if this is the best we can do, how are we going to find this Master?" Aldertree asked in an unconvincing tone of desperation. Magnus couldn't believe the rest of the council were buying it.

"We will have to keep trying to get hold of Ragnor Fell," Cat said to the assembled group. I'll keep trying fire messages. If anyone hears from him, please ask him to contact me" she said as the group nodded.

"Well I think that's everything," Jia said, "if any of us hear anything we can send Cat a fire message." She said, bringing the meeting to a close.

"Max, I'll take you back to the academy with me," Aldertree said, getting to his feet. "It will save your brothers and sister a trip," he said as he approached Max, completely oblivious to the snarl building in Alec's chest and obvious expression of hostility on the Alphas face.

"That's okay sir, Mr Lightwood asked us to bring Max back with us," Magnus said thinking fast, "He said he would bring Max back next week. Its Mrs Lightwood's birthday in a few days so Max is allowed to stay at the Institute for her party" Magnus said, squeezing Max's knee under the table, praying that the boy wouldn't say anything. And that his mate wouldn't launch himself at the odious man. He saw the panicked look on Aldertree's face.

"I'm sure it's no trouble," Aldertree said to Magnus, talking down to him with barely concealed contempt. "I could always bring Max back for the party," the man said. Magnus heard the terrified squeak from Max. Luckily Aldertree missed it, obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed!

"That's very kind but Mrs Lightwood is expecting him back any minute," Magnus said, rising from his chair, flanked by Simon and his mate. Simon was staring at the man. Magnus watched as Simon's mouth flopped open before a look of pure rage swept across his features. Magnus panicked, he did the only thing he could think of. He shifted his arm forward and gently brushed a finger down Simon's palm where Aldertree couldn't see. The effect was instantaneous. Simon collapsed in a heap on the floor, his entire body twitching as Magnus' magic sparked through his nervous system.

"Cat, Simon is ill again" Alec shouted. He'd watched his mate touch Simon's hand out the corner of his eye, out of view of Aldertree and thought fast. "We should get him home, this happens sometimes" Alec said he shouted Jace over and the pair of them scooped Simon up between them, Izzy and Clary moving to flank Max and Magnus.

Magnus saw the look of fury pass over Aldertree's face as Cat stepped forward and created a portal, but he didn't move to stop them. Magnus pulled Max through first, swiftly followed by Jace and Alec, supporting a still twitching Simon between them. Clary and an anxious looking Izzy followed and Cat brought up the rear.

There was uproar as the portal closed.

"Magnus, what did you do?" Izzy screeched as she flung herself on her mate.

"I had to, I'm so sorry. Izzy, you didn't see his face, he was going to go for him" Magnus said, tears stinging his eyes. He'd hated having to do it but he'd had no choice. He pulled Max up onto his hip, the poor boy sobbing into his neck as he made room for Cat.

"Is my dad really taking me back?" Max asked Magnus, sniffling into the Omega's scent gland's.

"No sweet pea pops meant it when he said you could stay here. I just said that so he would let us go." Magnus said. He turned to his mate "Alexander send mama and pops a fire message, we need them" he said "and send one to Jia Penhallow. Specify that she comes alone!" He said, glowing with pride that his mate complied instantly without even questioning him.

"Magnus, what just happened?" Cat asked him from the floor as she poured her magic into Simon. "Who is Aldertree to you? How do you know him?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

He was just about to answer when Robert and Maryse dashed into the room.

"What happened?" Maryse asked as she looked around the room. Jace and Clary were watching Cat work on Simon on the floor, Izzy crying next to him. Alec was pacing furiously as Max cried into Magnus' neck. "Somebody tell me what the fuck happened?" She screamed at them, starting to panic.

"I might ask the same thing," Jia said from the doorway. "What the hell was all that?" She asked as Simon regained consciousness. "Don't think for a minute I was fooled by that show!"

"WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER? IM GOING TO FUCKING END HIM!" Simon roared as he tried and failed to get up.

The room erupted, everyone shouting at once. Magnus looked around at them all screaming at each other. He looked beseechingly at his mate.

"ENOUGH!" Alec roared, stopping everyone's conversations at once. You could hear a pin drop.

Magnus clicked his fingers and produced a large table and eleven chairs "please, everyone sit down" Magnus said as he collapsed into one of the chairs. He put Max down in the chair next to him and felt his mate take his hand, sitting down on the warlocks other side. They all fell into their chairs and stared at Jia who walked around the table, quickly kissing Cat before sitting in the chair to her right and taking her hand. Was there something Cat wasn't telling them?

"Cat, to answer your question from before," Magnus said without missing a beat. "its not me who knows Aldertree. Its Max" he said, turning to the boy. "I need you to be very brave Maximilian. Can you tell us about where Aldertree took you?" He asked, clutching the boy as he climbed into his lap again.

"Took him? Took him where? When?" Maryse asked, alarm pitching her tone higher than usual.

"Aldertree called me to his office and said we had to go on a secret mission." Max said staring around at their alarmed expressions "he said I wasn't allowed to tell because it was secret clave business and I'd get in trouble" he said.

"You're not in trouble, sweet pea" Magnus said. "Just tell us what happened. I promised we won't be mad at you" he said, stroking his fingers through the boy's hair and kissing the top of his head.

"He said we had to go and see a man. A scary man" Max said "he took me to a house in Idris and when we got there, the man magicked me. He said some funny words then told Aldertree to bring me back the next week after the latest stock was gone" Max said, looking around "I don't know what latest stock means" he said scratching his head.

"Do you remember what the words where?" Cat asked him gently. "What were the words he said when he 'magicked' you?" Cat asked.

"It was a funny language. It sounded like revary vesty jeans" Max said.

"Revelare vestri genus?" Cat asked, sitting up straight in her chair and staring at him.

"Yes!" Max said.

Cat stood up and walked around the table. She knelt in front of Max and looked him in the eye. "Maxie, is it okay if I do the spell again?" She asked, smiling when Max just nodded. She pulled him up from Magnus' lap and placed her hands on his head. She cast the revealing spell, her eyes snapping open to stare at the boy. "Omega," she said.

"Omega?" Robert asked.

"Your son is an Omega. The spell was a revelation spell, to reveal a person's second gender. Most warlocks can cast it. A lot of them do, to see what their children will present as. If Aldertree took your son to a warlock and had him cast the spell it can only mean one thing. Aldertree is working with the Master." She said.

"But Max is a shadowhunter, not a warlock" Maryse shrieked as she ran forward and scooped Max up, clutching her son to her chest. "He was going to give my baby to a slave trader?" She asked.

"Not all the children at the orphanage where warlocks," Magnus said. He clicked his fingers and summoned Clary's art supplies. "Maximilian, do you think you can describe the man to Clary so she can draw him?" He asked as she rushed forward to take the pad and pencils, sitting down at the table and setting it all out. He ruffled the boy's hair when Max just nodded.

"What do you mean they weren't all warlocks?" Cat asked.

"I mean there where about six or seven kids that I grew up with that never wore the cuffs," Magnus said, looking around at them all. "I just thought they where mundanes with the sight. We all did. What if they weren't mundanes. What if they where shadowhunter children?" He whispered.

"We would know," Jia said. "We would know if shadowhunter children went missing. Their parents would have notified the clave, we would have investigated it" she said.

"Not if the children's entire family's had been killed," Simon said quietly from his seat. "How many shadowhunter families have disappeared over the last twenty years?" He asked rubbing his temples, a pained expression on his face. "I can't remember!" He shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"You recognized him, didn't you Simon?" Magnus asked sadly. He'd seen the look on Simon's face. The confused recognition. The rage when he'd realized who Aldertree was." He was there wasn't he, when your family died?"

"Why can't I remember?" Simon asked as silent tears streamed from his eyes." I used to see it happening in my dreams, but it would always fade away when I woke. I don't know what happened. I remember moving a lot, our parents putting us in the new car in the middle of the night and driving to our new home, then nothing. Until today. Aldertree was there with another man, right before the car flipped. Then I was at the hospital, all of them were gone." He said.

"Oh Simon, I'm so sorry," Izzy said as she clutched her mate to her.

"I don't understand though," Simon said. "If they where after Omega's, why attack my family? I'm an Alpha, not an Ome..........Rachel!" He said, staring around at them. His sister, they were after his sister. Could she still be..... "Do you think... Could she still be alive?" Simon asked Cat

"I don't know," she said, looking around. Everyone was staring at Simon, varying degrees of pity on their faces. "They never recovered the bodies. I'll ask Luke to look into it" she said.

"Luke? Luke Garroway?" Simon asked. "The pack leader from the meeting?"

"Yes, he was the officer that got called to the scene. He brought you to the hospital I was working at because you kept raving about .......a wizard" she said.

"Magnus" Simon said, walking around the table and kneeling in front of the Omega, "you said there where six or seven kids at the orphanage that weren't warlocks. Was there a girl there called Rachel?" He asked, a hopeful, desperate expression on his face.

"No Simon, I'm sorry," Magnus said, his heart breaking for his brother-in-law. "How old would your sister be now?" He asked.

"Fourteen," Simon said, staring down at the floor.

Magnus looked at Simon, really looked at him, taking in the slightly curled brown hair, the brown eyes and tall wiry frame. And the little dimple in his left cheek. "Wait....sunny?"

"What?" Simon asked, his head snapping up. "Sunny? As in the weather?" He asked, seeing the confused look on Magnus' face. "Wait, is sunny a person?" He asked desperately.

"Yes. There's a girl called sunny at the orphanage. She's about fourteen. She has brown hair and eyes. And a dimple just like yours in her left cheek." Magnus said, gripping Alec's hand. He wanted to hold Simon's but knew he couldn't. "The older kids started calling her sunny when she got there. They said it was because she was like a ray of sun, and because she told everyone her name was .....

" ........Ray Ray........" They both said at the same time, staring at each other.

The room had fallen into total silence. It seemed like everyone had stopped breathing at the exchange going on between them. Maryse was clutching her face. All these years and Simon's sister was still alive!

"When my sis.....when my sister was a baby, when she was learning to talk.... She couldn't say Rach...el she used to call herself.... Ray Ray..." Simon choked out as he collapsed to the floor, right into Izzy's arms as they clung to each other, sobbing. 

"Is she okay? What's she like?" Simon asked.

"She's like you Simon" Magnus whispered, his own tears poured down his face. "She's funny and sarcastic and she looks a lot like you, but you know, she's a girl." He said with a laugh. "But there is one difference, she's also optimistic. She still insists that her Si Si will come and rescue her" he said. He watched as a fresh torrent of tears fell down Simon's face

"That's what she used to call me. She couldn't say Simon either" he said with a laugh. His sister was out there somewhere. This was better than slaying demons!

"Yes, that's him!" Max said. He snatched the piece of paper off the table and ran over to Magnus with it clutched tightly in his hand. "This is him Mags, this is the warlock," he said, handing the sheet to Magnus.

"The Master" Magnus said as he gazed down at the face that had inspired nothing but fear in him over the last twenty years. All he felt now was a cold fury at the man that had ruined so many lives.

"That's the man who was with Aldertree that night" Simon snarled as Magnus handed him the sheet.

Cat walked over and took the price of paper, staring at it. "But he can't be," she said. She looked up at all the expectant faces before looking back down at the uncanny portrait in her hand. "This is Ragnor Fell. High Warlock of Brooklyn!" She said. They were in deep shit!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has everything! I felt every emotion possible. Sigh!!!!

"All these years" Cat raged as she paced up and down. "All these years, all the party's and the donations, for the kids! Oh by every demon imaginable. Idris has been paying for this for years" she said as she sank into a chair, her head falling into her hands. She was horrified. How had they not known?

"We all fell for it, don't blame yourself darling" Jia said wrapping her arms around cat's shoulders and holding her. "There are too many snobs in Alicante. Everyone gives generously to the poor mundane kids so they can tell everyone else that they helped" she said angrily.

"What?" Cat asked them all as she looked up. Everyone was watching them. "It's new" was all she said as she reached up and grasped Jia's hand which was resting on her shoulder.

"Well I'm pleased for you," Magnus said. He would have gotten up and hugged them but, well, that wasn't the best idea. He settled for producing a tray of bacon and sat munching away as everyone took their seats, occasionally passing a piece to his mate or Max.

"We need a plan," Alec said as he munched his bacon. "We've got three problems to take care of," Alec said standing up and pulling a board over from the wall, grabbing a pen, he started writing as he listed them. "Ragnor Fell, Victor Aldertree and the orphanage," he said, staring up at the board.

"Let's start with the orphanage," Simon said enthusiastically. "Not only do we need to get my sister out of there, but by the sounds of it there are other kids in there too," Simon said. He looked up at Magnus. "Do you know how many there are Mags?" He asked.

Magnus thought for a moment. "There where about thirty of us all together. Fourteen of us where to be sold. The rest were all younger, not having come of age yet, there were sixteen of them left when we were taken" Magnus said, stuffing another rasher in.

"What kind of age range are we looking at?" Cat asked.

"The oldest is sunny, sorry, Rachel at fourteen and the youngest is Thomas he is about two," Magnus said.

"At the meeting today you said that there were four warlocks in charge of raising you, is that correct?" Jia asked

"Yes, Oberon Night, Thane Grove, Quaid Stone and Waldo Thorn," Magnus said. "Do you know them?" He asked Cat as her expression turned thunderous.

"Oh yes, I know them alright," she said, her voice like ice. "They were convicted of the same thing 200 years ago. They were sentenced to spend 250 years in Duduael, one of the realms of hell" she said. "And they have been there since you were left at the orphanage?" She asked, frowning when Magnus nodded.

"So they got out early for good behaviour?" Simon snarled, jumping to his feet. He started pacing up and down impatiently. He was done with talking, he wanted to get to the rescuing part!

"I don't know who bought them back, but whoever it is will pay for this!" Cat said. "There will be no banishment this time. I will deal with them myself" she swore.

"Not if I get there first" Alec growled "I owe them. Not only for the state my mate was in when I found him but for his entire fucking life. He should have had a loving family to raise him, not that SHOWER OF SHIT!" He roared, putting his fist straight through the table. He pulled his mate onto his lap and buried his nose in his Omega's neck, rubbing small, gentle circles into his mate's belly. "I need cuddles with my family" he whispered grumpily in this mates ear.

Magnus was glowing, their family! He grinned as his mate nuzzled into his neck, pressing soft kisses to the bonding mark there.

"Magnus, had you ever seen Victor Aldertree before the meeting?" Robert asked.

"No pop's, I've never even heard his name before," he said to his father-in-law.

"That means that he's never been to the place you lived, do you have any idea where it was? Even the smallest clue would help." Robert asked him.

"I think it was in Idris somewhere," Magnus said, turning to Maryse "mama those roses you always have in the vase in the kitchen, they only grow in Idris, right?" He asked.

"My Idrisian roses? Yes son, its the perfect climate for them" she said with a frown "I've tried growing them here but they won't bloom anywhere but in Idris. I have to have them imported, Why?" She asked

"Because we were allowed outside for a couple of hours every Sunday and the garden was full of them," Magnus said. He pulled his mate's nose into his neck again as he heard Alec mutter about only being allowed out once a week. "They were beautiful, the best part of the week, being allowed to play and be normal. It was the only time everyone got along, nobody trying to steal your food or your good socks" he remembered with a sad smile.

He swore then and there that he would do better for their baby. His child would be loved and cared for and would never wear a pair of holey socks or have to fight for food. He clutched his stomach as tears welled up, wrapping his arms around it protectively and buried his nose in his Alphas neck as the sobs racked his body.

Alec drew his Omega in tighter to his chest and just sat quietly rocking him and pulling his fingers gently through Magnus' hair, letting his mate get it out. It broke his heart. He pushed all the love he felt for his mate through their bond. He felt Magnus calm down as he pushed more and more love to him.

"You and our baby will never have to go through that again, my love" Alec whispered to his mate. "I would die before I let that happen," he said, softly kissing the Omegas forehead.

"I don't ever want to think about that, please don't say it" Magnus begged, looking up into Alec's eyes. He ran his hand up through his mate's soft hair and tugged his head down pressing his forehead against his Alpha's. "I couldn't bear the thought of ever living without you" he whispered.

Maryse desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her boys. She hated that Magnus had been through so much, it broke her heart to see him so upset. She grabbed the nearest body as her eyes welled up, strangling the life out of Simon as she hugged him tightly. She felt the tears fall as he hugged her back just as hard. She sometimes forgot that the rest of her family were going through things as well. They all needed a distraction she thought. Once the first part of the mission was over with she would think of something.

Clary walked over and took the board marker from Alec's hand and wrote the new information up so that he could have a minute with Magnus. She suddenly had a thought. "Maxie, come here a second buddy" she shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Max asked as he made his way over, avoiding several hair ruffles.

"When Aldertree took you to the Creepy Guy's house, did he have any of mama's roses in the garden?" She asked, beaming when he nodded. "How did you get there from the academy?" She asked.

"He took me on a horse," he said "it took ages, like ten whole minute's," he said with an eye roll.

"Perfect Maxie!" Clary said, ruffling his hair. "Do you remember how to get there?" She asked.

"No it was dark, I don't know which way we went," he said, eyes downcast and staring at the floor.

"Hey, you did well," Clary said, tilting his chin up and looking him in the eye. "You've been so helpful Maxie," she said as she hugged him. She straightened up. "Jia, how many houses are there within a ten-minute ride of Alicante?" She asked as everyone gathered around.

"Three" Jia said. "There's the Herondale manor, the Blackthorn's country house and an old abandoned cottage, near the woods," she said.

"Abandoned?" Jace asked as he took Clary's hand. "How long has it been empty?" He asked.

"About twenty years. It's supposed to be cursed. Nobody will go near it" Jia said.

"Could Ragnor Fell produce a strong enough glamour to hide it?" Alec asked Cat. "Maybe it's not abandoned, after all, I mean they would be hiding it in plain sight, right under Alicante's collective nose" Alec muttered angrily, clutching Magnus to him.

"It could be," Cat said, looking at Jia "If anyone could produce a glamour powerful enough to convince half of Idris it would be Ragnor Fell. What do you think?" She asked her girlfriend.

"There's only one way to find out," Jia said looking around at their faces, the angry, determined expression's. "Two warlocks and eight shadowhunters, good enough odds if you ask me," she said, she knew nobody would stay behind. "As the consul for the clave, I am officially sanctioning a rescue mission. Ten minute's people. I want everyone in full gear, weapons ready, in ten minute's" she said.

**

Magnus looked around as he stepped through the portal. It was dark, the sun having not long set. He took in the woods a few hundred yards away, could hear the water rushing over the rocks as the small stream meandered, unseen through the woods. He took in the scent of Idrisian roses. This was it!

"We're here," Magnus said as a thousand memories floated through his head at the familiar sounds and scents. "This is where I grew up. There where wards all around the garden, to keep us contained but I'd know this place if I walked through it in my sleep" he said to the group.

Alec could feel everything his mate was feeling through the bond. He wanted to snatch his Omega up and run for the nearest portal as the grief, sadness, loneliness and hurt swept through him. It was like a physical pain, a punch in the gut. He folded Magnus into a tight embrace, wishing he could erase every painful memory. He felt it when the feelings turned slowly to anger then pure rage. He released his mate as the feeling built, warning the group back.

The fury pulsing through Magnus was like a tidal wave as it unfurled from his core, burning through him like molten lava, rushing through his body out to the furthest reaches of his being. He felt the power rush out to his fingertips and spun on his heel. He raised his hands and threw every ounce of his anger, sorrow, fear and raw, burning hatred into his magic as he decimated the wards around the cottage with a roar of complete and utter rage. They collapsed under the onslaught of magic that poured from the furious warlock.

Alec stared at Magnus as the burning red fire that had encompassed his body faded. His mate was glorious! He stepped forward and took Magnus' hand, gently squeezing it as they looked at the cottage. The glamour of an abandoned wreck was gone to be replaced with what looked like an old English cottage.

They moved as one, the entire group ran forward in one tight, cohesive unit as they crossed the five hundred yard distance in seconds. Cat sent forth a red ball of energy and simply blasted the front door off its hinges.

Alec took point, he let loose his first arrow before he'd made it through the door as he saw a warlock run down the hallway, raising his hands, trying to aim at Magnus. Alec grinned as the arrow pierced the warlocks palm, the man screamed as he clutched his hand to his chest. Alec's second arrow went straight through the man's neck, dropping him where he stood.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked his mate. He'd almost had a heart attack when he'd realized his pregnant mate was stood directly in the warlocks path.

"I'm fine, my love. He didn't even get a chance to let loose" Magnus said. Alec had tried to get him to stay at the institute. He'd calmly pointed out that he was familiar with the layout of the cottage and that they needed him there and his mate had eventually given in. He wasn't thrilled about it though. Magnus bent down to see who had been hit. "Quaid Stone," he said.

Alec took the lead as he ran through the door with his bow raised. Magnus had explained the layout of the cottage, so he moved straight down the hallway flanked by his mate, Magnus following with his hands raised, ready to cover his mate from any magical attack. They'd split into teams of two, each pair taking a room as they passed several doors.

Magnus knew the kids would all be in bed in the dorms on the top floor of the house, nobody would dare be out of bed at night. He just hoped the three remaining adults would be downstairs. He heard Cat shout behind them, spinning on the spot to see her throw up a barrier between herself and her assailant as she and Jia had entered the kitchen. He watched as she sent a fireball the size of his head through the doorway.

"What's happening?" Alec asked as Cat threw up another barrier. He watched as his mate waved his arm in a circle, opening a window in the wall. He could see right through it! He watched as a man dropped a barrier of his own to aim a fireball at Cat, she took advantage of the situation and sent one right at him.

Alec watched as the man was lifted off his feet when the ball of energy hit him in the stomach. The warlock slammed into the wall behind him, head first. He heard the snap from where they stood as the warlock landed, his head bent at an odd angle.

Simon and Izzy encountered a third warlock in what looked like a cross between a classroom and a dining hall. Two rows of tables lined the walls. A warlock was rising from his seat, where he'd been eating as they burst through the door. Izzy didn't hesitate, she flicked her wrist out and caught the raised hand of the warlock, by the wrist, with her whip. She yanked him forward, grinning as he landed flat on his face.

Simon vaulted over his mate as she dropped into a crouch, he raised his seraph blade and brought it down in a long, curving arc, severing the warlocks head with one swift blow as he landed on one knee. "That was for my sister, you piece of shit," he said to the headless corpse. "Are you okay?" He asked Izzy as he stood up.

"I'm fine he didn't touch me," she said, laying a chaste kiss on his cheek. She grinned up at him, already anticipating what they would get up to later. Fighting always got them going. She laughed when Simon grabbed her by the hips and slammed his lips down on hers, gripping her ass tightly. They jumped apart and ran for the door as they heard Magnus scream.

"ALEXANDER GET DOWN" Magnus screamed as he turned around to talk to his mate. Oberon Night was creeping up behind Alec. The rage that burned through Magnus was almost tangible. He flung his arms up as Alec dropped into a crouch, sending every ounce of magic he could muster, out in one huge ball of flame. It cut straight through the startled warlock. Magnus had seen the surprised look of recognition on Oberon's face, right before the fireball drove straight through his chest.

"Are you okay? Did he get you?" Magnus screeched as he dropped to his knees beside his Alpha and grabbed him, searching every inch he could reach for injuries.

"I'm okay," Alec said, staring up at his mate in awe "thanks to you. That was incredible" he said as he pulled a shaking Magnus into his arms. He could feel the terror his mate felt through their bond. "Honestly sweetheart, I'm fine" he whispered in his mates ear as Magnus pushed his head into his neck.

"I was so scared" Magnus choked out as he inhaled his Alphas scent. He'd almost had a heart attack when he'd turned and found the warlock trying to get the jump on his mate. He sat up and looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"You did so we'll dear," Cat said, beaming down at Magnus with pride. He hadn't hesitated in protecting his mate. And the power! She looked around at them all. "Spread out and check each room, I don't want any nasty surprises she said.

"Come on," Magnus said as he stood up, pulling his mate up "I want to check we got them all," he said. They went room to room Magnus identifying each body as they went. "We got them all." He said as they found the last one, Waldo Thorn, his head lying three feet from his body.

"Magnus, where are the kids? Where's my sister?" Simon asked as he and Izzy found them coming from the dining room.

"Upstairs, follow me," Magnus said as he made his way down the Hall to the staircase at the back of the house. He shuddered with the familiarity of it all. Remembering how many times he'd marched up the stairs to bed with the rest of the kids, most of them crying themselves to sleep.

"Which one?" Simon asked as he looked at all the doors, having taken the stairs two at a time, too impatient to wait for the rest of them.

"The girl's room is at the end of the hall," Magnus said as he ran after Simon.

Simon ran to the last door and flung it open. His eyes swept the room, finding six or seven small children clinging to each other on a bed in the corner. A tall thin girl was standing in front of them, a lamp in her hand as she glared at them, swinging it at them "stay back" she snarled.

He recognized her instantly. She was so big! So beautiful as she stood protectively in front of the little ones. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom. He'd missed her so much. The tears started welling in his eyes as he drank her in. His sister!

"Ray Ray?" Simon said, raising his hands and stepping forward slowly, not wanting to scare her. He watched as she lowered the lamp, her arm falling to her side as she stared right back at him.

"Si Si ?" She said staring up at him, shock plastered across her face. She stepped forward slowly, staring at him. The lamp dropped from her limp fingers as hope, then pure joy spread across her face. She flung herself at him "you came for me! I knew you'd come. I never gave up!" She shrieked as she practically climbed his body and clung to him. "I ... Told them ... I told them all ....you'd come" she sobbed as they collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten," Simon said through the lump in his throat. Tears poured down his face as he held her tightly to his chest, running his fingers through her soft curly hair. "My baby sister, so big". He whispered rocking her back and forth in his lap. " I'm so sorry.... I... didn't know... If I'd known you where alive....." He choked out.

"You're here now" she whispered back through the tears pouring down her face.

"Let me look at you," he said as he held her at arm's length, looking her over. Even after ten years she still looked the same. The same curious brown eyes, unruly hair and the little dimple they shared. She was perfect!

He remembered every moment they'd had together when they were little. Helping her zip her coat up and tying her shoelaces, letting her sleep in his bed when there was a storm, building pillow forts and having tea party's, collecting bugs and making mud pies in the garden. He cupped her sweet face in his hands and pressed his lips gently to her forehead, something he'd wished he could do a thousand times over the last ten years, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly as the tears continued to fall silently down his face.

"How did you find me?" Rachel asked him. Her big brother, her Si Si. She'd never given up hope. He loved her too much, she always knew he'd come for her even when the others laughed, she knew!

"Magnus" Simon said "Magnus brought us here. He told us what has happened to you all. " he said as he looked around at the curious children, staring at them with wide eyes. "We've come to take you all away," he told them, drawing his sister up with him as he stood up.

"Magnus is here?" Rachel asked, looking around at the group of people watching them from the doorway. There he was! She moved forward to hug him before stopping in her tracks as a tall man with black hair and pretty hazel eyes stepped in front of him.

"I'll explain later Ray, but you can't touch Magnus," Simon said as he pulled her back. "There's someone very special I want you to meet," he said as Izzy stepped forward. "This is Isabelle Lightwood, she's my mate. Izzy, this is my sister Rachel" he said.

"You have a mate? She's beautiful" Rachel said as she looked at the beautiful woman who walked forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. "How did you manage this? It certainly wasn't your good looks or your charm. You must be rich!" She said as his friends howled at the fake wounded look on his face.

"She's just like you!" Izzy laughed as she held the girl tightly against her, she was too cute! "I'm so unbelievably happy to meet you, Ray. Please, call me Izzy." She said as she looked down at the female version of Simon, grinning when she nodded.

"We've got all the boys through the portal" Cat said as she walked into the girl's room. "There were eleven of them all together. Apparently, there have been a couple of new kids brought in this week" she said as she looked around the room. She spotted a small group of little girls, clinging to each other on the bed in the corner, staring at all the adults with wide eyes.

One of them bravely crawled forward and looked up at her with beautiful, glowing Violet eyes, bright blue curls bouncing around her head. She was the most adorable thing Cat had ever laid eyes on. "Are you the new Master?" The girl asked. Cat knelt down "no sweetie I'm not the Master. We've come to take you away from the Master. What's your name child?" She asked.

"I'm Sara. I'm four" the girl said proudly, reaching out and taking Cat's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked inquisitively.

"Far away from here," Cat said as she swung the beautiful child up into her arms. The rest of the girls followed Sara's lead and crawled forward. Cat counted them, seven altogether. "This must be all of them," she said as she led them all out of the room, the others following.

Magnus and Alec were the last ones out. Alec was just closing the door when he heard a whimper from behind him. The sound wrapped around his heart and squeezed it. His head whipped around, looking for the source of the sound.

"You heard that too?" Magnus asked as he stepped back into the room. The sound tugging at his heart. They looked around but couldn't see anything. The sound came again, a scared, lonely sound that tore at Magnus. It had come from under the bed in the corner. He silently pointed at the bed, watching as his mate knelt down to take a look.

Alec reached forward and pulled the sheet way, looking under the bed. He saw two beautiful, terrified eyes peek up at him. It was a little girl. "Hey there sweetheart, want to come out?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

He lay down on his stomach and rested his chin on his arms. "I'm Alec, what's your name?" He asked, smiling at the little girl when her eyes darted to Magnus who had lain down next to him. "This is my mate, Magnus. Do you know him?" Alec asked the girl.

"No. I'm new, I don't know anyone," she said to Alec as her eyes filled up.

Magnus wanted to fold the child into his arms when he saw the tears start to fall. "Why don't you come out and talk to us sweet pea, I promise we won't hurt you," he said. He grinned as she moved forward and crawled out from under the bed. She was adorable! Beautiful brown eyes and wild brown curls.

"How old are you sweet pea?" Magnus asked her. "I'm a big five," she said looking up him. "I like your eyes there pretty," she said reaching up and touching his face. He jumped back when she made contact with his skin. "Sorry," she said, tears filling her big brown eyes as she snatched her hand back.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Alec asked the little girl. He wanted to snatch her up and hug her as his heart pounded in his chest. He'd almost lost it when she'd touched Magnus but she seemed okay. "Did that hurt you, when you touched him?" He asked her.

"No, I'm sorry I just wanted to see his eyes," she said to Alec. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into his lap. "Its okay sweetheart, sometimes when people touch Magnus, it hurts them but you seem to be okay," he said clutching her to him, she was precious!

"Come here baby," Magnus said, holding his arms out the girl, smiling when she climbed off his mate's knee and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He was in love with how adorable she was!

"We're going to take you away from here sweetheart," Alec said as he stood up, pulling his mate and the little girl up off the floor. He smiled when she held her arms out to him, taking the child from his mate's arms and holding her close. "What's your name, darling?" He asked her as he wrapped his free arm around Magnus' shoulder and walked from the room.

"Madzie," the enchanting child said. "My name's Madzie"


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus looked around as they stepped through the portal, into the training room. It was chaos! There were children everywhere. He pulled Alec and Madzie towards Cat and Jia, noting the little warlock, Sara, sitting in Jia's lap, playing with a stray lock of the shadowhunters hair as she stared around, wide-eyed.

"Oh great, you found another one" Cat said when she saw Magnus gracefully dodge his way through the crowd, like a dancer, being careful not to touch anyone. He was followed by Alec, who parted the crowd with a glare, carrying a little girl on his hip. "That's twenty altogether," she said as she stepped forward to take the girl from Alec.

"MINE" Alec growled at Cat, swinging Madzie away from the warlock.  
"Ours," Magnus said, stepping between Cat and his mate.

"What do you mean, yours?" Cat asked, staring at them. She looked around the silent room, everyone had stopped to watch when they'd heard Alec growling.

"You can't have this one, Caterina. She's ours, you've already got one" Alec snarled at her, clutching the little girl to him. One conversation with the adorable child was all it had taken for them to fall irrevocably in love with her.

"You can't just claim her. It's not like going to the store and picking up a gallon of milk" Cat said, frowning at them. "They all need to be taken to......" Shit! What were they going to do with them all? "Well, I don't know what we are doing with them yet. But you can't just decide to keep her" Cat said.

"Don't let her take me away. I want to stay with you" Madzie cried as she clung to Alec's neck in a death grip. "I want to stay with you and Magnus. Please?" She begged, pushing her nose into Alec's neck as the tears started to flow.

"Hey now sweet pea, nobody's taking you away," Magnus said as he spun around and scooped her up into his arms, grinning when she wrapped her body around him and kissed his cheek before laying her head in the crook of his neck.

Cat stared at the little girl. She was touching Magnus' bare skin! She looked round to see everyone else staring at them too. "But... But..." She stammered. This was ridiculous!

"So you're happy to just send Sara away to the Angel knows where are you?" Alec asked as he stepped in front of his mate, smirking when he saw Jia's hold on the little girl tighten, out the corner of his eye.

"Well... That's different... I .. It's not the s..." Cat said before Alec laughed in her face.

"It's exactly the same" he scoffed. "One look at those pretty purple eyes and you were as far gone on her as my mate and I where with Madzie," Alec said with a raised eyebrow. Who was she kidding? She'd fallen in love the second her eyes landed on the girl.

"What's your name dear?" Maryse asked as she stepped forward.

"Madzie," she said shyly to the pretty lady. She looked like Alec. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Maryse. I'm Alec and Magnus' mama" Maryse said as she stared into the girl's beautiful brown eyes. "Do you have a family, Madzie?" Maryse asked.

"No. I've lived in lots of places, with lots of different people. But I've never had a mama or daddy before" Madzie said sadly.

Maryse' heart ached as she saw Madzies chin start to wobble. She watched Magnus start rocking the child, brushing his fingers through her hair as Alec wrapped his arms around them. They looked like a family!

"She doesn't have anywhere to go. No family to claim her Cat" Maryse said, looking at the warlock beseechingly. "Let her stay, she obviously feels safe with them," she said.

Cat looked at them clinging to each other. They really did look like a family. "Fine," she said. She couldn't stop the grin that broke out at the ridiculous dance the three of them did, jumping around and whooping. They were cute, she conceded.

"Do you hear that sweet pea, you can stay with us" Magnus whispered in Madzies ear, making her giggle. "Cat, can we see about getting Madzies cuffs off? I don't want them on her a second longer" he said as he took Madzies hand in his own. He looked down at her wrist and saw the bloody cuts and half-formed scabs, the sight made him furious.

He remembered how painful his had been when they'd first put them on him at the age of five, the first time he'd used his magic. He'd accidentally knocked a bowl off the table. Oberon knight had screamed at him. He'd panicked and lashed out with his magic, scorching a burn right up the side of the older warlock's face as he'd advanced on him. They'd dragged him into the Master's office and cuffed him then and there. The cuts on his wrists had taken weeks to heal where the cuffs had dug in.

"How long have you had the cuffs on dear?" Cat asked Madzie.

"For a week, since I got there. They really hurt and I can't use my magic anymore" Madzie said.

"How long have you been able to use your magic for sweetie?" Cat asked.

"Not very long. I used it for the first time on my birthday when I was five. I'm five and two quarters" Madzie said.

Cat laughed, the child was adorable! She'd probably be able to unlock the cuffs at the institute, the girl only having had access to her magic for six month's, how powerful could she be? some of the older ones might have to go back to Idris. She took Madzies wrists and healed the cuts.

"I'll take them off once we've gotten everyone settled in for the night," she said. "Have you got enough spare rooms for them all to sleep in? We can remove everyone's cuffs in the morning after they've had a good nights sleep" she said to Maryse.

"Yes, although they'll all have to double up," Maryse said, "I'll go and arrange it all," she said, turning on her heel and rushing off.

Cat moved from child to child, healing their cuts and bruises. They all grinned when they learned their cuffs would be removed. She watched as Maryse returned and took the children off to get settled, Jia, Robert, Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon all helping usher the excited children out of the room, leaving her with Magnus, Alec and Madzie.

"Cat is going to take the cuffs off now sweet pea," Magnus said as he set Madzie down on the floor. "When they come off, you'll feel the magic rush over you. You have to control it, sweetheart. Remember, the magic goes where you direct it. Just pull it back into your core and lock it down tight okay?" He asked her, smiling when she grinned up at him, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Cat set up a containment spell in the room and walked over to the trio. "Has Magnus explained what will happen when I remove the cuffs dear?" Cat asked the girl. When Madzie nodded she took the girls hand and led her to the middle of the room, Magnus tagging along, Alec staying back. She took Madzies wrists in her hand's, placing her palms on the cuffs and sent her magic forth. She undid the suppression spells and cast an unbinding spell on the cuffs and stood back, smiling down at the little warlock.

Madzie looked at Cat and Magnus, smiling expectantly down at her. She swayed slightly as she felt a rush of dizziness sweep through her, before regaining her balance. Just before she felt the magic flood her body from her core. It swept through her in a tidal wave, shooting throughout her entire body in pulses of pure energy, she tried to drag it back into her core but it wouldn't be contained, she couldn't harness it. She cried out as it drove her to her knees, screaming for Magnus and Alec, there was so much it was almost painful. She shrieked as it blasted out of her.

Cat screamed as the burst of raw magic poured from the child, in a blinding white ball of flame and slammed into her. Neither her nor Magnus had erected a protective bubble, thinking they would be safe, that Madzie wouldn't be that powerful. They'd been wrong! She was lifted off her feet and slammed back into the wall.

"ALEXANDER! Magnus screamed, spinning around when he saw Cat blasted off her feet before the tidal wave of magic engulfed the entire room. He tried to throw up a protective barrier, but it was too late. He screamed when he saw Alec engulfed in the bright white flame, a huge ball of fire where his mate had been standing thirty seconds ago.

"ALEXANDER? ALEXANDER? MADZIE STOP, YOU HAVE TO CONTROL IT, PULL IT BACK. PULL IT BACK INTO YOURSELF, NOW!" Magnus screeched as tears poured from his eyes. His knees buckled when he saw the pillar of flame that had been his mate, unable to hold his weight up. He felt as though someone had punched a hole in his lungs, ripped his stomach from his body and stabbed him in the heart as his entire world shrunk to one tiny focal point. He dragged himself across the floor, trying to get to Alec. He could feel the onslaught of magic continuing to pour from Madzie, as he fought through the pulses of energy to get to his mate.

Madzie heard Magnus screaming at her. She clawed at the floor, scrabbling desperately to drag the magic back into herself. She pulled at it, crying as she wrestled it back in increments, wave by wave. She could almost feel the agony Magnus felt as he screamed for Alec. What had she done? The tears continued to pour down her face as she finally got control of the magic ripping through her, dragging it back into her core and locking it back down. She buried her face in her Knees, terrified, as the blinding white light faded.

"ALEXANDER" Magnus screamed as the flames finally died down, fading into nothing. Alec was sitting on the floor, clothes burned and frayed, staring down at himself. "Alexander....are you ....okay" Magnus choked out between sobs as he reached his mate, flinging himself on his Alpha's body. The solid, living, breathing body of his mate. He clutched Alec's face, staring into his eyes "How. How are you still alive?" he asked before crushing Alec to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd thought his mate was dead, he'd seen the pillar of burning flames.

"I..... I don't know" Alec stuttered as he wrapped his Omega up in a fierce embrace, clutching the warlock's body to him. He'd watched as Cat and Magnus had stepped back, looking down at Madzie before the blinding light had burst from her tiny body. He'd seen Cat fly backwards, his mate turning as he screamed before being consumed by the fire. He'd felt it engulf his body, expecting it to burn him. But it was cold. He'd felt it on his skin, sparking at him but it hadn't harmed him.

"What about you? And the baby" Alec asked as he patted every part of his mate he could reach. "Are you okay? Where you hurt?" He asked desperately.

"We're fine I think," Magnus said, grabbing his mates face and slamming his lips down on Alec's, invading his mouth in a fierce, life-affirming kiss. He was alive! He didn't know how, but he thanked every Demon and Angel that had ever existed for his mates life. "I don't care how, I'm just so thankful you're alive!" He said as he came up for air, staring at his Alpha.

"Cat" Alec exclaimed, she would know what had happened. He looked around for her, crying out as he spotted her body lying next to the wall, unmoving. He pulled his mate up from the floor and dragged him over to her prone body, seeing the slow rise and fall of her chest as she took shallow, laboured breaths "She's unconscious, what do we do?" He asked turning to his mate.

Magnus panicked as he looked down at the unconscious warlock. He looked her over, taking in the shredded clothes, burnt skin and singed hair. He needed to heal her but he knew he couldn't touch her. What was he going to do?

He did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Alec's hands and placed them on the warlocks chest before placing his own palms on the top of his mates. He pushed every ounce of his magic that he could muster, through his mates hands, using Alec's body as a conduit to channel his soothing, blue healing magic into Cats body. He didn't know if it would work, but it was the only idea his exhausted brain could produce.

Alec stared at his mate in awe as he felt the magic pass through his hands and into the charred body of the warlock. He looked down, astonished when he saw Cat start to breath easier, the burns all over her body start to fade. He watched as her eyes started moving under the lids before slowly fluttering open.

"What happened," she asked them in a rough, scratchy voice as they removed their hands. Alec pulled her up into a sitting position and propped her against the wall.

"Madzie happened," Alec said, looking around for the child. She was huddled in the middle of the floor, shaking with sobs as she clutched her knees to her chest. He launched himself up, leaving Magnus to explain what had happened, as he ran to her, scooping her up into his arms and holding her to his chest.

"I'm s... s..sor...ry" she cried as she clung to Alec burying her head in his shoulder. "I di..dn't mean...it" she choked out as the sobs racked her tiny frame.

"Sh its okay darling" Alec whispered as he rocked her, stroking her hair back. "It's not your fault, it just happened. You have nothing to be sorry for. You got control of it. I'm so proud of you. You must have been terrified but you did it. Look we're all okay now" he said gently as he carried her over to his mate and Cat.

"Come here baby," Magnus said, holding his arms out to the heartbroken child. He took her onto his lap and folded her into a tight embrace, rubbing gentle circles on her back until she calmed down. "We're fine now sweetheart," he said as she looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I think we'll take the rest of the kids to Idris" Cat said with a shaky laugh. She felt remarkably well considering what Magnus had just told her. She looked up at him, she'd never heard of a warlock doing what he'd done with Alec before. It shouldn't be possible. She decided to step up her research on the Soul Mate bond, having had little time to look into the matter. "I'm going to find Jia. I suggest you get the little one to bed, she looks exhausted" she said, standing on shaky legs and leaving to find her girlfriend.

"Come on Darling, let's find you a bed," Alec said as he pulled Magnus to his feet. He could see Madzies eyelids drooping as she lay her head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Your..bab... s.. kay. I ..can feel...you... belly..." she stuttered out around a huge yawn into Magnus' ear before she fell fast asleep in his arms.

Magnus looked up, wide-eyed at his mate. She could feel the baby? Alec just stared at her. Magnus followed his mate out of the room and up the stairs. They put her to bed in the empty room across the hall from their own. Alec tucked her wild hair behind her ear as he tucked her in. His head whipped around, looking up at his mate when he felt Magnus' need for him through their bond.

Magnus dragged his Alpha from the room and across the hall. He needed Alec more than he needed air. He clicked his fingers, removing their clothes the second the door closed. Alec picked him up and slammed their lips together as he wrapped his legs around his Alphas waist. His breath caught as Alec pressed him against the wall, trailing hot kisses down his jaw.

"Turn around" Alec growled to his Omega as he put him down. He knew exactly what his mate wanted. He needed his Alpha. He gripped Magnus by the hips and nudged the Omegas ankles further apart, grinning when Magnus put his hands against the wall and arched his back, sticking his ass out.

"Tell me what you want" Alec growled into his mates ear as he leaned over him, wrapping one hand around his waist and the other round the base of Magnus' throat, he nipped at his neck, grazing the skin with his teeth. It had the Omega breathing hard. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, I want to hear it" Alec growled, licking a stripe up the Omegas neck, making Magnus moan.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers" Magnus breathed, clicking his fingers and producing a bottle of lube, handing it to his mate. "I want you to finger fuck me until I scream," he said, gasping when his Alpha sucked the bonding mark on his neck.

"Spread your legs for me, my beautiful Omega" Alec whispered. He squirted the lube into his hand, coating his fingers and his mate's entrance. He massaged the skin the skin there before gently pushing a finger into his mate.

"Yes!" Magnus gasped out "like that. I want you to fuck me like that. Then I want you to bury your cock in me. Make me scream, Alpha" he whispered. He needed to feel his mate inside him, to reassure himself that they were both still there, still alive.

Alec curled his finger inside his mate, caressing Magnus' prostate, before he pulled his finger back out of his mate, then doing it again when he pushed back in. He started a steady rhythm while his mate panted and moaned. He watched Magnus push his face into the wall, moving his hips back and forth as he pushed a second finger in. The moans coming from his Omega where like a symphony to his ears, his dick was rock hard as he heard the sounds coming from the warlock, his own breath coming faster. He added a third finger.

"Alexander! Oh... My.. Yes fuck me like that!" Magnus cried as his mate stretched him out. He felt himself loosen up and could wait no longer, he clicked his fingers, laying a silencing charm on the room. "Now. Fill me up now" he cried out as his mate pressed his fingers into his prostate, before pulling out. He screamed when Alec pushed into him, the Alpha burying his cock deep in his ass.

"Is this how you want me to fuck you?" Alec growled, pulling his hips back and slamming back into his mate. "Fuuuck, Magnus that pretty little ass of yours is so tight" he muttered as he gripped Magnus by the hip with one hand and the shoulder with the other. He built up a steady rhythm as his mate screamed out.

Magnus was too far gone, lost in their own little world to care about anything else. He used the wall as leverage to push his hips back, meeting his Alpha thrust for thrust. "My throat, I liked it," he said as he grabbed the hand on his shoulder and moved it back up to his throat. For some reason it had made him feel safe, he moaned when he felt Alec's fingers wrap around his neck. Not digging in, but hard enough to feel it.

"You like this?" Alec whispered as he pulled his mates back into his chest, one hand at his hip, the other at his throat. He continued slamming into his Omega, panting and growling as Magnus screamed out.

"Yes, I fucking love it," Magnus said. He reached down with one hand and started stroking his dick. "I'm so close" he screamed, as his hand started moving faster.

"Come for me baby" Alec barked in his mates ear, injecting every ounce of Alpha into his tone that he could muster as he growled out. His Omega, screaming out his name as his cock exploded in his hand sent Alec over the edge as he slammed into Magnus one last time. He screamed out his release as he filled his mates ass up with jet after jet of his hot, sticky load.

Magnus sank back against his mate, trying to catch his breath. He smiled tiredly as Alec wrapped his arms around his chest and gently kissed their bond mark. He loved how his mate could be the big strong Alpha one moment and the soft, gentle lover the next. He was always exactly whatever Magnus needed, knowing exactly what that was at any given time. He loved him for it.

"Was that what you needed sweetheart?" Alec whispered in his mates ear, grinning when Magnus just nodded. He gently pulled out of his Omega's body and scooped him up, one arm around his back, the other under I his knees, as he made his way to the bathroom.

Alec ran them a bath while Magnus sat cross-legged on the floor, stuffing a bacon and chocolate sauce sandwich into his mouth. The sight made him feel slightly sick and totally, soul-shatteringly, head over heels in love at the same time as Magnus rubbed his belly, eyes closed as he savoured the last bite.

Magnus' eyes snapped open as his mate scooped I'm up and stepped into the bath. He sighed as Alec lowered them into the hot water. Heaven! His eyes drooped closed when Alec started washing his hair, gently lathering his head with strong, sure fingers, before rinsing it off. How had he gotten so lucky?

They lay in the bath, Alec clutching his mate to his chest as he rubbed gentle circles into the Omegas abdomen. He couldn't wait to meet their baby! "I love you," Alec said as he pressed soft kisses to Magnus' temples.

"I love you too, my darling," Magnus said sleepily. He smiled when Alec stood them up and wrapped them in fluffy towels, before carrying him out to their bed. They sank into it gratefully. Magnus smiling as he fell asleep on his Alpha's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later.

Alec's eyes fluttered open as his hand found an empty space in the bed, for the third time that week, where his mate should be. He looked around the room instantly alert, to see Magnus with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking at himself in the mirror. He watched as Magnus turned to the side and ran his hands over his stomach. A stomach that wasn't so flat anymore. It wasn't a bump but there was a definite change to his mate's body, a soft little bulge. He was beautiful!

Magnus jumped when he saw Alec come up behind him in the mirror. He hadn't heard him get out of bed. He quickly hiked the towel up higher, hiding the soft swell to his abdomen. He'd noticed it a few days earlier and wasn't sure how he felt about it. He loved their baby, but he didn't want Alec to see it. What if he didn't find him attractive anymore? His heart broke at the thought.

"Hey, what is it, sweetheart?" Alec asked as he watched Magnus quickly put his shirt on. He could feel the rollercoaster of emotions his mate was riding. Worry and self-doubt winning out over everything else. He spun his Omega round and hooked his finger under Magnus' chin, tilting his head up. "What is it, sweetheart? talk to me. Please?" he asked as he stared into those gorgeous eyes. Eyes that were filled with doubt.

"I... Its... Nothing. I'm fine" Magnus mumbled as he tried to look away. Alec tilted his head back again, those mesmerizing hazel eyes searching his for answers.

"You know I can feel your emotions through our bond," Alec said. "Right now I can feel embarrassment, doubt and a little bit of shame. Please tell me what it is, my love. You never have to hide anything from me" he whispered as he rested his forehead against Magnus'

His mate had been acting odd the last few days. He'd been getting up and showering before Alec had woken. He'd been covering himself up in baggy t-shirts and avoiding Alec's touch.

Magnus looked his Alpha in the eye. He could see the love, the adoration his mate felt for him. He could feel it through their bond. "Will you still love me, still want me when I'm fat? When you have to carry me up the stairs because I can't waddle up them by myself?" He asked in a rush, needing to get it out fast.

"This is why you've been getting up early?" Alec asked his mate as he clutched the Omegas face in his hands. "This is why you've hidden yourself away from me? Because you think I wouldn't be attracted to you? Wouldn't love your changing body?" Alec asked. He was stunned.

"Yes," Magnus mumbled, looking down at the floor as a few stray tears fell. God! Why was he crying? He was emotional all the time! Nobody had told him what it would be like. He could be the happiest person in the room one moment and a blubbering mess the next.

"Look at me sweetheart," Alec said, waiting for Magnus to look up. He wiped the tears away, kissing Magnus nose. "There will never, ever be a day where I will find you to be anything less than perfect. Please don't ever think that the sight of you, pregnant with my child would ever be something I wouldn't want to see, wouldn't be attracted to. Look at yourself my darling" he said as he spun Magnus around to face the mirror. "Look how beautiful you are. Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you? I want to rip your clothes off a thousand times a day. I love you, more than the air I breathe. More than my own life. Please don't hide yourself away from me, my love" Alec said as he rested his hands on his mate's belly.

Alec could feel the difference under his hands. The softness of his mate's belly. He moved round to kneel in front of his Omega, looking up at Magnus beseechingly. When he saw his mate nod he lifted the shirt Magnus had hastily thrown on, and pressed a trail of soft kisses to his Omegas belly. "This is our marshmallow's home. I can't Wait to see your bump" Alec said resting his head against Magnus' stomach, clutching the warlock to him.

Magnus looked down at his mate, stroking his fingers through the Alpha's hair. His wonderful, understanding, caring mate. He fell more and more in Iove with Alec each day. He felt like an idiot, why had he been so worried? Stupid scatty pregnancy brain! He grinned as Alec stood up and scooped him into his arms.

"And just so you know, I would carry you around all day if you'd let me" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear. He carried his mate over to the bed and climbed into it, laying his gorgeous mate on the mattress. He kissed his way down the warlocks neck, inhaling the gorgeous marshmallow scent. His hand wondered under the T-shirt, brushing over his mate's hip and caressing his stomach. Until a pounding on the door rudely interrupted.

"My belly is empty, please feed me, I'm staaaaarving" Madzie begged through the door. Making Magnus grin. He looked up at his laughing mate. "I think our little sweet pea is hungry," he said with a laugh. He pulled Alec up and clicked his fingers, dressing them both in head to toe Armani. He was feeling designer vibes today. He opened the door to find Madzie looking up at him, wearing a gorgeous Gucci chiffon dress and a princess crown. Seems she was feeling the same vibes.

"Good morning sweet pea" Magnus said as his mate followed him out into the hallway. He watched Alec sweep the child into his arms and kiss her cheeks. They were so adorable together. They'd formed a strong bond over the last couple of weeks, they all had.

Alec looked around at everyone as he walked into the kitchen, swinging Madzie down into the first available chair and piling food onto a plate for her. She loved eating almost as much as Magnus. The pair of them would graze all day. He watched his mate chew on a sausage as he piled bacon and egg onto his plate. "Eat up darling," he said placing the plate down in front of Madzie, turning to get some for himself.

"Thank you daddy," Madzie said as she started inhaling the mountain of food in front of her.

The room fell into complete and utter silence as Alec spun on the spot to stare at her. Had she just called him daddy? He glanced up at his mate, Magnus was staring at the girl. He met Magnus' gaze when he looked up, a huge grin spreading across his Omegas glowing face.

"You're welcome baby," Alec said gruffly around the lump in his throat. He walked around the table and folded his mate into a tight embrace. "Did you hear what she called me?" He whispered in Magnus' ear.

"She thinks of you as her daddy!" Magnus whispered "look at their faces," he said as he looked around at everyone staring at Madzie. Maryse and Izzy were clinging to each other, huge grins on their faces. Robert was wiping a stray tear from his eye while he thought nobody was looking. He finished loading up his plate while Alec got himself together, he could feel the Iove and pride his mate felt through the bond.

"Come and sit with me Papa" Madzie yelled, jumping up and dragging Magnus over to her seat before climbing into his lap. She scooped up a piece of bacon and pushed it into his gaping mouth.

Magnus didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around the child, cradling her to his chest. The love he felt for her was astonishing. He grinned up at Alec as tears started welling up in his eyes. She'd called him Papa!

"What's going on, I've never heard it so quiet in here before," Cat asked as she walked into the kitchen, Jia following her with Sara on her hip. "Its usually like feeding time at the zoo" she joked, clicking her fingers and producing a couple of chairs for her and her girlfriend.

"I think Madzie has decided to keep us," Alec said as Maryse burst into tears. Great big heaving sobs racked her body. He watched as Madzie climbed from his mates lap and walked up to his mom, climbing onto her knee and flinging her arms around her neck. "Don't cry Nanny," Madzie said, making the tears pour down his mom's face as she clutched his daughter to her.

"Daddy, why is Nanny crying? Did I do something wrong? Did I make her sad?" Madzie asked, a confused frown on her adorable little face.

"No, my darling. You didn't do anything wrong" Alec said coming round the table to kneel in front of her "she's just really happy that you want her to be your Nanny. Just like your Papa and I. We all love you very much. And sometimes when we are happy it makes us cry. Nanny isn't sad, she's happy" he said.

"You're going soft in your old age Maryse," Cat said, laughing at the sobbing mess clutching Madzie to her, almost strangling the life out of the poor girl. She looked down when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Sara climbed into her lap and clutched her face with her little hands, looking up at her with a serious expression on her beautiful face, Violet eyes wide.

"If Madzie gets to have Alec and Magnus as her daddy's, does that mean that I get to have you and Jia as my Mommy's?" Sara asked her. Cat's heart stopped. She looked up at Jia with wide eye's, Jia staring at Sara a huge beaming smile on her face. They'd only been dating for few months but they were hopelessly in love with each other. Both being Beta females, children hadn't really been on the cards for them. Until Sara had come along. Jia was as in love with the child as she was.

"Is that what you want sweetie?" Cat asked, taking in the hopeful expression on the girls face as she nodded emphatically. She looked up at Jia, nodding just as hard. "We would be honoured to be your Mommy's," she said as she clutched her daughter to her chest, her eyes stinging.

"Who's going soft now warlock?" Maryse asked with a huge grin on her face. Cat was just as bad as her!

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cat said, wiping the stray tears away from her cheeks.

"Have you got any news on Aldertree?" Alec asked Jia. She had left for Alicante the morning after the raid on the orphanage, to arrest Victor Aldertree. She'd taken several shadowhunters with her but his house had been empty, clothes and weapons gone.

"That's why we're here," Jia said. "We've had a report that he's holed up in a small seaside town in Wales in the UK. Its close to the Welsh Institute. He was raised and trained as a shadowhunter there" Jia said.

"Finally a lead!" Simon said, "when do we leave?" He asked Cat, getting to his feet and pacing the room. He owed Aldertree for his sister. She'd revealed to them what had happened the night of their parents crash. Ragnor Fell had shot a fireball into their car, causing the crash. Their parents had died. He'd taken Simons memory's of the crash before he and Aldertree had snatched Rachel, leaving Simon to fend for himself.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Jia said "there are a few details we need to sort out back in Alicante first. But the Clave and council have agreed, they've sanctioned a mission to retrieve him. Alec, Magnus, you, Izzy Jace and Clary will all be going with Cat and I. We will be portaling to the Welsh Institute and moving on from there." She said to Simon.

"It's about time," Simon said as Izzy walked over and took his hand. "We're going to tell Rachel. She starts her rune studies class today" he said, beaming around at them with pride. His sister had jumped straight into her training. She was a lot like Simon and the two of them were as thick as thieves. Simon had even offered to teach the rune studies class to be able to spend more time with her. Maryse needed him for missions though.

"Once we've taken Aldertree into custody everyone else will take him back to Alicante," Cat said, looking at Magnus and Alec. "We will be staying on for a few days. I have a couple of people I'd like you to meet. A Soul Mated couple living near the Welsh institute. It took me a while to track them down but they have agreed to meet with us" she said grinning as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"How did you find them?" Magnus asked. Cat's research hadn't been going well. When she'd said Soul Mated pairs where rare she hadn't been kidding. There wasn't much information out there. All she'd been able to find out is that Soul Mates tended to be comprised of either two warlocks or occasionally a warlock and a Seelie. It was extremely rare for a shadowhunter and a warlock to be Soul Mates.

"It was Jia who found them actually," Cat said with a fierce pride as she cupped her hand to Jia's face, smiling when she leaned into the touch. "She had explained everything that had happened to the head of the Welsh Institute, a man named Rhys Griffith. He told her about the couple. They are a Warlock and Shadowhunter, like you" she said looking at the shocked looks on their faces. "They are quite excited to meet you both, and Madzie. They specified that we should bring her with us." Cat said.

"Why?" Alec growled, snatching Madzie up from his mother's lap and clutching her to his chest. "What do they want with our daughter?" He snarled. He pulled Magnus up out of his seat, handing Madzie over and pulling them behind him. He didn't like the sound of these strangers demanding to meet with his daughter.

"They don't want anything from her" Cat said rolling her eyes. "They just said to bring her with us. They aren't going to take her from you" She said.

"I'd like to see them try!" Magnus said, sparks of magic dancing in his eyes."Alec, take Madzie please" he said, handing Madzie over to his mate. He didn't like the sound of it either. He shook his hands, feeling the sparks jumping between them. Nobody was coming near his family!

"Control yourself, Magnus," Cat said, passing Sara to her girlfriend. She stood and walked over to the upset warlock. "I promise you nobody is trying to take your family from you dear. You need to get control of yourself, now!" She said as the sparks of energy started to travel up and down his arms, his eyes glowing.

Magnus reigned himself in with a supreme effort. He pulled the magic back into himself and stepped into his Alphas arms, burying his nose in his mate's neck. He took deep breaths, inhaling Alec's scent to calm himself.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said when he'd gotten control of himself. "Its just a bit odd that they said we had to bring her with us. I don't like it!" He muttered. He clicked his fingers and produced some fresh bacon, stuffing it in his mouth. Chewing furiously. So good! He thought. He laughed and opened his mouth when Madzie clicked her fingers, conjuring a bottle of chocolate sauce and pouring it into his mouth. She loved feeding him. She was worse than Maryse!

"I see you've been practising Madzie," Cat said. The girl was a quick study. Shed already started using her magic before she'd been dumped in the orphanage. Cat had to guide her more than teach her.

"We are having a family dinner tonight" Maryse declared pulling Madzie from Alec's grip. "Do you want to help me prepare it dear?" She asked as she walked from the room, taking Madzie with her.

"Alexander, I'm tired. I think I'll go for a lie down" Magnus said, looking up at his mate through his lashes.

Alec saw the look on his mates face. "I think I might come with you," Alec said innocently, fooling nobody. He scooped his mate up and ran at breakneck speed through the institute, making it to their room in record time.

Magnus laughed, putting a locking spell on the door as Alec slammed the door shut behind him. They were already trying to sneak five minutes to themselves. What would it be like when they had two kids?

"I want to try something," Magnus said to his mate, a little shily.

"What did you have in mind, my love?" Alec asked with a grin. His mate could be quite inventive when he wanted to be.

Magnus clicked his fingers and produced several silk scarves, batting his eyelashes at his grinning mate. "I want to be in charge," Magnus said, his breathing turning shallow.

"I'm all yours," Alec said. He was already hard!

"Lie down on the bed," Magnus said, pulling his mate over to the bed. He clicked his fingers, tying Alec to the bed and blindfolding him with the scarves. He clicked his fingers again, removing all their clothes. He loved magic!

Alec couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as he felt his mate straddle him. He couldn't move his hands or see a thing, his dick was straining towards his mate where Magnus sat on his hips. He gasped when he felt the first sparks of magic trailing up his arms. Each little jolt travelling straight to his dick.

Magnus watched his mate come undone beneath him. He trailed the magic up and down his arms, legs, over his chest and stomach. Everywhere but his Alphas cock. He was breathing hard as he heard Alec's gasps and moans. His mate was so fucking hot!

"Magnus!" Alec cried out when his mate trailed a hand over his sac before wrapping it around his cock. Sending the odd jolt of energy out as he stroked.

Magnus could tell his mate was getting close. He clicked his fingers and removed the blindfold. He leaned forward and caught Alec's lips in a passionate, lingering kiss before producing a bottle of lube. He caught his mate staring and turned around, sitting reverse cowboy on his mate's hips, making a show of preparing himself. He looked over his shoulder, grinning as the Alpha watched every movement.

Watching his Omega's fingers disappearing into his own ass was the hottest thing Alec had ever seen. He wished he had his hands free so that he could help. He almost lost it when he heard his mate moaning. He was positive he'd died and gone to heaven when Magnus removed his fingers and turned once more, to face him, lining Alec's cock up and sinking slowly down onto it. He felt the tight ring of muscle glide down over every inch. Heaven!

Magnus moaned as he sat flush with Alec's body. He rolled his hips a little when he felt his mate's cock pressed into his prostate, before rising up on his knees and sinking back down. He repeated the motion. Fuck that felt so good! "Do you like it when your mate rides you?" He asked in a shaky voice, unable to control himself as he sank down again, screaming when Alec's cock hit him in that spot again and again.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Alec growled out, crying out when Magnus forgot his slow, steady movements and started bouncing up and down on his dick. "I'm going to come" Alec roared, a split second before Magnus sent a stronger jolt of magic into his body. It prolonged his orgasm as he exploded in Magnus' ass.

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed as he shot his load between them. He could feel his Alphas pleasure through the bond, it pushed his own orgasm to the brink of what he could handle as he almost passed out. He pulled up off his mate's dick and simply collapsed onto Alec's chest, both of them gasping for breath. He grinned as he looked up into his shadowhunters eyes.

"We are certainly doing that again!" Alec said through the huge grin on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oc's, family fluff, a capture, explanations and REVELATION'S!!!!!!!! ;););)

"So, what's the name of this place anyway?" Alec asked as they stepped from the portal into the middle of a country lane. He looked around, seeing fields for miles, a fast flowing river and a beautiful small church. He grabbed Magnus' hand as they looked around. The place was lovely. They all stepped back as a tractor rumbled past, the mundane driving it oblivious to the six shadowhunters and three warlocks he'd almost mown down.

"Ystrad Fflur," Jia said, laughing at the look on his face as he tried to repeat the words. "Or strata Florida Abbey in English," she said, taking pity on him. She led them forward, towards an old beautiful arch in a crumbling wall, the glamour falling away as they stepped through, to reveal a more modern looking building, stone glass and natural woods all blending together to make one huge institute building. It was impressive. They all looked up as an older, bald shadowhunter stepped forward.

"Croeso i sefydliad Cymru. Ti'n siarad Cymraeg?" He asked them. They all stared. "I said, welcome to the welsh institute. I also asked if any of you speak Welsh. Judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing the answer is no." He said grinning around at them all. "Jia get your arse up here and give me a cwch girl, it's been a long time" he boomed out in his thick welsh accent.

"It's been too long, old friend" Jia said with a laugh as she let him engulf her in a bear hug that would have snapped a weaker women's neck. "Rhys I want you to meet Cat, my girlfriend," she said as she beckoned the warlock forward. "Cat this is Rhys Griffith. He was one of the best trainers Alicante has ever seen. He taught me a lot" she said, smiling fondly at him.

"What do you mean was? I could still kick your arse and be home in time for my morning brew and a slice of my Seren's famous bara brith, girly" he said with glowing eyes as he ruffled her hair.

Magnus grinned as Jia blushed, trying to fix her hair. The man was hilarious. He wasn't sure what a Seren or a bara brith was but the guy was a hoot! All of them were enveloped in a huge hug as they stepped forward, Alec smiling when his mate dodged out of the way, avoiding contact with the massive shadowhunter. Rhys shrugged and led them all inside and introduced them to his mate. A beautiful woman with laugh lines and long grey hair.

"Everyone this is my Seren, she is the most beautiful star in my universe!" Rhys declared proudly. "This is everyone," he said to his wife, his infectious laughter booming out across the massive hall they were standing in. The room was packed with shadowhunters hurrying about. "Let's get the kettle on girl," he said to his wife, the woman deftly sidestepping his hand with a sparkle in her eye as he made to swipe at her backside.

They followed the couple into a large kitchen and sat as they where handed cups of tea and a huge plate of fruitcake was passed around. Magnus stuffed a piece in his mouth, starving, as usual, his eyes going wide as he tasted the delicious cake. He grabbed the plate and clutched it to him, snarling when Simon tried to take a second piece.

"That would be my wife's bara brith," Rhys said with a booming laugh as he saw Simon snatch his hand back, Magnus had made to grab Simon's hand with his bare hand. Simon was no fool. Nobody tried for a second piece. No one except Madzie.

"Which one of you is Simon Llewis?" Rhys asked, looking around. His eyes fell on the tall shadowhunter with the brown hair and eyes, hidden behind glasses. "You, it has to be, you look just like your father," he said as he walked around the table and engulfed Simon in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Its Lewis, wait you knew my dad?" Simon asked, as what the man had said registered.

"Actually it's Llewis, fine Welsh name! And yes, I knew your parents. Fine shadowhunters, both of them" Rhys said. "They were born and raised in this institute. I'm sorry to hear of their deaths. They took you and your sister in the middle of the night and disappeared, no explanation. They just left. We've recently come to think maybe they were trying to escape Victor Aldertree. That arsehole always was a bit of a weird one but kidnapping Omega's? None of us saw that coming" he said to a stunned Simon.

"You and your sister are welcome to visit and train here any time," Seren said kindly to him. "We all knew your parents, it would be an honour to have you with us, your beautiful mate too," she said, winking at Izzy.

"Thank you. We might come for a visit, I'd like to Know more about them" Simon said gruffly. "And as for Aldertree, he is one of the men responsible for their deaths. Anything you can tell us about where he is would be a great help" he said, his features hardening.

"I can do better than that boyo, we pinpointed his location an hour ago," Rhys said. "We found him holed up in an abandoned farmhouse just outside of Aberystwyth, a town about sixteen miles from here. We leave within the hour" he said standing up. "Let me show you to your rooms," he said, beckoning for Magnus, Alec, Madzie, Jia and Cat to follow him.

**

They crept through the trees, surrounding the farmhouse. The shadowhunters runed up to the eyeballs, Cat and Magnus had cast strong glamours and silencing spells on themselves. Everyone had their seraph blades, Alec had his bow. None of them were taking any chances!

Magnus was worried about Madzie. She had cried when they'd left her with Seren, insisting she was big enough to go on a mission. He'd felt awful but this was no place for a little girl. He glanced over at his mate, he could feel the anxiety his Alpha was feeling. Alec was on edge, he'd tried to get Magnus to stay with Madzie, but Magnus had had none of it.

They emerged into a large clearing. An old crumbling building stood in the middle, almost disappearing under the overgrown brambles and ivy that had spread over it. Alec could see how it might have been beautiful once, now it was just a sad abandoned wreck. He saw a movement in one of the broken out windows from the corner of his eye. He looked around, making sure that they were all in place, marvelling at the fact that he could see his mate.

When they'd cast their Glamour's Cat had disappeared in front of his eyes. He'd still been able to see his mate, surrounded by a soft blue glow. He looked beautiful! Nobody else could see him, not even Cat. His mate was ten feet away, silently creeping forward with the rest of them. He didn't want Magnus walking into danger, he was sure his heart would give out at any moment. They needed him though so he'd had to suck it up. He glanced at the house and saw the movement again before a crashing sound broke the silence. He knew they were there!

"Show yourself Aldertree" Alec shouted as they all stepped forward, weapons raised. "Let us take you in and you might just survive to stand trial for the atrocities you've committed. Test us and we will fucking end you" he shouted as he nocked an arrow, the front door in his sight.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" they heard Aldertree shout from the house. "I know you've shacked up with that Omega Alec Lightwood, you'll kill me the second I walk out the door" he screamed.

"The law is hard Victor, but it is the law" Jia shouted. "We will take you in and you WILL answer for your crimes. You've ripped seven shadowhunter families apart, and have been complicit in the trafficking of countless people. People Victor! you didn't seriously think you could get away with that did you?" She asked furiously.

"They where Omega's" he shouted. "Useful for nothing more than cleaning our houses and lining our beds. The deaths were unfortunate, but people will pay a lot of money for an Omega. As for the warlock children, they are downworlders, they don't even count as people they're nothing more than animals!" he screamed.

Magnus was appalled. He'd heard about the way downworlders had been persecuted years ago but they had had a peaceful alliance with shadowhunters for decades, the signing of the accords had seen to that. But this hatred of downworlders, the evident disdain, the man's entire attitude towards Omega's was ridiculous. The man was a stark raving lunatic!

"ENOUGH!" Magnus shouted as he stepped forward. He raised his hands and sent his magic out, blasting a ten ft by ten ft hole in the wall. He saw Aldertree scrambling through the wreckage, trying to disappear through the back door. Not today! He thought. He caught the man with a freezing spell, anchoring him to the ground."Someone get in there and drag him out" he shouted as Alec moved to put himself between Magnus and the building.

Jace and Rhys moved forward, Izzy and Clary having to hold Simon back. The Alpha had complete murderous rage in his eyes. They grabbed Aldertree under the arms and hoisted him up, dragging him none too gently over the rubble and out into the clearing.

Alec stepped forward to look down at the man his brother and Rhys had dumped on the ground. Aldertree stared up at them, his eyes landing on Magnus who had followed. He could see the look of disgust on Aldertree's face. He bent down and gripped the man's face, forcing his gaze from his mate.

"We have a nice cosy room picked out for you Victor. I say room, its more of a cell" Alec whispered "enjoy your stay, I'm sure it won't last long, you have an interrogation to attend" he said with a predatory grin at the look of terror on the cowards face.

"No! No, you said I would stand trial straightaway, you said you wouldn't kill me!" Aldertree shrieked.

"Nobody said anything about killing you, Aldertree," Magnus said as he stared down at the pitiful excuse for a shadowhunter. "There are worse things than death, believe me. And I don't remember anyone promising you a trial straight away. You still have the information we need to find Ragnor Fell. But I'm sure the silent brothers will be able to peel the answers from your mind" he said with a grin.

Cat created a portal while Magnus conjured two sets of shackles, binding Aldertree's wrists and ankles. "They don't feel so good, do they? They hurt don't they?" Magnus asked him as he bound the shackles with a chain and handed it to Simon "would you do the honours, Simon?" He asked his grinning brother-in-law.

"I'd be honoured" Simon replied as Magnus removed the spell he'd put on Aldertree, yanking the man back as he'd tried to scramble away. "Just try it, give me the excuse I'm looking for" Simon snarled as he dragged the reluctant shadowhunter forward. Jace held a seraph blade to Aldertree's throat, occasionally poking him with it, prompting him to shuffle through the portal. Izzy and Clary followed before Cat shut it.

"Well that didn't go too bad, you handled yourselves well," Rhys said, jovial as ever. "Shall we get back to the institute? Seren should have some lunch on the go. She makes a mean welsh cake, it's enough to make a grown man weep!" He said as Cat created another portal.

 

**

 

"Seren, where are you girly? We got some hungry customers here" Rhys bellowed as they stepped through the portal. He led them into the kitchen to find a note on the table. "She's taken little Madzie to the park in the village. Apparently, the poor girl has never heard of a park before" he said sadly.

"The village?" Alec asked, taking his mates hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Bont, it's the small village down the lane. Follow it down till you get to the post office, turn right, walk over the bridge and follow the road, past the pub till you get to the park" Rhys said, grinning as they dashed out the door.

They ran flat out down the lane. Their baby was on her first trip to the park, they weren't going to miss it!. They sprinted through the beautiful village breathing hard, down the lane had turned out to be a thirty-minute sprint, the park finally coming into view.

"Daddy! Push me on the swings" Madzie shouted, launching herself into Alec's arms as they rounded the corner of the small village hall. "Seren bought me to the park! There's a slide and a roundabout and swings and a big soccer pitch but Seren said they call it a football pitch!" She squealed, shaking with excitement.

"A football pitch hey?" Alec asked, grinning at the look on her face as he passed her to Magnus. "Maybe Papa can conjure us a ball so we can play," he said.

"Okay, but after I've had a go on the swing's!" Madzie said, pulling them over when Magnus put her down.

"I'll leave you to it," Seren said, getting up from the bench she'd been sitting on. "Magnus dear, would you be a sweetheart and create a portal for me? I forgot how far that walk is" she asked.

Magnus grinned as he created a portal. He walked over to the bench and summoned a huge plate of Seren's bara brith, devouring it as he watched his mate push their daughter on the swings and spin her on the roundabout. Alec was a wonderful father to her, always willing to play games with her. He'd found them a few days ago 'playing' with Izzy's nail varnish, Alec had let her paint his nails! They were so cute together.

"Papa I'm tired," Madzie said as she climbed into Magnus' lap a few hours later. The sun was beginning to set. "Can we go back to the institute and get something to eat? I'm straaaaarving!" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we can sweet pea," Magnus said with a chuckle as he swung her up onto his hip. He created a portal to the institute. "Did you have fun today?" He asked.

"Yes, it was the best. Can we come another time?" She asked as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Any time you want darling" Alec said as he wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder, walking through the portal.

**

"Why do we need to take Madzie?" Alec asked Cat as they left the institute. He hated walking into unknown situations, he liked to have a plan for everything. "What do they want with her?" He asked

"They didn't say, they just said to bring her along," Cat said for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "I'm sure she's in no danger, do you really think they want to take on two warlocks and three shadowhunters? Not to mention what Madzie would do to anyone who tried to take her from you" she asked him.

"I don't like it!" He growled, clutching Magnus to him, Madzie hanging onto Magnus' neck for dear life.

"I've known Gwen and Llewellyn for fifty years," Rhys said "Llewellyn was an instructor at the institute when I was a boy. They are good people. I promise you no harm will come to your daughter or your mate" he said, noting the way Alec clutched his family to him.

"How old are they?" Magnus asked curiously. He wanted answers but he didn't like the thought of taking Madzie to see these strangers any more than his Alpha did.

"They are both 276," Rhys said with a grin. "Llewellyn hung his shadowhunter hat up a long time ago. They occasionally help out on missions but they prefer the quiet life, running their farm" he said, shaking his head as if he couldn't understand anyone not wanting to be a shadowhunter.

"Fine, but know, I will not hold back if anything happens to my family, I won't even hesitate. I spent too long waiting for them and I'll be damned if anyone thinks they can take them from me" Alec said glaring around.

"Devils bridge," Rhys said as they stepped out of Cats portal. "A beautiful place. You'll have to come back and see the water falls one day" he said as he led them down a small lane, partially obscured by hedges on the side of the road. They walked for twenty minutes before walking right into an invisible solid wall. "We wait until Gwen removes the wards, they like their privacy," he said.

Magnus looked up at the farmhouse apprehensively. It was beautiful he admitted to himself. He saw a couple walking down the path, staring at them as he clutched Alec's hand. They looked no older than him or Alec, maybe around their mid twenty's. He looked up at his mate to see him staring as well, particularly at the man, the shadowhunter. He didn't look any older than the woman.

"Welcome," the woman said, looking at Magnus. "I'm Gwen this is Llewellyn, you must be Magnus. And Alec?" She asked, smiling at the way they clung to each other. "And this must be your daughter," she said with a little wave for Madzie. She raised her hands and brought the wards down.

"Please, come in. Its so nice to meet you all" Llewellyn said, raising his hand to shake Alec and Magnus' hands.

"I'm sorry I can't shake your hand, but it's nice to meet you," Magnus said politely, noting the smile on Gwen's face.

"Are you pregnant Magnus?" Gwen asked, a knowing look on her face. "My magic went haywire with each of my pregnancies. I almost killed a mundane while I was carrying the first one. I shook his hand, the next thing you know he's lying in a heap at my feet" she said with a rueful grin as she led them all into the house.

"What's going on here?" Alec growled as he looked around the room, stepping in front of his mate and daughter. He pulled out two seraph daggers as he took in all the people in the huge family room. There must be thirty of them he thought, looking around. All of them where adults but he could hear the shrieking of happy children playing outside. It sounded like there were a lot of them.

"I'm sorry Alec I should have thought," Llewellyn said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Please, these are some of our children. I never even thought about how protective you'd be of your family, especially with Magnus being pregnant. If we'd known we would have warned you. They all wanted to meet the three of you" he said.

"All of them?" Magnus asked faintly as he stared around at them all. "These are just some of your children?" He asked as he clutched Madzie to him.

"Some of them are our grandchildren" Gwen reassured him with a small chuckle at the shocked look on his face. "I think there's a great-grandchild or two knocking about here somewhere too, hell there are a couple of great-great-grandchildren playing out back. Its hard to keep track of them all" she said, smiling fondly around at them all. "Please have a seat" she offered.

Alec pulled his mate onto his lap, sitting on the sofa closest to the door, glaring around. There where so many of them!

"How many children do you have?" Magnus asked as he observed the large crowd. He wasn't really sure he could go through thirty pregnancies. His morning sickness was starting to calm down a bit but he was a constant emotional wreck, swinging from one end of the scale to the other in a blink of an eye.

"We have six biological children and six soul babies," Gwen said proudly, looking at the group with glowing eyes.

"Soul babies?" Alec asked, a confused frown on his face.

"The children of Soul Mated pairs always have what we like to think of as a Soul buddie," Llewellyn said. "It's kind of like the soul bond but it's not a romantic connection, more like soul mates in the traditional sense Their souls recognize each other as kindred spirits. That's what little Madzie is to your baby" he said, smiling down at Madzie, nestled in Magnus' lap.

"We should have known you where pregnant when we were told of Madzie," Gwen said "each time we got pregnant another child would find their way to us. The first one, Tomas was left on our doorstep. We didn't realize what was going on until our third child came along. We found all our adopted children either on missions or they came to us. Either way, there was one thing they all had in common, the moment we laid eyes on each and every one of them, we both felt an instant connection to them. They where our children, there was nothing else to it!" She said to the stunned couple.

"That's what it was like with Madzie. I think she was our daughter before we even saw her" Alec said as Magnus nodded along. It certainly explained why there where so many of them. He noticed that some of them where mated pairs, sitting on each other's laps or holding hands. "Are some of your children.... Romantically......involved?" Alec asked uncomfortably.

"No it's not like that, we're not a hippy commune," one of the women said. "I'm Bethany by the way. These are our mates. It's kind of hard to explain. Our adopted brothers and sisters are like our best friends. It would be weird if any of us had gotten together" she said with a grimace, the others nodding emphatically.

"Why don't you all clear out, you're confusing the life out of them, " Llewellyn said with a chuckle, grinning when they all stood and trooped out of the room. "What would you both like to know?" He asked, looking expectantly at Alec and Magnus.

"I'd like to know about my magic and my pregnancy" Magnus said as he rubbed his belly. He clicked his fingers and produced a plate of bacon smothered in chocolate sauce. He sat and munched it as he watched Madzie climb down and start playing with the toys in the far corner.

"First of all, the uncontrollable magic won't last," Gwen said with a smile "it will start to calm down at about eight weeks, halfway through your pregnancy. Each of my pregnancies lasted about four months give or take a week. It has to do with the Soulbond. We've met a few bonded couples over the years and its always the same story, nobody knows why though" she said.

"Why doesn't Magnus' magic affect me?" Alec asked. "I can see through his Glamour's and he used me as a conduit the other day. He healed Cat by passing his magic through my body. Madzies magic doesn't affect me either" he said.

"Your souls are all connected to one another" Gwen explained. "You will all be able to share abilities with each other. You won't be able to produce your own magic," she said with a laugh when she saw the expression on Alec's face. "But, because your souls are joined as one and connected to your children, their magic won't affect you, it will protect you. Magnus, you will find when Alec activates his runes you will gain the same benefits from them that Alec will. Enhanced speed, agility, sight etc. You will get everything he does" she said.

"Your mate hasn't aged. Is that because if the bond?" Magnus asked her.

"Yes, as a warlock I stopped ageing at 22 or 23. Because we where already bonded Llewellyn stopped ageing at the same time. He stayed his same gorgeous self all these years" she said, her eyes glowing as she looked at her mate.

"My little brother can touch my mate's bare skin too what does that mean?" Alec asked.

"He's probably connected to your souls in the same way Madzie is," Llewellyn said, "are you pregnant with twins?" He asked.

"No..... we only ....have one... Marshmallow" Magnus stuttered out, staring at his mate. Alec was staring back, wide-eyed.

"Marshmallow? Because of your scent?" Llewellyn asked with a chuckle "Gwen's scent changed every time she was pregnant, it was something different each time. Are you sure you aren't pregnant with twins? When was the last time you were checked over?" He asked Magnus.

"At three days" Magnus whispered.

"Have you been checked over since then?" Gwen asked, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"No. That was almost three weeks ago" Magnus said staring at Alec. His mate looked shell-shocked. He looked up at a shocked Cat.

"Lie down dear" Cat said as she stood up from her chair. She watched as Magnus climbed from Alec's lap and lay down on the sofa, resting his head on Alec's knee. She sent her magic down into his body, scanning his abdomen. Her eyes snapped open as she stared down at them. "There are two of them in there. I only sensed that you where pregnant last time, it must have been too early, the egg must have split after I checked you over" she whispered.

"Two? Twins?" Alec gasped. He stared down into Magnus' eyes as it dawned on him they were having two children. Two babies. One more than they thought. A huge grin split his face. He leaned down and kissed the corner of his mate's eye where a stray tear was trying to escape. "Twins" he whispered.

"Twins," Magnus said, curling his hands over his stomach. "Mama is going to have a heart attack," he said, sitting up and folding himself into his Alphas embrace. Alec was shaking with laughter.

"Well, then that explains your brother. Congratulations!" Rhys boomed out. "Two new shadowhunters to swell the ranks," he said, rubbing his hands together, the prospect of two new minds to mould making the old man grin.

"Actually they will be warlocks," Gwen said, laughing at the crestfallen expression on his face. He looked like someone had just stolen his sweets "all of our children are warlocks. Look on the bright side, you'll be able to keep them with you forever" she said with a grin. "Your little brother too, as he's connected to you. I suspect he may be Soul bonded to a Warlock too. His mate is probably out there somewhere. Four of our soul babies are Soul bonded" she said with a massive grin.

"good luck to you Alec, its hard work being the only shadowhunter surrounded by warlocks," Llewellyn said with a chuckle. "bedtimes with so many children being able to do magic we're...... eventful to say the least," he said, a fond smile on his face.

Alec could barely take it all in. He was still a little shell-shocked that they were having twins.

"Can we come back and visit sometime?" Alec asked. He could feel how tired his mate was. Magnus needed to rest.

"Of course, you're all welcome anytime," Gwen said, standing to hug Alec, giving Magnus a little wave as they walked out into the front yard "if you have any more question's just send a fire message," she said stepping back into her mate's arms.

Cat created a portal as Alec swept Madzie up, taking his mates hand they all stepped through., back to the welsh institute. He couldn't wait to see everyone and tell them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course that was gonna happen! I love me some double trouble ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling extra fluffy today. And extra smutty ;) Actually I was just feeling extra!

"You're back!" Max shouted, running straight at them as they all stepped through Cat's portal into the training hall, launching himself at Alec.

"Maxie, did you miss us?" Alec asked with a laugh as he swung Max up into the air, spinning him around. "Where is everyone?" He asked his little brother.

"I missed you loads, all of you," Max said "Mom is in the kitchen making dinner, she said we are having a family dinner to celebrate catching Aldertree. Is it true? Did you really get him?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, we really got him!" Alec said, "Are the others back from Idris yet?" He asked.

"Izzy sent a fire message saying they are on their way back," Max said. "Did you bring me anything from Wales?" He asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

"We brought you some special cake, you can have it after dinner," Magnus said with a laugh. "Madzie why don't you go with Max and get cleaned up for dinner?" He asked as he swung her down.

"What did you do while you were there?" Max asked Madzie as he took her hand and led her from the room.

"Why don't we go and get cleaned up for dinner?" Alec asked his mate, waggling his eyebrows as he leered at Magnus, making the Omega laugh.

"I wish! I don't think we have time to 'get cleaned up' " Magnus said as Alec swept him up and dashed through the institute to their room.

"Is that a challenge?" Alec whispered in his mates ear, grinning as he kicked their door closed. He pressed soft kisses to Magnus' neck as he walked into the bathroom, grinning when his mate clicked his fingers, undressing them and running the shower.

"Well, maybe we have a little time" Magnus replied, gasping when Alec's teeth grazed the mating mark on the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side giving his Alpha better access. His breathing turned shallow as Alec kissed his way down his neck and collarbone, stopping to suck at the soul rune on Magnus' chest, making the Omega's eyes flutter closed as he moaned. Little tingles shot through his body from the rune.

"We'd better make the most of it then," Alec said as he stepped into the hot water, placing Magnus back on his feet and sinking to his knees. He looked up at his Omega, winking before taking Magnus' hard cock in his mouth. He kept eye contact as he bobbed up and down, humming at the gasping moans coming from his mate.

"Alexander!" Magnus breathed as he watched his mate take his entire length into his mouth. He groaned when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Alec's throat. His Alpha was so fucking hot. He brushed his fingers through Alec's hair, tugging it slightly, just how his mate liked it.

Alec moaned when Magnus tugged at his hair. He looked up at his mate, grinning around Magnus' cock. His mate, with his slightly protruding abdomen, throwing his head back as he panted was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He pulled up from his mate's dick and circled the head before licking down the underside and swallowing Magnus' sac into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue.

"Fuuuck. Alexander!" Magnus shouted, trying to find something to grab hold of. His legs were shaking with the effort of standing up. His eyes rolled back when Alec released him with a pop before sucking his cock back into his mouth. "Fuck.... That feels... So good..." He panted.

Alec released Magnus' cock and stood up, spinning his mate to face the wall. "Open your mouth sweetheart" he whispered in Magnus' ear as he moulded himself to his mates back, reaching round to touch his lips. He grinned when Magnus sucked his fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them. Alec pulled his fingers out of his Omegas mouth and nudged his Ankles apart, wrapping an arm around Magnus' chest. "Hold on tight" he whispered when Magnus placed his hands against the wall.

"Yes!" Magnus screamed when Alec pushed a spit covered finger into his ass, it was the perfect border between pleasure and pain. He moaned when his Alpha started pushing slowly in and out, stretching him slightly. He gasped when his mate caressed his prostate, a shiver running from head to toe, as the pleasure pulsed through his entire body. Alec set up a steady rhythm of strokes to his prostate, lingering a little longer with each touch. "Alexander, I'm so fucking close!" He screamed.

"Then come for me baby" Alec growled in his Omega's' ear before he grazed his teeth along Magnus' mating mark. The effect was instantaneous.

Magnus screamed out as he arched his back, pressing his head back into Alec's shoulder."Alexander!" He shouted as his cock exploded all over the wall.

Alec caught him around the waist as his legs gave out, holding his body tight as he gave Magnus' prostate a few last strokes, making the Omega shudder as his he drew his mate's orgasm out.

"I fucking love you," Magnus said, turning in the cage of his mate's arms when he was able to stand again. He pressed his entire body against Alec's, wrapping his arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to Alec's.

A pounding at the bedroom door interrupted them. "Daddy.....Papa, Nanny says to hurry up. Everyone's waiting and I'm starving!" They heard Madzie shout.

"Imagine what it's going to be like when these two join their sister," Alec said with a laugh as he stroked his mates growing belly, pressing his forehead to Magnus'. "Forget double the trouble, it'll be more like triple the terror" he chuckled as Magnus laughed.

"I promise, I'm all yours tonight" Magnus whispered "whatever you want, it's yours," he said taking Alec's earlobe between his teeth and clamping down.

"Anything?" Alec asked breathlessly, his eyes sparkling as his face lit up.

"Anything!" Magnus said, laughing at the look on his mates face.

**

"Where have you two been?" Maryse asked as they walked into the kitchen to find everyone waiting for them. "Never mind," she said when she saw the look they exchanged, taking her seat next to Robert and gesturing them to their seats.

Cat, Jia and Sara were all cuddled up to each other, Sara giving them a rundown of everything that she'd done while they were away. Izzy, Simon and Rachel were chatting excitedly about a return trip to Wales, Clary was sat in Jace' lap, laughing at his terrible impression of Rhys and Max was bouncing up and down."I've saved you some seats!" Max said pulling Magnus into the chair next to his.

"Jace, Simon, I need you both for a mission tomorrow," Alec said quietly to them as he passed on his way to his seat, shaking his head when they looked up enquiringly.

"I've missed you marshmallow," Max said, pressing his face into Magnus' stomach. "I can't wait till you come out and we can play together and I'll tell you lots of stories," he said lovingly, stroking his hands over the small bump.

"Maximilian, how do you feel about marshmallow?" Magnus asked when he got the nod from Alec.

"I love him. He's my best friend and we're going to be parabatai" Max said as he jumped up, waving his imaginary seraph blade, making them all smile.

"Him?" Alec asked, staring at his little brother.

"Yes. You're going to have a boy!" Max stated as if it were a fact.

"Nu-uh its a girl!" Madzie said. "I can feel her! She's my best friend, not yours. We are going to have tea party's and play dress up. We'll be powerful warlocks and learn spells and nobody will take us away!" She said passionately.

"NO ITS A BOY! I CAN FEEL HIM!" Max shouted. "It's a him! I can feel it in here" he said, smacking himself in the chest.

"IT'S A HER!" Madzie shouted, sticking her tongue out.

Everyone watched, astonished as they launched themselves at each other, rolling around on the floor as they wrestled. "Hey, no powers!" Max said when Madzie levitated him off her. They both yelled when Alec scooped Max out of thin air and picked Madzie up off the ground. He lifted them up by the back of their sweaters, laughing as they tried to get to him.

"Don't make me separate you" Alec growled in his best Alpha voice as he lifted them like weights, making them both scream with laughter, the argument forgotten. He dumped them into their chairs and took his own.

"What makes you both think that you're right?" Magnus asked with an amused grin and a sparkle in his eye.

"I can feel it in here," they both said at the same time as they touched their hearts.

Alec pulled his mate up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around him. They grinned as they looked around at everyone. "Maybe you're both right," Alec said to the children, laughing at the confused looks on their faces. He grinned over at Cat and Jia, winking at the amused smirks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked. "How can they both be right?" He asked. He looked at their grinning faces, trying to work out what was going on. He looked at his mate but she was just as mystified as him.

"We're having twins!" Alec said, laughing at all the shocked faces staring at them as Magnus nuzzled into his neck."Cat confirmed it yesterday when we visited Gwen and Llewellyn " he said.

"TWINS!" Maryse shrieked as she jumped from her chair. She'd almost made it to Magnus before Robert grabbed her around the waist, having to wrestle her away from the warlock. She fought him until she realized what had almost happened. She sank into Roberts embrace as she choked back the tears. "Twins, my babies are having twins! Three beautiful Grandbabies" She whispered.

Alec walked over and took his mother in his arms "congratulations, Grandma! And Grandpa" he said as he looked at his Father, laughing when Robert pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I prefer Nanny, Grandma makes me sound so old!" Maryse said with a shaky laugh as she hugged them both tightly.

"Well, I love Grandpa!" Robert said with a wink. "Thank you, Magnus. Thank you for saving our son and making him so happy, for giving him a family of his own and making our family so much bigger. I think I can speak for everyone when I thank the Angel that you came into our lives!" He said gruffly, trying to clear his throat. As everyone came to congratulate them and hug Alec.

"No pops, it's me that should be thanking all of you," Magnus said as pulled Alec from their grip, looking up at his Alpha as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "I'd never known love, never been shown an ounce of it in my life before you came along. I'd almost given up, I would have given in if you hadn't walked into that container and pulled me back from the brink" he said cupping Alec's face. "You literally saved me, you gave me something to live for, to fight for. All of you have shown me more love in the last couple of months than my parents ever did. You've all shown me what it means to care, what it means to be part of a family. And for that I'll be eternally grateful" he said as he looked each of them in the eye.

"By the Angel, I wish I could hug you Magnus," Izzy said as she dried her eyes. She opted to strangle the life out of Simon instead as she clung to him.

"Well, you can in about four or five weeks time" Magnus replied with a grin. "I'll save each of you a hug," he said with a laugh at the questioning looks on their faces. He preceded to tell them everything that had happened on their visit to Gwen and Llewellyn's as they all took their seats and began eating.

"Uuurgh, I don't want a mate!" Max said when Magnus told them that Max may one day be Soul bonded like them. "I'm not doing any kissy face's, I'm going to be a bachelor," he said proudly, making them all laugh.

"You just wait, Maximilian," Magnus said, taking Alec's' hand on the table, entwining their fingers as he gazed into his mate's beautiful eyes "one day, the day you see your mate for the first time, your life will change forever. They will sweep in like a hurricane and change every one of your life views for the better. You will forget everything you think you know as the last piece of your world finally, irrevocably snaps into place. And you won't even mourn what you've lost, because you'll realise that you where blind, you'll realise that what you've gained is stronger, more powerful than anything you could have ever hoped for. They become your truth, your life, your everything. And the best part is, you know that that's what you are to them" he said, as one solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"They will invade your heart, your mind and your soul," Alec said as he looked deep into Magnus' soul. "They will become the very essence of everything you are or have ever been or ever will be. They will love you harder, more fiercely than you know what to do with. But you won't fear it because they'll save you a thousand and one times a day, push the darkness back and pull you into their light. And you'll be a better person for the love they give you. Your love will be boundless, endless, hopelessly dear to you, something you will be able to cherish and develop each day that you are lucky enough to wake up with them" Alec said as he brushed his lips across Magnus' knuckles.

Alec pulled his mate onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, smiling when Magnus pressed his nose into his neck. They sat like that for the rest of the meal, just being with one another.

**

"So, have you decided?" Magnus asked Alec as he closed their bedroom door.

"Decided? Decided what?" Alec asked, eyebrows raised with the curious look on his face as his mates arms came up around his neck.

"What you want to do to me," Magnus asked, glancing up at Alec through his eyelashes, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Oh, I don't want to do anything to you, my love," Alec said as he slid his hands around Magnus' waist and pushed them into the waistband of his leather pants, cupping his ass. "I want you to do something to me." He said, a faint smile playing on his lips as his eyes sparkled.

"And that would be?" Magnus asked breathlessly as his Alpha squeezed his ass. He skimmed his nose up his mate's throat, inhaling the gorgeous sandalwood cut grass scent, getting lost in his mate.

"I want you to make love to me" he whispered in Magnus' ear before taking the outer shell between his lips and sucking it, drawing the most delicious sound from his Omega.

"You want..... Wait, you want ME to make love to YOU?" Magnus asked as he looked up into Alec's eyes. Was he asking....? "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Alec said, his voice husky. He looked right into his mate's soul, seeing the best part of himself there. "I want you to make love to me, to show me how it feels to have the person I love most in the world inside of me"

Magnus simply pressed his lips to Alec's. He found the hem of his Alphas shirt and tugged it up over his head, not wanting to use magic. He threw it aside as he made his way down Alec's jaw and throat with soft kisses. He sucked the bonding mark he'd left there, making his mate moan before continuing on to lick and nip at Alec's collarbone, his shoulder, his Soul rune.

"Magnus" Alec gasped as his Omega sucked at the rune, grazing it with his teeth. The pleasure was exquisite, no wonder his mate liked it when he did that! He reached down for the hem of Magnus' shirt and pulled it off "I love you" Alec breathed as he stared down at Magnus' beautiful body

"I love you too," Magnus said as he pulled Alec's belt from the loops of his pants. He kissed his way down over Alec's stomach nipping at his hip as he pulled his trousers and boxers down, falling to his knees as Alec kicked the trousers away. He looked up at his gorgeous mate before taking his straining cock into his mouth, slowly taking every inch until it sat in his throat.

"Fuck.... Magnus... Fuuuck" Alec gasped as his mate sucked and sucked until he hit the base. "So beautiful" he breathed as he saw Magnus glance up through his eyelashes before pulling back, agonizingly slowly.... Before plunging back down.

Magnus set up a slow rhythm, hollowing his cheeks for suction every time he slowly pulled back before quickly sinking back down. He looked up when he felt his Alphas hand on his head.

"If you keep that up I'm not going to last long" Alec growled, his mate was fucking glorious! He smiled when Magnus released him and stood up, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, catching his lips and invading his mouth.

Magnus slid his hand down his mate's arms to entwine their fingers. He led Alec over to the bed and pressed him back into the mattress before removing his own pants and boxers. He crawled between Alec's legs, smiling when he draped them over his thighs. He clicked his fingers and produced a bottle of lube, coating his fingers and looking down at his Alpha. "You have to tell me to stop if it's too much, I don't want to hurt you. Promise me?" He asked. He massaged the skin around Alec's asshole when his mate nodded at him.

"Fuck!" Alec muttered as his mate gently pushed a finger in, wrapping a hand around his cock to jerk him off as he slowly pushed in with his finger. The intense pleasure and pain were almost too much. "It's okay, I'm okay" Alec gasped out when Magnus paused. They sat like that for a moment as Alec slowly got used to the feeling. "More" he growled when he felt himself relax slightly.

Magnus started up a steady rhythm as he stretched Alec out. He couldn't help but stroke his own cock. Alec moaning as he brushed his prostate was so fucking hot! "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Magnus asked as he bent to catch his mates lips. Alec moaning into his mouth was almost too much. He could feel how ready his mate was for him. He pulled his finger free and guided Alec's leg up over his shoulder, positioning his cock at Alec's entrance.

"Are you ready, my Alpha?" Magnus asked, looking into his mates eyes. He slowly pushed into his shadowhunter when he nodded. Fuck he was so tight! Magnus thought. He was sure he was going to lose it as Alec's rim squeezed every inch he sank into him. "Alexander!" He moaned as he sank all the way in, bottoming out in his mate's perfect asshole. He leaned forward and put a hand on each side of Alec's head, tilting his Alphas hips further before pulling slowly back out.

"Yes baby, fuck me like that!" Alec gasped as he felt Magnus push back in, brushing his prostate as he sank in. He hadn't understood how pleasurable it was. There was a small amount of pain, but it was overshadowed by the exquisite tingles shooting through his body as Magnus brushed it with each stroke. His breath came quicker as a slight sheen of sweat broke out over his body.

"Your so tight Alexander" Magnus whispered as Alec raised himself slightly on his elbows to catch his lips in a clashing, passionate kiss. He smiled when Alec groaned into it. He quickened his pace as Alec's ass squeezed his cock, plunging in and out of Alec's body. "Touch yourself, my love. I want to watch" Magnus said breathlessly, smiling as he watched Alec start to stroke his dick.

"I'm... close.... Magnus" Alec stuttered out with each press of his mate's cock to his prostate. He picked his pace up as Magnus started slamming into it. "Magnus... I'm gonna... Come" he screamed.

"Me too, you're so fucking tight. I can't.... I ... Can't last.... Much longer!" Magnus shouted. He knew he was about to go and wanted his mate to go at the same time, so he placed his hand on Alec's rune and passed his magic through his mate's beautiful body.

"Fuuuuuuck" they both screamed as they released at the same time, both feeling the pleasure through their bond. Alec exploded between them as Magnus shot his load in Alec's ass, both of them groaning as their orgasms were drawn out with Magnus' magic.

Magnus released Alec's leg, letting it flop over his thigh as he collapsed into a panting heap on his mate's sweaty chest, both of them gasping for breath. "That was amazing" they gasped at the same time as they tried to get their breath.

"You were amazing, you did so well," Magnus said as he pressed a soft kiss to Alec's forehead.

"Let me activate my stamina rune and I'll show you amazing in the bath" Alec whispered in his Omegas ear, laughing as he felt his mates dick twitch where it was still buryed in his ass.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is absolutely fucking glorious! This is a total rewrite of what I'd written and is so much better than the shite i was going to post also shadowhunter's s301 WOW!!!!!! Let's take a moment to appreciate my amazing boyfriends!!!!

"Magnus," Alec said softly as he approached the bed, tray in hand. "Magnus, wake up sweetheart" he whispered as he gazed down at his beautiful mate, smiling at the quiet little snores, the blue sparks of magic travelling over his body. By the Angel he was gorgeous! "MAGNUS" he shouted. His mate did not want to wake up!

"Wha....whayawant" Magnus mumbled when his mate so rudely interrupted a replay of their bath the previous night. His nose twitched as the scent of bacon and eggs and bacon invaded his senses. He supposed if he was going to be woken up, doing it with bacon was certainly the way to go. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Alec standing with a tray in hand, shuffling back and forth, watching him.

"Good morning my love. Breakfast?" Alec asked with a grin as Magnus immediately sat up and held his hands out. He'd brought extra bacon just in case his mate was mad at him for waking him. He placed the tray on his mates lap and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Alexander, you're spoiling me," Magnus said as he dipped a handful of bacon into the pot of chocolate sauce and started stuffing it in, rubbing his growing belly. "Our flumps and I are eternally grateful. What's with the weapons?" he asked as he took in his mate's appearance.

"Emergency mission," Alec said, avoiding his Omegas gaze. "It was a bit of a last minute thing. No need to worry, I'll be back soon. I just wanted to make sure you ate before I left. Love you, be back soon" he muttered before dashing out the door before his mate could see his face.

"But, wait...... Alexander?" Magnus yelled but his Alpha was gone. Huh? What was with him this morning? Why was he acting so shifty? He wondered as he absentmindedly chewed his bacon.

**

"What are our orders?" Jace asked as Alec ran full pelt down the stairs, Madzie under one arm, Cat being dragged along with the other. Alec ran straight at him and Simon, pulling a dishevelled Cat with him. "Alec, what the hell? Why are we bringing Madzie?" He muttered.

"I'll explain in a minute. We need to go before Magnus decides to follow us" Alec mumbled as he pulled them through a portal he had Cat create for them. They emerged in a little back street in the city.

"Alec, what's going on?" Simon asked, pulling a seraph blade from his thigh holster and looking around. "There is no mission is there?" He asked when he realized there was no danger.

"No, but I need your help," Alec said as he pulled the door of a small store open and ushered them all through. "Especially you Madzie, do you think you can help Daddy pick something very special for Papa?" He asked, swinging Madzie up onto his hip.

**

Magnus emerged from the bathroom, towelling his hair dry as a knock came at the door. He clicked his fingers, dressing himself as he opened it, to find Cat waiting for him, a grim look on her face. "What is it?" He asked when he saw her expression.

"Our presence is required in Alicante," Cat said as he let her in. "Aldertree is refusing to talk to anybody but you. I tried to reason with the clave but they are pretty desperate" she said with a grimace.

"What could he possibly have to say to me?" Magnus asked confusedly. "I'm nothing to him. Can't they just peel his brain open or something?" He asked. He didn't particularly relish the thought of spending any time near the disgraced Shadowhunter.

"It's not that simple" Cat said taking a seat in one of their armchairs. "They tried to use the mortal sword on him but apparently Ragnor was prepared. He's put some sort of odd spell on him, blocked his mind somehow. They want me to examine him while we are there" she said disdainfully, not wanting to spend any more time with Aldertree than Magnus did.

"Fine, but if he tries anything I won't hold back," he said, clutching his stomach. The thought of his children being anywhere near Aldertree made him feel queasy but he also knew they needed to bring Ragnor Fell in, if Aldertree was the key to that then he'd just have to suck it up.

"Believe me, if he tries anything you'll have to drag me off the bastard" Cat replied "are you ready?" she asked, smiling when he squared his shoulders and led the way.

"I just want to stop in and tell mama, she's looking after Madzie today," Magnus said on the way to the training room.

"No need she already knows," Cat said quickly, not wanting to explain where Madzie was. Alec had trusted her with his secret and she didn't want to be the one to give him away. She led the way to the training room and created a portal for the confused looking warlock, ushering him through.

They stepped straight into the meeting room in the Gard to be greeted by Jia, Cat wrapping her up in a tight embrace and kissing her fiercely. Magnus grinned as he watched them, he was so happy for Cat, and Jia was perfect for her.

"How is Sara settling in?" Magnus asked Jia when they broke apart. "I heard from mama she's almost running the clave single-handedly," he said with a grin.

"She's somehow managed to wrap everyone that meets her around those beautiful little fingers of hers," Jia said with a glowing smile.

"She's a special one that daughter of ours," Cat said with a grin, Magnus and Jia nodding along. You couldn't help but love the beautiful child, one look at the adorable blue curls and penetrating Violet gaze was enough.

"Where is he then?" Magnus asked, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't put the meeting off with small talk forever.

"He's down in the cells," Jia said, "we decided to question him here before transferring him to the city of bones. We bought a couple of silent brothers here to question him when the sword didn't work. They realized he'd had a blocking spell cast on him but are unfamiliar with the magic. It's not something either of them has encountered before. They seem to think its some sort of demon magic" she said as she led them down to Aldertree's cell.

"Demon magic?" Cat asked in a bewildered tone. "What would Ragnor want with demon magic? I'm sure this is something he could have accomplished by himself. It doesn't bode well for us if he's summoning demons" she said.

"Let's find out shall we?" Magnus asked as they reached the cell, Jia unlocking it and leading them inside. He looked at Aldertree, sitting in his chair, a huge grin on his face. Magnus' hands twitched, wanting to smack the grin right off his face. "What do you want Victor?" He asked.

"I don't think I like your tone Omega. You should show a little more respect when speaking to an Alpha" Aldertree sneered at him.

"RESPECT? WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME OF RESPECT? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO EARN MY RESPECT YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE WEASLE" Magnus roared, sparks flashing in his eyes, he was livid!

"Fells warlocks obviously didn't beat you hard enough if you think you have any right speaking to an Alpha like that! You should respect your superiors boy" Aldertree replied, spit flying from his mouth as a crazed glint flashed in his eyes.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself," Magnus said incredulously.

"Alec Lightwood is a pitiful excuse for an Alpha if he hasn't even taught you how to behave properly," Aldertree said, grinning when he saw the sparks of magic dance across Magnus' hands. "You should have held out for a better Alpha instead of throwing yourself at the first one that came along, I could have taught you how to be a proper, obedient Omega. If you where mine I'd have chained you up and put you in a cage where you belong. I certainly wouldn't let you walk around, doing as you please" he said.

"You dare compare yourself to my Alpha?" Magnus breathed as he advanced on Aldertree, beyond furious. "You aren't even in the same stratosphere as my mate. You are nothing! Nothing compared to him. He has more honour in his little finger than you could ever hope to gain in your entire lifetime. The love and respect that I and anyone who has ever met Alexander knows no bounds. The clave will only grow to respect him more and more over the years whilst you will be nothing more than an embarrassing footnote on the pages of their history. You think to compare yourself to him? You are nothing but a worthless, snivelling little rat, nibbling at the breadcrumbs that greater men than you deign to throw. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY ALPHA, YOUR LIPS AREN'T WORTHY OF SPEAKING HIS NAME!" Magnus roared in his face, almost nose to nose with the man.

"HOW DARE YO....." Victor snarled as he grabbed Magnus' hand. He screamed as Magnus' magic poured into him where he'd made skin contact, collapsing to the ground, violently twitching and screaming as the magic attacked his nervous system.

"I wouldn't try that again if I where you Aldertree" Magnus said as he waved one hand, picking the shaking man up and dumping him back in his chair, pinning him with his magic. He clicked his fingers and produced a chair for himself, placing it directly in front if the groaning shadowhunter and sat down. "Now you WILL answer my questions, or that shock I gave you will feel like a little love tap compared to what I will do to you next. Do you understand?" He snarled.

"What did you do to me?" Aldertree asked when he'd regained control of himself. The pain had been excruciating as he'd lost complete control of his body, the magic racing through his entire body like fire.

"Nothing compared to what I will do if you don't answer my questions," Magnus said, glaring at him. "Now, where is Ragnor Fell?" He asked.

"I don't know. I only knew of his country house I swear!" Aldertree screamed as Magnus raised his hand threateningly. "I took the children I suspected of being Omega's to his country house, he paid me, I left that's it" he mumbled, eyes focused on the hand Magnus was waiving in front of his face.

"How many?" Magnus asked.

"Seven" Aldertree replied.

"And their families?" Magnus asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Dead, Fell and I would hunt them down, kill the parents and take the children" he muttered quickly, seeing the twitch of the Omega's hand as it inched closer.

"What about Simon's family?" Magnus asked, "did you run them out of the Welsh Institute?" He asked.

"Yes. Fell had confirmed that their daughter was an Omega. They where suspicious of me, the old head of the institute wouldn't investigate me without proof though so they up and vanished like a fart in the wind. It took me almost two years to track them down. They'd been trying to live as mundanes, but that never works out for shadowhunter's. They'd moved to America thinking to escape me, moving from city to city, eventually moving to New York. They didn't know I was working with Fell, they walked straight into his trap" Aldertree said with a grin, a mad glint in his eye.

"Show some respect," Magnus said, staring disgustedly at the pitiful excuse for a man. "For the people you mercilessly hunted and killed just so you could snatch their children from them. For money! what's wrong with you? Have you no shame?" He asked.

"They where Omega's" Aldertree said with a shrug as if that explained everything.

"How long has he been doing this?" Magnus asked, "how long has he been stealing peoples babies and selling them, like objects?" Magnus asked, not wanting to know the answer but needing to know. He'd grown up in the orphanage, spending his entire life there, God knows how long he'd been doing it before Magnus had been brought there.

"Twenty years," Aldertree said, noting the hand that the warlock was absentmindedly stroking over his stomach, the protrusion his jacket was doing a poor job of hiding. "You were his first.... Waif" Aldertree said, watching Magnus' every move, like a predator.

"Me? I couldn't have been, there where older children than me there" Magnus said, a confused frown on his face.

"You were a baby. After you he started abducting older children" Aldertree said "they weren't all that obedient though. It wasn't long before he started going for the younger ones. Soon enough warlocks where dumping their weak, undesirable offspring on him" he said, laughing as though it were all some funny joke.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know Jia?" Magnus asked, not taking his eye off Aldertree for a second.

"Does Ragnor Fell have any more of these orphanages?" She asked.

"No, he doesn't have any other.......orphanages" Aldertree replied, avoiding their eyes.

"But he does have more children doesn't he?" Magnus asked placing his fingertip a few millimetres away from Aldertree's eyeball "don't lie to me Victor, what aren't you telling us?" He asked. He'd heard the hesitation, seen the shift in eye contact.

"OKAY!" Aldertree screamed trying to lean as far back as possible, trying to avoid Magnus' outstretched finger. "He doesn't have any more orphanages but he does have two children he likes to keep with him. Twins, a boy and a girl. James is a warlock Omega, a powerful one by all accounts. He's a proper obedient Omega unlike you" Aldertree spat.

"And the girl?" Magnus asked, rolling his eyes, he'd heard enough about how much of a disgrace he was to the word Omega.

"Jessica, its a shame really" Aldertree muttered angrily. "She's feral, but that's what happens when you cage an Alpha! He keeps her around to keep the boy in line. They were dumped, as babies, on his doorstep ten years ago, the mother hadn't been able to separate them so she left them both. Alpha females are rare! even if she is a warlock she shouldn't be caged" he snapped out, clearly angry that an Alpha was being mistreated.

"What do you mean caged?" Magnus asked with a frown, surely he didn't mean she was kept in an actual cage, like a pet?

"Did I stutter? I mean caged! As in kept in a cage, like an animal at a zoo!" Aldertree said "He keeps her locked in a cage, tortures her with his magic. He finds it funny to watch her scream obscenities at him. The only time he lets her out is if he goes somewhere and has to take her with him" he said.

"That's terrible! The poor thing" Magnus said, his heart breaking for the girl. He wanted to find her and wrap her up and never let go, the feeling tugging at a small corner of his soul. As awful as his childhood had been he'd never been caged!

"It keeps the boy in line," Aldertree said. "He'd do anything to keep her safe. Fell uses that to his advantage. He likes to keep the powerful and strange ones close by. You never know, maybe he's got a place for the disgusting abomination your carrying" Aldertree said with a predatory grin.

"What?" Magnus asked, his voice a promise of a slow and painful death. "What did you just say?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Aldertree laughed. "Your waste of space Alpha has knocked you up, hasn't he? Don't worry I'm sure Fell has a spare cage. If there's one thing he likes its an abomination. And it doesn't get any worse than befouling the pure Angel blood running through Lightwood's veins with your warlock filth and passing it on to your spawn. He'll leave you, you know? Once he sees the monster you are growing he'll dump your ass in the gutter where you belong, along with the brat. Then Fell will come for it" he spat.

Magnus lunged, he saw red as he almost lost control of his magic and went for Aldertree's throat. He would have caught him if Cat hadn't frozen him with her magic. "I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT! NOBODY IS TOUCHING MY BABIES. I'LL RIP HIS SKIN OFF AND WEAR IT LIKE A FUCKING COAT IF HE COMES NEAR MY CHILDREN. YOU'D BETTER PRAY YOU NEVER SEE ME AGAIN VICTOR ALDERTREE, I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT MY STOMACH AGAIN I'LL PRY YOUR FUCKING EYEBALLS FROM YOUR HEAD AND GIVE THEM TO MY SISTER FOR EARINGS! IF YOU UTTER ONE MORE WORD I'LL RIP THE TONGUE FROM YOUR MOUTH AND LAY IT AT MY ALPHA'S FEET AS A FUCKING TROPHY!" he roared, fighting with everything he had to get to Aldertree.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Alec roared as he came barreling into the cell followed by Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary to find his livid mate screaming at Aldertree, frozen in place by what he presumed was Cats magic. He'd returned to the institute to find his Omega gone, nobody knew where. He'd felt his mates anger and stress through their bond and had used it to track him to Alicante.

"Alec, get him out of here, I can't hold him much longer" Cat screamed as sparks of magic started to burst from Magnus' skin, seeping into Aldertree. He collapsed to the ground, screaming as his limbs started flailing. "I'll open a portal, I can only release him as you pull him through otherwise he will destroy Aldertree," she said, staring at Magnus as the fire danced in his eyes, he was terrifying, the look on his face promised unending agony. "NOW" She shouted as Alec scooped his omega up. She waved her arm, creating the portal and releasing him at the same time, watching as Alec ran through, the others staying behind.

**

"RUN!" Alec screamed as they emerged from the portal to find the training room full. "If you value your lives you'll get the fuck out of here now!" He shouted, clearing the training room of his fellow shadowhunters. They took one look at Magnus and bolted for the exits.

"Please, my love you have to try and control it, you'll never forgive yourself if you hurt someone you care about" Alec whispered into his mates ear, collapsing to the floor and pulling his mate into his lap as he pushed Magnus' nose into his neck. He pushed as much calming, protective love through their bond as he could muster. He could feel the magic pouring into him from his furious mate. He used the bond to try and help pull it back.

"I''LL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB" Magnus snarled, trying to get a grip on himself. He tried to pull the magic back, bit by bit as he inhaled his Alphas scent, taking deep lungfuls in as he clutched his stomach, he couldn't stop thinking about what Aldertree had said, how Fell would come for his babies. "WE CAN'T LET HIM NEAR OUR FLUMPS, PLEASE ALEXANDER, DON'T LET HIM TAKE OUR BABIES!" He screamed as the tears poured from his eyes. He felt like his lungs were about to give out as he gasped for breath. "NOT MY BABIES, PLEASE?" he screamed, hyperventilating as Alec clutched him tight, rocking him back and forth, tears pouring from his own eyes.

"I swear to you, nobody is taking our babies, my love. I won't let anyone near them or you, I swear it on the Angel. Please, please just breath my darling" he asked desperately, not knowing what to do. "CAT HELP HIM HE CAN'T BREATH!" Alec roared as Cat stepped through a new portal "PLEASE, DO SOMETHING" he screamed as his mate fought for breath.

Cat clicked her fingers instantly, putting Magnus to sleep. She watched as he went limp, collapsing in Alec's arms.

"What the fuck happened?" Alec snarled as he checked his mate over, noting the slowing of his breathing as he lay unconscious in his arms. He stood up and carried his Omega to their room, everyone else a step behind. Cat had some explaining to do!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus screamed as he wrestled with the covers, trying to get free of the constricting material. He struggled until he realized it was actually his mate wrapped around him. He sank into his Alphas embrace as sobs racked his body.

"Its okay my darling, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you or our babies. Your safe I promise, he'll never get you, nobody is taking them away I swear" Alec whispered, around the lump in his throat, in his Omega's ear as tears of relief poured down his face. He clutched his mate tightly, thanking the Angel that he'd finally awoken. He gently rubbed soothing circles into his mates shaking back, soothing himself as much as his mate.

Magnus had been unconscious for three days, it had almost destroyed Alec as he'd watched his Omega thrash and scream in his sleep, reflexively clutching at his stomach. He'd had to call Cat in several times to stop his dreams, sending him into a deeper sleep each time as he'd shrieked and clawed at the bed. He'd feared that his Omega would never wake as the hour's dragged into days, that he'd lose his precious mate and babies forever. He'd even tried waking him with their bond, desperately trying anything he could think of to sooth his mate, to pull him back.

Cat had been sceptical about using him as a conduit when he'd begged her to help banish the dreams, but he'd instinctively known it would work. He hadn't slept the entire time, barely eating or drinking. His parents had begged and pleaded with him to eat and sleep, but he'd needed to be there for his mate. He'd gotten through the last three days by activating his stamina and nourishment runes, only eating or drinking when his mother had desperately used Max our Madzie to bring him food and drink.

"Alexander I was so scared," Magnus said as he inhaled his mate's scent, "he said Ragnor would take our babies, I couldn't take it, it would destroy me" he whispered as a fresh wave of tears fell down his face.

"I know. But I swear to you sweetheart I'd never ever let that happen" Alec said as he tilted Magnus' face up to look him in the eye. "I can't lose you or our babies. I love you too much, the four of you are my entire life, to lose any one of you would be to rip away part of my soul" he whispered, pressing his lips to his mate's forehead. "Cat told me everything that happened, I hate that I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry," Alec said. He'd said it a lot over the last three days.

"It's not your fault, you had a mission," Magnus said looking up the love of his existence "it couldn't be helped. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. When he said that you would leave me and dump me and the babies, that Ragnor would take them away I lost it. I know you'd never do that. It was just hard to hear. When you've spent a lifetime being cast aside, rejected, words like that chip away you, eat into all your insecurities and pull the earth out from under you" he said, staring up at his Alpha.

"I wasn't on a mission," Alec said brokenly as he stared into his Omega's eyes, seeing the confusion there. "I took Madzie into the city to get you something. I never pictured that this was how I'd do it, but I've spent the last three days in my own personal hell, all I could think of was that I might lose you, it almost broke me" Alec said as he sat his mate up and got off the bed. He knelt beside the bed and took his mates left hand in his own, pressing it to his lips.

"Magnus Bane, you are my life. Before you, there was nothing but darkness. I was an empty, broken shell of a man trying to make it through each day and failing, miserably. Then you came along. One look into those perfect, beautiful eyes was all it took to pull me from the abyss and push me into the light. I want to spend every second of our lives together reaching for that light. I could take every star from the universe, and combine it into one, it still wouldn't shine as brightly as your soul. A soul that I am completely and irrevocably in love with. Not only have you saved me, and put me back together again, but you've brought me three children and the promise of a beautiful, amazing future. I could be granted a thousand wishes and every single one of them would be for you to spend the rest of our lives as my husband. will you marry me?" Alec asked, pulling a box from his pocket as he stared into his mate's tear-filled eyes.

Magnus stared into his mates soul as he cupped his face. "You speak those words as if you've read them from my mind, for that is exactly how I feel about you. My love for you is infinite, I didn't realise my heart had enough room to hold it all. You are the completion of all that I am, the answer to my every prayer, Alexander Lightwood. I thought I'd already used all my wishes up the day you saved me, the day you gave me a home and a family and a future, but if I could have one more it would be you, a hundred times, a thousand, it would always be you. So yes! Yes I will marry you because to live a life without you in it would be no life at all" he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his Mates forehead.

Alec let the tears fall as he swept his mate up and sat him in his lap on their fluffy rug. He opened the box and took the ring from inside, pushing it onto Magnus' ring finger. He watched his mates face with a massive grin as he looked at it, his eyes widening as he stared down at it.

"Alexander... Is it... Are they ... Snowflakes?" Magnus asked as he stared down at the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful platinum band with five diamond's set into it, they looked exactly like Snowflake's, like the pendant his mate had given him on their first shopping trip. He looked up at Alec's face, seeing the grin there "its perfect" he said.

"As soon as we saw it we both knew it was the one. Madzie said it was perfect because there are five diamonds, one for each of us. As soon as I realized they looked like snowflakes I knew that it was yours" Alec said as he drew his mate in close. He smiled into it when Magnus caught his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

"I love it, it's perfect, you're perfect" Magnus whispered as they drew apart." There's only one thing missing" he said as he looked into fiancés eyes. His fiancé!

"There is?" Alec asked "we can take it back, get something else if you want. Whatever you want is yours, my love, I only want you to be happy" he said, softly kissing his mates cheek. His fiancé's cheek.

Magnus grinned as he stared down at the ring, committing every minute detail to memory before sandwiching Alec's left hand between both of his own. He closed his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his magic around his mates ring finger.

Alec laughed when he felt the metal encase his finger. The joy on Magnus' face was something he wished to see for the rest of his life. The image of his mate's beautiful smile imprinted itself on his heart, branded his very soul. He looked down to see an exact replica of Magnus' ring on his finger.

"Now its perfect, my sweet, beautiful fiancé" Magnus whispered. "Thank you, for making me the happiest man in the world, for pulling me back from the edge yet again. What would I do without you? How do you know? How do you get it so right every time?" He asked, gazing up at his Alpha.

"Because we were made for each other," Alec said. "two piece's of a puzzle that are meant to slot together seamlessly. That's how you save me every time, my love" he said, kissing Magnus' nose as he snuggled in. "You always know what I need just as I'll always know what you need. Like right now I know that you and those sweet little Flumps of ours need feeding" he whispered with a laugh as his Omegas stomach roared at him.

"Yes, we d.... Alexander" he gasped as he felt his stomach beneath his hands where he'd made to rub his hands across it. "How long was I out?" He asked as he yanked his shirt up and stared down at his bump. His bump!

"Three days," Alec said as he gently caressed his mate's bump, bending down to trail soft kisses over the curvature. "We kept you going with a potion Cat brewed for you, to keep the three of you nourished. She had me drip it into your mouth, a few drops at a time. I'm convinced it was one part potion two parts miracle grow" he said with a laugh as he stood, pulling Magnus to his feet. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked, panicking as he caught a swaying Magnus, sweeping him up in his arms.

"Yes, just a bit faint is all. I'm sure I'll be fine once you feed us. I'll just eat this for now" he said as his mate carried him out the door and through the quite institute. He clicked his fingers and produced an entire loaf of Serens bara brith, smothered in ketchup, making his mate gag. "Wontshum?" He asked around a huge mouthful. Laughing as his mate jerked his head away from the offering, shaking it emphatically. "What time is it? I've never seen the place so quite" he asked as Alec walked through the empty corridors.

"About three AM," Alec said as he made his way to the kitchen, seeing the lights on. Who could be up at this time? He wondered. He peered around as he stepped through the door. His Mother and Father, looking as tired and ragged as he probably did, where sat clutching large mugs as the talked quietly to Cat, Rhys, Gwen and Llewellyn. "What are you all doing here?" Alec asked curiously, watching as all their heads whipped around.

"Oh thank the Angel your okay, my sweet boy" Maryse cried as she leapt out of her seat, running straight at them. She pulled up fast when her mate grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks. The sight of her boys, an exhausted Alec carrying Magnus into the kitchen was more than she could have hoped for.

She gazed at them in their matching grey sweats and black t-shirts, they looked so perfect together. She'd hated seeing Alec so broken, refusing to move from his mate's side, to even eat or drink. She knew he'd been punishing himself for not being there. And her sweet baby lying in the bed for days screaming and thrashing about. She'd heard him beg Alec to save his babies more than once while he was unconscious. Each word had been a stab in the gut for her son.

"Not yet dear" Robert warned her as he pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her, knowing she needed the hug, he smiled when she buried her nose in his neck, calming herself with his scent. She hadn't done that in years she was always so strong.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. If I'd known that was his intention, to say those things to you, I wouldn't have taken you to Alicante" Cat said as Alec sank into a chair, Magnus sitting in his lap. "Please forgive me? I'm so sorry" she mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"You couldn't have known Cat," Magnus said "he's a vindictive, spiteful asshole. It's not your fault. At least we got some answers. Is it enough for a conviction?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh yes. He has signed his own death warrant with that confession" Cat said "they will be holding his trial next week to formally sentence him and de-rune him. The entire clave has to hear his crimes, hear from the witnesses and witness the de-runeing" she said. It takes a bit of organizing" she said when he looked at her questioningly. "The witnesses are Rachel and Simon. You may also be asked to speak, as the one who interrogated him" she said apprehensively, sighing with relief as he just nodded.

"At least it's a conviction," Magnus said as he looked at her "did you get the rest of your answers? About the demon magic, the block on his mind? Did he reveal where Ragnor is holed up?" He asked, taking her answer from the shake of her head.

"Well I hope the clave doesn't expect me to get them from him," Magnus said as he munched his cake and ketchup, smiling at the look of horror on Rhys' face as he realized what he was eating.

"By the Angel! What have you done to my mate's cake boyo?" Rhys asked as he looked at the ketchup dripping down the Omegas hand. His wife's beautiful cake! smothered in tomato sauce. He wanted to weep. "I'm going to pretend I don't see it, my poor Seren, she'd a tear up at that desecration"

"Your wife remembers what it was like to be pregnant" Gwen laughed "she'd get him an extra slice. The body wants what the body wants. He's eating for three there, if he asks you to portal home and bring Seren here to personally bake him one that's what you'll do Rhys Griffith, do you hear?" She said sternly, staring the shadowhunter down.

"Yes Gwen, loud and clear" Rhys muttered, properly chastised.

"To answer your question from before Alec," Cat said "the reason we are all here is that Gwen and I have been working on something for your mate, a gift to make up for my poor judgment," Cat said as she held her hand out to Gwen.

"I'm gutted I never thought of this myself, to be honest with you," Gwen said as she handed a small box to Cat, grinning excitedly. "It might not work but we thought we'd give it a try," she said, smiling at the mystified expressions on Magnus and Alec's faces.

"Put this on your mate's wrist," she said, handing the box to Alec as she came to stand in front of them. "I had it made to match" she whispered to them so that the rest of the group couldn't hear.

Alec opened the box to find a beautiful white gold bangle inside. On closer inspection, he could see the tiny snowflakes engraved on it. It did match their rings, perfectly. He grinned as he slid it onto Magnus' wrist pushing the two halves closed.

"There's a little button there, you can press to open it quickly if you need to," Cat said pointing it out. "If you need to remove this in a hurry just press it and it'll fall right off," she said, smiling as they stared at her, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Why would I need to take it off in a hurry?" Magnus asked, raising his arm to eye level to gaze at the exquisite detail. It was beautiful!

"Because of this" Cat said, taking a deep breath. She raised her hand and grasped his bare forearm, wrapping her fingers around his arm and slamming her eyes shut, waiting for the pain in case it didn't work. She'd insisted that she'd be the one to test it out, feeling guilty over the whole Aldertree debacle.

"Cat!" Magnus and Alec yelped in unison as she grabbed the Omegas arm "let go! What are you doing?"Magnus cried, trying to yank his arm back. But she held on in a death grip. "ALEXANDER GET HER OFF" Magnus shrieked as he slammed his eyes closed, not wanting to see his friend in pain, not wanting to hurt her.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes. Look," Alec said as he stared at Cat, standing upright, smiling back at him. "Look, darling, she's not hurt. How cat? How are you okay?" He asked as he stared, wide-eyed at her.

"It's like the suppression cuff, it will keep Magnus' magic below the surface of his skin," Cat said. "But if you need the protection in a hurry just click the button and release it and you'll have it running over your skin again instantly," she said with a smile.

Alec looked around the room, taking in all the smiles and grins, his mother barreling around the table to elbow Cat out the way. He released his mate with a laugh as she pulled Magnus off his lap, almost crushing the shocked Omega to her chest. "Watch the babies!" He growled when she squeezed his mate tight.

"I'm not squashing them" Maryse laughed as she covered Magnus' face with kisses. "I'm taking my fair share of the hugs I've missed out on! May I?" She asked Magnus staring down at his bump, dropping to her knees and placing her cheek on his bump. "Hi, babies it's your Nanny here I can't wait to meet you. I love you both so much!" She said pressing a kiss to Magnus' stomach as she lovingly stroked his bump.

Magnus looked at his mate, raising an eyebrow, grinning when Alec nodded. He placed his left hand on top of Maryse', flashing the engagement ring right in front of her eyes. He laughed when she screamed, grabbing hold of his hand and looking up at him as tears swam in her eyes.

"Is this...? Are you...? Are you engaged?" She shrieked as Alec stooped and scooped her up off the floor. Her heart had almost stopped as the ring floated into view, it had taken her a second to realize what it was. "My babies are getting married!" She squealed. "Robert, did you hear? they're getting married!" She screamed in her husband's ear as he pulled her off Alec's neck where she'd been clinging on.

"I think the whole institute heard" with a laugh, dumping her in a chair to pull his boys into a bone-crushing hug. Well, he crushed Alec's bones, he was a little more gentle with Magnus. They all stared in astonishment as Maryse tore from the room, disappearing to the Angel knew where. "Congratulations to both of you. I'm so proud. Hi, little ones this is your Grandpa, don't worry, I won't deafen you like your Nanny did. But I'm just as excited to meet you" he said as he leaned down to talk to Magnus' belly. "I love you both" he whispered, running his hand over the bump.

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you too pop's," Magnus said as he threw himself into his father-in-law's arms again. He'd always wanted a dad to hug him and tell him he was proud and that he loved him. Now he had one!

"What do you want to eat my love?" Alec asked as he made his way over to the refrigerator, leaving his mate to be hugged and congratulated by everyone else. It was nice that they were all happy but feeding his mate was more important!

"Omelette" Magnus shouted in a choked voice as Rhys lifted him off his feet before quickly putting him back down and backing off at the growls coming from his Alpha. "Bacon and anchovy omelette with strawberries please," Magnus said, rubbing his belly at the thought. He made his way to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror, gazing at his bump as he lifted his shirt. It wasn't huge but the soft bulge had been replaced by a defined rounded bump, it was firm underneath his skin. He loved it, letting out a little laugh at how paranoid he's been at first.

Alec watched his mate from the doorway, smiling at the glowing look on his face. He watched as his mate muttered to himself, trying to work out how far gone he was in mundane terms, he was adorable! "About ten weeks," Alec said as he stepped into the room and wrapped his mate up from behind, resting his hands on his stomach, gently stroking his fingers over the bump. "Cat reckons you're about ten weeks gone in mundane terms. Four weeks to us" he whispered in his mates ear.

"A quarter of the way there," Magnus said as he nuzzled back into his Alphas neck, resting his hands over Alec's, gazing at their reflection in the mirror. "Twelve weeks to go. Doesn't seem like much does it?" He asked.

"They'll be here in no time," Alec said "how about we sort the nursery out this week? Mom got us loads of catalogues and brochures to get some ideas" he said, smiling as Magnus' face lit up. He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's bonding mark as his fingers traced lazy patterns into his Omegas belly.

"Sounds good," Magnus said as he turned to face his mate, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist as he lay his head on his shoulder. They stood like that, just holding each other until a loud banging on the door brought them back from their own little world.

"Magnus'....... Dinner is ready" Simon shouted through the door. "Come out, everyone wants to see you" he mumbled at the lock.

"Mom ran around and woke them all. Be prepared, she couldn't contain herself" he said with a laugh as his mate dragged him to the door. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving!" Magnus said as he flung the door open and ran to the kitchen, dragging his Alpha with him. He barely had time to register the two blurs coming towards, as he stepped through the kitchen door when Madzie and Max each wrapped themselves around one of his legs.

"Papa! Mags!" They screeched in unison, clinging to the Omegas legs.

"Give him some room" Alec laughed as he bent down and pried them from his mate's legs, tucking them under each arm and following his mate over to the table. He smiled as the entire family descended on him, all wrapping him up in huge hugs, his mom coming back for seconds and thirds. "Let him get to his plate, he hasn't eaten properly in three days" Alec growled as they showed no signs of moving.

Magnus threw himself on his plate when they cleared the way, sitting in Alec's lap when he took a seat. He devoured two plates of food before pushing the empty plate back. He smiled when Madzie could hold herself back no longer, climbing onto his knee and snuggling into him as he held her tightly. "I missed you sweet pea," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too papa" Madzie said as her eyes welled up. "Don't have a big sleep like that again, it makes you too sad" she whispered, burying her nose in his neck. "I don't like the bad dreams," she said.

"What do you mean, sweet pea?" Magnus asked cautiously as he looked his daughter in the eye.

"The bad dreams, where the Master took the babies away. I don't like it" she said as the tears started falling. "You and daddy won't let him take them, will you?" She asked, looking at her dads, both of them staring back.

"No darling, we won't let him take them. They get to stay here with all of us forever" Alec said as he brushed her tears away.

"How did you know what my dreams were about sweetheart?" Magnus asked as he looked down at her, concern etched all over his face.

"I heard you shouting, about the Master," she said, "You were very sad," she said putting her little hands on his face and staring into his eyes. "He can't have our Flumps," she said seriously as her hands sparked with magic, passing harmlessly into his skin.

"Nobody is taking them anywhere sweetie," Magnus said as she settled back into his chest, wrapping herself around his bump. He played with her hair as she fell asleep, staring into his Alphas eyes.

"Come on let's get her to bed," Alec said tiredly, feeling himself flagging as they stood and made the rounds, bidding everyone a good night, Alec carrying Madzie, Magnus holding his free hand.

"Is it weird that I'm still tired?" Magnus mumbled with a huge yawn as they tucked their daughter in.

"I don't know but I'm right behind you" Alec muttered around his own huge yawn, as he closed their bedroom door behind him, smiling when Magnus removed their clothes with a click of his fingers. They fell into bed and wrapped themselves around each other, gratefully falling into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need some alone time ;)

Alec woke as he felt the sparks of magic pouring from his mate's body. His eyes snapped open to glance at his mate, his safe, softly snoring mate. By the Angel he was beautiful! Alec just stared down at him, snuggled safely in his arms, reminding himself that he hadn't lost him, that he'd agreed to marry him, to be his husband for the rest of their long lives. He pressed his lips to Magnus' head, inhaling his scent. He was getting harder by the minute! He glanced at his mate's nightstand to see the bracelet laying there. Magnus must have taken it off, not that he was complaining, he thought with a grin.

"Alpha?" Magnus asked, his tone gravelly with desire. He'd been dreaming about the night his Alpha had claimed him, about his entire heat. Reliving every exquisite detail. His breath caught as the memories floated in front of his eyes, each touch, each soft, lingering caress. He remembered the taste of his mates lips as he'd kissed him after tasting his slick. His need for Alec at that moment almost consumed him.

"I'm here my darling" Alec growled in his Omega's ear. He could feel the desire, the need his Omega felt for him. He rolled Magnus onto his back and stared down at his beautiful mate, seeing the lust in his eyes, taking in the blown pupils. He was blown away all over again as his mate glanced up through his lashes, biting his bottom lip. "So beautiful!" Alec whispered as he bent his head to skim his nose up his mate's throat, making Magnus' breath turn shallower. "What do you need my sweet Omega" he growled out as he reached his mates ear, taking it between his lips, gently sucking on the outer shell.

"I need you my Alpha" Magnus whispered, his breath catching in his throat as Alec's teeth grazed his ear. He moaned when Alec kissed his earlobe, the corner of his jaw, his cheek, slowly making his way to the corner of his lips before making his way back down his jaw. Magnus tilted his head back, trying to get his breath back as he felt his Alpha suck slightly at his Adam's apple, before continuing the trail across his throat. "Alexander!" He gasped as he felt the soft, plump lips suck at the bonding mark on the side of his throat, sending amazing bursts of pleasure beating through his entire body with each beat of his racing heart.

Alec smiled into his mate's neck as he heard his name fall from Magnus' lips, like a prayer. He stroked his hand down Magnus' arm, tracing soft, swirling patterns into the hairs, grasping his wrist and drawing it up to his lips, sucking and licking at the pulse there. He kissed his way down the arm, gently nipping and grazing it with his teeth as his mate's breath came quicker. He raised the hand above his mates head, pinning it to the mattress. Before kissing along his shoulder, his collarbone, making Magnus moan. "Is this what you need, my love?" He murmured as he reached the soul rune on his Omega's chest, sucking the soft skin, his own breath turning shallow as his mate started panting.

"Fuuuuck... Alexander... It's so.." Magnus gasped as he grasped the sheets, arching his back, his fingers digging into the cloth. He couldn't think straight, couldn't get the words out as his thoughts scattered at the sensations running through him, shooting from the rune, tingling across his skin, as if Alec where trailing feathers across it. It was like a sensory overload.

"I know darling" Alec whispered as he took his mate's nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth, gently grazing it as he sucked. He could feel every sensation through their bond, could feel the shiver running throughout both of their body's in unison, a low moan building in the back of his throat as he ran his fingers over his mate's stomach, brushing his skin with the softest touch. He smiled when he saw the trail of goosebumps his fingers left, following it with his tongue.

Magnus groaned as Alec nipped at his hip, his body shaking with need at the slow, torturous pace his Alpha was setting. He could barely breathe, gasping as his mate's breath ran over his straining cock. His pulse rocketed as his heart rate kicked up another notch when Alec ran the very tip of his tongue up the underside of his dick, making it jump as more and more blood flowed to it. "Please... Alexander!" Magnus moaned as his Alpha circled the head and licked back down, taking his sac into that sinfully hot mouth "yes.. yes.... YES," he moaned as his mate sucked.

Alec looked up at his Omega, head tossed back as his breath stuttered out. Absolute perfection! He released his mate's sac and licked back up his twitching dick, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit before sinking down onto it, taking it into his mouth, inch by inch, curling his lips over his teeth as he glided down his mate's cock. He almost gagged when the head hit the back of his throat.

The sound of his Alpha gagging as he sucked his entire cock into his mouth almost pushed Magnus past his limit. His eyes rolled back in his head as Alec raised his head, the suction as he pulled back to the tip spurred him further on, closer to release. "Alexander... I .. I... Love you" he breathed as his mate plunged back down before slowly pulling back. He was in heaven, his mate teasing him closer and closer as he plunged down faster each time, pulling up slower and slower each time he pulled back. He threw a leg over Alec's shoulder, the heel of his foot digging into his Alphas back as he raised his hips slightly, trying to get more friction.

Alec stopped moving altogether as his Omega bucked his hips, fucking his mouth, he was so fucking hot! He pushed his hands under his mate's ass, supporting him as he lost himself. He started humming, smiling around his mate's dick as the slight vibrations pushed him closer to the edge, the delicious litany of moans were like a symphony.

"Alexander... I'm so... Fucking... Close" Magnus screamed as he gripped his mates hair, tugging it. He smiled as his Alpha moaned at the pressure on his scalp. He felt more blood rush to his dick as his thighs started to shake, he felt light-headed as he gasped for breath, clawing at the sheets as his world faded to a bright light. "I'm gonna come" he screamed a split second before his balls tightened. He groaned as he came into his mate's mouth his eyes slamming closed as his orgasm ripped through his entire being.

Alec grinned as he swallowed down every drop, still sucking slightly as his shaking mate screamed, the beautiful arch of his spine under Alec's hands had his own dick straining as he ran one of them up his mates sweaty back. He grinned as Magnus collapsed to the mattress. He released his Omegas cock and crawled up the mattress on all fours over his mate's body, pressing soft kisses everywhere as he made his way up to his mate's mouth.

Magnus opened up for his Alpha as Alec's lips found his own, he moaned when he tasted himself on his mate's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Alec's slightly sweaty back as his legs circled his back. He twisted his body, taking Alec with him, until he was on top, straddling his mate, Alec flat on his back. He deepened the kiss, pinning his Alphas arms above his head. He smiled when he heard his mates breathing pick up, invading Alec's mouth with a fierceness he didn't know he possessed. He released his Alphas mouth to gaze down into his soul, smiling at what he saw.

"Is that what you needed, my love?" Alec asked as he gazed up into the beautiful golden eyes that he loved, following the outline of the slitted pupils. He pulled a hand free, raising it to brush his knuckles up Magnus' cheekbone before wrapping his hand around the back of his head and pulled it down, pressing his lips to his Omegas forehead.

"I'm not the only one who needs something, my darling" Magnus whispered, taking Alec's hand from around his neck and pinning it back above his head, taking both of them in one hand as his other one wandered down his mate's gorgeous chest, slowly inching down his stomach. "I think you do too, don't you?" He whispered against Alec's lips as his hand wrapped around the straining cock resting against his Alphas hard, muscled stomach.

"I need to be buried in that gorgeous, tight ass of yours, my beautiful little Omega" Alec growled, the Alpha in him pushing his tone deeper. He watched his Omegas body shudder as the tone wrapped around him, dilating his pupils again. The sudden need to dominate his Omega shot through Alec like a physical ache, like fire running through his veins.

Magnus looked down at his Alpha as the need for dominance rushed through him. He could feel the need through their bond. His mate didn't even need to ask, Magnus released his hands and climbed off the bed, sinking to his knee's on the rug next to the bed, lowering his head and baring his neck to his mate. He could feel Alec's gaze on him as he knelt on the floor. "I'm yours Alpha" he whispered, his entire body shuddering with anticipation as his heart rate picked up once more.

Alec growled as he looked down at his Omega on his knees, neck exposed. He'd never felt the need to dominate his Omega before. He thought about when his mate had been in heat, needing it, the Alpha tone and commanding presence. But that had been what Magnus had needed, this was different. It scared him, he didn't want his mate to feel uncomfortable. But the need rushing through him was trying to push towards his mate, the conflicting emotions were pulling him in two.

Magnus could feel the warring feelings and emotions in his mate, the need for control and the need to put him first, through their bond. He got up, smiling at his Alphas growl, and sent Cat a fire message asking her to keep everyone else away for the day. The truth was both he and his mate needed the time, the closeness only the other could provide to reassure themselves that they were here, together, alive. They both felt the need deep inside. He knew exactly what his Alpha needed because he needed it too.

"I need this too, my Alpha," Magnus said as he sank back to his knees at his mate's feet, head bent as he stared down at the floor "show me who my Alpha is," he said, his tone almost a whine as the need grew stronger in his mate.

The tone of his Omegas voice pushed Alec over the edge. He placed his hand on Magnus' head, running his fingers through his soft hair. He closed his eyes as Magnus pushed his head into the touch.

"Stand up" Alec whispered, a growl of approval rumbling through his chest as Magnus immediately complied, standing stock still as Alec circled him, standing behind his Omega. He ran his hand up the back of Magnus' thigh, over his hard, toned ass, trailing his fingers up his mate's spine. He could feel the shiver running through his mate's body, his cock jumping at the sight. His hand trailed over Magnus' shoulder to wrap around his throat, gently pulling him flush against his body. His eyes snapped shut at the moan that escaped his Omega as he moulded himself to his mates back. "MINE" Alec growled in his ear.

"Yours" Magnus whispered. The feeling of his Alphas hand wrapped around his neck, fingers pressed to his mating mark, the way he growled the word had the warlock breathing hard. He moaned as Alec tipped his head back, exposing his throat, before licking the mark, sucking it, biting down on it slightly. He could feel his Alphas cock, pressed against the cleft of his ass. It made him want to move his hips, to grind against it. But that's not his mate wanted, not what he needed. He needed to control the situation, so Magnus waited.

Alec wrapped his other hand around his Omegas waist, nudging him forward and walked him over to the table, guiding his hands up, placing them palm down on the surface. He stepped back to look at his mate. He was glorious, bent over the table, head bowed as he arched his back, presenting his ass to his Alpha. Alec circled the table, eyes running over his mates entire body, zeroing in on his bump. "You look beautiful like that, ass out, head down, carrying my babies. Do you know has happy you make your Alpha?" He growled, his tone getting deeper by the second.

The Omega in Magnus was glowing at the praise. He arched his back further, pushing his ass higher as his mate came to stand behind him, running a single finger down his spine, rubbing small circles on his ass. "Maybe you should show me, Alpha" he whispered as Alec removed his hand. He moaned, his breath stuttering out as he felt his mate's rock hard cock pressed into his the crack of his ass.

Alec held his hand out to Magnus, smiling when he clicked his fingers, producing a bottle of lube and placing it in his hand. "Hold your hand out" Alec whispered in his mate's ear, feeling Magnus shudder as his breath ran over his neck. He opened the bottle and poured it onto his Omegas hand. 'I want to watch those fingers sink into that beautiful asshole of yours" Alec said, stepping back to watch.

Magnus was painfully hard as he ran his fingers down his crack, his fingers sliding easily between his cheeks. He massaged his asshole, taking a deep breath as he slowly pushed a finger in, sinking in to the middle knuckle, letting out a groan as the borderline pain/pleasure pulsed through him. He pulled back slightly at the intrusion before mercilessly pushing his entire finger in, gasping out as his body accepted it. He set up a steady rhythm, slowly adding a second, then a third finger.

Alec almost lost it as he watched his Omega buck his hips, moaning as he stretched himself out. It was too much! He reached down and started stroking his own cock as he watched his panting mate fuck himself, pumping his shaft in time with Magnus' strokes. He couldn't wait any longer, stepping in close and placing his hand on the bottom of his mate's spine. He smiled when his mate instantly stopped, pulling his fingers out of himself and placing his hand back on the table. He rested his cock against Magnus' ass. "Are you ready for your Alpha?" He growled, making sure his mate was okay to continue.

"Please, Alpha. I need it" Magnus whined. He was desperate, pushing the feeling out through the bond, showing his mate how much he needed it. He cried out when Alec pushed into him, screaming as his mate finally filled him up. "Yes....fuck me ....hard Alpha, fuck your Omega....please I need.. It" Magnus gasped as his mate pumped in and out of his ass, gripping the table to push back on his Alphas dick.

"Magnus. Your. So. Fucking. Tight" Alec growled through gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a thrust. He could feel the muscles of his mate's tight asshole squeeze every inch as he pushed in and out, gripping his mates hips for leverage. He was fucking glorious, Alec thought as he listened to his mate scream out his pleasure, quickening the pace as he pushed back onto his cock, fucking himself on it. Alec pulled out of his mate, hearing the needy whine his Omega let out. He pulled Magnus upright and spun him, wanting to see his face. He picked his mate up, grinning when Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist. He lay his mate back on the table and pulled one of his legs up over his shoulder before pushing back into his mate. "I want to watch you come apart for me, my gorgeous Omega" he growled as he set up a quick pace, gripping Magnus' leg for leverage as he started slamming into his mate.

"Fuuuuuk" Magnus screamed as his Alpha slammed into his prostate over and over again, the new position taking his pleasure to new heights. "Alexander.... I'm gonna..... Oh fuck!" He screamed as his mate wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me. Now!" Alec barked out as he felt his balls tighten. The tightness of his Omega's ass, the screams of pleasure pouring out of him as he pushed the soaking hair back from his sweaty forehead, his eyes rolling back in his head was too much. He thrust into his mate's glorious ass one last time, roaring out his release as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock exploding in his mate's ass set Magnus' own orgasm. Alec grinned as His Omega screamed, spurting sticky jets of hot come all over his hand as he gave a few fast jerks, milking him for every last drop. He released Magnus' leg as he collapsed forward, catching himself on the table before he could land on top of Magnus, careful not to squash him. "I love you, you are so fucking beautiful" he whispered in his mates ear before catching his lips in a lingering kiss.

"I love you too" Magnus whispered when Alec let him up for air. He cupped his Alphas face and pulled his head down, pressing kisses to his cheeks, forehead and nose. "I love you more than my own life" he whispered in his mates ear as Alec pulled out of him and pulled him up, holding him close. Magnus giggled, clamping his legs around his mate's waist and locking his ankles as Alec lifted him and carried him to the bathroom, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder.

Alec laughed Magnus clicked his fingers, instantly filling the bath with hot, bubbly water. He climbed in with his Omega still wrapped around him. "You'll have to let go, sweetheart," he said, laughing when his mate just pouted, clinging to him.

"I don't want to" Magnus mumbled as his mate stood knee deep in the water, shaking with laughter. "I want to stay right here" he whispered, making Alec laugh harder at the pout on his face.

"If you insist," Alec said as he slowly lowered himself into the water, laughing as his mate ended up straddling him, a knee either side of his thighs. "I didn't hurt you did I? You didn't feel ..... Uncomfortable? Or like you had to do that for me? " he asked, gazing up at his mates face.

"Are you kidding?" Magnus asked, cupping his mate's face and looking him in the eye "that was amazing. I needed it as much as you. I needed you to take control it made me feel safe, the Alpha in you called out to the Omega in me. As strong as I act, sometimes I just need that commanding presence, that strength. It makes me feel like a can rely on you, rely on you to protect me and take charge of any given situation. It was reassuring, and hot" Magnus whispered, with a wink.

"Thank you" Alec whispered, leaning up to kiss his mate.

"What for?" Magnus asked.

"For understanding, for being perfect for me. I love you" he whispered. "I've never really felt that need before. The last few days have been so hard, the loss of control, not being able to help you, it almost killed me. I should have been able to protect you! I've never felt so vulnerable, so useless" he said, hanging his head.

"Hey, look at me," Magnus said, hooking a finger under Alec's chin and pulling his face up "I understand, you needed to take control back, that's okay! But It's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes too, you don't always have to be strong, not with me. It was an impossible situation, neither of us could have known what would have happened, that he would be so spiteful. Its nobody's fault. We are both here, we're together. I love you" Magnus said, holding his mate close.

"I can't wait to be your husband, for you to be mine," Alec said, grinning as Magnus nodded along, turning around and settled himself in between his legs. He laughed as his mate clicked his fingers, producing a plate of sausage and bacon. He scooped a sausage off the plate and fed it to him. "Eating in the bath?" He asked as his mate almost ripped his fingers off.

"Shtarvin" Magnus muttered as he devoured the food "I've worked up an appetite, and our babies are starving," he said swallowing it down. He shoved a sausage in his mate's mouth before hoarding the rest for himself, making his Alpha chuckle.

Once Magnus had finished his breakfast, Alec washed them both down, smiling as his Omega tilted his head back, sighing contentedly as he massaged the shampoo into his hair. "You really are adorable, do you know that?" Alec asked when he heard the blissed-out sighs and gasps his mate let out. He rinsed his mate's hair off and pulled him close as he lay back, entwining their fingers as he ran his free hand through his Omegas hair. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when Magnus pulled his left hand up kissing the engagement ring there.

**

Magnus' breath hitched in his chest as he stared down at the spell book in his hand, trying his best to concentrate on the words floating in front of his unseeing eyes. He looked back down at the table they were sat at, as another jolt reached him through the bond he shared with his mate. A grin spread across his face as the memories of that morning floated through his mind. He knew his Alpha was thinking about it too.

"Concentrate, Alexander," he said, glancing up at his mate, across the table from him. "You're supposed to be working," he said, his breath stuttering as he bit his bottom lip when another wave of pleasure shot through him. He could feel his mates arousal as he stared down at the table, rather than the report he was supposed to be filling in for the clave. Magnus' heart rate jumped another notch and his dick twitched as he saw the look on his mates face, the blown pupils, the sly grin. He sent out a wave of desire, smirking when he heard Alec gasp.

Alec's fist's clenched as his eyes met Magnus' over the table. He was painfully hard as the memory of getting lost in his mate's perfect ass steamrolled through him yet again. Every time he glanced at the table he wanted to throw Magnus down on it and rip his clothes off again. They'd been going back and forth for the last half an hour, sending waves of desire out through the bond, turning each other on more and more each time. It was the most beautiful torture. He grinned as he fired off another shot, the strongest yet. The sight of his mate's eyelids fluttering closed as he gasped was almost too much to handle.

Magnus grabbed the edge of the table, fighting for breath as his entire body tingled, the wave of desire from his mate shooting through his veins was like fire. His eyes snapped open, meeting his Alphas gaze. Two could play that game, he thought. He clicked his fingers producing a long banana, peeling it as he stared his Alpha down. He grinned as Alec gaped at him when he pressed the banana to his lips, eyes never leaving Alec's, and licked up the side of it, circling the tip before sinking down on it, almost taking the entire length of it in his mouth.

Alec growled as he watched the banana disappear into his mate's mouth. Magnus certainly knew how to land a punch. He could barely hold himself back as his mate deep throated the fruit. He had to physically stop himself from jumping up when Magnus gagged slightly before pulling it from his mouth with a sly grin.

Magnus grinned when he saw his mate grip the edge of the table, forcing himself to stay in his chair. He watched his Alphas chest rise and fall as he breathed hard. The sight of the muscles in his mates forearms, visible where he'd rolled his shirt sleeves up, straining beneath his skin, drove Magnus over the edge. He could take it no more. He stood abruptly, kicking his chair back as he tossed the banana on the table. He stalked around it, throwing a leg over Alec's knee and straddled his lap. He grabbed his mate by the back of his neck and slammed his lips down on Alec's.

Finally! Alec thought as he gripped his mate's ass, flicking his tongue over Magnus' bottom lip, invading his mouth when he opened up. He groaned when Magnus started rolling his hips, grinding down on his rock hard cock as he moaned into his mouth. The sound had Alec grabbing the hem of his mate's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His sweet little Omega screamed when he lightly bit down on his nipple.

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed as the pleasure shot from his nipple straight down into his cock. "Fuck this. Hand?" he muttered as he caught his breath. He clicked his fingers removing their clothes and producing a bottle of lube and poured it onto Alec's fingers. "I need you inside me now" he groaned as Alec reached around and pushed a finger into his asshole, finger fucking him while he moaned.

"I want to watch you bounce up and down on my cock" Alec growled as he sank a third finger into his mate, grinning as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and started moving his hips, writhing on the fingers sinking into his ass.

"You'd better fuck me good Alexander" Magnus whispered in his mates ear as he reached down and grabbed Alec's cock when he removed his fingers. He positioned it at his asshole and sank gratefully down on it, screaming as he seated himself flush with Alec's thighs. "That feels so good" he gasped as he grazed Alec's bonding mark with his teeth.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted when he felt the teeth at his throat. His mate was fucking perfect! He gripped Magnus' ass and raised him up before dropping him down again, impaling him with his cock. "This is going to be hard and fast" he growled as he lifted his mate again starting up a quick rhythm, bouncing his mate up and down on his cock. He growled into his mate's shoulder, he wanted to fuck Magnus! He stood up from the chair, still inside his mate and walked to the wall, pushing him up against it.

"Yes fuck me like that!" Magnus screamed as his mate started slamming into him, pinned against the wall. He gripped Alec's shoulders and hung on, his breath coming quicker as he got closer to release. "I need it, I need your cock" he screamed as his Alpha sawed in and out of his asshole. He placed his hand on the soul rune and pushed his magic into the bond, screaming when the jolt pushed them over the edge. He squirted all over his Alphas chest as Alec filled his ass, the spurt slamming into him.

"Fuuuuuck" Alec screamed as he pumped jet after jet into his perfect mate. "I fucking love you" he growled in his mates ear as Magnus' head flopped onto his shoulder.

"I love you too" Magnus gasped out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power's that be indeed!!!!

Magnus woke to find himself curled around his mates head. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping mate to see his face pressed up against his bump as he softly snored, an arm draped over his hip. Magnus clicked his fingers, producing a camera and silently snapped a photo. He wanted to capture this moment and keep it forever, his Alpha curled protectively around their children, it was perfect!

"Daddy, Papa let me in. I've missed you" he heard Madzie ask at the keyhole of the door as she knocked on it. He clicked his fingers, dressing his still sleeping mate and himself in pyjamas before clicking them again and letting her in. He held his finger up to his lips as she bounced into the room, wearing an adorable pink unicorn onesie, and pointed down at his sleeping mate. He grinned when she crept over and silently climbed up onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He shook with silent laughter as she clicked her fingers, dressing him and Alec in matching blue onesies.

"Now we're the same. Papa, I'm very starving" she whispered loudly as she curled up to his chest. "Is Daddy having a long sleep?" She asked quietly, concern etched all over her face as she pressed her face close to Alec's, pulling an eyelid up to look at his eye.

"No sweetheart, he's just very tired" Magnus whispered back. "He hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Let's not wake him. How about breakfast in bed? You make it, I don't want to wake Daddy up" He asked, grinning when she sat up and clicked her fingers, producing a tray piled high with a huge plateful of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and a pot of chocolate sauce.

"All of our favourites!" She whispered loudly as she stuffed a sausage in her mouth. "Here you go Papa, save some for the marshmallows" she whispered as she dipped a handful of bacon rashers in the chocolate sauce and fed them to him.

"Madzie my darling, I think they can hear that whisper of yours in Idris," Alec said with a grin as he opened his eyes, "Is there any for me or have you and Papa scoffed it all down?" He asked as he sat up, placing a soft kiss on both of their foreheads before sitting on Madzies other side, sandwiching their daughter between them. "What are we wearing?" He asked as he stared at his and his mates matching blue unicorn onesies. Only the enormous amount of love he had for his daughter stopped him from getting changed out of what was obviously her creation. She loved unicorns.

"Daddy! Look we match!" Madzie squealed as she snuggled into Alec "we saved you some, look there's lot's!" She said, shovelling a sausage into his mouth. "Can we watch TV?" She asked, grinning when her dads nodded. She clicked her fingers, turning the huge TV in the corner on and putting a movie on for them.

"Wotwe wochin?" Magnus asked after a few minutes, around a huge mouthful of eggs, staring at the screen as a cloaked figure fired an arrow into a target, flinging her cloak off to reveal bright red hair.

"Its called Brave" Madzie squealed with delight. "Aunt Izzy and me watched it the other day its funny she's called Merida and she has a bow and arrows just like Daddy and that's her Daddy he looks like Rhys doesn't he? and he says ' I downt wont tooooo get married a wont tooooo let ma her flow en the wend!" she shrieked in an awful imitation of a Scottish accent, barely taking a breath, making Alec and Magnus howl.

"Well she doesn't have to get married if she doesn't want to," Alec said, laughing as they all snuggled in to watch the rest of the movie.

**

"Good afternoon my beautiful babies" Maryse greeted them when the three of them entered the kitchen at lunchtime to find Maryse, Robert, Cat, Jia and Sara sitting around the table. Madzie immediately ran over to Sara and sat down to tell her about her dad's getting married.

"Mama, Alexander said you have some nursery brochures for us to look at?" Magnus said as he greeted her with a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He marvelled at the bracelet Cat and Gwen had come up with. "We are going to make a start on the nursery this week. Will you help us? I don't know what we need" he asked as he made his way around the table giving them all tight hugs, especially Sara. He'd been wanting to wrap the little warlock in his arms since the day they met, she truly was adorable.

"Yes, I'd love too!" Maryse exclaimed. "I can't wait! What colours where you thinking of using? What room are you going to use?" She asked excitedly as Max came into the kitchen and plonked himself down next Magnus and rubbed his belly, greeting the babies with a quick kiss before grabbing a handful of sandwiches and starting to shovel them down.

"We haven't really talked about it but I was......" Magnus started to say before Max cut him off.

"Bon Jovi is gonna sleep in my room," Max said loudly as he swallowed a huge mouthful of his sandwich, causing Cat to spit her coffee all over the table. He looked up to see all of them staring at him, his Father howling, his mother trying her best to hold a laugh in.

"Bon Jovi?" Jia asked with a chuckle as she cleaned Cat up with a napkin, laughing at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah he's a cool guy, the boy flump should be called Bon Jovi" Max stated as he took another huge bite of his sandwich barely chewing before he swallowed. "What? It's a cool name!" He said as they all roared with laughter.

"You've been spending too much time with Simon" Alec laughed as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Maxie, we love you, but I'm sure my mate will agree when I tell you we are not going to be calling one of our babies Bon Jovi," Alec said with a laugh as his Omega violently nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, they're gonna be called Snow White and Prince Charming!" Madzie said smugly as Sara laughed. "Aunt Izzy lets me and Sara watch all the princess movies and they are my favourites," she said, looking at her Papas bump with moon eyes.

"No, you should call them Ariel and Eric!" Sara chipped in with a giggle.

"Those are stupid names!" Max said, rolling his eyes. "They should be called Bon Jovi and Janice Joplin they are cool names! Or Beebop and Rocksteady, or Phil and Lil or Joan and Jett" Max said.

"Sponge Bob and Patrick" Sara shouted, laughing hysterically

"By the Angel! What is wrong with these children?" Alec said "Might as well just call them sausage face and moon head" he muttered, staring at the kids with a horrified grimace on his face as Magnus shook in his lap, roaring with laughter.

"We haven't talked about names yet" Magnus said when he'd gotten himself under control "but it will probably be a hard pass on all of those, we don't even know what we're having yet" he said as he looked around at the laughing adults and bickering children, his heart swelling with love for his crazy family.

"How about we fix that?" Cat asked as she stood up and made her way around the table, grinning as she took Magnus' hand in her own. "Would you like to know what you're having? I can give you a proper examination now that I can touch you" she said, smiling at the ecstatic grins on their faces as Alec and Magnus nodded up at her.

"Oh Cat, that would be wonderful," Magnus said. "I've been dying to go shopping for baby clothes but I didn't know what to get," he said as he jumped up and pulled Alec after him, following Cat from the room. He laughed when he glanced back to see everyone following them.

"What's happening?" Clary asked as she came out of her room pulling her tank top down hastily, followed by Jace when they all marched past. They looked around at the group, their faces bright red as everyone took in their messed up hair and sheepish grins.

"Cats going to tell us the sex of the babies," Magnus said with a grin as he grabbed her hand and continued to follow Cat down the corridor. He laughed at the uncomfortable look on Roberts' face as he pretended not to notice what Jace and Clary had obviously been getting up to.

"Here we are...." Cat said as they reached the infirmary. She'd flung the door open to find Izzy and Simon ripping each other's clothes off on one of the beds. "What is going on today?" She muttered as she spun around and slammed the door closed behind her, blocking the view of the half-naked pair before the children could see.

Simon came barreling out of the room, straightening himself up, followed by Izzy, the pair of them smirking as they took in the entire group. "What's going on?" He asked innocently as he looked at them all.

"We are finding out what Magnus and Alec are having you pervert," Cat said as she elbowed Simon out of the way and led them all into the room. "If you're not careful we'll be finding out what you two are having soon" she muttered under her breath. "You know, you don't all have to be here," Cat said as she looked at them all, waiting expectantly for her to begin.

"They're okay, they are just excited," Magnus said as he climbed onto the nearest bed, laughing when they all crowded around.

'Demon's preserve us!" Cat muttered as she looked at them all. "Alright, all of you back off, give me some room!" She said as she started elbowing her way through the crowd. She lifted Magnus' shirt and lay her hands on his bump, smiling down at it. She sent her magic into his body as she closed her eyes.

Alec held onto his Omegas hand as they watched her. He could feel her magic, through the bond, pouring into his mate's body, like an odd echoing feeling swirling in his stomach as her magic amplified everything happening inside Magnus' body. He jumped when he felt it.

"Magnus!" He gasped as he felt two little flutters from inside his mate's body, the feeling echoed inside his own body, inside his soul, beating quickly like tiny bird's wings. Tears fell down his face as he stared into his mates tear-filled eyes. "Can you feel it?" He whispered, to his Omega, grinning when Magnus nodded, his eyes wide.

"What can you feel?" Maryse asked as she barged past her husband and threw herself down in the chair next to Alec's. "Can you feel the babies?" She asked, staring at her boys.

"Its like butterflies" Madzie whispered as she clutched her belly.

"Yeah like two butterflies racing each other" Max said rubbing his own stomach. He reached down and took Madzie hand as they drew closer to the bed, staring at Magnus' stomach.

"You can all feel that? It's the babies heartbeat's" Cat said as she stared at the four of them in wonder. "I'll ask Gwen about it later," she said. She could feel the heartbeats of the children where her magic wrapped around them but she hadn't expected anyone else to. "The Soulbond is extraordinary," she said as she continued her examination.

Alec didn't listen to a word she said as he closed his eyes and felt the soft flutter of his babies heartbeat's, a beatific smile spreading across his face. He'd never imagined he could be this happy, that he'd be so lucky to share his life with anyone, never mind his beautiful mate and three children. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face as he clutched his Omega's hand to his lips, just feeling his family.

"They're nice and big," Cat said as she watched the pair smiling with their eyes closed. "Approaching the size of a couple of cantaloupes. As you can tell they have nice healthy heartbeat's. It looks like the children where right, you're having one of each, a boy and a girl." She said, grinning as their eyes snapped open.

"Yes! Little Bon Jovi and Janice!" Max squealed. Making everyone laugh.

"One of each!" Magnus whispered as his mate bent down to kiss him. He looked up at his Alphas eyes, seeing the love and excitement he felt mirrored in Alec's eyes. "Thank you Cat," he said as she removed her hands and pulled his shirt back down. He sat up and looked at all the smiling faces, reaching out to Maryse for a hug when he saw her crying.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Cat said. "How do you feel about a little trip to Wales? I want us to do some training this afternoon. The Soulbond is incredible, I want to see what you can do with it. I've been talking to Gwen, she was telling me about how she and her family use theirs to their advantage" she said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder when he started growling "it will make you all stronger!" She said.

"You want my pregnant mate to fight? Have you lost your mind?" Alec asked as he pushed Magnus behind him. "He's not fighting anyone!" He hissed.

"He doesn't have to fight anyone!" Cat said. "I merely want to explore what he can do, what both of you can do," she said, squaring her shoulders as she stared the angry Alpha down. "You need to find out what your strengths are Alec, this way we can do it in a controlled setting. There's no danger to your mate, I promise" she said.

"What do you think?" Alec asked as he turned to look at his Omega. He didn't want his mate to fight anyone, but the thought of his mate being able to defend himself was comforting. He didn't know what to do.

"I think I want to take any chance to be able to defend my family," Magnus said, gazing up at his worried Alpha. "I hate that Ragnor Fell is out there somewhere. If he were to come for any of us we need to be able to stop him." He said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to him you will regret it, Caterina Loss. Do I make myself clear?" He growled, pure Alpha tone sinking into every word.

"Crystal," she said. "We'll leave within the hour," she said, sending a fire message to Gwen and Llewellyn.

**

"Magnus, Alec, it's so good to see you again," Gwen said when they stepped through the portal within the wards that surrounded her house. "I see you brought the whole tribe. It's a good job we have a lot of land!" She laughed as they all poured out of the portal.

"Nobody wanted to stay behind," Magnus said as he and Alec stepped forward to give her a hug. Magnus glanced around, seeing the crowd of people waiting near the house, his eyes almost falling out of his head as he took them all in, there were even more of them than last time! "Gwen, how many kids did you say you had?" He choked out.

"We've been alive for almost 300 years Magnus," she said with a laugh. "Meet our kids, Grandkids, great Grandkids and so on. They multiply at an alarming rate" she said with a chuckle, her eyes glowing with pride as she looked at her family.

"This is a fraction of our family," Llewellyn said as he took his turn hugging and shaking hands with everyone. "Let's just say family get together's are.... Noisy" he said with a laugh.

Alec clutched his mates hand as he stared at their future. There must have been forty people waiting to greet them all. He grinned at the look on his Omegas face "I hope we have this many" he whispered, with a laugh at the choking noise Magnus made.

"You're not the one that has to carry them all" Magnus squeaked. "If you think I'm carrying forty children you've got another thing coming Mr," he said, rubbing his hand over his belly. He loved his babies, but they had to draw a line somewhere!

"They only had six biological children," Alec said with a grin, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and kissing his neck as the warlock huffed.

"Shall we?" Cat asked when everyone had been introduced.

They all trooped around the side of the house to stand in a massive field, everyone watching Gwen and Llewellyn as they moved to the front of the group.

"Magnus, Alec?" Gwen said, beckoning them forward. "One of the best things about the Soulbond is that we can share abilities, to a certain extent. For example, when Llewellyn activates his runes, I get the benefits as well" she said as Llewellyn pulled his stele out and began activating rune after rune. "Right now my vision, hearing, stamina, strength and speed are all equal to that of my mate, amongst other things," she said with a grin, taking a dagger from her pocket.

Alec and Magnus stared as she sliced a shallow cut into her palm. They watched as it started slowly healing when Llewellyn activated the Iratze on the back of his forearm. It wasn't as fast as it would have been for the shadowhunter but it was still healing. They watched as she started running, vaulting over obstacles at an increased rate, landing lightly, precisely on her feet, jumping higher than she would on her own. She landed a bullseye with the dagger as she flew past a target at the far end of the field before running back to stand at her mate's side, gracefully coming to a stop.

"Everything is improved, from my accuracy to my agility," she said with a grin, barely winded. "If he's got a rune for it I'll get the benefits," she said. "Why don't you give it a go?" She said, smiling when they stared at her.

Magnus grinned when Alec pulled his stele out and started activating his runes. He gasped as he looked around him, everything suddenly amplifying with each rune. He could see further, hear everything crystal clear as he watched two birds chirping away at each other at the other end of the field. It was a bit like living in HD he thought as he glanced around. He felt lighter on his feet, a surety in his movements he'd never felt before as he spun on the spot to look at everything around him.

"This is what it's like for you?" Magnus asked his mate as he stared at Alec. He started running around the field, laughing at the speed, the sure-footed placement of his feet as he ran, doing a full circuit of the field before sliding to a stop in front of his mate, darting in to give him a quick peck on the lips before launching himself up into the air, jumping ten feet before landing in a crouch at his mates feet. The look on his Alphas face was priceless. "I paid attention when I watched you train," he said with a wink. He'd watched his mate for hours at a time before they had completed the Soulbond, he knew every one of Alec's moves.

"Amazing!" Alec said as he wrapped his arms around his Omega. "I'm going to be adding a few more runes to my body when we get home, I want you to have every advantage possible!" He whispered in his mates ear.

"There's also the matter of your magic," Gwen said to Magnus. "You will be able to draw power from the bond. I've heard Madzie is quite powerful, as are you?" She asked.

"Quite powerful?" Alec said with a chuckle. "She almost pulled the institute down around us when we removed her cuffs," he said as his mate shuddered. "I shouldn't even be here right now. I don't think I would be if it weren't for the bond's protection. It almost finished Cat off" he whispered, not wanting his daughter to overhear him. They hadn't told her how close it had been for Cat. "If not for the bond, my mate might not have been able to save her," he told them.

"As the babies grow, and are born your power will get stronger," Gwen said "you will be able to draw power from them and Madzie, even from great distances, sharing your power through the bond. It won't harm them in any way and you will be able to share yours with them" she said as she motioned with her hands. She produced a fireball of energy, expanding it to massive proportions with a grin, causing them all to step back. She shrunk it down slightly, before spinning on the spot and launching it clear across the field, straight into the target, which simply disintegrated. "Because of the runes, your aim, the speed and strength you use when you release and direct the magic will be vastly improved." She said.

"Because our family is so large and mainly comprised of warlocks, Gwen has a lot of power she can draw from," Llewellyn said with a grin as he watched his wife launch ball after ball of raw energy across the field hitting target after target. "She's something else isn't she?" He asked as he watched her every movement, utter adoration etched into every inch of his face.

"There are benefits to you too," Gwen said to Alec as she walked over to them. "Cat? Send your strongest fireball at my mate" she said with a grin as they all gaped at her. She nodded at Cat when she looked at her, a disbelieving frown on her face.

Alec gaped when Gwen threw a wall of protection around herself before Cat enveloped Llewellyn in a tower of fire. He watched as the energy rushed over his body before Cat pulled back. His clothes were singed but not a hair on his head was harmed. It was exactly the same as when he'd been engulfed in Madzies magic.

"That's not all," Llewellyn said as Gwen dropped the shield she'd thrown up around herself. "You can also direct Magnus' magic," he said with a grin when his mate created another fireball and threw it at him. He caught it in his hand, like a baseball and launched it across the field to slam into another target. "I can't produce the magic myself but I can direct it," he said, turning to face the gaping group of shadowhunters staring at him.

"Aren't you glad we came?" Cat asked Alec as she came to stand beside him. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies," she said with a laugh as she took in the slack-jawed look on his face.

"And to top it all off, we made you these" Gwen said, clicking her fingers and producing a quiver full of arrows and a bow, handing the bow to her mate as she brought the arrows forward to show Alec.

"What are these for?" Alec asked as he took them from her. He took one from the quiver, inspecting every inch of it, it was beautiful. There where tiny runes and odd symbols that he'd never seen before carved into every inch of the shaft.

Gwen took one of the arrows and passed it to Magnus. "Focus on it with your magic dear, wrap the energy around the shaft and ignite it" she instructed, smiling when Magnus encased it in a burning red fire. "Now pass it back to your mate," she said before turning to Alec "The runes are for accuracy and speed, the symbols will help keep your mate's magic from burning the arrow. Focus on the energy, will it to travel with the arrow. You need to envision what you want it to do, directing it with your mind" she said.

Alec took the bow Llewellyn handed him and gingerly took the arrow from his worried-looking mate. It continued to pulse and burn as he took it in hand. He marvelled at the cool tingle that spread across his hand where the magic should have burned him. He nocked the arrow and aimed at one of the remaining targets, focusing on sending the flaming arrow straight into the target, seeing it land in the centre with his mind's eye, taking a deep breath before releasing the arrow. It slammed into the bullseye, disintegrating it instantaneously.

"By the Angel" he muttered as he stared down at the remaining arrows. "How?" Was all he managed to say, staring at Gwen and Llewellyn.

"The bond" was all Llewellyn said by way of an explanation. "You need to do the same thing when you direct his energy, the fact that you are an archer helps. You already know how to aim you just need to practice the focus" he said.

"Magnus, produce a ball of energy," Gwen said, smiling when he did as she asked. "Alec, when he sends it to you, take the energy and focus like you just did with the arrow. Envision where you want it to go and push it out with your mind, remember the magic always goes where we direct it. Do it now Magnus" she said, turning to the Omega, smiling when he directed it to his mate.

Alec caught the ball of energy. He could feel it pulsing in his hands. He turned and looked at his target, focusing on the centre, before drawing his hand back and launching it across the field, willing it with everything he had to hit it dead centre. He grinned when the target exploded, turning around and scooping his laughing mate up and spinning him around.

"That was amazing, my love," Magnus said as his mate placed him back on the ground. "You did well, I'm so proud of you" he whispered as he caught Alec's lips with his own.

"Yes you did," Gwen said as she clapped Alec on the back. "A little practice with your timing and it will become second nature to you, you won't even have to think, it will be an automatic response," she said, grinning when she produced a ball of energy before either of them could blink and hauled it at her mate without warning. She laughed when he spun and caught it, launching it faster than they could track.

"You're welcome to come here and practice anytime," Llewellyn said as he joined them.

"Magnus, you need to learn how to draw power from the bond" Gwen said, taking the Omega's hand and pulling him forward. "Focus on the bond, on the feel of your mate and children in here," she said, placing her hand directly over the Soul rune. "When you can feel Madzies and the twins energy, pull on it and merge it with your own, wrap it up into a ball with your mind" she instructed.

Magnus closed his eyes. He sank his awareness into the bond, feeling it out with his mind. He felt the connection with his mate and children, almost as if it were a tangible object he could hold in his hands. He tugged at the energy he felt there, his children's magic, his Alphas strength and pulled it into his core, merging it with his own magic. He sent it out into his fingertips, spinning it into a ball with his mind and snapped his eyes open, looking down at the pulsing red ball of fire in his hands. He pulled more of the energy from the bond, pushing it out and expanding the fireball before launching it at the last remaining target. He threw it with everything he had. It was so strong there wasn't even a speck of ash remaining from the target.

"You are amazing," Alec said, an awestruck look on his face as his mate launched himself into his arms. The power his mate possessed was something to behold!

"Look how powerful they are," Maryse said to her mate as she watched her boys, Alec pulled his mate in tight and pressed kisses into his face and neck as they were surrounded by the two families, everyone congratulating them and patting them on the back. She laughed when they all backed off at the growls Alec was emitting when they'd pressed too close. "They really are perfect for each other," she said with a grin as Robert pulled her forward, elbowing them all out of the way to get to their boys. She laughed when he pulled them into a tight embrace, a feeling of hope welling up inside her, her boy's where going to be okay!


	25. Chapter 25

Magnus watched his Alpha with a worried frown as he sat on the bed, carving rune after rune into every available inch of space on his body. He flinched at every wince that flitted across his beautiful face. He'd tried to convince Alec that it was unnecessary, but he'd insisted.

"Sweetheart you don't have to do this for me, please don't hurt yourself," Magnus said as his mate gritted his teeth and started on the next rune. "You have more than enough there and it's not like Aldertree is going to try anything at his own trial," he said.

"You will have every advantage possible, my love. I'm not taking any chances" Alec replied as he looked up to see the look on his mate's face. "Come here sweetheart," he said, smiling when his mate crossed the room and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his Omega, pushing his face into the crook of his neck. "I'm almost finished anyway. Any pain this causes me is nothing compared to the pain I would face if anything were to happen to you or our flumps" he whispered in Magnus' ear.

"I just hate to see that expression on your face," Magnus said, cupping Alec's jaw and looking into his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "We need to leave soon, the trial starts within the hour," Magnus said, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"This is the last one sweetheart," Alec said as his mate got up. He carved the last rune, the rune for perfect recall, just above his left ankle. He stood up, taking in the look on his mate's face as he stared. "What?" he asked, grinning at the leer his mate gave him.

"You look....." Magnus was speechless as he gazed at his mate's perfect body, covered in runes. He stepped forward, circling his Alpha as he inspected every beautiful inch. He'd been adding to them over the last four days, having Clary carve some into his back where he couldn't reach, ever since they'd gotten back from their visit to Wales. He looked hot!

"Are you ready, my love?" Alec asked as his Omega came to stand in front of him. He saw the nod his mate gave him before taking his stele and starting to activate the runes, one by one. He saw his mate grin as each rune took effect, laughing when Magnus gazed around himself, rubbing his eyes and ears. They'd been practising with the bond and runes, with Magnus' magic for four days, he'd refused to even think about letting his pregnant mate anywhere near Aldertree without preparing first. His refusal hadn't gone down well with his family or Cat but this was one thing he wouldn't budge on.

Magnus marvelled at the bond as he felt the power from his mate's runes flood his body. He was amazed anew each time they'd practised. He pouted when he saw his mate putting his clothes back on and strap two thigh holsters on followed by his weapons belt. He picked up his Bow and turned to face Magnus, raising an eyebrow.

"Where you planning on going like that, or are you going to get dressed?" Alec asked his mate, chuckling at the blush that spread over Magnus' cheeks. I love seeing you in nothing but a pair of boxers my darling, but It won't go down well if I have to gouge the eyeballs from the heads of every person that lays eyes on you today" he said.

Magnus clicked his fingers, dressing himself in a pair of black maternity skinny jeans, a grey cashmere sweater and a black military style coat. He slipped his favourite Gucci loafers on and, squaring his shoulders, led his mate down to the training room to greet everyone else. He glanced around, taking in the range of weapons on display as his family prepared to depart, seeing the look on Maryse' face as she watched them all.

"It's going to be fine, mama," he said, walking over to his mother-in-law and wrapping her up in a hug, holding her tightly as she clung to him. "He's finally going to get what he deserves, those families he's torn apart will get their justice" he whispered in her ear.

"It's a mother's job to worry dear," Maryse said as she glanced around at her children. "Are you telling me you don't feel the same about taking Madzie with us?" she asked as she watched him glance over at Alec and Madzie. the look on his face was a mixture of worry, awe and love. "no matter how old your children get, you'll never stop worrying about them." she said.

"yes, I suppose you're right," Magnus said, rubbing his stomach. He was already worried enough about Madzie, what would it be like with three of them? "shall we?" he asked as everyone gathered around. He raised his hands in a circular motion and created a portal to the Gard, smiling when Alec took his hand. They stepped through the portal directly into the meeting room, everyone following after.

**

"You weren't kidding when you said he'd be tried in front of the entire clave where you Cat?" Magnus asked when Cat and Jia greeted them all as they stepped through the portal. Magnus looked around at the huge crowd in the room. There where hundreds of shadowhunters, all chatting away, huddled in groups. The room got quieter as they all piled out, as more and more people realized who the newcomers where. A low buzzing filling the room as they all started whispering. "Is it always like this?" Magnus asked his mate.

"They gossip like a bunch of fishwives" Alec growled as he stared the crowd down. "They are good people but the grapevine could stretch from one end of the Amazon to the other," he said as he looked around, nodding to acquaintances from other institutes. He gripped Madzie tighter as he took Magnus' hand and led him to the front of the crowd, to the seating awaiting them.

"We will begin shortly," Jia said to the room in general. "They will bring Aldertree out in a moment, stop worrying Alec, we won't let him anywhere near your family," she said, squeezing his shoulder before moving to the front of the room. As consul for the clave, it was her duty to oversee the trial.

A low growl rumbled through Alec's chest when Aldertree was dragged out, kicking and screaming. He glared at the disgraced shadowhunter, wanting nothing more than to rip the spine from his worthless body. He calmed slightly when his mate placed a hand on his knee. He looked up to see Magnus glaring at the man, hatred radiating from him through the soulbond. He took Magnus' hand, bringing it to his lips, trying to assure his mate that he was there with him.

"Victor Aldertree" Jia said "You stand before the clave to answer for your crimes against your fellow shadowhunters and their families. The accusations are as follows:

"That you did knowingly plan and carry out the execution of fourteen adult shadowhunters.

That you did knowingly plan and carry out the execution of five shadowhunter children, in order to silence them so that they may not implicate you in the crimes you stand accused of.

That you did knowingly plan and participate in the kidnapping of seven shadowhunter children.

That you did knowingly traffic said children for the purpose of being sold into slavery."

"How do you plead?" She asked, staring at Aldertree with a barely disguised look of contempt on her face.

"Not guilty" Aldertree said with a smirk. "You can prove none of this. This entire trial is a joke. Are you going to take the word of an Omega warlock over mine? I am a revered shadowhunter. Magnus Bane is a nobody, not fit to speak in front of the clave" he said, grinning as his eyes landed on Magnus. He sneered at the Omega, completely ignoring the vicious snarl that erupted from Alec.

Magnus held onto his Alphas wrist, stopping him from launching himself from his chair at the man. "If you rip him apart the families will never get justice for what he has done. A quick death is too good for him, he needs to suffer for what he's done" Magnus said.

The list of crimes was worse than he'd originally thought. Jia had been unable to go into details, he'd known that Aldertree had killed the adults but he hadn't known about the other children. The thought of murdering children made him feel physically sick. He clutched at his stomach as he envisioned the scenes of horror that must have been the last thing those children had ever seen.

Alec wrapped his arms around his mate, pushing his Omegas head into the crook of his neck. The distressed feelings pouring through the bond had him growling again.

"You forget that you admitted your part in these crimes before me." Jia said, glaring at the Aldertree. "let the witnesses Rachel Llewis and Simon Llewis step forward" Jia said, noting how Aldertrees face paled as he stared at Rachel. She stepped forward to stand before a silent brother. Taking the mortal sword from his hands, she passed it to Rachel when she and Simon made their way to the front of the room.

"Rachel Llewis" Jia began "can you tell us what happened the night of your parent's deaths?" She asked, nodding her approval when Rachel turned to face the entire clave, a determined expression on her face.

"My parents, my brother and I were in the car one night" Rachel said, swallowing around the lump in her throat as she stared out at the hundreds of faces watching her. "we were moving to a new home, fleeing in the middle of the night, not for the first time, when a blinding light engulfed the car. We were all thrown forward as the car slammed into an invisible wall. My mother crashed through the windscreen, my father was almost ripped in half as the steering wheel went straight through his chest. Simon and I slammed into their seats, I think it was the only thing that stopped us from following our mother." She said, angrily brushing the tears from her eyes as she relived the moment her family had been taken from her, for the thousandth time. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"Simon was screaming for our mother, he was sat behind my father and hadn't seen the extent of his injury's, but I did" she whispered as a haunted look, one full of horror and pain ghosted across her features.

"I remember screaming for him to wake up, begging him not to leave us as well as Simon tried to get to me. Aldertree reached through the smashed back window and pulled me out as Ragnor Fell dragged Simon out of the other side. I think he would have killed him if it weren't for the other car coming down the road. He laughed as he encased my brother in magic, casting a spell on him, I have since come to find out the spell was to wipe his memories. Fell created a portal, leaving my family on the side of the road, like roadkill, laughing the whole time. Aldertree carried me through to the orphanage where I was raised. I cried all night for SiSi, not understanding why he couldn't come too, why they only took me. I spent years in that hell hole putting on my best smile for the other children. The only thing that got me through was knowing my brother would find me" she said, gazing lovingly at Simon.

"Thank you, Rachel, you may take a seat," Jia said, taking the sword from her hands. She looked around the room at the shocked faces, the glares the entirety of the clave where directing at a sweating Aldertree.

"Simon?" Jia said, handing him the sword. "I understand that you are still working on recovering the memories Fell took from you that night, is there anything you can add?" She asked him.

"There is nothing I can add, I can confirm that both Aldertree and Fell were present that night, but that is all," Simon said, looking around at his fellow shadowhunters as he gripped the sword. "I will add though, that I have spoken to the shadowhunter children we rescued from Fells house and every one of them tells the same story, how they were snatched from their beds, their gardens, their dying parent's arms. These men have murdered adults and children alike, without compunction, to make a few measly bucks. I ask you to consider, whilst debating your verdict, what are your sisters, brothers, parents or children worth to you? What value would you place on their lives, on their freedom? That is the question you must ask yourselves when you consider Aldertrees guilt, and punishment" Simon said, nodding to Cat when she took the sword from his hands.

"As the rest of the children are still too young to testify under use of the sword it falls to me to confirm what Simon Llewis has just told you," Jia said, holding the sword in her own hands. "I have had a chance to talk to the children. Simon is correct when he tells you about their stories. I call forward Magnus Bane" she said turning to Magnus.

With a reassuring squeeze of his mate's hand, Magnus stood and walked forward to meet Cat. He turned to look at the curious crowd, seeing a few of them whisper to their neighbours, a couple of them grinning at Alec, according to Izzy, stories of Alec's meltdowns where legendary among the clave, more than a few of them having been on the receiving end of one of his tongue lashings.

"Magnus, will you please tell the clave about some of your experiences growing up at the orphanage," Jia asked him. He looked at Alec with a sad smile before turning to face the crowd, all of them staring at him, avid looks of morbid curiosity etched into their faces.

"I was left at the orphanage as a baby, I don't know who my parents were, I can guess at the reason I was left there. As you can probably all tell by the bump" Magnus said, rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach "I am an Omega, something apparently still seen as weak or shameful by some, so I was dumped there. Every waking minute I spent there was a struggle, a fight for the most basic necessities. Clothing, food, friendship none of those things where given freely, anything I had was taken from me. Beatings, physical and mental torture where a daily occurrence. We weren't seen as children, we were commodities, reduced to mindless slaves to be sold to Masters. We were trained, had it beaten into us constantly to serve others, our needs didn't matter, they were irrelevant" he said, glancing at the looks of pity on their faces.

"We were cuffed and penned up behind wards, like animals" he continued "the cuffs suppressed our magic, meaning we had no way of defending ourselves or escaping. Then, once we came of age we were collared. These collars suppressed our heats, meaning that we would be unspoiled for our new Masters. We were told that we would serve these people in any way they saw fit, including lining their beds, our bodies were not to be our own, we had no claim over them and no say in the way our Masters would use them."

"The worst part was, we were convinced that this was the world we lived in, none of us ever considered that this was not the way of the world, that there were decent people out there that would love and respect us or give us free reign over our own lives. None of us knew any different. This is the man responsible for subjecting your shadowhunter children to that life" he said to the silent crowd, looking at them all, seeing the hatred and horror plastered over their faces as they glared at Aldertree.

"You're a filthy liar" Aldertree shrieked, squirming in his chair as the full weight of the combined gaze of the entire clave fell on him. "It's all lies. He's just an Omega, a disgusting warlock. They are nothing but parasites. You all know me, you know that I'm a great shadowhunter, from a prestigious line" he shouted, begging them with his eyes to believe him.

"You are a disgrace to the entire clave Victor Aldertree," Magnus said, rounding on the shadowhunter. "You kill, torture and kidnap innocent people to make money. You don't even see them as Human do you? We may all be part Angel or part Demon, but we are all still part Human Victor. They were Humans, Humans that you sent for slaughter, like animals!" Magnus shouted, fury burning in his eyes.

"I see your 'Alpha' still hasn't managed to tame you" Aldertree spat back. "Hasn't he got you a nice cage yet? Its where you and those monstrosities belong, you filthy little bastard" he shrieked.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY MATE THAT WAY!" Alec roared as he bounded from his seat, lunging for Aldertrees throat. Only the combined effort of Robert, Jace and Simon prevented him from reaching the man. "ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAITE FOR THE CLAVE'S VERDICT, I'LL DELIVER YOUR SENTENCE MYSELF" He roared as he fought his family to get to Aldertree, the man cowering back in his seat.

"It's okay Alexander," Magnus said, stepping forward and placing a hand against his Alphas chest, instantly stopping his mate in his tracks as Alec gazed down at him. He looked up into his mate's eyes, cupping a hand to his cheek "He is nothing, his words mean nothing. I will not let him drag me down again" he whispered as Alec engulfed him in a tight embrace.

Neither of them noticed the stares of the entire clave as they watched the Omega calm the notorious Alec Lightwood with nothing more than a touch and a few words. They all looked at each other with raised eyebrows, Magnus bane instantly gaining a notoriety of his own as the one man that could stop the angry Alpha in his tracks.

"That's enough from you," Jia said as she stepped forward, turning to face the clave. "you have heard the evidence against former shadowhunter Victor Aldertree, and now we must come to a verdict. Please raise your stele's if you believe him to be guilty of the accusations brought against him today" she said, raising her own stele and gazing around at the assembled group.

Alec looked around as he raised his stele, a grin breaking out across his face as he realized there wasn't a shadowhunter in the room that hadn't voted guilty. It was a unanimous vote. He turned to find Victor sobbing, screaming at them that he was innocent, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Nobody was interested.

Simon and Rachel collapsed into each other's arms as the verdict was delivered. Their parents were finally going to get the justice they deserved.

"Victor Aldertree, you have been found guilty and will now be de-runed," Jia said. "You will spend the rest of your life in the deepest cell in the city of bones. You will never see daylight again, you will be allowed no visitors and no chance of parole. Your name and that of your family will be struck from every record, every history of the clave so that no shadowhunter after you may remember that you or your line ever existed." She said, grinning when he started shrieking. "Alexander Lightwood, would you do the honours?" She asked.

"It will be my pleasure" Alec growled, stepping forward and grabbing Aldertrees thrashing arm. He smirked when his mate pinned Aldertree to the chair with his magic, as he looked down into the disgraced man's eyes. "This is for every family you've torn apart, for what you did to my brothers, and for what you did to my mate" he whispered as he took his stele and branded a breaking rune into the voyance rune on the back of Victor's right hand, before ripping the man's sleeve up and doing the same with the Angelic rune carved into his forearm. "letting you live is more than you deserve" he said as he watched the runes start to sink into his skin.

Aldertree shrieked in agony as all the runes on his body sank into his skin. The pain was horrific, making him claw at his skin. It felt like his entire body was on fire as he crashed to the floor when Magnus released him, screaming as he writhed. He felt the fire rip through every vein and capillary in his body, it felt like someone was sawing at his skin, his bones, his very soul.

Aldertree gasped as the pain finally left him after what felt like hours but was only a matter of minutes. He felt empty as he pressed his cheek to the cool marble floor, they had taken everything from him his runes, his wealth and his standing in the shadowhunter community. The proud Aldertree name was in tatters because of them. He lay panting as he furiously glared up at the retreating back of the shadowhunter who had stripped him of everything he held dear. He bounded up off the floor as Alec moved to go back to his family, almost reaching him.

Magnus saw red as Aldertree lunged at his mate. He'd been watching the man roll on the ground shrieking, seen the murderous glint in his eyes as he'd jumped up. He felt a wave of fury wash through him as his magic flared out of him. He caught victor around the throat and lifted him clean off his feet, pinning him by his neck to the ceiling, twelve feet above their heads.

"YOU DARE ATTACK MY ALPHA?" Magnus snarled as he looked up at the pitiful excuse for a man, clawing at his throat as he gasped for breath. "YOU SNIVELING LITTLE WEASEL. YOU THINK TO GO AFTER HIM WHEN HIS BACK IS TURNED, LIKE A FUCKING COWARD! HE WOULD ANNIHILATE YOU" Magnus roared before letting go of Aldretree and watching him crash to the ground at his feet, smirking when he heard the audible snaps of multiple bones breaking in the complete and utter silence that had filled the room.

Aldertree couldn't even scream as the air was knocked out of him when he hit the floor with enough force to shatter his hip, shoulder and several ribs. He fought for breath, finally screaming out as the air rushed into his straining lungs. He shrieked at the pain that wracked his entire body.

"I am an Alpha!" He screamed up at the warlock standing over him, shaking with rage as he glared down.

"Don't you get it Aldertree?" Magnus asked, bending down to look him in the eye as a vicious grin spread across his face. "You're a mundane now Victor. You aren't an Alpha anymore, mundanes can't be Alphas. That pain that ripped through your body when my Alpha broke your runes, that was a reversal of your presentation, your body converting to that of an ordinary human being. You have no second gender anymore. You WHERE an Alpha, now you are nothing" he said, watching as the realisation hit him, that his precious status as an Alpha was lost to him forever.

Alec scooped his mate up in his arms as two of the silent brothers dragged a shrieking Aldertree out of the room and down into the cells. "You are amazing, my beautiful Omega" Alec growled in his ear as he held him close.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good laaaaaaaawd i hope i do this chapter proud. fingers crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More twists than the spiral labyrinth ;) ;) ;)

Magnus' eyes fluttered open as a soft light, pouring through the window woke him. He smiled when he realized how much lighter he felt. He hadn't realized that he'd been carrying the weight of Victor Aldertree around with him until that moment. When he thought about him being dragged off to the cells the day before, it was like that weight just vanished. It brought a grin to his face.

He rolled over in the cage of his Alphas arms and gazed at Alec's beautiful face, so peaceful. He tracked the curve of his mate's lips, the gorgeous high cheekbone, the sharp line of his jaw. Perfection! He smiled as he watched his mate's nose twitch adorably, it made him want to kiss the tip of it. He raised his head to do just that when his Alpha spoke.

"How long are you going to watch me without making a move, my love?" Alec asked without opening his eyes, just basking in the warm sunlight pouring through the window, basking in the feelings of love and contentment he felt through the bond. "I can feel your eyes on me" he whispered as his mouth quirked up to the side with a half smile.

Magnus' grin widened as he took in Alec's half smile. It was his favourite expression. He moved his head closer, giggling when his mate still didn't open his eyes and placed the softest kiss on the very corner of his Alphas lips. He shrieked when Alec grabbed him, pulling him in close and started tickling his back, screams of laughter breaking out of him when his mate went straight for the sweet spot just above his left hip. "mercy!" He shrieked.

"for you? Always" Alec said as he buried his nose in his Omegas neck, inhaling the sandalwood, sunshine, marshmallow combination that was his mate. It was beyond compare, better than the most beautiful flower, the finest wine, the most expensive cologne. It was perfect, he could sit and inhale it for hours.

"How are my babies this morning?" He asked as his hand wandered down to Magnus' bump, gently brushing his fingers over his mate's soft skin before splaying his hand over the firm bump. He marvelled at the changes to his mate's body, every time he saw his growing stomach he was hit all over again with how much love and devotion, how much pride he felt for his gorgeous, beloved Omega.

"Apart from being hungry? They are fine" Magnus said, grinning at the sensation of his Alphas fingers brushing every inch of his stomach. "I really want an anchovy and strawberry omelette but last time I ate one it gave me wicked heartburn," Magnus said as a great wave of longing and sadness crashed through him when he thought of the food. He brushed away the small tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

Alec chuckled as he held his distraught mate closer, his eyes fluttering closed as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. "why don't we just stick to the usual?" He asked when Magnus sighed. "Bacon and chocolate sauce always make you feel better," he said, pulling his head from the crook of Magnus' neck to look up at his face, kissing the tear from the corner of his eye.

"Okay," Magnus said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of bacon and chocolate sauce. He grinned when Alec sat them up and held his hands out. He clicked his fingers, producing a plate and smiled when his Alpha dipped the bacon in the sauce and fed it to him. "I could get used to this," Magnus said as he swallowed down a huge mouthful.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm training with Simon and Jace in half an hour," Alec said as he glanced at the clock. He'd rather spend time with Magnus but he hadn't done a lot of training lately and he needed to keep up with it. He laughed when he saw the pout on his mate's face. He bent forward, kissing the little drop of salty chocolate sauce from the corner of Magnus' mouth with a smile. "How about dinner, tonight? just you, me and Madzie?" He asked, winking when his Omegas face lit up again, his beautiful cat's eyes sparkling.

**

"Huh?" Magnus muttered as a loud knocking at the door woke him. He rolled over and heard a loud thump as he tried to get his groggy brain to focus. He looked around, realizing he must have dozed off on the sofa. He looked down to see the thump had come from the spell book he'd been reading, falling on the floor. The knocking at the door sounded again, more urgent this time as he bent to pick the book up. "come in" he yelled as he clicked his fingers, opening the door. "cat? What is it?" He asked as he saw the scowl on her face.

"I've just received a fire message from Alicante," she said as she marched into the room. "Aldertree has vanished from the Gard. The clave was supposed to transfer him to the City of bones today" she said furiously as she started pacing up and down in front of the sofa.

"What!?" Magnus asked, jumping up from his seat. "He just up and vanished? How did he escape? Did someone help him?" He asked, staring at her as the realization of what she'd said wiped any thoughts of sleep from his mind.

"I'm not sure. That's all the note said. We need to go now" she said, walking over to the door. "Magnus, come on we need to go, now," she said when she realized he wasn't behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere without Alexander," he said, staring at her incredulously. Did she actually think he'd go off to Alicante again without his mate? "They will just have to wait I'm not leaving without him," Magnus said. He pushed all the anger and fear he felt through the Soulbond, trying to reach his Alpha, an involuntary high-pitched whine escaping from his throat as he thought about Aldertree on the loose.

"Fine!" Cat said, she could tell by the stubborn look on his face that there was no point in arguing. "But you can explain to the clave why it took us so long to get there!" She said, taking a seat.

"No, the clave can explain to me why they've let that asshole escape!" Magnus said furiously as his eyes sparked with magic. He paced up and down, waiting for his mate to return, getting himself more and more worked up. "How could they let this happen?" He muttered as the sparks reached his fingertips.

"MAGNUS, WHAT IS IT?" Alec asked as he burst into the room, followed by Jace and Simon. They'd dashed through the institute when Magnus' feelings had reached him through the bond. His heart had started thundering in his chest when he'd felt his Omegas distress. He'd dropped from the ceiling beam he'd been crouching on and ran, dragging his brothers with him as he'd desperately tried to fight down the panic that had started spreading through him. He swept his agitated mate up into his arms. "What did you do?" He snarled at Cat.

"It wasn't her Alexander," Magnus said as he calmed himself with Alec's scent. "Aldertree has escaped," he said, stopping his mate in his tracks. He watched the same gamut of emotions he himself had just felt, run across his Alphas face. He pulled Alec's face down into his own neck as the anger, frustration and a small amount of fear poured through the bond. "We need to go to Idris now," he said.

"We're coming," Jace said instantly. "Don't even think about it Cat, remember the last time you tried to leave us out of it? He almost destroyed Magnus, and Alec" he said with a shudder as he remembered how Magnus' unconscious screams had broken his parabatai, almost sending him over the edge himself as he'd cried and begged and prayed for his mate to wake up, as he'd begged his mate not to leave him. "We all go!" He said when he'd seen the objection on her face.

"You have ten minute's," Cat said, glaring at them. "Anyone not stood in front of the portal by then stays behind," she said before storming out of the room.

Magnus started sending fire messages out to their friends and family.

Alec pulled his stele out and started stripping his clothes off as Jace and Simon started pulling weapons from the walls, giving his anxious Omega a reassuring nod as he started activating his runes.

**

"What the fuck?" Alec growled as he and Magnus stepped through the portal, followed by Jace, clary, Izzy, Simon, Robert and Maryse, into complete and utter chaos. They'd emerged straight into the meeting hall in the Gard to find Shadowhunter's everywhere, armed to the teeth, shouting and arguing. A few of them where being patched up with Iratze' "ENOUGH!" Alec screamed, the room falling into silence. "What is going on here?" He shouted.

"Cat!" Jia shouted, running straight into Cats arms. "There was a demon attack, Aldertree escaped. We don't know how they got through the wards but they just appeared. Ragnor must have come for him, portaled straight into his cell and took him. It's not like he could have just walked out, not with his injuries" she said as she looked around at them all.

"Where's Sara?" Cat yelled, panicking as she clutched Jia to her. "Where's our baby? is she okay? was she hurt?" She asked.

"She's fine, she's at home. They only attacked the Gard" she reassured her girlfriend. "There were three of them, shax demons. We killed them but Victor is gone" she said, hanging her head.

"Why use demons to fetch Aldertree then come yourself? it doesn't make sense. Do we have any leads?" Alec asked her. "Any clues as to where they have gone? I can't believe the clave have let this happen!" He muttered angrily as he started pacing.

"No, we have nothing," Jia said, whipping around as another portal opened behind her. She blinked when Gwen and Llewellyn, Bethany and Tomas stepped through, followed by Rhys and Seren in full gear, weapons glinting as they marched over.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Rhys asked as the group reached them. "we were sitting down for our tea, next thing you know, this lot step out of a portal waffling about gearing up and getting here as quickly as possible" he said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder in Gwen's direction.

"That little bastard!" Gwen muttered furiously when Magnus explained what had happened. "He won't get a second chance to escape if I get my hands on him" she muttered as she gripped her mates hand, smiling at the vicious, predatory grin Llewellyn gave her.

"Do you have anything that belonged to Aldertree?" Magnus asked. "Get us something to track him with. If he's with Ragnor we might have a chance of getting them both" he said, watching as Jia dispatched a Shadowhunter to collect Aldertree's possessions.

"I hate the thought that he's out there," Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him in close. He lay his hands protectively over Magnus' stomach, glaring around. He couldn't stop himself from imagining Aldertree jumping out and dragging his mate off.

They all watched as the Shadowhunter returned with a shirt in hand and passed it to Cat. She closed her eyes and cast a tracking spell on it, smiling when she felt a strong pull. Her eyes snapped open to see everyone watching her. "They are still in Idris, somewhere in the Brocylind woods," she said with a predatory grin.

"I'm taking point on this one," Alec said to the group, pushing every ounce of Alpha he could muster into his tone. "Once we find them, we hit them with everything we have. There will be no quarter, no trial for either of them this time. They will not have a second chance of escape. We finish this now" he said, looking each of them in the eye to ensure they understood. "Cat, create a portal, we leave now," he said when everyone nodded, squaring their shoulders and preparing themselves.

**

"These wards are strong," Cat said with a frown as she felt out the wards around the house in the middle of the clearing before them with her magic. "It's strange, it has an odd..... flavour, for lack of a better term," she said, confusion colouring her tone. "Magnus, is this the same magic used for the wards around the orphanage?" she asked him.

Magnus closed his eyes, reaching out with his magic, he caressed the wards, getting a sense of the magical signature of the person that created the wards. "yes, it's the same magic" he said as his eyes snapped open.

"This isn't Ragnor Fells magic, it doesn't have the same signature" she replied quietly. "I think he's working with a greater demon" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked as he looked from Cat to Magnus, taking in the confused look on his mate's face.

"Alec, I'm pretty sure this is demonic magic. very strong demonic magic, that of a greater demon," Cat said, staring around at the group, taking in the confused looks on all of their faces.

"He must have sent the demon to retrieve Aldertree," Magnus said. "that's why he used Shax demons back at the Gard. They weren't there to get Aldertree, they were the distraction. He needed something to set the wards off so that the clave wouldn't suspect he was using a greater demon" he said to the confused group.

"But if this isn't Ragnor Fells magic, who's is it? who is the demon he's working with?" Alec asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Cat said. "I've never encountered it before. we have to be careful, whoever they are, they are extremely powerful, Magnus when you're ready, bring the wards down" she said.

Magnus glanced around at them all, ensuring that everyone was ready before raising his arms and focusing on the wards. He poured every bit of anger, sorrow, anxiety and hatred into his magic, grinning a predatory smile as it coalesced on his hands. Drawing strength from the bond, he pushed it from himself with a roar, watching as it completely decimated the wards.

They split into four groups as they moved forward, surrounding the house. Magnus, Alec, Cat and Jia took the front. Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary took the east side. Gwen, Llewellyn, Bethany and Tomas took the west side of the house and Robert, Maryse, Rhys and Seren took the rear. They'd decided that Roberts group would be tasked with trying to find the two children Fell was keeping prisoner, everyone else working to distract the rogue warlock and ex shadowhunter, giving them a chance to search the house.

Cat raised her hands, preparing to open the door with her magic when it was blown off its hinges from the inside. Alec, seeing what had happened grabbed his mate around the shoulders and twisted, putting himself between Magnus the door as he ducked, the door flying through the air inches from where Magnus' head had been.

"Are you okay?" Alec gasped as he stared down at his mate, breathing again when Magnus nodded up at him with wide eyes. He stood up, pushing Magnus behind him and drawing his bowstring back, aiming for the man's forehead when he saw Ragnor Fell emerge from the house, his hands practically dripping with green energy as he grinned at them with a feral smile.

"Ah my first child has returned to me" Ragnor boomed out, his eyes fixed on Magnus where Alec was trying to shield him. "and I see you've brought some friends with you, Magnus," he said, his voice dripping with disdain, "tell me, why have you surrounded my house with Shadowhunters and warlocks?" he asked.

Magnus shuddered, a wave of revulsion crashing through him upon hearing the voice that had ruled his childhood. He stepped out from behind his Alpha, eliciting a low growl from Alec when he exposed himself and looked up at the man who'd thought he'd owned him for his entire life. He'd thought he would be terrified, but all he felt was a cold fury.

This was the man who'd made his childhood a misery, destroyed countless lives with his greed and he was stood there, trying to have a conversation with them, acting for all the world as if he wasn't a monster. Magnus' vision tunnelled as he glared up at the man.

"You act as if you don't know why we are here," Magnus said as he glared up Ragnor. "where is Aldertree?" he asked.

"He's dead. I killed him once it became apparent that he'd kept his mouth shut" Ragnor said with a grin. "he knew all about me, I couldn't have him blabbing all my secrets to the clave, that wouldn't do at all. He was no longer useful, so I killed him" he said with a shrug.

"we thought you were partners," Alec said as he stared at the warlock down the length of the arrow he had trained on him.

"partners? with that bootlicker, I think not," Ragnor said, his voice dripping with disdain. "before he was stripped of his runes he was useful, that's all. He brought me Omegas, the supernaturals of this world seem to love the thought of having an Omega as a pet, and it was such fun to mould them into slaves. Their delightful little screams when you beat them, delicious" he said with a maniacal laugh.

"How could you do this Ragnor? we all looked up to you, you were so well respected. what happened to you?" Cat asked as she stared up at the warlock she'd always thought of as a good man. She was horrified at the ease with which he spoke of killing people and beating children. "who is the demon you are working with? where are they?" she asked when he didn't answer her.

"Oh, I think I've answered enough of your questions," Ragnor said as he looked down at them from the porch of his house. "time for you all to die, can't have you coming back with reinforcements," he said, raising his hands as his eyes turned a deep, horrifying, soulless black.

Magnus watched as Ragnors eyes turn black, a shudder running through his body. It was as if all the despair, pain, horror and fear of a thousand souls stared back at him as he looked into the warlock's eyes.

He threw up the strongest shield possible, seeing Cat do the same on the other side of the clearing, a split second before the rogue warlock let loose, he could feel the raw energy pulsing against the shield as Ragnor started to advance. he frowned when he felt the power, there was something odd about it, but he didn't have time to think as he saw Fell step down from the porch steps into the clearing.

"Alexander, he's powerful. I need to keep the shield up to protect us" Magnus said, using one hand to maintain the shield as he used the other to produce a ball of energy, tossing it at his mate. "I need you to take him down," he said, drawing more power from the bond as he felt the shield ripple where Fell pummeled it with his odd magic.

Alec caught the fireball his mate tossed him and launched it, aiming for the warlock's head. He snarled when he saw Fell deflect it, throwing more and more magic at his mate as he stared at them, a confused look on his face as the shadowhunter threw the magic at him.

Alec caught and launched a steady stream of the fireballs as his mate continued producing them, getting faster and faster as he produced more. He could feel the strain it was starting to put on his Omega through the bond. He took the next fireball and applied it to his arrow, the way they had been practising, and aimed, guiding it with his mind, cursing when it bounced harmlessly off the warlock's shield.

Cat saw Gwen and Llewellyn approach the rogue warlock from behind. She stared, as Gwen wrapped her white magic around Fells shield, blanketing it, trying to destroy it. Cat watched Gwen's head snap up, meeting the other warlocks terrified gaze as a look of pure fear spread over her face.

Cat sent her own magic out, probing the shield, trying to find out what had put that look on Gwen's face, trying to find any weaknesses. It felt wrong, the magic the shield was comprised of felt odd, it felt nothing like Ragnor Fells magic. It felt like....

"Magnus! Cat screamed out. She had to warn him! "Magnus, that's not...."

Magnus looked around at Cat when she shouted him, but he couldn't hear her over the roar Ragnor let out as he screamed at them in frustration.

The rogue warlock turned his magic on Alec when he failed to get through Magnus' shield, trying to take him out with sporadic blasts of the burning green energy "what are you?" he shrieked when the shield Magnus was holding around himself protected the shadowhunter.

Magnus saw the fury etched on Ragnor's face when he realized he was having no effect on Alec. He was starting to feel the strain of using so much magic, breathing hard as he pushed more into the shield. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face as his heart pounded in his chest, fear for his mate and family trying to take over him.

Alec could feel the strain on his mate as his magic started draining with the effort of maintaining their protection and simultaneously producing the fireballs. He pushed as much strength and energy as he could muster through the bond, strengthening his mate.

He glared at Fell, noting the way he was starting to flag from the magical attack from all sides as Tomas and Bethany joined their mother. He redoubled his efforts to bolster his mate's energy, pushing everything he had into the bond, knowing that his Omega was close to losing his hold on the magic.

Magnus screamed when he felt Alec push the last of his energy through the bond, watching as his Alpha sank to one knee, unable to hold himself up any longer.

A blood-curdling scream came from inside the house, causing Ragnor to spin on the spot, screaming his rage out as Gwen, Tomas and Bethany renewed their assault on him.

Magnus sank to his Knees, reaching out to his Alpha. He gasped for breath from the strain as he created a huge red fireball and wrapped it around the arrow Alec had trained on Fells back.

"HIS SHIELD IS DOWN!" Cat roared as she felt the shield waver. She watched as he spun back to face Magnus and Alec upon hearing her shout out. "NOW, HIT HIM NOW" She screamed as she felt her own magic dissipate. she collapsed into Jia's arms, her magic drained as she panted, gasping for air as tears poured down her face. She'd failed him, Magnus didn't know, didn't understand what he was facing.

she watched in horror as Gwen collapsed into her mate's arms swiftly followed by Bethany and Tomas as their magic failed them. Magnus and Alec where their only hope.

Magnus reached down and shoved his hand down the neck of his mate's shirt, placing his hand directly over the Soulbond rune on Alec's chest. He pushed every ounce of magic he had left into the rune, using their connection to help his mate guide the magic as Alec let the arrow fly, both of them using the last of their combined strength to shape and guide it.

Magnus collapsed into his Alphas arms as he saw the arrow pierce the Warlocks chest, just below his sternum, passing through his body as the fire that was wrapped around it ripped through him. The enraged, pain filled shriek that erupted from the rogue Warlock had them all clutching their ears, the sound was like nails scraping down a chalkboard.

They all watched as the Fells body exploded, raining ichor down on the clearing when the magic ripped through his skin, turning the remains of his body to ash as the shriek faded to a deafening silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Alec roared out, staring around at the equally shocked faces staring back at him "did he just explode, like a demon?" he asked the group, taking in the dumbfounded nods as they gaped at the ichor all over the ground.

"whats going on? what happened?" Jace shouted as he ran out of the house, swiftly followed by Clary, Simon and Izzy. "did you fight a demon without us?" he joked as he looked around the ichor on the ground.

"Magnus, Alec" Cat said as Jia helped her to her feet. "That wasn't Ra..."

A huge ripping sound interrupted Cat, the sound had them all whipping their heads around as the ground began to shake. Alec jumped up and pulled his mate behind him as a huge portal opened, exactly where Ragnor had been standing a couple of minutes earlier.

Alec's eyes darted around as he saw Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon spin on the spot, weapons raised to face the portal as a man was spat from it. He raised his bow, moving forward at a run as he drew a bead on the newcomer who was slowly rising to his feet, hands out as he glanced up, looking around at the shocked faces staring at him, all of their weapons aimed directly at him.

"Hello, I'm Ragnor Fell," the man said, glancing around at them all. "Which one of you banished Azazel?" he asked the stunned group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming lol ;)


	27. Chapter 27

"what the fuck?" Alec growled as he stared at the warlock they had just killed not five minutes earlier. "will someone please explain to me what just happened? if this is Ragnor Fell, who did we just kill?" he asked, keeping his bow trained on the newcomer's head as he chanced a quick look around at the equally confused faces of his friends and family.

"that's what I was trying to tell you," Cat said as she stepped forward to place herself between Ragnor and Alec, glaring at him when he growled at her. "the person you just killed was not Ragnor Fell, it was a demon. I felt it when I probed his shield, Gwen did too" she said, seeing Gwen nodding along.

"Caterina Loss, is that you?" Ragnor asked "you're a sight for sore eyes, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my long life as I am to see you," he said as she turned to look at him.

"so, you are the real Ragnor Fell?" Magnus asked, poking his head out from behind his mates back, his eyebrows mashed into a confused line. "and you said the other one was Azazel?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to take it in.

"the bastard had me locked up for twenty years," Ragnor said furiously. "twenty years!" he muttered. "killing him was the only way to bring me back," he said.

"how?" Cat asked as she stared at the man she'd thought a friend, now she wasn't sure what to think. "how did he keep you locked up, where did he keep you?" she asked.

"with these" Ragnor said, holding his arms up to show them all the scuffed silver cuffs glinting in the fading afternoon sun. "he tricked me and put these blasted cuffs on me, taking my place in this realm and leaving me to rot in Duduael. I couldn't escape, the cuffs suppressed my magic!" he said, an embarrassed flush spreading over his cheeks as he avoided their eyes.

"tricked you how?" Cat asked, noting the flush.

"it all started twenty years ago" Ragnor began with a sigh. "I was writing a book on the demon realms and decided to go on a bit of a walkabout. I visited several of the realms, learning about the various demons, what the realms where like, what life was like there. When I got to Duduael, I met Azazel. He was very charming, very charismatic, he seemed interested in helping me along with my...... study," he said as he glanced around the group, noting that they had finally dropped their weapons, if not the hostile glares they were all aiming at him.

"he invited me to the huge estate he lived in, insisting that we got to know one another. We ended up drinking wine and playing a game of..... poker. We drank a lot of wine! and he cheated at poker!" he muttered "next thing I know I'm surrounded by warlocks, being pinned down and cuffed. He kept me locked up on his estate for a few days before vanishing, that's the last time I saw him" he said.

"you drank wine from a greater demon's home and played poker with him?" Cat asked incredulously, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

"It might have been my wine" he muttered, as he scratched the back of his neck when he felt a flush creep down it. "oh, don't look at me like that Caterina, he was handsome and witty and extremely charming! and I was a free agent. it's not my fault he was a duplicitous snake" he snapped.

"maybe next time a demon invites you round for wine and a game of.... 'poker', you'll think twice," Cat said, shaking her head at him. She knew exactly what kind of poker game he'd been referring to.

"who were the warlocks that captured you?" Jia asked as she stepped up to Cats side and reached out to shake his hand. She liked the warlock, grinning at the embarrassed flush on his face when he talked about the game of 'poker'.

"a bunch of thugs who had been banished there," Ragnor said "we don't really talk about it outside of warlock circles, but a long time ago there were a lot of warlocks involved in the Omega slave trade....." he cut off abruptly when he saw the looks on their faces.

"we know all about the Omega slave trade," Magnus said quietly. "Azazel was quite busy while he was here. He's been posing as you for the last twenty years. let me guess, the warlocks went by the names Night, Stone, Thorn and Grove?" he asked.

"are you telling me that bastard has been pretending to be me and selling Omegas this whole time?" he asked furiously staring around at the uncomfortable expressions on their faces. "please don't tell me more people know of this? my reputation must be in tatters!" he said.

"your reputation? my mate was one of those childre....." Alec was cut off by the soul-shattering scream that came from the house. His head whipped around at the sound, a low growl building in his chest as the sound scraped at a small corner of his soul, his protective instincts going into overdrive.

Magnus spun on the spot and darted towards the house upon hearing the terrified scream. It clawed at a small part of him, making him want to wrap his arms around the person making the sound. He looked over his shoulder to find his Alpha a step behind him.

Alec darted past his mate, refusing to let him be first into the unknown house. The shrieks were getting louder as they made their way down a long hallway, finally emerging into a large kitchen to find his mother and Seren nursing several injuries, clinging to each other as his father and Rhys tried to retrieve a girl from the cage she was in. She was screaming at them with each step closer they got, lashing out at them with fists and feet, he noticed the blood dripping from her mouth, as she grunted and snarled, baring her teeth at them.

"you're scaring her you big oafs," Magnus said as he elbowed his father-in-law and friend out of the way. "it's okay darling we aren't here to hurt you I promise. we just want to help you" he said as gently as possible to the wild girl screaming and lashing out at them.

She was beautiful, long straggly blond hair and bright green eyes, eyes that were filled with anger and fear, years of hurt and torment obvious for anyone to see. She had beautiful, iridescent scales, sparkling every shade of blue and green imaginable, swirling like ocean waves up the sides of her throat and face, curling into her hairline, her warlock mark.

He saw filth that covered her, the bruises and cuts all over face and exposed arms and legs under the ragged shift she was wearing. It broke his heart, a high-pitched whine that he couldn't repress clawing its way out of his throat.

"You stay away from my sister!" a boy shouted at them from a cage next to hers, a terrified look on his face as he tried to square his trembling shoulders. He glanced around at them all before slumping down on the floor of his cage. "please don't hurt her, she can't help it. she's not a naughty girl, she's just scared. Sometimes she bites when she's scared" he whispered brokenly as a sob ripped out of him.

"we aren't here to hurt either of you" Alec said quietly to the obviously terrified little boy, kneeling down to put himself level with the boy. "is your name James?" he asked the child, smiling when he nodded, his tear-filled eyes like dinner plates "and this is your sister Jessica?" he asked. It was obvious they were twins. He had the same blonde hair and wide, bright green eyes as his sister. His warlock mark, however, was red. Where his sister had blue and green scales, his were a sparkling red and orange, they looked like flames licking up the sides of his neck and face.

"yes. are you going to be our new Master?" James asked, a look of pure terror sweeping over his face as his sweet green eyes filled with tears again.

"no sweetheart, we aren't your Masters, we're your friends" Alec whispered around the lump in his throat. He didn't know which was worse, the question or the look that crossed the boy's face, it was like Magnus all over again. "how about we get you out of here?" he asked, taking his stele out and using an unlocking rune to open the cage. He stepped back giving the boy room to come out.

Magnus watched as the boy looked around, cautiously creeping forward as if someone would hurt him for daring to leave the cages confines. He saw the boy take the last step out of the door before darting through the open door of his sister's cage and wrapping her up tight in a bone-crushing hug, as they sobbed into each other's necks. He walked over to his Alpha and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, trying to comfort himself with his mate's scent.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as he watched the children console each other. Jessica seemed to calm down when she was with her brother, they were obviously close. They reminded him of himself and Izzy, especially when they had been younger. He glanced over at his sister, holding an arm out when he saw her tears. He wrapped her up tight as she folded herself into his side, clinging to him and Magnus.

"why don't you both come out," Alec said as he saw the children break apart. He saw James take a few hesitant steps forward before Jessica pulled him back, snarling at the adults that surrounded the cage. "by the angel, give them some room" he said, glaring around at them all. they weren't helping!

Magnus removed himself from under his mate's arm and stepped forward, offering his hand out to the boy, maybe if his sister saw him interacting with them she might follow suit. He smiled when James untangled himself from the girl and stepped forward, taking Magnus' outstretched hand.

"come on sweet pea," Magnus said gently to the girl, holding his other hand out. He saw her eyes dart to her brother's hand, enclosed in his before she crept forward. He reached out to her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes when she flinched back with a shriek as if she thought he was going to hit her. He looked up at Alec, seeing the helpless look on his face, neither of them knew what to do.

Maryse crept forward and knelt in front of the cage, gazing at the beautiful, broken little girl. Jessica had almost ripped a chunk out of her arm when she'd unlocked the cage with her stele. It was heartbreaking to watch the child, shrieking and grunting like a wild animal as she'd thrashed about the cage.

"Hello Jessica, my name is Maryse but everyone calls me mama" she said when she realized nobody had introduced themselves, no wonder the poor girl was terrified. "these are my boys Alec and Magnus," she said as the girl looked at her with mistrust pouring from every pore in the poor child's body. She backed off when the girl grunted and darted forward again, baring her teeth.

"what's happening?" Ragnor asked as he stepped forward from the back of the crowd to get a better look at what was going on up front. The effect of his presence was instantaneous. He jumped back in alarm as the children started shrieking.

"Master, we're sorry. they said we can come out, please don't hurt her" James sobbed as he threw himself in front of his screaming sister, holding her back as she tried to launch herself at the warlock. "please, we'll be good I'll get back in my cage, I didn't mean it" he screamed as tears poured down his face, his whole body trembling with fear.

"Ragnor, back off" Alec roared as he rounded on the dumbfounded warlock, throwing himself in front of the screaming children. "you're scaring them, can someone create a portal and get him out of here?" he snarled.

"it's okay babies he's gone," Magnus said as he watched Cat grab Ragnors arm and drag him from the room, swiftly followed by Jia as the confused warlock demanded to know what he'd done. " I promise you he'll never hurt you again, ever, we won't let him near you," he said as James stared at him, Jessica screaming as she shook the bars of the cage, throwing herself at them. He wanted to scream as he watched her.

"we need to get them out of here," Gwen said to Alec as she stepped forward. "this is where they were brought up, it can't be helping, look at these cages we need to get them away from here," she said disgustedly.

"and how do you propose we do that?" Alec asked helplessly "Jessica doesn't trust any of us, she won't let anyone but her brother near her." he said, his frustration at the situation pushing a growl from his throat.

"Maybe if we can convince James to come with us she'll follow him," Gwen said, putting her hand on her Alphas chest as he stepped forward when Alec growled. "Llewellyn, he wasn't growling at me, he's just frustrated," she said, trying to defuse the situation that was brewing. "we've all had a long day, we need to regroup. I'll make us a portal back to the NY institute" she said.

She took a deep breath as she waved her hand in a circular motion, pulling on the strained bond to create the portal. She didn't have a lot of energy left, having used a lot of it in the battle with Azazel. She smiled a tired smile when she managed to pull the portal together, grabbing her mates hand and pulling him through.

Everyone swiftly followed, leaving Magnus and Alec to try and entice the children out of the cage, Maryse giving them a lingering look before stepping through with her husband.

"James, I know you have no reason to trust us," Alec said as he knelt in front of the cage to look the boy in the eye, "I need you to try though. we need to leave this place, we need to go through that portal to our home. I promise you, where we are going is safe we would never let anything happen to you or Jessica" he said earnestly as the boy stared at him.

"why should I trust you?" James asked as he looked at the man kneeling before him. "why should either of us trust you. You said you were our friends, but you brought the Master back" he said, wrapping his arms around a snarling Jessica as she started kicking the bars of the cage with her bare feet.

"James, I was like you," Magnus said, a sad smile ghosting his features when the boy looked at him "I grew up in the Master's other house, with the other children that lived there. I didn't have anyone, not even a sister that loved me like you and Jessica love each other. Then one day, Alexander rescued me. He saved me and brought me home. They took my cuffs off and showed me how to do magic, see" he said as he clicked his fingers, drawing strength from the bond to create a plateful of Seren's bara brith. He smiled as both the children stared at the plate of cake he was holding.

He took a piece each for him and his mate before offering it to them. He smiled when Jessica fell silent as James' hand shot forward to grab a couple of pieces, waiting for Magnus and Alec to eat theirs first before passing a slice to his sister and taking a tentative bite, both of their eyes widening at the flavours. Maybe food was the way to go he thought as a small chuckle fought its way up his throat.

"when Alexander saved me, he gave me a home and a family that love me very much," he said as the children cautiously munched on the cake, staring at him as though the words home and family were alien concepts. He knew the feeling well, having been through it himself. "I promise you, that if you come with us, you can have the same. No more Master, no more cages. Just love and a family that will look after you" he said.

"James, what if they are taking us to be our new Masters?" Jessica whispered furiously to her brother. Magnus stared. It was the first time she'd spoken actual words.

"I think they are telling the truth" he whispered back, wiping the tears from his sister's eyes as he kissed her cheek. "we have to go with them. we don't need to stay here anymore Jessica. the one with the nice eyes said he was like us, he understands" he said, stepping forward and taking Magnus' outstretched hand.

"NO JAMES, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE" Jessica screamed when he followed Magnus to the portal.

Magnus felt every bit of pain that swept through Jessica when she screamed, it tore at him. All he wanted to do was turn around and sweep her up into his arms, but he knew she wouldn't stay behind without her brother. So he forced himself to continue forward, clutching James' hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as he stepped through, leaving Alec to deal with Jessica.

Alec stared down at the girl as she screamed for her brother, he swiped the tears away angrily as they welled up for everything the poor child had been through. He watched as she glared at the portal, before launching herself forward with a roar, running straight for it. Shit! James had had Magnus to guide him, Jessica was running straight at it with no idea of where she was going. He threw himself after her and grabbed for the material of her dress as she leapt.

**

Magnus glanced around as he and James stepped from the portal into the training room, taking in the huge crowd gathered there, anxiously waiting for them. He thanked every demon and angel that existed when he saw no signs of Ragnor Fell. He grinned when he saw Max detach himself from the crowd and run forward.

"Mags, you're back!" Max shouted as he launched himself forward, skidding to a stop before he crashed it the warlock. He gently wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and kissed his bump before turning to the scared looking boy clutching his brother-in-law's hand. "hi, my name is Max, what's yours?" he asked as the boy hid in the folds of Magnus' coat.

"Maximilian, this is James, he's going to be stayi..." Magnus started to say before a feral scream reverberated around the room. He spun on the spot to find his struggling mate wrestling with the thrashing girl in his arms as he ran head first out of the portal, almost tripping as he struggled to hold Jessica and keep himself upright at the same time.

He felt a small hand grip his tightly and looked down to see max staring at the wild screaming girl in his brother's arms, his eyes like dinner plates as he took an involuntary step forward. Magnus pulled him back, watching as the boy looked up at him.

"who is she?" Max whispered as he stared up at Magnus, before his eyes darted back to the girl who was now trying to claw at his brothers face as she kicked at him. "let go mags I need to help her" he said as he tried to pull his hand free and step forward again, needing to go to the girl. He yanked at Magnus' grip on his wrist

The entire room fell into silence as Max struggled with Magnus' grip on his arm, tears starting to fall down his face as he stared at the girl as if he couldn't force himself to look away.

"LET GO!" Max shouted as the compulsion to get to the struggling girl grew stronger. He yanked his hand free and ran towards his brother, seeing the girl go limp in Alec's arms as her head whipped around when he yelled. "put her down Alec your frightening her!" he said as he marched over to his brother, reaching up to the silent girl staring down at him with huge bright green eyes. He stared as he looked right into her soul.

Alec stared at his brother as he put Jessica down. He watched as Max pulled the girl in and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, sinking to the floor as he pulled her into a tight hug and stroked his fingers through her scraggly hair.

"it's okay, you're safe here. nobody is going to hurt you, I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again" he whispered in the girl's ear as she began to sob into his neck, gripping onto him for dear life, her entire body shaking with great heaving sobs that clawed at his soul. He felt like his heart was going to break in two as he gently rocked her back and forth as she cried.

Alec looked up to see everyone in the silent room staring at the two children wrapped around each other on the floor. He met Magnus stunned gaze as he walked forward. They looked down to see Max looking up at them, a look of awe etched on his face.

"you were right," Max said as he stared up at them "I'm going to marry her when I grow up," he said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT ANNOUNCEMENT ANNOUNCEMENT. now that I have your attention
> 
> As I said in a previous message, if you don't follow me on twitter, I have a surprise. once I've finished this fic, I will be starting a new one. I'm so excited to start writing it!!!
> 
> Following a picture that I've seen by @max_maks_art on twitter, I was inspired to write this beautiful concept. It will be an ABO again, with our favourite Malec. but there will be a twist, Alec will be a warlock and Magnus will be a shadowhunter!!!!
> 
> yep that's right, you read that correctly (I'm currently clapping like a demented seal) a quite magical reversal lol. look out for vampire Simon, dot, immortal Sizzy, Alpha Magnus, enemies becoming lovers, unexpected heats and fighting the world (and each other) for true love!
> 
> Maybe shadowhunters and downworlders shouldn't mix.... or maybe they should!! ;) ;) :o

"Well, that explains why we felt so protective of her," Magnus said, turning to stare at his mate, seeing the shell-shocked expression on his face. The look was mirrored on everyone's faces. "looks like we've found Maxie's mate" he said as he looked down at the sobbing child, wrapped protectively in Max's arms.

"is that what she is to you, Maxie?" Alec asked as he knelt down next to the children. He looked into his little brother's eyes, seeing the look of awe there. "is she your mate?" He asked.

"of course she is," Max said, shouldn't it be obvious? He wondered, did they not see what he saw? She was the other half of him, someone precious that he had to protect. He hadn't even realized he was missing a piece of himself until he'd seen his brother stumble through the portal with her in his arms.

He looked down at her, taking in the bruises, the cuts and filth and tattered clothing. It broke his heart, causing tears to well up as he gazed at the precious girl. The need to protect her, to wipe away all her hurts was almost too much for him to bear.

"you're safe now, I promise we won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered in her ear. He vowed to himself then and there, if he could be sure of nothing else, it was that no harm would come to her ever again. "whats your name?" He asked the girl when she looked up at him. He wiped the tears away from her pretty eyes, feeling a little shy and also as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. It was confusing. He looked up at his brother, silently asking with his eyes if it were normal to feel such conflicting emotions at the same time.

"My name is Jessica," she said shyly, gazing into the boy's brown eyes when he looked back down at her. He was important this one. She was scared and unsure of the others but she felt safe with this one. she didn't understand it, the feeling that she would never be hurt again. She let out a frustrated snarl when the feeling welled up, this strange new feeling that she couldn't understand, could barely recognise. "I don't know....how do.... what is it?" She screamed, kicking out and yanking at her hair.

Magnus dropped to his knees, fighting the tears back. He grabbed the girls wrists, holding on until she finished screaming and thrashing. He looked into her eyes, his heart breaking for the child. He knew exactly how overwelming it could be, to have never been shown love or felt safe. Meeting your mate was like coming home, it was confusing and frustrating to somebody who had never known what home felt like.

"I know it's hard sweetheart," Magnus said as he pulled the girl onto his lap, holding her tightly when she struggled and screamed. He waited patiently until she went limp in his arms, eyes screwed shut and breathing hard. "they're terrifying, the new feelings. It feels like this person can protect you, like they will save you every time something comes for you. It feels like you'll never have to face anything on your own ever again. Like you've found your safe place, your home" he whispered in her ear, feeling the tremble that ran throughout her entire body.

"for the first time ever, you feel safe" he whispered when her eyes snapped open, a look of astonishment on her face as the words struck home. "but it's hard to accept, that this person will even tolerate you, never mind accept you. You feel unworthy as if it's a joke being played on you. That someone will realize the mistake they've made and come along and snatch it all away from you, take everything away and leave you hurt and lonely and broken" he said, as he rocked the beautiful girl in his arms, remembering every nightmare hed ever had, the feelings that had welled up in him those first days whenever his mate done something nice for him, said a kind word or reassured him that he was loved. He realized, at that moment, just how far he'd come.

"how did you know?" She whispered as she stared up at the man, Magnus, she remembered. "it's too much. How can I hold it in?.... it's too hard. It's too much!... I..dont know...how.." She sobbed, unable to put into words the thousand conflicting emotions running through her. It was like a punch in the gut. Surely she wasn't allowed this! She wasn't allowed to feel... safe... and....protected?

"it will take a while," Magnus said "you will have nightmares, days where it will sneak up out of nowhere and grab you. Youll wonder why he cares what happens to you, why he will ever want you around him. When that happens, you have to talk about it. You won't have to go through it by yourself. That's what Max will be to you, somebody that you can share things with, that will understand you, without judgement," he said quietly thinking of the times he'd woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, sobbing as his Alpha held him.

"then one day, you'll realize that he cares about you, that you deserve to be loved and protected and cherished. That you are worthy" he said, looking up at his Alpha, gazing up at the beautiful man that had saved him more times than he knew. "I promise you, you won't feel like this forever darling. We are all here to help you, to keep you safe. You can talk to any of us, any time you feel overwhelmed or scared or so happy you could burst but don't know what to do with it" he said.

"do I get to stay with him?" She asked the warlock, staring right into his eyes, needing to make sure he wasn't lying to her. "nobody is going to take me away?" She asked, feeling the lead weight that was her stomach become a little lighter, the vicelike feeling that was crushing her ribs lessening slightly when he nodded, honesty shining in his eyes.

"how about we get you cleaned up and get you something to eat? your brother too" Alec said as his mate rose to his feet, bringing Jessica up with him. He beckoned his mother over when the girl stared up at him, a terrified look on her face. "this is mama, remember? She will take you to get cleaned up, don't worry sweetheart, she'll look after you" he said, taking the pyjamas his mate conjured and handing them to his mother, wincing when the girl flinched back from his mother's outstretched hand.

"when you've had a bath, we will get you some dinner," Magnus said as he watched Jessica grab the sleeve of Max' jacket when he stepped forward and follow him and Maryse from the room, clutching her brother's hand as he walked out of the room with them.

**

"did you see how they clutched their plates?" Magnus asked his alpha as they climbed into bed. "like they expected someone to take it from them" he whispered, rolling onto his side and tucking his hand under his head to gaze at his mate.

"yes, that's what you were like when you first arrived," Alec said as he mirrored his mate, wiping the small tear from the corner of Magnus' eye. "it broke my heart, you looked at me like I was crazy when you saw the size of the portion. I wanted to set fire to the world when I saw that look on your face. You deserved so much more than what you had to deal with as a child. You deserved the entire universe" he said, entwining his fingers with Magnus' and brushing his knuckles with a soft kiss.

"I couldn't believe all that food was for me, id never had somebody care like that, I wasn't used to it," Magnus said, remembering all the time's he'd had his dinner taken from him.

"what you said to Jessica," Alec said, "about how she would feel unworthy, what did you mean by that?" He asked as he gazed into his mate's beautiful golden eyes, noting the slight crinkle when Magnus winced.

"I was so confused when we first got together. I loved you so much. I knew that you loved me, your every action showed how much you cared. But self-doubt is a cruel thing. Every time you start to feel happy, it comes along and wraps itself around you. it pulls you under before you even realise whats happening." Magnus said. 

"Sometimes, before we were bonded, I used to lie awake watching you" he whispered, seeing the encouraging nod from his mate. "I used to watch you for hours sometimes, waiting for you to wake up and tell me you were done with me. That you would realize you didn't want to be stuck with me" he whispered around the lump in his throat.

"what? How could you think that? I love you, more than my own life" Alec said. He was stunned.

"when you spend your whole life hearing about how worthless you are, how your only purpose is to please other people and to do as you are told and not feel, it wears on you. You start to believe it. All I ever knew was that when I was older I would be a servant, then when I came here, you did everything for me, all the things I was supposed to be doing for you. everything I had come to expect was wiped away. But the thoughts and feelings weren't. It was hard to believe that someone like you would want me, would want to stay with me, forever" Magnus said.

"I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?" Alec whispered, tears falling as he stared at his beautiful, wonderful Omega. "you are everything to me, you're my life, my entire universe. Without you, I would be nothing. My life would be empty." He said, brushing his knuckles against his mate's cheek.

"I was scared you'd see me for what I was, I didn't want to tempt fate" Magnus whispered as he brushed the tears from Alec's eyes. "I felt like I was being selfish, despite the feelings I had about myself, I cherished you. I fell for you before you even uttered a word. The second I saw you in the doorway of that container, my world came crashing to a stop and you became my entire life. I was terrified that if you saw how weak I was, how worthless, you would move on. So I was selfish, I hid it away and pretended it didn't affect me" he said, taking a deep breath as Alec pulled him in and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Alec said, cursing himself "what kind of Alpha am I? I didn't even see the hurt my mate was feeling, what you were going through. I am so sorry, that you felt like that, that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about it" he said, running his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"it wasn't you," Magnus said, pressing his lips to the mate bond on his Alphas neck. "you were wonderful. You were more than I could have ever prayed for. I wasn't used to having anyone to talk to. I never had anyone to open up to. Id spent so many years being lonely, that when you came along I didn't know how to talk to you. I just kept imagining a look of disappointment on your face, I felt deficient. But you and the rest of the family saved me, mainly from myself" he said with a sad chuckle.

"slowly but surely you helped me see that I was worthy, that I was cherished and deserving of love. You helped me realize that I didn't need to put that mask on so that I could face the world. You made me realize that I didn't need to feel that way anymore" he said, inhaling Alec's calming scent. Even now he found it difficult to talk about it, about his lack of confidence and self-worth in the early days.

"I wish we had the bond back then," Alec said. "I would have been able to tell. you shouldn't have had to suffer that on your own. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you as I should have been" he whispered, scrunching his eyes closed, unable to look his mate in the eye. His mate had suffered and he'd been totally oblivious.

"Hey, look at me," Magnus said, cupping Alec's face between his hands, waiting for him to open his eyes. "you are the reason I'm able to talk about it now. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but your love, your kindness and compassion are my strength. Do you remember the first time I used my magic? How I ran straight to you. I was so happy I wanted to share it with you, that was the first sign" he said, gazing straight into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes.

"the first sign?" Alec asked.

"the first sign that you where mine, that you would be there for me, with me, forever" Magnus said, pressing a soft kiss to alecs forehead. "the second sign was how protective you where when that mundane tried it on with me at the mall" he said with a kiss to his right cheek. "the third was when we went to idris to remove my cuffs, you didn't even hesitate to come with me" he said kissing his left chhek. "when you lay me down in the grass, checking me over, you where so scared that I was hurt. When you trusted me with your little brother. When we talked about a future with a family of our own. When you taught me how to defend myself so that I would never be vulnerable again. When you pulled back from making love to me because you cared more for my feelings than your own needs" Magnus said, pressing his lips to every part of his mate's face and neck with each sentence, smiling when he heard his mates breathing turn ragged.

"but the day I realised that you weren't going anywhere, that I was worthy of you, of your love for me was the day you threw me a birthday party, even when it wasn't my birthday" Magnus said, rolling them over and straddling his Alphas hips, smiling when he felt how hard Alec was. "you threw me a party because you wanted me to have every experience life had to offer. And I loved you fiercely because of it. Don't you see how you saved me? You gave me everything I didn't know I needed. You did it all for me, to make me happy because you loved me. You gave me the world with each touch, each kiss, each gesture" he whispered in his mates ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down slightly

"the day you threw that party for me and Cat gave me the instructions for the soul bond" Magnus said, pinning his Alphas hands above his head. "I knew I was ready to be your mate, to take that last step. That was the reason I told her to talk to us. I want Jessica to be able to open up, so when the day finally comes and she is ready to bond her soul to Max's, she'll know that she doesn't need to be afraid anymore" he said.

"you are perfect, my love," Alec said, gazing up at his kind, thoughtful mate. he was remarkable, he should be bitter and jaded, instead, all he wanted to do was help a lost child, to show her the compassion she had missed out on all those years. It just made him fall even deeper in love with his Omega. He hadn't thought it was possible. "I love you. I want you to know that you can talk to me any time. You never have to hide your feelings from me" he said.

"I know. I love you too" Magnus whispered against Alec's lips. He sent soft pulses of magic into his Alphas body, grinning when Alec moaned. He was painfully hard as he watched Alec's eyelids flutter closed. He bent down to suck at the soul rune on Alec's chest, making him gasp.

"make love to me" Alec whispered in his Omegas ear as the sensations pulsed through him. He gasped when his omega wrapped his hand around his straining cock and started to pump his shaft, sending small pulses of magic into him. He moaned at the sensations, a low, breathy growl erupting from him.

Magnus clicked his fingers, producing a bottle of lube and coated his fingers, moving down the bed to position himself between his Alphas legs. He started to massage Alec's asshole as he wrapped his hand around his Alphas cock again. He grinned when Alec's breath caught in his chest when he sank his finger into his tight asshole, slowly working it in and out of him to stretch him out, adding more fingers as he felt his mate relax around them.

"you're ready for me, aren't you, my love" Magnus whispered, removing his fingers from his mate's body and lining his rock hard cock up with his mate's asshole, waiting for him to nod before trying to push into his mate's body. He giggled when his bump got in the way.. "I don't think it's going to work like this," he said as his mate started to laugh.

"maybe not. How about if we try like this? He asked with a chuckle as he lay on his side, smiling when his mate cottoned on and lay behind him.

"Nope," Magnus said, laughing as his mate rolled over and scratched his head, looking around the room for inspiration. The look on his mate's face was priceless. He couldn't help but press a soft kiss into Alec's neck. It was a disaster, neither of them had thought about his growing bump, it made him giggle.

"how about this?" Alec asked as he got off the bed and bent over the side of it.

The sight of his Alpha bent over and sticking his ass out was something to behold. It made Magnus' dick twitch as he got up and stood behind his mate, mesmerised as he watched Alec bury his head in the mattress, it was so fucking hot! He gripped Alec's hips and finally sank into his mate's tight body, gasping at the feeling of Alec's rim squeezing each inch he sank in. He moaned when he bottomed out in his Alphas ass. Perfect!

"Oh my fucking god!" Alec screamed when his mate pushed into him. He gripped the sheets to steady himself when his Omega sent a pulse of magic into him, feeling his cock jump, the pain/pleasure of it stealing his breath. He gasped when Magnus pulled back before pushing back in, brushing his prostate as he sank in. "Magnus!" He growled, his voice dropping an octave as the pleasure spiked through him.

"you look so fucking hot like that" Magnus said as he pulled slowly back before slamming into his mate. "you like it when your Omega fucks you, don't you?" He asked, running his fingers up Alec's spine sending pulse after pulse of magic into him with each thrust of his hips.

"yes, fuck me harder" Alec screamed as he arched his back and pushed his head into Magnus' hand, moaning when his mate tugged on his hair, pulling his head back. "faster..... fuck me faster" he screamed as his mate slammed into his prostate again and again.

Magnus breath caught in his throat at the sound of their skin slapping together as their thighs met with each thrust, the sound of his Alpha groaning with pleasure as he pulled on his hair. He gripped his mate's hip harder and set up a frantic pace, knowing they were both close. Alec was so tight he was finding it hard to control himself. He felt his thighs start to shake as his orgasm approached, his balls starting to tighten.

"babe...I'm so fucking close" Alec gasped out as his balls tightened. "Magnus.. Im..im gonna come" he roared out a second before his cock exploded, making a mess of the sheets.

The sound of his Alpha falling apart underneath him pushed Magnus over the edge as he screamed his release, filling his mate as he came in his ass with one last thrust. He released Alec's hair, gripping his back as he caught his breath. He pulled out of his mate and giggled when his Alpha stood and swept him up, slumping back onto the bed and curling around him

"maybe we should have a plan next time" Alec chuckled as he stroked his mates growing stomach, making his Omega laugh as a blush spread over his cheeks. He was so adorable when he blushed like that!


	29. Chapter 29

Magnus blinked his eyes open as he slowly rose to consciousness. He looked down to see the top of his mates head resting on his thighs as he lovingly stroked his hands across his bump, talking to their babies.

"....your Papa was the most beautiful man id ever seen in my life. I fell so hard in love with him it took my breath away," Alec said, kissing his mates bump twice once for each baby. "I'm still falling, I don't think I'll ever stop," he said as he looked up, over his mate's bump, int Magnus' glowing cat eyes.

"yes, but I love your daddy more," Magnus said, stroking his hands over his prominent bump. He smiled as Alec moved up the bed and wrapped him up tight. His eyes glided closed as he felt his Alpha press his lips against the top of his head.

"not possible" Alec growled, stroking the tips of his fingers up and down his mate's arm, smiling at the trail of goosebumps his touch left. "are you hungry my love?" He asked with a chuckle as his Omegas stomach roared angrily at them.

"were starving. Please feed us?" Magnus said, pulling the saddest look he could muster onto his face as he gazed up into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes, making his mate laugh.

It was hard to pull that look on his face, the last three weeks had been the best of his life. Aldertree was dead. Rhys had returned to the house Azazel had been shacked up in to retrieve the body, confirming the truth of what Azazel had told them. It had been buried in a mundane cemetery in the middle of the night. They hadn't even wanted to bury him at the crossroads in the traitor's cemetery, so bad were his crimes. Azazel was gone, never again would he destroy another person's life. Ragnor was slowly but surely rebuilding his tattered reputation, it had taken a while for people to start trusting him again, but they were all coming round.

There was one problem that was playing on Magnus' mind, it had been since the battle in the woods three weeks earlier. The children. He turned his head to look up at his Alpha "Alexander there's something I want to do" he said when his mate looked down at him, a quizzical expression on his face. "there was a reason I turned down the councils offer to become the new High Warlock of Brooklyn" he said.

Cat had announced, the week before, that the Warlock council had voted for Magnus to take the position but he had turned them down, insisting Ragnor should remain in the position and rebuild his life after his twenty-year exile. He didn't fully trust the warlock community either, so many children had been dumped at the orphanage and he didn't want to lead the people that had left them there, discarding them like objects.

"what is it, my love," Alec asked as he looked down into his Mates hopefull eyes, feeling the nerves through the bond. He was intrigued.

"Iv been thinking a lot about the children we rescued from the orphanage," Magnus said as he sat up and took a deep breath. "they still haven't found homes yet and they cant continue to live at the Gard. I was hoping to start a programme, well, more of a school actually. They have nobody to look after them and they need somebody to teach them how to control and use their magic. The shadowhunter children have all been sent to the institutes their parents were from, but the warlocks have nobody that will take responsibility for them. That's why I turned it down, I wouldn't have time to do both and raise a family," he said, looking hopefully at his mate.

"and that's the reason I fall more in love with you every day," Alec said, staring at his mate with a fierce pride. His mate who would give up a prestigious position, one that had been offered to him because of how amazing and wonderful and powerful he was, to take care of a group of lost souls, children that had been abandoned time and time again. "what did I do to get so lucky as to have someone as caring and compassionate as you for a mate? It's a wonderful idea. We will do it together. Maybe we could squeeze another building onto the institute's grounds, that way we can still live here and I can still go on missions. How does that sound?" He asked his mate, smiling at the huge grin that had spread across his Omegas face.

"perfect!" Magnus squealed as he threw himself into his mate's arms. "I think I'm the lucky one. You say I'm compassionate, you're a shadowhunter, offering to take care of a bunch of warlocks. I think I win the title of luckiest mate" he laughed.

"this is something that is important to you, which means its important to me" Alec said, he laughed when Magnus' stomach roared again "come on, lets go and tell them all, we can get breakfast in before we finish the nursery" he said as he stood and picked his mate up, placing him on his feet. He rubbed small circles into the bottom of Magnus' back as his Omega stretched, working ou the kinks and aches there, his bump really was coming along and it was starting to put a strain on his mate.

**

"I'm sure we can make the room for another building" Maryse said around the lump in her throat as she gazed proudly at her boys, Robert nodding along enthusiastically. "it's a wonderful idea, I'm sure we can get the Warlock council to start a fund up for them, it was their failure to stop this happening that led to this situation in the first place" Maryse said bitterly.

"are you still having trouble with Jessica?" Alec asked seeing the stressed look on his mom's face as he piled more breakfast onto his Omegas plate, smiling when Magnus started stuffing down his third helping.

"I love the child but she's so stubborn," Maryse said as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. "she follows Max around all the time. Iv given up on trying to separate them, I'm not entirely sure it was helping anyway. My heart breaks for her every day though. She's been sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night when nobody is looking. I've found her asleep under Max's bed every morning for the last three weeks. When I try to tell her she cant sleep in his room Max tells me to leave her alone, he says she feels safe in there" she said as she scrubbed at her eyes.

"Maybe we should get them bunk beds," Magnus said, howling at the scandalised look on her face. "I don't think you have anything to worry about for a few years yet, they are like best friends, extremely protective best friends" he chuckled, thinking about the mischief they caused along with James and Madzie, all of them sticking up for one another, Especially max and Jessica, always willing to take the blame for each other.

"yes, start worrying about that once they become teenagers," Alec said with a chuckle.

"worry about what?" Cat asked as she came into the Kitchen followed by Jia carrying a beaming Sara on her hip.

"shes worried that Max and Jessica will become adults before their time," Robert said as he got up to make more coffee. "I keep telling her there's nothing to worry about. They are happy just being friends. Max has worked wonders for her. His relaxed attitude and happy outlook on life is starting to rub off on her, I don't think she's growled at anyone in at least a week. Its mayhem around here sometimes but they seem to finally be settled. James says he's never seen her so happy before. She still has the occasional meltdown but Magnus seems to be helping her a lot" he said proudly, smiling at the blush that spread across his son's cheeks.

"don't give me all the credit," Magnus said as the flush spread over his cheeks and down his neck "if it weren't for Alexander, max would be just as lost as she was. He helps max so muc.... CAT, WHAT IS THAT?" Magnus shrieked as he grabbed her left hand, the hand that she had been waving about with an unnecessary flourish as she had reached for the cup of coffee Robert had been handing her. He stared up at her, taking in the huge grin that had spread across her face, the huge grin that was mirrored on Jia's face.

"that's why we haven't been around for the last week, Jia and I made it official. We are now mated" Cat said as happy tears flowed down her face, she turned to her mate pressing a soft kiss to Jia's lips. She turned back to them all to show them the mating mark on her neck, hidden under the scarf shed worn, wanting to surprise them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Maryse shrieked as she ran around the table to inspect the beautiful matching diamond solitaire rings cat and Jia were wearing, practically elbowing everyone else out of the way to sweep them into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you both," she said as she took another look at the rings.

"it was pretty obvious we were mates," Jia said as Maryse released her. She sat on her mate's lap. "we both felt it when we first met. We couldn't keep our eyes off each other when Cat was appointed as the representative of the warlocks for the council" Jia said, gazing down into her beautiful eyes, smiling as she remembered the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

That had been the longest meeting she had ever attended in her life. Neither of them had been able to focus, all they'd wanted to do was skip the meeting and get to know each other, each having recognised the person they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with.

"we've been so busy since then, we hadn't had time to make it official" cat said as she pulled her mate a little closer, tracing little circles into Jia's thigh as she gazed up at her. "then with all the drama surrounding Ragnor and the missions and trial and everything else that has happened over the last few months we didn't have a chance," Cat said.

"The battle with Azazel put it all into perspective so I asked her and she said yes," Jia said, looking around to see them all gazing intently at them.

"We are so happy for you both" Magnus said, taking his mates hand. "we have some news too," he said when he received an encouraging nod from Alec. He explained his plan to Cat and Jia, smiling when they agreed to his proposal. Cat agreed to have the warlock council fund it and promised him an assistant to help run it when he had the babies.

"Magnus, I have a little surprise for you, a gift," Maryse said, smiling as the Omegas face lit up at the thought of a present.

**

"Oh mama, its beautiful" Magnus said as Maryse led them all into the nursery and showed him his gift. It was a rocking chair. A beautiful antique rocking chair made of oak. He inspected every inch of it taking in the beautiful scrolling arms with runes carved into the solid wood. There was a comfortable looking striped padded cushion on the seat. It was multicoloured to match the rest of the room. They'd painted it white and accessorised it with rugs and curtains and little trinkets of every colour. All that was left to do was put the cribs together.

"This has been in the Lightwood family for as long as anyone can remember," Maryse said as she pulled Magnus in for a hug, gently stroking her fingers over his bump. "I was honoured when Roberts mother gave it to me and now I want you to have it. I nursed all three of my babies in this chair, spent hours in it as I rocked them to sleep and stayed up with them through illnesses and sleepless nights. Now it's your turn" she whispered around the lump in her throat, brushing the tears from Magnus' eyes as he cried.

"thank you, mama, ill treasure every moment I spend in it," Magnus said as he hugged her.

"those moments go by so fast, it feels like only yesterday, the first time I held Alec in my arms" she said, leading Magnus over and sitting him in the chair, smiling at the happy look on his face as he rocked back and forth, stroking his hands over his belly. "he was such a quiet baby, nothing like Izzy, she screamed from dawn until dusk" she said smiling when Magnus chuckled.

"that sounds like Izzy," Magnus said "hey, be careful with that," he said sternly to his mate and dad as they wrestled over a piece of wood for one of the cribs, each insisting that it go in a different place. Magnus had said he was more than happy to put them together with magic but they had both insisted they would do it together. Hed already confiscated the drill when they had put a dozen holes in the wardrobe door, trying to figure out how to use it. Hed religated them to screwdrivers, they were adorable though. He decided maybe hed reassemble them with magic when nobody was looking, they were both pretty clueless and there was no way he was putting his babies in the death traps they were building!

"what was Alec like as a child?" Magnus asked as Maryse sat on the matching footstool next to him so that they could watch their mates fight over the crib they where assembling. His eyes fluttered closed as she lovingly stroked his bump.

"he was such a happy child, a free spirit," she said, gazing at her handsome son with pride. "he was a wild child, he used to run everywhere, he would never walk. It was a hundred miles an hour or nothing" she said with a laugh watching as Simon sauntered into the room and decided to 'help' with the crib, earning an elbow to the ribs from Alec when he snatched the side rail from his hand and proceeded to fit it the wrong way round.

"Robert, remember when Alec was five?" Maryse said with a grin as Alec's head snapped up. He started shaking his head emphatically with wide eyes, silently begging her not to say it.

"don't listen to them, it's all lies" Alec shouted when his dad started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, this is going to be good. what happened?" Magnus asked, smirking as he took in the blush on his Alphas face as his parents practically rolled on the ground laughing, Simon was scratching his head, he looked just as intrigued as Magnus.

"on his fifth birthday, Alec made a wish that he could be a baboon," Maryse said "he loved animals and was obsessed with monkeys. He spent the entire year insisting we call him baboon tushi. He wouldn't answer to anything else. That was also the year of the naked rear end" Maryse gasped out, clutching her stomach.

"he would take his pants off at the drop of a hat" Robert said when his howling mate couldn't continue. "he would whip them off whenever he felt like it and run around with his naked rear end hanging out for everyone to see" he said, roaring with laughter as everyone howled at the look on Alecs face. He sank to the ground hiding his bright red face in his hands.

"that's not even the best bit," Maryse said, trying to compose herself.

"please" Alec begged "please stop. I'll never hear the end of it" he groaned when he saw the look on Simons' face. It was pure evil glee.

"one day we had to go to a meeting at the Gard," Maryse said, her eyes glittering as she turned to look at Magnus. "we had to take Alec and Izzy with us. The entire clave was there. We were sat there one minute, listening to the old consul drone on about the night children, next thing you Know Alec whipped his pants off and took off around the room, screaming with laughter as he swung his trousers around his head. The entire room erupted with laughter, every single shadowhunter saw his behind. Robert had to chase after him, yelling "baboon tushi, come back" he yelled it for everyone to hear" she said as she collapsed to the floor, howling.

"it took me ten minutes to catch him, all the while the entire clave had a meltdown as he ran around, screeching like a monkey," Robert said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Alec was mortified as he crawled over to his roaring mate, burying his head in Magnus' bump. "don't listen to anything nasty Grandma says. Youll be on my side won't you, my darlings, unlike these traitors" he whispered to his children as his family continued to howl.

"Baboon tushi?" Magnus asked, gasping as he dried his face. He ran he fand through his Alphas hair, grinning at the bright red blush on his face as his Alpha pressed his cheek to his bump. "I'm sorry my love but that was too funny," Magnus said.

"No its no......" Magnus!" Alec gasped, his eyes filling with tears, staring up at his mate in awe as he pressed his cheek harder to his mates to bump. "Magnus.... did you feel...... MAGNUS!" Alec shrieked as he felt a kick against his face. He felt as if his heart was going to explode as he clutched his mate's stomach, his eyes slamming closed as he felt his babies kicking through his mate's belly.

"YOU CAN FEEL THAT?" Magnus shrieked as he felt the flutter again. He'd been feeling the flutters for a few days now but hed thought it was gas and hadn't told anyone, too embarrassed to talk about it. Hed only felt it from the inside and hadn't recognised it for what it was, his babies kicking. His heart was pounding as complete and utter happiness crashed through him, he stroked his hands through his mates hair as they both felt the little kicks.

"what is it?" Maryse screeched as she jumped up, flapping her arms as she panicked. "are you hurt? are the babies okay? are you ill? should I get Cat? Whats happening?" She shrieked.

"mama pops come here" Magnus shouted, breaking through Maryse' panic. He grinned as they came over, grabbing their hands he gently placed them on his belly when Alec gave them room, smiling when he watched their eyes go wide, both of them simultaneously dropping to their knees in front of him as they stared up in awe.

"mama, iv never seen you so quiet," Simon said as he watched his mom silently slide her eyes closed, tears falling from them as she smiled a huge beaming smile, the same look on his dad's face. The pair of them were speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know whats coming next!!! <3<3<3
> 
> hands up if you'd like to see 2 additional chapters at the end of this fic titled:
> 
> The comedy show that is Alec, Jace and Simon engagement ring shopping
> 
> and: 
> 
> The mating of Catia
> 
> ???


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here (squeal) hope you all enjoy, this is the one we've been waiting for!!!!

Magnus sighed as he stared down at the progress report he was trying to read for the fourth time. He put it down, rubbing his hand over his monumental bump, wincing at the twinge he felt. He listened to Alec, snoring gently next to him as he glanced up at the clock, 2.45 AM. He had given up on trying to sleep, he'd never been so tired in his life but he just couldn’t get comfortable so he'd decided to complete the progress reports for his two new assistants. 

He had worked so hard over the last two months, building the academy for the lost warlock children, but it had been worth the sleepless nights and long hours, the children were finally settled in. The warlock council had dragged their feet, trying to find warlocks to help out at the academy. Magnus had begged them for weeks before Cat had finally taken matters into her own hands. 

She had found him, two assistants. Nigel Bray, a wonderful English warlock was so helpful and polite. The children had taken to him immediately, it helped that he had been through the same thing as a child. He'd explained how he had been rescued from one of the last orphanages two hundred years ago and the children all loved him, he'd only arrived two weeks ago and he was already like a grandfather to the children. He was a godsend to Magnus, making him put his feet up while he pottered around making tea and feeding Magnus up, like a mother hen. 

Then there was Dorathea Rollins, she and Magnus had become fast friends. There was something about her that just clicked with him. She adored the children, taking on the role of mother, especially with the girls. There were twelve children altogether, all of them living in the dormitories. James, Jessica and Madzie Joined them for lessons, learning to control and use their magic. It made Magnus so happy to see the progress they were all making. 

They were a handful but between Dot and Nigel, they had managed to take over the running of the academy and accompanying dormitories, taking shifts so that Magnus could finally slow down. The children were coming on in leaps and bounds, it was amazing what a little bit of love and support could do. It helped that most of them were too young to understand much of what had happened to them. There were still plenty of meltdowns but they were a resilient bunch. 

Dot and Nigel couldn’t have come sooner, he thought as he shifted on the bed, gasping at the twinge in his lower back. He was overdue by two weeks and was unbearably uncomfortable. He just wanted to not be pregnant anymore. He was huge and had been relegated to bed rest for the last week by Cat and his mate, both of them had ganged up on him. Alec had only had to point out that Magnus could barely walk with his huge bump and swollen ankles for Magnus to acquiesce. 

He watched his sleeping Alpha, wishing he could sleep too. He had been having twinges for the last week and wanted to cry some of them were so bad, but his babies were showing no signs of being ready to come out and meet them so he just had to put up with it. He smiled, remembering the panic his Alpha had gone through when he'd first started getting the pains. He'd never seen his mate flap before. Alec had literally run around the room, flapping his arms as he'd shouted at the top of his lungs for Cat, waking the entire institute, everyone coming running as he'd screamed bloody murder. The memory had Magnus chuckling quietly to himself. 

He clicked his fingers, removing his shirt for the third time that night, he was swinging from boiling hot to freezing cold like a revolving door. At the moment he was sweating. He heaved himself up to go to the bathroom, he wasn’t desperate now, but he knew, by the time he made it to his feet, he would be. He groaned as he shuffled to the bathroom, rubbing his belly as another twinge shot through him. He was so ready for his children to vacate his body! 

Magnus had to stop on the way back from the bathroom, clutching the table as another twinge had him hunching over, this one stronger than the others. It took his breath away, making him gasp as the pain shot through him, almost bringing a tear to his eye. He tried to take deep breaths as it dragged on a little longer than usual, sighing with relief as it passed. He straightened up to make his way back to bed, maybe he'd be able to fall asleep, he thought with a huge yawn. 

He made it to the foot of the bed before another pain had him doubled over, clutching his stomach as the pain ripped through him. He let out a whimper as he grabbed hold of the wooden footboard of the bed, desperately trying to breathe through the eye-watering pain. 

He took a deep breath as the pain passed. They were getting stronger as the night wore on and closer together. He glanced up at the clock, realising it had only been ten minutes since he'd last glanced at it. Five twinges in ten minutes, they were definitely getting closer together. He straightened up, wiping the tears away, to get back in bed, making it as far as the fluffy rug before another pain ripped through him, stealing his breath again and driving him to his knees. 

"Alexander" he whispered, unable to get enough breath to shout as he gripped his stomach, tears pouring down his face at the pain. It felt like someone was trying to saw him in half. "ALEXANDER!" He screamed as his lungs finally filled with air. 

Alec shot up as his mate cried out for him. "Magnus?" He shouted when he couldn’t see his Omega as he frantically scanned the room. He vaulted from the bed, his head clearing instantly as he felt Magnus' panic through the bond. He ran around to Magnus' side of the bed, finding his mate on his elbows and knees on the floor, crying as he buried his head in the rug. "Magnus, I'm here, it's going to be okay sweetheart" he said, sinking to the floor and gently taking his Omega in his arms as a strange calmness settled over him. "just breathe, my love" he whispered as he pulled Magnus between his legs, letting him rest against his chest. 

"it...hurts.....so bad.." Magnus stuttered out through the pain, leaning back against his Alpha. He gasped as his Alphas scent enveloped him, wrapping around him like a blanket. "Alexander....it hurts" he sobbed. 

"I know sweetheart, I know, I'll get Cat soon, just breathe through this one," he said, trying to keep the wincing to a minimum as Magnus grabbed his hands, squeezing the life out of them. Cat had made them practice breathing exercises for when the contractions started. 

"its going" Magnus said as the pain slowly faded. He took a deep breath as he felt Alec press a gentle kiss to his head. "I think this is definitely it," he said, turning his head to look up at his mate. "who are you and what have you done with my Alexander?" He asked, seeing the relaxed look on Alec's face, feeling his calmness through the bond. 

"don’t question it," Alec said with a chuckle. "I'm going to get Cat, will you be okay for a minute?" He asked, giving his Omega a quick squeeze before disentangling himself from Magnus and calmly walking over to the door. The panic he had squashed down almost reared up as he closed the door behind him, but he wouldn’t let it. His mate needed him. He dashed across the hall and threw Madzies door open rushing over to the bed his mom was sleeping in. 

"Mom, wake up, its time" he almost shouted, shaking his mother to within an inch of her life as she looked blearily up at him. "get up! Its time, go and sit with Magnus while I get Cat" he said, almost dragging her from the bed. She'd been sleeping in here for the last week, insisting she was nearby. Madzie had been having a sleepover with Clary and Jace all week, just in case. 

"WHAT? NOW?" Maryse shrieked as what Alec had said sank into her sleep-deprived brain. She had barely slept in days, on edge as they waited for Magnus to go into labour. The whole family was on edge as it dragged on. 

"Mom, calm down Magnus doesn't need any of us panicking" Alec growled, the Alpha clear in his tone. "hurry up, he's on his own," he said over his shoulder as he sprinted for the door. 

"MOMMY," Magnus screamed when Maryse entered the room as another painful contraction ripped across his stomach. He clutched his stomach as he collapsed on his side, trying to curl up into a ball, his huge bump stopping him. "mom, help me.... make it stop" he pleaded, grabbing her hand when she flung herself down next to him. 

"shhh its okay, Cat will be here soon darling," Maryse said as she heaved Magnus up against her, using her sleeve to mop up his sweaty forehead. "I've got you baby," she said as she rocked him back and forth. He had called her mommy! She beamed down at him as tears pricked at her eyes. "I know it hurts but it will be worth every second once you're holding them, I promise," she said as she held Magnus close to her chest. 

"nobody said it would hurt this bad" Magnus panted as the pain began to subside. "one of you could have warned me! Wheres Alexander? I need him" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "why is it so fucking hot in here?" He muttered as the sweat poured from him. He clicked his fingers, producing a bucket filled with ice cubes, shoving one in his mouth as his mom scooped few up and swiped them over his forehead. He moaned at how good it felt on his heated skin. 

"he'll be back soon dear" Maryse said. "do you want to try and get up on the bed?" She asked him, chuckling when he just slumped further into her, shaking his head as he furiously crunched the ice cube. She grabbed a pillow from the bed behind her and pulled the pillowcase off, using it to make a makeshift ice pack for his head. It was the only thing she could reach. She smiled when he rubbed it over his face and chest. 

"mom...another one is coming" Magnus shouted as he felt his belly starting to tighten again. He squeezed her hand, gritting his teeth as the pain ripped through him, "where is he?" He screamed when the pain wouldn’t let up. He needed his Alpha! "ALEXANDER?" He roared. 

"I'm here sweetheart," Alec said as he sprinted into the room, followed by his dad, Simon and Izzy. 

"where is Cat?" Magnus asked as he looked around his Alpha, trying to find her. He looked up, seeing panic on his mates face for the first time. "Alexander, where is she?" He demanded, the pounding of his heart accelerating as he looked up at his mate. 

"she wasn’t in the guest room, I can't find her," Alec said, fighting the growl that was trying to push its way out of his throat. He was going to kill her! She had been staying at the Institute for the last week so she could be on hand. When he had barged into her room to wake her she had been gone, the sheets crumpled but no signs of the warlock herself. 

"for fuck's sake, somebody had better go and find her" Magnus shouted he waved his hand, creating a portal. "Dad, Simon, go to her house if she's not there search the Gard. NOW!" He roared when they just stood there staring at him as he started to pant again. He could feel his stomach starting to tighten again and wouldn’t be able to hold it open much longer. He gasped with the effort of holding it until they disappeared through it, screaming out as the pain gripped him. 

"I'm sorry, my love" Alec muttered as he took his mothers place, sitting behind his Omega. He took the ice pack from her and pressed it to Magnus' sweaty head as he screamed. He felt useless. His mate was in agony and there was nothing he could do. He tried to squash the feeling down, knowing that Magnus would feel it through the bond. 

"Alexander, I'm scared, what if she doesn't get here on time?" Magnus shrieked, gasping for breath as the pain started to fade again. He was terrified, he'd read all kinds of horror stories about male Omegas having to deliver their babies naturally while trying to prepare for the birth, it all sounded horrific. He had begged cat for a cesarian, she had laughed, informing him that nobody had done things the natural way for centuries, using warlocks to deliver through cesarian. Now she was nowhere to be seen and his babies had decided they weren't hanging around, it was all happening so quickly. 

"Hey, just breathe, my darling," Alec said, using his full Alpha tone to soothe his mate when Magnus' breathing accelerated. "she will be here!" he said firmly. He would kill her if his mate had to go through a natural birth because she was off doing the Angel knows what. Omegas may be equipped to give birth naturally but there was no way he was putting Magnus through that. He would get them a portal to a mundane hospital and hold their healer's hostage if it came to it, he thought to himself. 

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus screamed, gripping his Alphas knees on either side of him as the next contraction ripped through him "Alexander.....make it stop …..PLEASE... PLEASE....... MOTHERFUCKER!" He screamed as the contraction dragged out. It felt like he was being split in half. Tears started pouring from his eyes, a high pitched whine clawing its way up his throat. "she's not coming. She won't be here" he cried as the pain started to subside. He knew the next one wouldn't be far behind. 

Alec looked up helplessly at his mom and sister, silently begging them to do something. Izzy was staring at Magnus, a horrified expression on her face as she convulsively rung her hands. She hadn't said a word since she'd entered the room, just standing there slowly getting paler and paler by the second. She looked like she was about to pass out. His mother was practically yanking her hair out. 

"Alec, I don’t know how to deliver a male Omegas baby," Maryse said as she stared down at her boys, flinching at the snarl that ripped out of Alec. "I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have... it's just ... I….I've never.." She stuttered. She didn't even know of anyone who had. 

"mom you're not helping" Alec growled as his Omega screamed again "Izzy, fetch some water," he said to his sister. He needed to focus on his mate and Izzy passing out was not going to help him. He sighed as she bolted from the room. "its okay sweetheart, you're doing so well" Alec said, trying to calm his panicking mate. 

"ow ow ow, fuuuck. Alexander, I've got a cramp" Magnus shouted as a cramp gripped his back. "what the fuck!" He shouted. Could this get any fucking worse? He thought to himself as he twisted around, trying to get up and relieve the muscles in his lower back. He got as far as his knees before he felt another contraction start to tighten his belly. He flung himself on his Alphas neck, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and holding on for dear life as he buried his face in the crook of his Alphas neck, screaming through the pain. 

Alec held his Omega as he cried out, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back. He wished he could take all Magnus' pain into his own body, take every aching muscle and contraction and let his exhausted mate rest. He could feel how tired Magnus was. He'd barely slept all week and it was starting to show as Magnus sagged in his arms, panting. He could feel a wet patch soak onto the collar of his shirt as his Omega cried. His head snapped up as a portal opened, seeing Cat, his dad and a breathless Simon step through. "where the fuck have you been?" He snarled at Cat as she ran forward, seeing her mortified expression, the same look on his father's bright red face. 

"I'm so sorry... I was... Jia...fire messages..." She mumbled as she looked down, seeing Magnus on his knees, slumped over Alec's neck as he screamed. Shed only stepped out for an hour, she hadn't seen her mate in a week and they had gotten carried away with fire message sex. She hadn't been able to stop herself from portaling home, thinking nobody would know if she left for an hour or two. She didn’t know who had been more embarrassed when Robert and Simon had portaled straight into their bedroom. 

"I'm going to find my mate, good luck" Simon said with a gleam in his eye, he had plenty to tell her after what he'd just witnessed. Cat certainly knew how to throw a party! He thought with a sly smirk, throwing a lewd wink her way before bolting from the room. 

"CAT, MAKE IT STOP!" Magnus roared as another contraction ripped through him, the longest yet. He gripped alecs shoulder, almost gouging his skin out as he cried out, the sweat was pouring from him as his entire body shook with the force of it. He could barely breathe. 

Cat clicked her fingers, conjuring a gurney and turned to Alec "help me get him up" she said as she bent to get hold of Magnus, she backed off at the growl from Alec, watching as he stood up, sweeping Magnus up into his arms. He obviously wasn’t willing to let go of his mate. 

"lead the way," Alec said to Cat, every Alpha instinct in his body was going haywire. The thought of anyone being near his mate and children set his teeth on edge. Only the agony Magnus was going through, had him following cat through the portal she created, leading them to the room she and Jia had prepared in the Gard. It was set up like an operating theatre. 

"all of you put these on," Cat said as Alec lay Magnus down on the bed, she handed gowns to Robert, Maryse and Alec, quickly snatching her hand back when he growled at her. "I'm going to have to touch him, Alec," she said as he put the gown on. She kicked a stool in his direction "go and sit up top with your mate. This isn't something you want to see" she said as she clicked her fingers, magically sterilising everything in the room, including them. 

"its nearly over, my love" Alec whispered in his mates ear, clutching his hand as a big blue sheet came up in front of their faces, cutting off the view from Magnus' chest down. "I'm so proud of you, you’ve done so well. I love you" he said as he stroked Magnus' hair back from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss against his clammy forehead as he panted, gritting his teeth against the pain. "they will be here soon" he whispered, staring down into Magnus' beautiful golden cat eyes as his mate let out the deep breath he had been holding. 

Magnus cried, letting out a big relieved sob when he felt Cats magic pour into his body, numbing him from the chest down. The pain vanished instantly. He had never been so grateful in his life. He blinked as he looked up into his Alphas gorgeous hazel eyes, smiling at the love and pride he saw there, the emotions brimming over as tears started to roll down his Alphas cheeks. "I love you too," he said, smiling into it as Alec pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Cat is starting now, baby, how are you doing?" Maryse asked as she and Robert came around the curtain to see their boys. "I was just telling your pops how well the two of you have done. Magnus, you’ve been so brave, you have done so well sweetheart and Alec, we couldn’t be prouder for the support you’ve shown your mate, you’ve both made us so proud" she said as her mate wiped a tear from her eye. 

"I'm okay, mama, I just want to see our babies" Magnus whispered as Alec nodded along. He gasped when he felt a weird tugging at his numb belly. His eyes flew to Alec's who was staring down at him "its starting" he whispered. He slammed his eyes closed as the tugging continued, praying that his babies would come out safe and sound with all twenty fingers and twenty toes. They sprang back open as he felt a yank. He held his breath, almost sobbing with relief when he heard the first cry ring out. 

The sound of that first cry slammed into Alec's heart like a freight train, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He grinned down at his crying Omega, the huge smile on his face mirroring his own. He wiped the tears from Magnus' eyes with a kiss as Cat shouted for his mom to come and get the first one. 

Maryse almost squealed in her grandchild's ear as she took the baby in her arms, wrapping it up in the blanket she had ready. She gazed down at the beautiful baby in her arms, ignoring all the blood and mucus and screaming as she pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head, her heart bursting with love and pride as she stepped around the sheet. 

"boys, meet your son," she said as she lay the boy in Alec's outstretched arms, grinning when he placed him right next Magnus' head so he could get a good look, the baby instantly stopped crying as he was placed next to his papa. She wiped away the tears as she watched her boys fall in love with their son. 

"he's perfect" Alec whispered around the huge lump in his throat as he gazed down at their son. He didn't understand how his heart had enough room to hold the love he felt rushing through him as he stared down at him. He smiled when he saw his mates face, eyes wide as he gazed at their baby in awe. 

Magnus couldn’t speak. He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to dislodge the tears in case he missed anything. His son! He was beautiful. He could barely breathe as he just stared at their baby. He grinned a big dopey grin when his mate bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss to their sons head. He couldn’t wait to do the same. "give him a kiss from me, daddy" he whispered, watching with a smile as his Alphas breath caught in his throat before he pressed a second kiss to his head. 

"that’s from your papa" Alec whispered, smiling when Magnus grinned. "thank you my darling" he whispered, kissing the tip of Magnus' nose. "thank you for making me the happiest man alive," he said, brushing his Omegas forehead with a soft kiss. "I love you" he whispered, pressing his lips to Magnus' 

"not as much as I love you" Magnus whispered, his eyes darting back to his son. He couldn't stop looking! He gasped as he felt another tug at his stomach. "here comes the next one" Magnus said, gazing up at his mate. He felt the tears well up when the second most beautiful sound in the world rang out through the room, wrapping around his heart like a blanket. He felt as if it would explode with joy as his breathing stuttered out. 

Robert almost ran around the curtain when Cat called him forward. He had to stop himself from snatching the baby from her hands, blushing at the chuckle that escaped her as her eyes sparkled. He gently took the baby, wrapping it in the blanket he held ready. He gaped at the screaming child in his arms, choking back a sob as he stared down, almost forgetting his boys where waiting. He walked around the partition, smiling when his wife took the boy so he could place the baby in his sons waiting arms. She stopped crying as soon as Alec took hold of her, holding her close. "meet your daughter" he whispered, kissing each of them on the head. 

Alec wondered if it where possible to die from love. His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as he placed his daughter next to Magnus' head. His daughter! "shes just as beautiful as her brother" he whispered as he watched his mate stare at their baby girl. "perfection!" he said. 

Magnus could barely contain himself as he stared at his daughter. He hadn't realized his heart would expand to make enough room for his babies, hadn't realized he could love them even more now that they were outside of his body. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms as he gazed at her beautiful face, he was so far gone on her it was unreal. He wanted to hold them both, he missed them already, he felt a small prick of sadness as he realized hed never feel them kicking again. But one more look at his beautiful daughter stopped that feeling in its tracks. they were here. 

"I don’t think I will ever find enough words to tell you how happy you’ve made me Magnus Bane" Alec said as he nuzzled into his Omegas neck, pressing his lips to the mating mark on Magnus' neck. "thank you for making two of the most beautiful, amazing, perfect people I've ever laid eyes on" he whispered. 

"well, I had a little help, my beautiful Alpha" Magnus whispered with a chuckle. "and it's me who should be thanking you. You’ve given me a beautiful family Alexander Lightwood. I can't wait to introduce them to Madzie, she's going to lose her mind when she sees them. And Max" he said. He motioned with his head, grinning into it when his mate took the hint and kissed him, stealing his breath with the love and awe he felt from Alec through the bond. "wheres our son? I want to see them both together" he said, grinning when his mama placed their son in Alec's spare arm. A happy giggle escaped him when he saw his babies together. They were perfect. 

Alec had to blink to try and get his vision back when his mom started snapping photos of them with an ancient looking camera, the bright flash almost blinding him. The Angel knew where she'd gotten it from but he was pretty sure she had permanently detached his retinas with the thing. "mom!" he said when both of his children started crying in unison.

He chuckled as a vision of his children doing everything together flashed in front of his eyes. "it's okay my darlings, that's just silly Nanny" he whispered as he hugged them tightly, smiling when they stopped crying.

"Have they got everything they should have?" Magnus asked as he tried to peer at his children's hands and feet which were obscured by the blankets they were wrapped up in. "Alexander, look and see if they have all there fingers and toes," he said, a whine building in his throat as he waited to hear that his children were complete and healthy. 

"help me mom" Alec said with a chuckle as he realized he didn’t have a free hand to check them over. He gazed down at them, a child in each arm. They where perfect. They had his unruly mop of black hair, loads of it, it was all matted up with what he affectionately thought of as gunk, but he knew once they were cleaned up there would be loads of it. They had their papa's beautiful golden skin tone, an exact match to Magnus, and perfect chubby little cheeks and dark eyebrows. Neither of them had opened their eyes but he sincerely hoped they had gotten their papas perfect golden eyes. 

Maryse bent and gently tugged the blankets from around her grandbabies gasping as she got a proper look at them both. 

"what is it? Whats wrong with them?" Magnus almost shrieked when he heard his mama's sharp intake of breath and saw the tears that welled up in her eyes. "someone tell me what is up with my babies" he snarled when the three of them stared down silently at the babies. He tried to pull himself up, only stopping when Robert placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nothing is wrong with them sweetheart" Alec reassured his mate. "look," he said, raising the babies up slightly so Magnus could get a good look. "I think it must be their warlock marks" he whispered when he couldn’t see any other marks on the children that would distinguish them as warlocks. 

Magnus stared at the marks on his children's chests. They could have been mistaken for birthmarks if they hadn't been identical and glowing with a faint light. Right there, above their little hearts, there where two exact replicas of his and Alec's soul runes, pulsing with a soft light. They where beautiful! 

"all done," Cat said as she clicked her fingers, completely remaking the bed with Magnus still in it. She grinned as she tucked the sheets around him and removed the screen shed put up to block off the view. "you won't even have a scar" she said tiredly. She had used a lot of magic healing Magnus "how about I remove this spell so you can hold your babies?" She asked as she moved around the bed and raised the top end up so Magnus could sit upright. She removed the spell that had numbed him and smiled as Alec stood up to hand the children over. 

Magnus let the tears fall freely as he took his babies in his arms and stared down at them, smothering their perfect little faces with kisses as his heart swelled again. His grin only widened when Alec came and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping them up in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Alexander, look at them" he whispered as his eyes darted from his son to his daughter and back. He felt like he didn’t have enough eyeballs in his head to take everything in. 

"Alexander look!" Magnus exclaimed as both of his children blinked their eyes open at the same time "they have your eyes!" He said as he stared into two pairs of beautiful hazel eyes, exact replicas of their daddy's. 

"no, they have our eyes," Alec said with a chuckle as he watched them blink in unison, revealing beautiful golden irises when their eyes opened, the exact same colour as Magnus' but with round pupils. They both stared at the babies as their eyes flashed from gold to hazel and back again. They were mesmerizing, never settling on either colour for long. 

"they are beautiful," Robert said as he wrapped his arms around his mate, all of them staring down at the children. 

"have you decided on names yet?" Maryse asked. 

"yes," Alec said with a grin when he got the nod from his Omega. "mom, dad, Cat, meet Lucas Robert Lightwood-Bane" 

"and Eleanor Maryse Lightwood-Bane" Magnus said, grinning as Robert and Maryse both burst into tears.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small one to introduce the twins to the family. Let's just say, Magnus and Alec, are in for a rude awakening! (i laughed so much typing this chapter out)

Alec was almost overwhelmed by the love he felt for Magnus as he glanced up at the exhausted Omega, snoring softly in his sleep. It was the first time his mate had slept for more than a few hours for the last week and he couldn’t help but smile at the soft snores. He glanced back down at the incubators, one on either side of his chair, that his babies lay in. He was quite impressed with himself that he was managing to feed them both at the same time, a bottle in each hand as they greedily sucked down the milk his mom had prepared. They where perfect! 

"I love your papa" he cooed to them as they continued to guzzle the milk down. His arms where aching but one of them would start crying any time he took the bottles away, usually setting the other one off and his mate needed the sleep. "he has made me a very happy man, bringing you both into the world, my beautiful little flumps" he whispered, gazing from his son to his daughter and back again. 

"I love you too," Magnus said, blearily, smiling when Alec's head shot up to look at him. Seeing his Alpha feed their children as he chatted away to them was the best sight he could wake up to. He looked around to realize they were still at the Gard. "how come we're still here?" He asked, sitting up and holding his arms out. He grinned when Alec took the bottles from their children, causing them both to start screaming at once and picked Eleanor up, placing her in his arms and quickly handing him the bottle. 

"I wanted you to have a chance at getting some sleep before the family descends on us," Alec said with a chuckle as he picked Lucas up and started feeding him again. He grinned when his son instantly calmed as soon as the teet touched his little pink lips. "I knew you wouldn’t stand a chance if we went back straight away and you looked so peaceful," he said, watching his mate feed their daughter, his heart swelled again. 

"She smells so wonderful," Magnus said as he sniffed Eleanor's head. It was a mixture of grass on a sunny day, something mama had called new baby and beneath it a base note of sandalwood. It was the most delicious scent he had ever smelled. He stared down at her, grinning as she sucked the milk down. "she fits right in with our family, doesn't she? She's like Madzie, she loves her food" he said with a chuckle. 

"they both do, they've done nothing but drink for the last few hours, I don’t know where they have put it all," he said incredulously as he glanced down at Lucas. "where have you put it all baby?" He cooed. 

"I think I know," Magnus said as he took in the changing scent in the room. He looked down to see Eleanor's face turn bright red. He laughed at the look on Alec's face when he looked up at his mate. It was a mixture of love, horror and revulsion as he sniffed in Lucas' direction. "maybe its time to go back to the institute, mama can show us how to clean them up" he said with a chuckle. "ha, you're not getting out of it that easily, I said she can show us, not do it for us" he said with a grin when his Alphas face lit up. 

"I don’t know what you're talking about," Alec said he took Eleanor so Magnus could get ready. "it is a good idea to get back though, I've got a pile of fire messages, everyone wants to know when we're coming back. Apparently, Madzie and Max are driving mom insane" he said. 

"mhm, I can read you like a book, Alexander," Magnus said. He felt strange as he stretched, he was so used to shuffling about with his huge bump. He clicked his fingers, dressing himself and took Lucas from Alec. "I missed you baby" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his sons head and inhaling his scent. It was the same as his sisters. He motioned with his arm, opening a portal for them and smiled up at Alec, grinning when his Alpha kissed him. "are you ready?" He asked. 

"I think its more a question of are they ready," Alec said with a chuckle as he stared at his children. "come on, I think they’ve waited long enough," he said, taking the lead and walking through the portal. 

"where are they?" Magnus asked as they stepped into the empty training room. He had expected somebody to be there, but there was no sign of anybody. "maybe the kitchen?" He asked when Alec just shrugged. 

They walked through the silent institute, perplexed as they wandered through the empty corridors, making their way to the kitchen. They both almost jumped out of their skin when they walked into the kitchen to find their entire family screaming "surprise!" At them, causing the babies to immediately start screaming. 

Their cries had Alec growling, his protective instincts going into overdrive. He gently rocked Eleanor back and forth, smiling when he saw Magnus do the same thing with Lucas. He watched as the babies eyes fluttered closed, both of them falling back asleep at the soft movements. 

Magnus looked around at them all wearing party hats and waving a huge banner saying 'welcome home twins' with huge grins on their faces. There were a cake and a huge pile of gifts but the best part was seeing Madzie and Max running straight at them, the pair of them shaking with excitement. 

"mom said you didn’t call them Bon Jovi and Janice, but I guess Lucas and Eleanor are cute names," Max said as he stretched up on his toes to try and get a good look at the Babies. 

"Daddy, I want to see!" Madzie pleaded, her best puppy dog expression on her face as she desperately tried to stretch up to get a glimpse of her brother and sister, the fact that she only came up to Alec's hip wasn't helping. 

"Madzie, this is your little sister, Eleanor," Alec said as he slowly knelt down next to his daughter to show her. 

"and this is your little brother, Lucas," Magnus said as he knelt down to show her. He grinned when her face lit up, a look of complete awe on her face as she stared at them, her eyes dancing swiftly back and forth as she tried to take in each tiny detail all at once. 

"Luke and Ellie" she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on their foreheads. "Papa, make them wake up, I want to see their eyes!" She said imperiously. "Nanny says they have special eyes like you," she said. 

"I'm sure they will wake up soon enough, sweet pea" Magnus said with a chuckle. "they both have full diapers and I don’t think either of them will stay asleep through that," he said, laughing when she pulled a face. He looked up to see Maryse' eyes glowing "can you show us what to do mama?" Magnus asked, cursing himself for not thinking to practice beforehand. He supposed he had had a lot on his plate the last few months, they all had. When the babies had been born, Cat and Maryse had cleaned them up, dressing them and putting diapers on them, he was starting to wish he had paid attention as the smell got stronger. 

"come on," Maryse said with a grin, leading them out of the kitchen and through the institute to the nursery next to their bedroom, where all the supplies where. She couldn’t help laughing at the look on Alec's face as the.... scent of his children got stronger and stronger by the minute. She started pulling diapers and wipes and creams out, explaining what each part was for as she went. 

"by the Angel!" Alec exclaimed, gagging as he pulled Eleanor's diaper off, seeing Magnus do the same, his eyes watering at the smell. "it smells like something died" he muttered, trying to breathe through his mouth. 

"you think this is bad? Wait until they start eating solid food!" Maryse said, howling as her boys gagged and cringed "that smells like several things have died" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes as they set about cleaning the children up. 

"how?" Magnus asked as he stared down at the mess that his son had made. "how is it all over his back?" He asked, staring up at Maryse as she clutched her side. He groaned when he saw the pile of wipes he had managed to go through. He cheated a little when he was no closer to a clean baby, using magic to clean his son up when Maryse wasn’t looking, receiving a jealous glare from his mate. 

Maryse didn’t know what was funnier, seeing Magnus shriek when Lucas decided he was too clean and peed all over him or the look of triumph turning to a confused frown on Alec's face when he held Eleanor up and her diaper fell right off her. "you didn’t pull it tight enough and you have to pull the tapes open and stick them down" she said with a laugh as she corrected his mistakes. "don’t worry, you'll both get the hang of it" she said. 

"Do you think the glowing of their warlock marks and the colour change of their eyes is linked to their emotions?" Alec asked as he stared down at the glowing marks on the babies chests. He could feel their simple contentment through the bond, their marks where glowing and their eyes where gold again but when they cried the glow went out and their eyes went back to hazel. 

"maybe, I noticed that too," Magnus said as he looked at the glowing warlock marks. "we will just have to make sure we keep them happy," he said, leaning down and kissing Lucas' mark, smiling when he saw Alec brush his fingers gently over Eleanor's mark. 

Magnus was in his element as he started pulling new outfits out for them to change the babies into once the diaper incident was over, he decided maybe he would cheat next time and use magic for the whole process, he didn’t know if his stomach could handle another one of those diapers. 

"come on, let's get back before Madzie has a meltdown," Alec said, feeling her agitation through the bond, she was practically pushing her impatience at them through the bond. He scooped Lucas up, waiting for Magnus to pick Eleanor up before leading the way back to the kitchen and their waiting family. 

"they are adorable" Izzy said as she gingerly took Eleanor from Magnus' arms, staring down at her as Simon took hold of Lucas, she smiled when she saw her mate fussing over the baby in his arms, making funny faces and talking in gibberish, he was cute! "sorry I freaked out Magnus, it just looked so... painful" she said with a wince. 

"it was," Magnus said with a shudder. "but like mama said, it was so worth it, Just wait until it's your turn, Isabelle, holding your child in your arms is like nothing else in the world. The feeling you get.... its like, you thought your life was complete like you had everything you ever wanted. You think you have a finite amount of love to give, then you feel that life growing inside you, you bring that life into the world and your capacity to feel love for another person doubles and triples and keeps getting bigger and bigger. I love them more each second that passes" he said, gazing down at his daughter. 

"Oh, I..... don’t think ...Simon is ready for all that" Izzy replied, avoiding Magnus' gaze by staring at her mate as he gently rocked Lucas back and forth, swaying from foot to foot. He looked like a natural, whereas she looked like she didn’t have a clue, she thought. 

"hey if there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me right?" Magnus said as he watched his sister-in-law's face fall. "if there is something on your mind or if you two are having problems, I'm always here to listen" he said. 

"Oh, no," Izzy said, her eyes snapping back to Magnus' "its nothing like that it's just.... it's..." 

"my turn," Clary said as she practically snatched Eleanor from Izzy's arms. "oh Magnus, she is perfect. She smells wonderful too" she said as she inhaled the baby's scent, taking no notice of the uncomfortable look on her sister-in-law's face or the intrigued stare Magnus was aiming Izzy's way. 

"they both are" Jace said, bringing Lucas over, leaving a devastated looking Simon empty-handed. "congratulations to you both, you're already awesome parents to Madzie, I know you will be just as awesome with these two," he said, grinning as Alec joined them. 

"you didn’t see the diabolical diaper change we just went through," Alec said to his parabatai, shuddering as he caught Magnus' eye. "I'm already praying to the Angel they aren't all as bad as that," he said, shaking his head at them when they laughed. 

"it will only get worse," Robert said, shoving his drink into Jace' free hand and taking his grandson in his arms, smiling down adoringly at him as he instantly proceeded to fall asleep, making soft little snuffling sounds. "he's so sweet, I adore him already. He's just like you as a baby, happy to just sleep quietly. I wonder if Eleanor will take after her aunt Izzy? She was definitely a screamer" he said with a chuckle as he walked off, going to find a chair. 

"I guess we won't be getting him back any time soon" Magnus said with a chuckle as he pulled his Alpha back by the back of his jacket, Alec having made to follow his dad. "let them have a little bit of time with them" he said, watching Maryse take Eleanor from Clary and wander over to sit next to Robert, both of them cooing over the children. "I'd say they are a hit with the family" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. 

"you think?" Alec said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his Omega. "I overheard Max and Madzie making plans to sneak into their room in the middle of the night. I don't think we will be able to keep them apart, god help us when the twins are big enough to start walking around, we'll have to have eyes in the back of our heads" he said with a chuckle. 

They watched as Max and Madzie hunched over the babies, pressing kisses into their mops of unruly hair and telling them stories. It was obvious how much love they had for the twins already. Magnus was glowing, watching his family fawn over his children, Madzie being included as much as the twins. He loved how she was accepted as if she had been born to them because that’s how he felt about her, he had secretly been worried that he would love the twins more than her but looking at the three of them together, he realised he loved the three of them equally. He looked up at his Alpha, smiling when he saw the same happy, adoring expression on his face. 

"come on" Alec whispered in his mates ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead "let's go and rescue our babies from the crowd. I miss them already" he said, making his Omega chuckle as he lead Magnus over, wading through the group to get to his children, it was getting late and they would be needing another feed soon enough. He grinned when his mom and dad reluctantly handed the children over. He smothered them both in kisses, laughing as Magnus did the same, the sight of his mate, kissing and hugging their children made him feel as if his heart would explode from the amount of love he felt for them. He was unable to stop the laugh that escaped him as he followed Magnus from the room, heading for the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up the wall for the next few days so I will be posting the next one a little later than normal but it will definitely be one to hang around for. I can't wait for it ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big day!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait, aside from my laptop going tits up this one is especially long. I didn't want to miss any details out, the entire day is here for your reading pleasure ;) so please enjoy all ten thousand words.
> 
> ladies and gents, grab your hats and your hankies........

Alec's eyes snapped open when a pounding on his door woke him from his fitful sleep. He sat bolt upright in his bed, instantly reaching for Magnus only to remember he wasn’t there. He rubbed at his tired eyes as the pounding came again, making him groan until his tired brain finally decided to function. He flung himself from the bed as a huge grin spread across his face. He threw the door open to find Jace, Simon, Max and his dad all standing there, staring expectantly at him. 

"you aren't seriously telling me you're only just getting up, Magnus is waiting, you're late!" Simon said by way of greeting. 

"but.... but... shit!" Alec shouted, spinning on the spot and running towards the bathroom before his father called him back. 

"ignore him, son, you have plenty of time. He's winding you up" Robert said, cuffing Simon around the back of the head. "leave him alone Simon, he doesn’t need your jokes, not today," he said, beaming at Alec as he walked into the room, the others following. "how are you feeling?" He asked, gripping Alec's shoulder before pulling him into a bear hug. 

"excited, nervous, happy, ready. I'm not sure, I'm kind of feeling everything all at once" Alec said as his dad almost cracked a rib. He grinned at his brothers when they shoved his dad out of the way, sandwiching him in a tight hug. 

"who would have thought one of us would be doing this?" Jace asked when he released his parabatai, slapping him on the back as the four of them grinned at each other like idiots. "go and take a shower, cant have you stinking on your big day" he said, laughing at the mock outrage on Alec's face. 

** 

"Papa, wake up" Madzie whispered, peeling one of Magnus' eyelids back. "wake up Papa, stop being a lazy bones!" She shouted in his ear when the eyelid trick didn’t work. she giggled when Magnus almost leapt from the bed, blinking around the room. 

It took a moment for Magnus to remember where he was, Izzy and Simons room. "how long have you all been watching me sleep?" He asked when he realized clary, Maryse, Cat, Jia and Gwen where all staring him. The thought of them all watching him sleep freaked him out a little bit. It was weird! "what time is it?" He asked as panic started to set in when he saw that all of them were already dressed in beautiful gowns with their hair and makeup already done. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find a clock. 

"Relax, dear," Cat said, sitting down on the side of the bed and taking his hand. "you have plenty of time, we where all just too excited at the thought of dressing up to wait, none of us get the chance often enough" she said, laughing as everyone else nodded enthusiastically. "breakfast?" She asked, clicking her fingers and producing a bowl of cereal for him. 

"you scared the life out of me!" He said, taking the bowl and stuffing it down. He had barely touched a rasher of bacon in the last six months, it was all hed lived off throughout his pregnancy and it had put him right off it. "where are the twins?" He asked when he realized they weren't in the room with them. 

"my mate and Llewellyn have taken on babysitting duty" Seren said, sweeping into the room, sparkling in a silver sequined dress that trailed behind her. "they are dressed already, you only need to look after yourself today dear" she said, a tear already starting to form in her eye. "damn, I always cry at weddings" she mumbled. 

"we aren't even married yet, Seren," Magnus said with a chuckle as he stood up to sweep her into a one-armed hug. "you look beautiful by the way, you all do!" he said as he took in their outfits. Maryse wearing a beautiful navy blue gown, clary wearing moss green, Jia was wearing black and Cat was wearing a royal purple gown that went beautifully with her blue skin. There was a lot of silk in the room! He thought with a giggle, he was giddy with excitement! 

"even me Papa?" Madzie asked, twirling around, showing off her sparkling gold bridesmaids dress, the tiny little crystals that were sewn into it and the tiara she had in her hair catching the sunlight pouring through the window. 

"especially you, princess Madzie Lightwood-Bane," Magnus said bowing down to her as she laughed. "and has her highness had breakfast this morning?" He asked her, grinning when she nodded imperiously at him, waving for him to stand up with a little flourish of her hand. 

"and what about me?" Izzy asked as she shuffled into the room, the strong scent of vinegar wafting around her from the bowl she had in her hand, making everyone else gag as she shovelled a huge spoonful of porridge, smothered in vinegar into her mouth. She rested the bowl on her large bump, closing her eyes as she savoured the vile concoction. 

"you look radiant, as always. Red is definitely your colour. You look beautiful, Isabelle" Magnus said with a grin as he walked forward and rubbed her stomach, grinning as he remembered their conversation the day he and his mate had brought the twins home. It had taken him a couple of weeks to get it out of her, she had finally admitted that she had freaked out because she was pregnant and terrified of being a bad mother. She was a natural with the twins though. He had reassured her she had nothing to worry about and convinced her to tell everyone else. Simon had been ecstatic. 

"you and my brother really couldn't have waited another month?" Izzy asked, glaring at Magnus as he helped her into a chair. "one more month and I would have been able to wear a dress instead of a tent" she said with a pout, making the warlock chuckle. 

"come on Papa, you have to get ready," Madzie said, bouncing up and down impatiently. "the faster you get ready the faster you and daddy can get married!" She said. 

"well, we cant keep daddy waiting, can we?" Magnus said, practically skipping to the bathroom. 

"were going to see daddy" Madzie shouted after him, grabbing Maryse' hand and dragging her from the room. 

** 

"you look so handsome!" Maryse screeched when she entered her son's room to find him dressed in a traditional shadowhunter gold brocaded tuxedo jacket, with a black shirt and pants and a gold bow tie, fussing over his hair in the mirror, his fingers brushing over the same few strands again and again. 

"yes daddy, you look like a handsome prince" Madzie shrieked, watching her father with moon eyes. She screamed when he swung her around, planting kisses on her cheeks. 

"and you look like a beautiful princess" he whispered as he hugged her tightly. She looked adorable in her dress, he thought. 

"boys, can your father and I have a moment with Alec?" Maryse asked, smiling when she watched Jace and Simon each take one of Madzies Hands and haul the pouting child from the room, followed by a laughing Max before turning back to her son. "Alec, we know you and Magnus planned on using your engagement rings as your wedding bands but the Lightwood family has a special tradition," she said, turning to her mate. 

"we had the iron sisters resize these for the two of you" Robert said, grinning at the mystified look on Alecs face as he took a box from his pocket. "whenever the oldest Lightwood son gets married, the parents always pass on their family rings" Robert said, bursting with pride as he handed the box to Alec. 

Alec was speechless as he opened the box to find his mother and fathers matching Lightwood family rings inside, the crests engraved on the platinum bands. He tried and failed to clear the lump from his throat. He had seen his parent's wedding rings every day over the years but hadn't realized it was tradition to pass them on, that one day he and his mate would wear them. He blinked furiously as he threw himself into his parent's arms. 

"these rings have been passed down to every generation since we Lightwoods started getting married," Robert said as he hugged his son to him. "we would consider it a great honour if you and Magnus wore them" he whispered around the lump in his throat. 

"it's us that would be honoured" Alec whispered back. "but what about you two? These are your wedding rings. What are you going to do?" He asked, wiping the tears from his mother's eyes when they released him. 

"are you kidding?" Maryse asked with a shaky laugh "it's been far too long since your father took me jewellery shopping. We will be fine, I've already got my new ring picked out" she said with a wink. "and, you will have something to pass on to Lucas when he gets married" she said. 

"Lucas isn't getting married until he's at least a hundred years old, none of them are" Alec growled out with a grin, unable to hold back a laugh when his parents started howling. 

"your father said the same thing about you and Izzy, although I don’t remember him saying anything about a hundred year curfew," Maryse said with sparkling eyes. 

"yes, I believe it was thirty-five," Robert said. "I suppose, seeing as its Magnus I can let you off with that last fourteen years," he said, slinging his arm around a laughing Alec and pulling him in tight again. "we are both so happy for you son. We're proud of you both, you have come through so much together, you both deserve to be happy" he whispered around that pesky lump in his throat as his mate nodded along. 

"I'd better go and rescue your husband to be from that crowd of nagging hens, they are probably driving him to distraction," Maryse said with a hug for Alec and a sly wink for her husband as she patted the clutch bag in her hand before turning on her heel and sweeping from the room. 

** 

"right, all of you ou..... oh, Magnus.... you look so handsome!" Maryse whispered, stopping in her tracks as she stared at her son in law. The sight of Magnus wearing a black velvet tuxedo jacket with black pants, gold piping running down the outer seams and a pale gold silk shirt with a black bowtie had her welling up again. "all of you out, I want a minute with my boy" she croaked out. She grinned when Magnus added a swipe of golden highlights to his spiked hair, perfect! She thought. 

"did you get them, mama?" Magnus asked when the room had cleared out, Cat and Jia having to physically lift Izzy from her chair. He spun around as she pulled two boxes from her purse, showing him the contents of each. "perfect" Magnus said, grinning as he gazed down at the three objects in the boxes. He took one of them from its box and wrapping his hands around it, cast two spells on it before placing it back into the box with a wink. 

"Magnus, I speak for myself and Robert when I say how happy we are that you are a part of our family," Maryse said, "we are so thankful for the day you came into Alec's life. You saved him when we thought he was beyond help and have given us such a wonderful gift, three beautiful grandchildren as well as another son. We already consider you ours, but it makes us so happy to know that you will be taking the Lightwood name today. We are both so proud of the man you have become over the last year, you’ve overcome so much! I love you sweetheart" she said, pressing her lips to his cheeks, kissing the tears away as she wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

"I love you too, both of you" Magnus whispered "and thank you, for being the parents I always wished for but never had," he said, clinging to her as he sobbed. 

"whoever they were, they where fools to let you go" Maryse whispered as she straightened up. "now how about we go and find your husband to be?" She asked, wiping the tears from his face and kissing his forehead, grinning when he let out a shaky laugh. 

Magnus clutched her hand as they walked through the institute, making their way down to the training room, the only room big enough to accommodate so many people. The entire institute, along with half the clave where attending. They made it to the last corridor at the same time as Alec and Robert, coming from the other end. 

Magnus gaped at his beautiful mate, his heart stuttering in his chest as his stomach filled with butterflies. He had never seen Alec in anything but his gear, jeans or sweats and a shirt. He stole the breath from Magnus' lungs. Perfection was all Magnus could think as he gazed at his Alpha, a huge smile spreading across his face. 

Alec stopped in his tracks when he saw his Omega, almost tripping over his own feet at the sight that greeted him, his gorgeous mate. Every inch of Magnus was perfect, from his shinning dress shoes to his pale gold silk shirt, a nod to Alecs shadowhunter tradition, to the gold highlights in his perfectly spiked hair. Alec had to hold himself back from flat out running straight at Magnus and scooping him up, physically stopping himself. It was the hardest thing he had ever done! 

They started walking at the same time, neither being able to stop themselves as their vision tunnelled, forgetting about Robert and Maryse. All they could see was each other, trading emotions back and forth through the bond, each almost overwhelmed by the love, the adoration and respect the other felt for them. 

"hi" Magnus whispered shyly. Grinning when Alec swept him up, crushing their lips together as he wrapped his arms around his Alphas neck, grinning into the kiss as he opened up for Alec. He felt every ounce of love and passion well up inside him as his mate invaded every inch of his soul. 

"hey" Alec whispered back when they came up for air. "you look beautiful" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against Magnus' closing his eyes and just breathing Magnus in. He felt light-headed as he realised he was holding his breath, letting out a shaky laugh when he exhaled. 

"you look Magnificent" Magnus whispered back. "I Cant wait to be your husband, Mr Lightwood" Magnus said, gazing into those beautiful hazel eyes that he adored. 

"well, that’s good because I can't wait to be your husband either, Mr Bane," Alec said as a beatific smile spread across his face, pressing his lips to Magnus' again. He knew there would never be a day when he would get enough of kissing his beautiful mate. "shall we?" He asked, setting Magnus back down on his feet and taking his hand, laughing when Magnus almost dragged him through the doors, Maryse and Robert took up their places, one on either side of the couple as they entered the room. 

Alec's chest swelled with pride as he escorted Magnus down the aisle, just wide enough for the four of them to walk down from the number of chairs crammed into the room. He barely glanced at the huge crowd of their friends and family, their acquaintances and colleagues, he couldn’t bear to drag his eyes from his mate, grinning every time he caught Magnus doing the same. He didn’t listen to the acoustic version of cant help falling in love Simon sang with his guitar, all he could hear was his heart pounding, threatening to break out of his chest as they made it to the front of the room and mounted the steps to the raised platform, receiving hugs from their parents before turning to Cat who had agreed to officiate for them. 

Turning to Alec, Magnus couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he felt every stress and anxiety lift from him. He knew in the marrow of his bones that nothing had ever felt as right as this, that this was the reason for everything he had ever gone through. It had all happened so that he could meet Alexander. That was the exact moment he made peace with his past. Alexander and his three children were his future. The realisation that he could let go of all the pain and anger of his childhood brought a beatific smile to his face, he was finally at peace. 

"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane stand before us today" Cat began, taking their entwined hands and holding them sandwiched between her own. "to affirm their love and come together to bind their lives to one another as they have bound their souls. They take the last step in becoming one today, does anyone deny them the right to do so?" She asked the crowd with a glare, daring any of them to open their mouths, her magic welling up inside her just in case. She smiled when the question was met with nothing but silent smiles. "Magnus?" She asked, grinning at the questioning look on Alec's face. 

"Mama?" Magnus asked, motioning Maryse forward. He took one of the boxes from her shaking hands, grasping them for a second to steady her before turning back to his curious mate. "I know that as I'm a warlock we couldn’t have the traditional shadowhunter ceremony, but I got permission for these to be made," he said glancing up at Alec through his lashes. 

Alec's confused expression turned into a fiercely proud smile when Magnus opened the box to reveal two sparkling gold bangles. He took one from Magnus, pushing back the sleeve of his black velvet tuxedo jacket and placed on his mates wrist. He let out a stuttering breath as the clasp snapped closed, grinning as he instantly yanked his own sleeve back so Magnus could place his own on his arm, a small tear threatening to break free of the tenuous hold he had over it when the clasp snapped closed. He watched curiously as Magnus took the second box from his mother. 

Magnus turned back to Alec, pushing up the other sleeve of his gold brocaded tuxedo jacket. He watched Alecs face as he opened the second box, revealing the object inside, raising a finger to his Alphas lips, stopping the objection he was about to make. "I used the same spells as last time" he whispered, grinning when Alec placed a quick kiss on his finger with a sparkle in his eye. 

Alec held his sleeve back, bursting with happiness as Magnus removed the stele from the box, and placed the tip to his wrist, drawing the wedded union rune on his skin. He didn’t even wince, so happy was he to be marrying the love of his life. His eyes snapped closed as visions of their life together flashed through his head. Their children growing and fighting and loving each other, family days out and cosy nights in, the academy children growing into adults and making their own way in life making them both as proud as if they where their own, their children growing up and starting families of their own, making them grandparents and their children making them grandparents. A hundred smiles, a thousand quiet moments. Through it all, his mate was there by his side. He imagined it all and couldn’t wait for it, he needed it like he needed air. 

Magnus just about held the tears back as he finished the rune on Alec's wrist. He and Robert had been practising it for weeks, he had desperately wanted to get it right so he had inspected every millimetre of his pops rune, practising until it was perfect. He brought his mates hand up, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist, over the rune he had just carved. He stared at his Alphas face, his eyes still closed, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to be mated to somebody so beautiful, inside and out. He passed the stele to Alec when he looked down laughing along with the watching crowd when his mate practically ripped his sleeve up. 

Alec couldn’t help himself, he almost ripped the sleeve off of Magnus' jacket, he was too excited! "you're sure it’s the same as last time?" He asked, the tip of the stele hovering just above his Omegas skin. He lowered it the last centimetre to press it to his skin when Magnus nodded. He didn’t need to practice the rune. Hed seen his mother and fathers runes a thousand times over his lifetime, he knew every curve and line, smiling as he traced the rune into Magnus' arm. 

Magnus couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across his face when he slammed his eyes closed as flashes of their future floated through his head. He saw his children playing with their cousins, the thousand times his mate would panic over something tiny, long passionate nights with his Alpha and happy days with their family, the thousand tiny touches and glances they would exchange, the challenges they would overcome together, always standing united as they took the world on and won time and time again. He had never been more ready for anything in his life. His heart beat a little faster when he felt Alec's lips on his wrist, the fluttering in his stomach kicking up a notch. He opened his eyes to find his mate watching him. 

Seeing the look on Magnus' face, the happiness shining in his beautiful golden eyes stole Alec's breath like nothing else could. He thought back to their first few days together, remembering the vow he had made to himself, that he would put that smile on his mates face every opportunity that presented itself. He didn’t stop it when his hand moved of its own volition, cupping Magnus' cheek. He smiled when his omega leaned into the touch. 

Cat stepped forward, blinking furiously as she glanced around at the grinning crowd. She saw Robert take Maryse into his arms as she broke down, almost strangling Max and Jessica as she yanked them with her, James smirking at his good fortune that Maryse only had two arms until his sister dragged him into the hug, pushing him into Roberts free arm. She saw the tears flowing down Clary and Izzy's faces as Jace and Simon tried to pull off unaffected macho grimaces, both of them failing miserably. Magnus and Alec were too lost in each other to notice but their family were beyond ecstatic for them as was she, she felt a fierce pride well up for her friend. 

"Alec?" She asked as she cleared her throat, laughing when he blinked up at her, almost shaking himself from the trance-like state he was in from staring at his mate. 

Alec motioned his father forward, it was his turn to surprise his mate! He grinned when he saw the curious look on Magnus' face, taking the box from his father he opened it to reveal the contents to Magnus. "these where Mom and Dads wedding rings, they belong to us now. These are the Lightwood family rings and I would be honoured if you would wear one, as a sign of our commitment to each other and our family" gazing hopefully at the awed expression that passed over Magnus' face. He grinned when his mate nodded his head emphatically, tears welling up again. He took Magnus' ring from the box and placed it on his ring finger on his left hand, looking him in the eye. 

"Magnus Bane, you are my life, the other half of my soul. There isn't a day that goes by that my love for you doesn't grow stronger or a minute that passes where my respect for you doesn't grow deeper. I give you this ring as a sign of my undying devotion to you. I promise to spend every moment of our lives dedicating myself to your happiness. I promise to honour you, putting you before all others. I promise to share every happy moment with you and hold you up through the hard times. I promise to cherish you and the life we will share. I promise to protect the bonding of our lives and souls with my life. I can't wait to spend my life with you. I love you" Alec said, managing to force the words out around the lump in his throat. 

The crowd watching them was the only thing stopping Magnus from throwing himself into his Alphas arms. He took a moment to compose himself as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him, swiping a hand across his eyes before almost snatching the ring box from Alec's hand, making the watching crowd laugh at his eagerness. Clearing his throat he took his mates left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, gazing up at Alec with all the love he felt glowing on his face. 

"Alexander Lightwood, you are my strength, my light in the darkest of times. You are the best part of me. I constantly thank whichever Angel is looking out for me for the day you came into my life. I give you this ring as a sign of the infinite love I feel for you. I promise to share my life with you. I promise to love you fiercely, without reservation. I promise to support you in everything you do. I promise to share your every dream and treasure every memory we make. I promise to protect you and the life we build together. I love you, more than my own life" Magnus whispered, smiling when his Alpha wiped the tear from his eye. 

Cat stepped forward, taking their entwined hands once more and sandwiching them between her own. She closed her eyes as she cast a binding spell, her magic snaking out in one long glowing silver chain. The thin stream of magic encompassed their joined hands and encircled their wrists, binding them together, before sinking into their skin. 

"you are now bound as one" Cat said "you are bound by body and soul. May your life together be filled with love, happiness, wisdom and compassion" she said loud enough for the entire room to hear. "give them what they want" she whispered, chuckling when they just stood staring at one another. 

Magnus giggled when Alec swept him up into a bone-crushing hug, pulling him tight and slamming their lips together as the room erupted, everyone either screaming or crying. He didn’t pay attention, too wrapped up in his new husband to think about anyone else as he kissed Alec back just as fiercely. 

"I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane" Alec whispered against his husband's lips between kisses. 

"as I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane" Magnus whispered back. 

"Daddy, Papa" Madzie shrieked, running and launching herself straight at her dads. She screamed with laughter when Magnus caught her and spun her around smothering her in kisses before sandwiching her between them. "papa that was so good! Are you married now?" She asked as Alec squashed her cheek with kisses. 

"We certainly are, sweet pea, where are your brother and sister? We've missed them" Magnus said, scouring the room for the twins, smiling when he saw his husband doing the same. 

"there, at the back," Alec said, motioning for a harassed looking Llewellyn and Rhys to bring the babies up. he laughed when he saw Lucas yanking on the remainder of Rhys' hair and Eleanor trying to bury her hand in Llewellyn's mouth. "hey babies, we missed you" he whispered when he took his children in his arms, pressing soft kisses to their heads when they snuggled into the crook of his neck. "are you ready?" He asked turning to Magnus, smiling when he saw Madzie settled happily on his hip. 

"I'm ready to eat and dance and spend my life with you if that’s what your asking," Magnus said with a wink, making his Alpha chuckle. They finally descended the steps to greet their family, everyone swamping them to congratulate them with hugs and kisses. 

"whos up for a party?" Alec roared to the crowd when they showed no signs of letting up. He grinned when the crowd finally parted to let them through. He and Magnus, along with their children led everyone back down the aisle, making their way through the institute to the garden at the back of the institute. "this looks amazing" he said to Magnus when they stepped through the doors, seeing all the tables and flowers his mate and mom had painstakingly set out the day before. 

"We wanted it to be special," Magnus said, frowning up at the grey clouds rolling through the sky. It looked like it was about to pour down. "what do you say we do something about these clouds sweetheart?" He asked a grinning Madzie, putting her down and taking her hand. He drew a lot of energy from the bond, his daughter doing the same. They motioned with their hands, perfectly synchronized, and literally wiped the clouds from the sky, revealing the sun. Magnus smiled down at her when the temperature immediately warmed up by twenty degrees. 

"you cant do that!" Cat said, scandalised at their blatant misuse of magic as she came up behind them. 

"I have magic, I can do whatever I like," Magnus said with a laugh at the expression on her face. "we worked far too hard on this to let the weather spoil it," he said. 

"ha, worked hard, I watched you conjure every plate, table, chair and flower with a click of your fingers" she said, laughing at the outraged expression on Magnus' face as Alec chuckled along. "then you used magic to set it all in place, back-breaking I'm sure" she said. 

"shut up and find your seat," Magnus said fondly, taking the twins and passing them to her and Jia. He smiled when Madzie and Sara instantly took each other's hands, giggling and whispering as they skipped off together to find seats. They were inseparable. Madzie had told him and Alec how beautiful she thought Sara was when they had found her drawing a picture of the two of them holding hands surrounded by love hearts, they had wondered if they would eventually end up mated one day, they certainly kicked up enough of a fuss any time somebody tried to separate them. They spent half their time sleeping over at the institute and half their time having sleepovers at Cat and Jia's house in Idris. 

"they are far too adorable for their own good," Alec said as he watched the girls run around the tables, followed by Cat and Jia, clutching the twins as they made their way to their table. "do we have to greet everyone?" He asked, pleading with his eyes for Magnus to let him off, he was starving and the table with all the food on it was only ten ft away, torturing him with the scent. 

"yes we do, we have to thank them all, don’t worry, there's only about three hundred of them" Magnus choked out, howling at the look on his husbands face, he was staring at him like Magnus had just kicked a puppy. 

Alec was wasting away by the time they greeted the last person in the queue . "can we eat now?" He begged when he looked around at the huge gathering of people sitting at the tables, chatting and drinking. And some of them had plates of food in front of them already! 

"yes, my love, we can eat," Magnus said with a laugh, he was worse than Madzie! He took Alec's hand and led him over to the buffet table, piling up two huge plates and passing one to his Alpha before they made their way over to the top table. They both cleared their plates in record time before turning to watch their guests, smiling when people waved or came to congratulate them again. 

 

"you need to cut the cake," Maryse said as she reached the top table having made the rounds to check up on the guests. "Izzy is eyeballing it and I don’t think Simon can hold her back any longer," she said, glancing in her daughter's direction. She laughed when Simon hung his head before turning on his heel and marching towards them. 

"guys, please, my life won't be worth living if I don’t get some cake in her" Simon said when he reached their table, emphasis on the word her. Izzy had become a tyrant during her pregnancy and Simon was usually her main target. All he wanted to do was please her, he had had to knock on their door more than a few times over the last six months to beg Magnus for a portal to Thailand, Jakarta, England, Italy, Spain. She had insisted the food he brought her had to be fresh and authentic. It didn't help that her cravings flared up at night, usually in the early hours. Only the immense love Magnus had for his sister had him traipsing the world at stupid o'clock in the morning. 

"come on," Alec said, taking pity on his brother. He took Magnus' hand and led him to the table with the enormous cake on it, his mate had insisted it be nine tiers, he had wanted to ensure there was enough for the guests. Alec stared at the gigantic monstrosity, he had a feeling they were going to be eating wedding cake for the next six months. He looked around for a knife of some sort, grinning when Magnus clicked his fingers, producing a seraph blade. 

Magnus glanced around at the silence that had fallen over the crowd he winked at Izzy as he took the handle of the sword in hand and held it out. He grinned when his mate wrapped his hand around the top of his and plunged the blade through the bottom tier of the cake to a raucous applause, everyone stamping their feet and cheering them on. He leant up on his the tip of his toes and stole a kiss from Alec, much to the crowd's delight, closing his eyes as his Alpha kissed him back enthusiastically. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the handful of frosting that his mate smothered on his face when they broke from the kiss, making the crowd howl. He glared at alec until his Alpha spun him on the spot so his back was to the crowd, laughing as he proceeded to lick the frosting off his face. His heart rate spiked when he felt Alec's tongue flit over the mating mark on the side of his neck. 

"I wasn’t aware that some of it had landed on my neck, Mr Lightwood-bane" Magnus stuttered out as his breath caught in his throat. He was trying to control himself but the teeth grazing at the mark was making it impossible, his body going haywire. "keep that up and we are going to have to leave our own wedding early" he whispered in Alec's ear. 

"I might take you up on that offer, Mr Lightwood-Bane," Alec said, shuddering as Magnus' breath fluttered over his ear and down his neck, raising goosebumps in its path. He had to release his Omega and step back before he got carried away, getting a raging boner in front of three hundred people was not his idea of a good time. "how about we just serve the cake?" He asked, winking at his omega when he saw that beautiful blush spread across his cheeks. 

Alec proceeded to use the blade to cut slices of cake for each of the guests while Magnus piled them onto little plates and sent them to the guests with a click of his fingers, everyone laughing as the plates floated through the air, zooming into their outstretched hands. 

Magnus took the last slice to feed some to his husband, grinning slyly as he stuffed it into alecs mouth, he snatched the last bite back, stuffing it into his mouth before Alec claimed his hand and licked the frosting off his fingers with a wink. He took his hand back, making a show of slowly licking the last bit off slowly as he glanced up at Alec through his lashes. 

Alec couldn’t help the growl that escaped him when Magnus' tongue darted out, circling his finger before he took it in his mouth, slowly sucking it in. He had to close his eyes as his dick twitched in his pants. He groaned when he heard his mate's throaty chuckle, almost wishing the day was over so he could have his Omega all to himself. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Magnus in close and skimming his nose up his Omegas throat, inhaling his delectable sunshine sandalwood scent. 

"mhm, are you guys going to give us all a show?" Jace asked, interrupting the couple that were practically wrapped around one another. "everyone has finished their cake while you two have been in your own little world. Mama says its time for the first dance, you'd best not keep her waiting" he said with a chuckle as they glanced over at Maryse, she was practically bouncing on the spot. 

They had let her arrange most of the wedding and she had become a bit of a drill sergeant over the last few weeks leading up to the big day. She had planned the whole day with military precision, down to a specific timeline for each part of the day and woe betide anyone who messed with her timeline. 

"shall we?" Alec asked his mate, taking his hand with a nod to Simon who was the designated Dj for the evening. He led his mate out onto the dancefloor Magnus had conjured the day before as their wedding song started playing. He pulled Magnus in close, wrapping one arm around his waist and clasping his hand with the other as Roberta Flack's first time ever I saw your face floated over the garden from the speakers. He sighed when Magnus clung to him as they started swaying to the music, forgetting the watching crowd as their world shrunk to just the two of them. 

Magnus gaped up at Alec when he heard him start singing along to the words, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. He gazed into his Alphas beautiful eyes as his smooth baritone voice wrapped around him. 

"the first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes" Alec sang to his mate, watching as a tear rolled down his face. "the first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand" he sang as he spun them slowly on the spot "the first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine" he sang gently in his mates ear, pressing his cheek to Magnus' "and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last till the end of time, my love" he whisperd, feeling the soft shake of magnus' shoulders as he cried. He held his mate as the music slowly faded "are you okay" he asked when he felt his mates temperature where their cheeks touched. 

"yes, just a bit warm is all" Magnus replied, pulling back to look up at Alec. "that was beautiful" he whispered. He couldn’t help but pull his Alpha back into him as another song came on. 

"every word of it was true," Alec said as they started swaying again. He inhaled Magnus' scent again as he took a deep breath, he really did smell good, Alec thought as he spun them around before he felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He turned to see Madzie and Sara staring up at him with glowing looks on their faces. 

"Daddy, we want to dance," Madzie said, gazing up at him adoringly as she clutched Sara's hand. They had watched her dads dancing and decided it was their turn. 

"well, of course, you can dance with us my beautiful princesses," Alec said, bowing down to the children before taking Maszies hand, grinning when he saw Magnus take Saras. He pulled her onto his feet and started to slowly spin her around in time to the music. "did I tell you how beautiful you look today my darling?" He asked as she clung to him, gazing up at him with moon eyes, she was adorable! 

"thank you, daddy," she said, "I love my dress, it looks like Belle's dress doesn't it?" She asked, giggling when he nodded seriously at her. "Sara looks beautiful too doesn't she?" She asked, gazing at Sara as her Papa swung the girl around and around, both of them Laughing hysterically as they staggered around, dizzy from the spinning. "that looks fun daddy, you dance with Sara so I can spin with Papa. She doesn’t have a daddy to dance with, she only has two mommies" she whispered up at him before jumping off his feet and running over to Sara and dragging her over to her daddy. "I'm going to do spins with my Papa but my daddy wants to dance with you," she said before running back to her papa. 

"are you having fun, sweetheart?" Alec asked the girl as she hopped onto his feet, taking Madzies place. 

"yes, Alec I liked the cake and the dancing and the food. Everyone looks very pretty in their nice clothes don't they? My mama and my mommy are going to get married you know? And I'm going to be a bridesmaid and my mommy said Madzie can be a bridesmaid too and we can wear matching gold dresses" she shrieked with excitement, barely pausing for breath. Alec chuckled as he watched her, she wasn’t looking at him she was looking at Madzie. "she's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I'm going to dance with her" she said as she hopped off his feet and dashed off leaving him scratching his head, the child was a whirlwind of energy. 

Alec turned to find Cat and Jia making their way over to him, his babies in their arms. He held his arms out for them when they reached him, taking one in each arm "let me guess they need a diaper change?" He asked as he took in their scent, smiling when Lucas went straight for his hair and Eleanor grabbed hold of his nose, both of them babbling at him. 

"yes, we love them but those are the perks of having a daughter who is already potty trained," Jia said with a laugh as she gazed at her daughter pulling Madzie away from her dad for a dance. 

"Best not keep them waiting then," Alec said as he clutched his children to him. They looked adorable in their outfits, Eleanor wearing a tiny replica of Madzies dress while Lucas looked cool and relaxed in his tiny black shirt and pale gold slacks with a tiny pair of bright gold suspenders they where too cute! "congratulations on the engagement by the way" he said, grinning at surprised looks on their faces. 

"how did you kn.... Sara!" Cat said when he started laughing "she's terrible at keeping secrets! We wanted to wait until after the wedding to announce it" she said with a laugh. "aren't you going to get Magnus to help?" She asked as he turned away. 

"no I've got this, my husband is busy," he said with a grin as he watched his mom claim Magnus for a dance. He turned and headed for the nursery, his stomach had gotten a lot stronger over the last six months and he was a pro at diaper changes now. 

Magnus laughed when Sara pulled Madzie from him, the pair of them bouncing about to the upbeat song that came on. He wiped the sweat from his head, they had been dancing hard! He turned to find Maryse making her way over to him. 

"how about a dance for your mama?" Maryse asked as she reached Magnus, laughing like a school girl when he grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms "congratulations Mr Lightwood-Bane" she whispered in his ear as he spun her around the dancefloor "how does the ring fit?" She asked him. 

"perfect, thank you, mama, it means so much to me to be wearing your ring" he whispered around the lump in his throat. He glanced down at the ring on his finger, it looked perfect next to his engagement ring. His eyes where glowing when he looked at the Lightwood family crest, he loved it, he already felt like a part of their family but he felt like the ring told the world who he belonged to. 

"your welcome baby, it sure does look good on your finger," she said watching him as he gazed at the ring. "you are already ours but welcome to the family sweetheart," she said, squeezing him in a tight hug. "are you okay dear? You're awfully hot" she said with a frown as she felt the heat radiating off of him. 

"I'm fine mama, I haven't danced this much in ages, I've just worked up a sweat," he said with a chuckle as he surreptitiously wiped his sweaty head on the sleeve of his jacket. "maybe I'll go and get a drink," he said as he released her. He made his way over to the bar when she gave him the nod, smiling at the guests he passed. He ordered himself a large glass of white wine from the pretty barmaid before his sister caught his eye. He grinned when he saw her hold her glass up, imperiously demanding a refill. He ordered her a soda and made his way over to her, handing the grateful shadowhunter her drink. 

Alec's eyes scanned the garden as soon as he returned from sorting the twins out. He smiled when he saw his mate and his sister laughing, a beautiful flush on Magnus' cheeks as he howled at whatever Izzy was saying to him. He grinned when Clary and Jace practically snatched his children from him. 

"mama wants a dance" clary said as she started to spin Eleanor gently to the music, making her giggle "and pops is missing his grandchildren, hes been looking for them" she said her eyes glowing as she watched Jace snuffle into Lucas' neck, making the baby shriek as he yanked at her mates hair "see you later" she said, spinning off into the crowd to find Robert, Jace following her as he chucked Lucas up in the air and caught him, she chuckled when she heard the delighted screams the boy was making. 

"may I have this dance?" Alec asked his mom when he found her in the crowd. He took her in his arms and swung her around in time to the music smiling down at the happy look on her face, he loved it when his mom smiled, her whole face lit up. "thank you mom, for all the effort you have put in over the last few weeks, today couldn’t have gone any better. Its been perfect" he said. 

"your welcome my darling," she said watching as her son's eyes strayed to his new husband time and time again, she glanced over at Magnus and Izzy laughing away. She saw him wiping his head again as he took his jacket off, tossing it over the back of his chair and removing his tie. "is he okay?" She asked, concerned for her son-in-law. 

"yeah I think so," Alec said with a frown as he watched his mate undo the top few buttons of his shirt. "I think he's just overheated, he has danc....." Alec trailed off as he stared at Magnus, taking a deep breath as his Omegas scent reached him from the other side of the garden. His beautiful sunshine sandalwood scent. A low growl started in his chest when he saw head after head snap up as Alphas all over the garden whipped around to see where the scent was coming from, the beautiful scent that was wrapping itself around Alec, making him take an involuntary step forward as he took deep breaths, his nostrils flaring. His eyes snapped back to Magnus, seeing his Omega undo a few more buttons. 

"Alec, whats wrong?" Maryse asked as she stared at her son. The happy laughing man from a moment ago was transforming before her eyes. She saw his whole body tense as his nostrils flare, his pupils blowing up as he took another step towards Magnus, he didn't even look like he was aware he was doing it. She heard the deep growl in his chest turn into a snarl as his head snapped around to look at the crowd. She saw more and more people staring at Magnus, the sight was obviously triggering Alecs Alpha instincts. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, tell me what is going on, right now," she said, pulling on Alec's arm as she looked around for her mate. She saw a couple of the Alphas in the crowd starting to nudge each other, all of them staring at Magnus. 

"Magnus is going into heat" Alec growled out as he pulled his arm free from his mother, a vicious snarl ripping from him at the sight of the other alphas getting restless at the scent of his Omega which was getting stronger by the second. "mom i need you to watch the children for a few days, keep everyone away from our room" he growled out before his brain completely shut down at Magnus' scent. It was wrapping itself around his brain as he started forward, moving purely on instinct, the growl in his chest getting louder as he took off, vaulting across the garden. His mate was going into his first heat since he had given birth! 

The sound of Alec's deep growl reached Magnus across the garden. His breath caught as he heard it, his head snapping around to lock eyes with his Alpha. His temperature jumped another ten degrees as his heart rate spiked. he wanted to rip the shirt from his body, he was so hot! He realised he was going into heat just as his Alphas scent reached him from halfway across the garden. His brain shut down as his instincts took over him, he needed to get to his Alpha! He leapt from his seat, leaving a concerned looking Izzy behind, not hearing her when she asked him for the fifth time if he was okay. He saw nobody but Alec as he darted forward, the blood rushing through his body as his pupils blew up at the sight of his mate fighting his way through the crowd to get to him. He let out an involuntary high pitched whine when Alec couldn’t get to him fast enough. 

Alec finally pushed to the front of the crowded dancefloor. The sight of his mate running straight at him had his breath catching in his chest, he vaulted straight over the remaining table and chairs that stood between him and his mate, sweeping Magnus up into his arms. He forgot about the three hundred strong crowd staring at them as he spun on the spot, darting for the door to the institute. He growled out his approval as Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck. They where both too far gone to notice Robert, Maryse, Jace and Simon blocking the crowd. Neither of them saw the huge portal Cat created as her mate and Clary started herding the guests through it. They didn't give a fuck what anyone else was doing as Alec bust through the door and ran flat out through the institute to their room, groaning when Magnus' teeth grazed the mating mark on the side of his neck. 

Magnus had just enough presence of mind to place silencing and locking spells on the door when it slammed closed behind them before giving in to his instincts completely. " too many clothes" he muttered breathlessly before he slammed his lips against Alecs, invading his Alphas mouth with a fierce longing. He moaned when his husband's tongue swept into his mouth, desperately wrestling with his own as they both tried to draw ragged breaths in. He clicked his fingers, undressing them when he remembered they were both fully clothed. 

The scent of his Omegas slick, no longer covered by Magnus' clothing had alec gasping for breath, it was intoxicating. He slammed Magnus against the wall, kissing his way down the warlocks throat as his hand grazed up Magnus' bare thigh, searching of its own volition as he pinned his mate in place with only his hips. His other hand pinning both of Magnus' hands to the wall above his head. He could feel his mate's hard cock digging into his stomach as he gasped for breath, his own dick straining towards his mate's perfect asshole. He grinned into it when he sucked at the Soulbond rune on Magnus' chest, the drawn-out moans his Omega let out were like music to his ears. 

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed out when he felt Alec suck at the rune on his chest. He started to buck his hips, needing the friction as the sensations shot through his already overloaded body, making him shudder convulsively. "Alexander.... I need you... inside me....... right now" he stuttered out as he fought for breath. He screamed when his mate clamped down on his right nipple, his head almost smashing into the wall as he threw it back. "I need you.... to fuck me hard...I.. I need your knot. Now" he begged, he couldn't wait any longer. 

"turn around" Alec growled out when he placed Magnus back on his feet, smirking when his Omega instantly complied. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in his mate's ass as he licked at Magnus' asshole, he tasted divine, Alec thought as he pushed his tongue into his Omegas body, fucking him with his tongue as he gripped Magnus' bucking hips, it obviously wasn’t enough for his mate. He sank a finger into his husband's body when he heard the desperate whimper emanating from his needy mate. 

"I need more" Magnus gasped out when his Alpha sank a third finger into his leaking asshole, it wasn’t enough. "Alexander... it's not enough.. I need more" he panted "show your Omega who his Alpha is" he whined when he could stand it no longer, appealing to his mates Alpha instincts. It worked! 

Alec rose to his feet when he heard the plea from his mate. He swung Magnus up into his arms and carried him over to the bed placing him on his hands and Knees before climbing onto the bed behind him. He paused for a moment to stare down at his panting mate, growling his approval as Magnus bent his neck and pushed his perfect ass out, begging to be taken. "you want your Alpha to fuck you?" He growled out, his voice dropping two octaves as he traced the dip of Magnus' spine, running his hand up his back and over his shoulder to wrap around his mate's neck. The filthy moan his Omega let out at the feeling of the hand around his throat almost pushed Alec over the edge. "say it" he commanded, knowing his mate needed his Alpha and not his husband at that moment, he could feel the desperation through the bond. 

"Please.... please fuck me, I need to feel your knot buried in my ass" Magnus wined, he was gasping for breath at the thought of being filled. "YES!" He screamed when Alec finally slammed into him. He could feel every inch of his cock as his Alpha finally sank home. He slammed his ass backwards to meet the thrust, so desperate for it that he would have Knocked a weaker man straight off the bed. He moaned, rolling his hips slightly when he felt his thighs slam into Alecs before pulling himself forward and slamming back again and again. His movements where pure instinct as he fucked himself on his Alphas cock, screaming out again and again with each graze of his prostate. 

Alec couldn't stop himself from slumping over Magnus' back, moulding his body to his Omegas, stopping his movements as he dropped down. "you look so beautiful when you fuck yourself on my cock" he growled in Magnus' ear before he pulled his hips back and slammed back into his mates asshole, setting up a punishing pace as he rutted him, knowing that his breath on the warlocks skin would drive him crazy. He sucked on his mate's shoulder as he pistoned in and out of his tight ass, moaning at how tight he was. His whole body shook with the feeling of Magnus' rim squeezing every inch of his considerable length. 

"yes fuck me like that, Alpha" Magnus groaned at the constant pressure on his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the feeling of his mate's sweaty body pressed up against his own. He turned his head to look Alec in the eye "I want you to fucking breed me" he growled not caring about what came from his mouth as he caught Alec's lips with his own, gasping into the kiss. 

"I'm so close" Alec growled in between kisses as he picked up his pace, he could feel his balls starting to tighten and his cock start to thicken as his knot swelled. "Magnus!" He roared out as he pushed his knot into his Omegas glorious asshole, his breath catching as he came inside his Omega, pumping jet after jet of his seed into his mate's womb. 

Magnus screamed incoherently as he clamped down on his Alphas cock, the feeling of Alec's knot pushing through the ring of muscle pushing him over the edge. He panted as he came, painting their beautiful golden silk sheets white as he ground his ass against his Alphas hips, the jets of come shooting from his mate's cock pounded mercilessly into his prostate, dragging his orgasm out. He groaned when his body wanted to slump forward, Alec's knot tugging at his rim before his mate caught him around his waist. 

Alec lowered them both to the bed, resting on his elbows so as not to squash his Omega beneath him, they were already gasping for air as it was he couldn't stop his head from slumping forward though, burying his face in his mate's shoulder as he inhaled the delectable scent. 

"that was amazing" Magnus gasped out, loving the feel of his Alpha blanketing his entire body with his own. He giggled when he felt Alec's tongue lick at his neck, tilting his head slightly to give his husband better Access to the mating mark on his neck, moaning out each time another wave of his Alphas seed pumped into him. He lay his head in the crook of his elbow getting his breath back slowly, smiling when his mate continued to nuzzle at his neck. 

"it was" Alec mumbled into Magnus' shoulder "It was also unexpected" he said, laughing when his mate burst out in a fit of giggles "I have to say though, it was one of the better surprises I've had over my lifetime, have you ever heard the saying start as you mean to go on?" He asked, making his omega shake with laughter, he couldn’t help but grin, his mate's gorgeous laugh was adorable. "I love you, my beautiful husband" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss behind Magnus' ear. 

"I love you more, Alexander Lightwood-Bane" Magnus said with a contented sigh, happy to lay with his Alpha on top of him while they waited for his knot to go down. He lay imagining their future together, watching as image after image floated in front of his eyes, it was a beautiful sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh!!!
> 
> that is not the end ! there are two or three bonus chapters so stick around ;)
> 
>  
> 
> all credit for the lyrics used go to their respective owners.


	33. When Alec, Jace and Simon went ring shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some quality bro time! ;)
> 
> Also, some quality banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened when Alec went shopping for Magnus' engagement ring. ps, do not take a child with magic to a jewellery shop :)

"Alec, what's going on?" Simon asked, pulling a seraph blade from his thigh holster and looking around. "there is no mission, is there?" He asked when he realized there was no danger. 

"no, but I need your help," Alec said as he pulled the door of a small store open and ushered them all through. "especially you Madzie, do you think you can help daddy pick something very special for Papa?" He asked, swinging Madzie up onto his hip. 

"what are we getting daddy?" Madzie asked curiously as she looked around the store they had entered, her eyes going wide at the wide array of sparkling jewellery. "daddy look! They are all so shiny" she squealed as she shook Alec's shoulder making him laugh. 

"they sure are, sweetheart," he said, putting her down when she started wriggling, he watched her run to the nearest cabinet, smushing her nose up against the glass to look at all the rings it showcased. He glanced around, noting that there wasn’t a store assistant in sight. 

"this is your important mission?" Simon asked incredulously as he gawked around. "I thought we were off to drag a vampire in for questioning or banish a demon" he huffed as he sheathed his blade, turning to stare at Alec. 

"what are we here for Alec," Jace asked curiously, a smirk starting to form at the corner of his mouth when he saw his parabatai nervously rub the back of his neck. " you're going to propose to Magnus, aren't you?" He asked, smiling at the nervous chuckle Alec let out. 

"and you brought us with you to pick a ring out?" Simon asked, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. "what do we know about rings? Poor Magnus" He muttered. 

"Congratulations," Jace said, slapping his brother on the back "mamas gonna lose her shit when you spring this on her," he said, howling at the look on Simons' face "don’t even think about it," he said, he could practically see the plan forming behind Simons' eyes. 

"So what are we looking for?" Simon asked, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Jace, like a five-year-old. He pulled them forward to stare down into the cabinets Madzie was practically drooling over. "why are there so many?" he asked as he stared down at the huge range. 

"I don't know, why do you think I brought you guys," Alec asked as he scratched his head, overwhelmed by the massive choice. 

"how about that one?" Jace asked, pointing out the first ring his eyes landed on. 

"are you joking?" Alec choked out when he stared down at the monstrosity his brother was pointing out. It was a gold ring with a load of green, brown and orange stones springing out of it like a malfunctioning firework, it was an absolute mess. 

"how about that one?" Simon asked, shrugging at the glare Madzie gave him as he pointed at a ring with a huge pink love heart shaped stone in it "love hearts are romantic right?" He asked, confused at the look she gave him. 

"it's not a joke Simon," Alec said as he threw an elbow to Simons' ribs. 

"oww, it wasn’t a joke, they are romantic, Izzy loves all that shit," Simon said as he rubbed at his ribs. 

"Magnus isn't Izzy," Jace said as he wondered over to the next case. "Alec, what about this one?" He asked, motioning Alec over and pointing down at the ring he'd spotted. 

"its too plain," Alec said as he stared down at the plain gold band his brother pointed out. 

"I've found the perfect one, look," Simon said, pulling Alec back to the first cabinet. "whats wrong with it?" He asked when he saw the look of horror on Alec's face. 

"whats right with it?" Alec asked as he stared down at the bright orange band, engraved with little skulls. "what about that screams Magnus to you?" He asked, staring at Simon with a confused grimace on his face. 

"by the Angel, why are there so many?" Alec asked as he stared down at the cabinet in front of him. "they would look ridiculous on him" he said, shaking his head frustratedly 

"Daddy, can I have one of these crowns?" Madzie asked, pulling on her dad's sleeve and beaming up at him. 

Alec almost had a heart attack when he looked down to find Madzies neck piled up with necklaces, and her wrists covered in bracelets that were clearly too big for her as she clutched several tiaras in her ring-covered fingers. He watched in horror as one of the bracelets fell off her wrist, clattering to the floor before she bent to pick it up, the tiara that was perched jauntily on her wild hair crashed to the floor and rolled away. 

"where did you get them from?" He almost shrieked as he threw himself down next to her, stripping the jewellery from her wrists and neck as quickly as he could, before somebody could come out and spot them. "help" he muttered when his brothers clung to each other, howling at his panic. "stop laughing, its not funny!" he muttered, sweeping his leg around and hooking it around the back of Simons ankle and yanking, making him crash to the floor. "and you!" He said, kicking Jace in the shin, making him wince as he clutched his leg, clenching his teeth. 

"Jace, help me, if the mundanes see her they’ll think we're stealing" Alec begged when he couldn’t get the jewellery off her fast enough, there was tons of it! 

"Madzie, where did you get it from?" Jace asked, fighting back the tears from the pain in his leg as he started yanking the rings from her fingers. 

"err... Guys, I think she used her magic" Simon said as he sat up and stared at the empty cabinets in front of him, they were all still locked. 

"Madison Lightwood-Bane! You cant use your magic where mundanes might see" Alec whispered loudly, trying to be firm. He wanted to laugh at the outraged expression on her face when he used her full name, something she hated. She had revealed it to him and his mate when she had told them all about her past. 

"I only wanted to try them on!" Madzie said, yanking her hand's free and slamming them on her hips as she stared him in the eye. "and don’t call me Madison daddy" she said with a stomp of her tiny foot, making Jace and Simon roar as Alec just stared at her. 

"don’t you stomp your foot at me, young lady" Alec said as he pulled her forward and started pulling the jewellery from her again, he didn’t miss the eye roll she did when she thought he wasn't looking. "you cant just help yourself, these are expensive, the mundanes don’t like it when you touch their things without paying for them first" he said. 

"Simon, make yourself useful" Jace muttered when he heard a noise coming from the back of the store "get that crown she dropped" he mumbled, pulling the last of the jewellery from the scowling child. 

"its called a tiara, not a crown" Simon muttered as he scrabbled under the counter, groping for the tiara that had rolled under it. 

"how would you know? princess Simon" Jace said, him and Alec howling at the glare he aimed at them. 

"I did have a little sister," Simon said, glaring at them as his hand finally landed on the tiara. 

"so did I," Alec said with a confused look on his face. 

"yes, well, Ray Ray liked tea party's and playing princess dress-up." Simon said with a vindictive grin "Izzy isn't into princess dress-up, she's into leather and likes whips and handcuffs" Simon said, waggling his eyebrows at a horrified Alec. 

"I don't care if she is your mate, that’s my sister you're talking about you pervert" Alec growled, launching himself at Simon and wrestling him into submission as his frustration welled up. 

"get him daddy" Madzie crowed as she aimed a kick in Simons direction. "you shouldn’t be mean about aunt Izzy" she shrieked, trying to stomp on Simons outstretched hand as he tried to tap out. 

"stop it! Somebody will hear" Jace whispered furiously as he lifted Madzie away from the squabbling shadowhunters rolling around on the floor like a couple of two-year-olds. He had to clamp his hands over Madzies mouth when she started cheering her dad on, at the top of her lungs. "stop it, someones coming" he muttered when he heard a clatter from the back of the shop. 

Alec shoved Simon off him and jumped up, rushing over to his daughter "Madzie you have to put them back, quickly" he said, staring around at the empty cabinets. 

"no, you said I'm not allowed to use my magic," she said, grinning imperiously at him. 

"Madison Lightwood-Bane, you put them back right now!" He said, unable to hold back the desperation in his voice. He saw the exact moment his tone struck home when she grinned slyly up at him, pouncing on his weakness like an apex predator. "please.... Madzie you'll get us in trouble" he whispered loudly. 

"I don’t think I should use my magic in front of the mundanes, daddy," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she batted her eyes furiously at him. 

"I'll get you an ice cream or a puppy!" he said as he threw himself down at her feet, groaning when she just folded her arms smirking at him. "uncle Jace will let you do his hair and nails for a month" he said desperately "and uncle Simon will give you his guitar" he said before his brothers piled on him. 

"I WANT A PRINCESS CROWN AND A PRINCESS DRESS FOR THE WEDDING" she shouted as the three of them rolled around on the floor, grinning when her dad agreed before being swamped by her uncles again. She slammed her eyes closed and raised her hands, gathering her magic and pushing it out. Every piece of jewellery was back in its place in the blink of an eye. She was very pleased with herself as she turned to find an elderly woman shuffling through the back door, staring down at the three men wrestling each other on the ground. 

 

"You boys stop that right now!" The old lady shouted, stopping the three of them where they lay, panting and red-faced. "you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, acting like that in front of a young lady! What kind of example are you setting for this sweet child, rolling around the floor like a bunch of thugs" she said as she hobbled around the counter and gathered a 'traumatized' Madzie in her arms. 

"she started it!" Jace protested, scrambling out of range of the old lady's cane when she aimed it in his direction. He stared at the old lady, glaring at them and waving her stick like a sword. 

"nonsense, look at her she's an angel" she shrieked as she aimed her cane at the three of them again. 

"actually she's part demon" Simon muttered under his breath, glaring at Madzie as she stuck her tongue out at them when the woman wasn’t looking. 

"don’t mumble when you speak, boy," the woman said, shaking her cane at him. 

Alec, Jace and Simon, three of the New York institutes' fiercest warriors stared down at the floor, properly chastised by an eighty-year-old mundane with a walking stick. Alec looked up at her and set his shoulders, he had come for a ring and by the Angel, he was going to get one! 

"we are sorry ma'am, we have behaved deplorably," he said, taking a deep breath before taking a step forward, wary of her cane "please, I need your help, I came for an engagement ring but..... these... I cant find....." He didn’t know what to say without offending her, the truth was most of the jewellery he'd seen was ugly! He gestured around uncertainly. Why was this so hard? He thought frustratedly. 

"none of it is suitable?" The woman asked, her entire demeanour changing at the sniff of a sale. She hobbled forward and took Alec's arm, giving his bicep a squeeze as she dragged him forward, giggling like a young girl much to Simon and Jace's delight as Alec stared back at them beseechingly. 

"yes, I'm sorry, I'm sure it is all.... suitable for other occasions" he mumbled as his face turned bright red when she squeezed his muscles again. "I was looking for something a little more.... special," he said. 

"of course you were dear," the lady said "and less of the ma'am, the name is Mary. Now, the reason none of that was suitable was that you were looking at costume jewellery dear, what you want are engagement rings. There is a difference" she said with a girlish giggle when he looked confused. 

Mary reluctantly let go of the handsome young man and hobbled back around the counter yanking a set of keys out of her bra with a toothy grin and bent to unlock the cabinet behind the counter, the one with the decent jewellery in. She heaved tray after tray of rings onto the counter, setting them out on a scrap of velvet she kept for the ones who had money to spend. 

"now, what kind of metal does she like dear?" Mary asked when the four of them had gathered around the counter. She stared at the girl when she burst out in a fit of giggles. "and what is so funny young lady?" She asked with a smile for the adorable child. 

"my papa isn't a girl, silly" Madzie shouted between fits of giggles "he's a boy. He's the best Papa and he has beautiful eyes just like a cat and has powerful mag....." She said before Simon threw a hand over her mouth. 

"kids, they have such fanciful imaginations" Simon muttered when Mary glared at him. He silenced Madzie with a look before letting go of her. 

"my daughter is right, I'm shopping for my..... boyfriend," Alec said, beaming at her. It seemed a bit redundant to say boyfriend when Magnus was so much more, lover, mate, father of his children, best friend, soulmate, other half of him, love of his life and hopefully soon fiance then husband, he thought as a huge grin spread across his face and his eyes glazed over. 

"mhm ive seen that look before" Mary cackled as she started putting the trays back. "let me guess, he steals your breath and gives you butterflies back, he makes your knees weak and your herart pound" she said as she smiled at the look on his face as he violently nodded his head. "well these are no good then" she muttered, putting the last of the trays back and locking the cupboard up again before moving on to the next one and opened it up. "what metal does he prefer then dear?" She asked as she started eying Jace up, tall dark and handsome might like boys but blondie was definitely a ladies man she thought as she stared up into his mismatched eyes. 

Simon was delighted, elbowing Jace in the ribs when he caught the old woman winking at his brother. He couldn’t wait to tell Izzy. It only got better when Jace turned bright red and started stuttering about getting Clary his girlfriend something pretty, making the old lady pout before turning back to Alec. 

"well, what metal will it be dear?" She asked as she put the last tray down on the counter, staring at the uncomprehending look on his face. "okay then, what type would he like? A plain band? Stone set? what kind of stones does he like? Diamonds, rubies, emeralds?" She asked when he stared silently at the rings, shrugging his shoulders, he was hopeless! "Maybe he would like a stone to match his beautiful eyes, what colour are they?" She asked, noting the shifty look on his face. Maybe not! "good lord, how long have you been together? do you at least know what size he is?" She asked as she stared at him. 

"yes! I know this one!" He shouted, excited that he knew something. It wasn’t his fault his mate had only ever had a collar and those despicable cuffs to wear. The only piece of jewellery he'd ever owned was the snowflake pendant Alec had given him. He eagerly jammed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a length of string, slamming it down on the counter. He was extremely pleased with his ingenuity as he gazed down at the small piece of string as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him. 

"what the hell is that supposed to be?" Mary asked as she stared down at the grubby, frayed piece of string he had so proudly slammed down, almost putting his hand through her countertop. She looked around at the other three, they looked just as mystified as her. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so I measured his finger when he was asleep, that’s what size he is!" He said proudly, beaming at her with a lopsided grin as he gestured down at the piece of string like he was presenting a prize on a game show. 

He certainly was adorable she thought as she gingerly picked up the rotten looking piece of string and used it to get a size. She put all but one tray back and pushed it forward. "these are the rings we have in his size, maybe you should just have a look and see what jumps out at you" she muttered as she watched him zero in on the rings. 

"daddy, lift me up, I want to see" Madzie begged when standing on her tiptoes made no difference to her lack of view. She grinned when he picked her up, leaning them both over the counter to gaze down at all the beautiful rings "none of them look right daddy" she said. They were pretty but none of them was good enough for her Papa! 

"I think your right darling," Alec said dejectedly as he stared down at the rings. None of them were right. 

"don’t be sad, daddy there are lots of other stores," Madzie said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "don’t be sad in here" she whispered as she placed her hand over his soul rune, feeling his sadness through the bond. 

"do you have anything else?" He asked desperately, he didn’t want to leave empty-handed. He felt a flicker of hope when she bent and took one last tray out from under the counter with a gleam in her eye. 

"if you are serious about him, there's always these," she said with a sly grin, shoving the platinum tray in front of him. She kept this one reserved for the ones with cold hard cash! It was full of platinum rings set with high-quality diamonds. "these cost a little more but you can't really put a price on happiness now, can you? These are all platinum, they’ll last him a lifetime" she said as she watched his every move. 

"how about several lifetimes?" Simon muttered under his breath, receiving a sly elbow to the stomach and a look from Jace. 

"that one daddy, look at it. There are five diamonds like there's five of us" Madzie said as she practically yanked his hair out when she dragged his head down to look at the ring she had spotted. "look one for you, one for Papa, one for me and two for the flumps!" She whispered. 

Alec put her down and took the ring from the tray, staring at it. He gaped at what he saw, the five diamonds set into it looked exactly like snowflakes, just like the necklace he had given his mate. It was perfect! He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, he had found his Omegas ring! "I'll take this one," he said, grinning up at the woman. 

"don’t you want to know how much it is first?" Mary asked him sceptically. She grinned when he said he didn’t care how much it cost, her kind of customer! She snatched the ring from his hand and took it to box it and ring it up, mentally rubbing her hands together at the sale, this would be the best week she'd had in ages. 

"and this, we want this one too," Madzie said as she placed her chosen tiara on the countertop, much to her dad and uncles' chagrin. She took no notice of the old lady's expression when she gaped at the tiara, her eyes darting to the case Madzie had magically filched it from before landing back on her. 

"thank you, Mary, for everything Magnus will love it," Alec said, deciding it was time to leave before the mundane could start asking questions. He paid for the ring and tiara and scooped Madzie up, practically running from the store, Simon and Jace a step behind. "I can't believe you used your magic in front of her!" He said to Madzie. 

"she was being too slow! She didn’t even see any way" Madzie said with a giggle as she batted her eyes at her daddy, placing a kiss to his cheek "I love you daddy" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you too, baby," Alec said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her tightly.

"ha, she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Jace said as they started down the street. "all she has to do is bat her eyes and lay her head on your shoulder," he said, batting his eyes at Alec. 

"and she knows it," Alec said as they stepped into an alleyway "can you make us a portal home darling?" he asked, smiling when she nodded sleepily. "time for your nap when we get home missy," he said. 

"I can't wait to tell Izzy about Mary, she was sweet on the pair of you," Simon said with a grin as Madzie made them a portal. 

"yeah, but notice how she never made a pass at you," Jace said, howling along with Alec at the devastated expression on Simons' face before shoving him through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed way too hard writing this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for the mating of Catia!!!!


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter boooo
> 
> I'm genuinely sad to be finishing this one its been amazing to write and the response has been phenomenal. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me this long and for every comment and kudos you've all given me. I appreciate every single hit I get.
> 
> As I said in previous chapters, there is also another bonus chapter called the mating of Catia. it was a little bit long for a bonus chapter and there was a bit of backstory in it so I decided to post it as a separate one-shot work. please read it. there's fluff, a small amount of angst and of course plenty of smut. it is my first f/f so please be kind (i will be posting it now)
> 
> big kisses and hugs Maria xxx

Alec was sulking in his chair as he watched the monitor in front of him. He had pulled the most boring job in the history of the clave, security detail. He blinked at the screen in front of him, bored to tears as he watched the CCTV. The most fun he had had all morning was panning the cameras back and forth.

He spun in his chair when he heard the crack of wood against wood. He watched Jace sweep Clary's feet from beneath her with his bow staff, in the small training room off to the side of the command centre, before he pounced on her. Alec laughed at his brother when Clary's feet met his stomach in mid-air. She used her core to push up onto her shoulders, using his momentum to flip Jace’ body up over her to head to crash head first into the floor. It only made him laugh harder when Clary followed through the roll flipping her body up and landing lightly on her feet, one planted on either side of his head.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye when he spun back to face the screens. His eyes zeroed in on the movement on the top right screen. He glanced at the corner of the screen, the front doors of the institute he realized. He watched as a hooded figure stepped forward, glancing around shiftily as they made their way towards the front door. He realized the movement he had seen was the opening of a portal. A warlock!

“JACE, CLARY” he shouted, vaulting from his chair. He stared around, realizing they were the only two people in sight. He would have settled for that incompetent idiot Raj at the moment if it meant an extra pair of hands, but his brother and sister would have to do. “FRONT DOOR, NOW. INCOMING” he roared as he raced past the entrance to the training room, scooping his bow up from the desk on his way.

“Warlock,” he said over his shoulder as Jace and Clary vaulted around the corner after him, Jace pulling a seraph blade out while Clary pulled a sword and a dagger from the double thigh holster she was wearing, the only mementoes she had of her parents.

“How many hostiles?” Alec heard Clary shout, glancing back to see her flying past Jace, she must still be flooded with adrenaline from their sparring Alec thought as he ripped his shirt up, activating his runes on the fly, 

“One, they stepped from a portal. FUCK” Alec shouted, concentrating on the runes he thought he would need most. “Prepare yourselves, they were wearing a cloak, I couldn't get a read on who it was” he muttered as he dropped the hem of his shirt and started on the runes on his arms, trying to activate as many as possible.

“Did you see what they were trying to do?” Alec heard Jace ask as he tried to run past him, trying to take point. He grinned at Jace’ scowl as his arm shot out, holding his brother back when they reached the last corridor before the front door.

“No they were acting odd, looking around and keeping their face hidden, whoever it was, they didn't want to be seen” Alec muttered quietly as they slowed, silently creeping down the last corridor. There was nobody in sight he noted as he glanced into the open elevators when they crept past. “Where the fuck is everyone?” he muttered as he activated the last rune he was able to reach. He flung his arms out, stopping Clary and Jace in their tracks.

“What is it?” Alec heard Clary ask. He glanced to his left, seeing her questioning look before looking at his brother, seeing the same expression mirrored there.

“Don't you guys feel that?” Alec asked them, a frown on his face when he saw the looks of incomprehension on their faces. “You seriously cant feel that pull? Either of you?” he asked, scratching his head when they shook their heads. “What the fuck is going on?” he muttered, his eyebrows scrunching into one line.

“No you don't,” Alec said to Clary when he saw her start to dart forward, heading for the front door, smiling at the glare on her face. “I'm taking point on this one,” he said.

“That's stupid, if I go first you will have more time to activate more of your runes,” Clary said.

“I've activated enough runes,” Alec said, pulling himself up to his full height, pushing the Alpha tone in his voice, why were they insisting that they be the first ones out the damn door?

“I'll take point,” Jace said to Alec. He saw Jace trying to push Clary behind him, shaking his head as they started squabbling over each other's capabilities.

“Enough!” Alec said as he darted past them. He didn't know why but it had to be him that went through the door first. He couldn't say why, but it was vitally important that he get through those doors. Now! It was as if something was pulling him forward.

Alec stepped up to the door, listening for a second. Upon hearing nothing he gripped the handle of the door in one hand and his bow, with an arrow already nocked, in the other. He glanced behind him, seeing clary and Jace right behind him, both in fighting stances with their weapons raised. He flung the door wide and raised his bow in the same instant, already drawing a bead before the door had finished opening. 

He went to take a step through the door when he saw that there was nobody there, before almost tripping on something on the floor. He chanced a quick look down, finding a cardboard box with a note taped to the top of it and little holes poked into the side of it. Huh? Airholes maybe? he wondered. He tapped the box with his foot, his bow still raised, thinking maybe there was some sort of animal inside it.

He dropped his bow when he heard a scream come from the box. The sound had him falling to his knees as it clawed at his soul. He frantically started ripping into the cardboard as the sounds of a crying baby scraped at his ears, wrapping around his heart and squeezing it. “Clary, Jace, get out there and find the warlock” he practically screeched as he finally got through the cardboard. His brother and sister darted out past him and down the steps as he ripped the last piece away. He stared down at the screaming child in the box, resting on top of what looked like a load of filthy old dishtowels.

He let out an Alpha roar when he saw that the poor boy didn't even have a diaper on, as naked as the day he was born, which judging by the size of him, was probably about two or three months ago at most. He ripped his shirt off and scooped the screaming child out of the box, pressing him to his bare chest as he wrapped his shirt over him, smiling when the child stopped crying instantly at the skin contact. He held the baby against his shoulder letting his Alpha scent wash over the boy. He was rifling through the box when Clary and Jace returned, empty-handed, staring down at him.

“Whoever it was they got away, must have gone back through the portal” he heard Jace say as he continued searching through the box, looking for any clues as to who the child was, or who the warlock was that had left him there. His heart melted when he felt the baby suckling on his shoulder, obviously hungry. It almost broke him to think of the precious boy going hungry. There was no sign of any diapers or formula in the box, no evidence of who he might be. It had him letting loose a vicious snarl, if he ever got his hands on the boy's parents he would fucking end them!

“There was a note” he heard Clary say. Yes! The note that was taped to the top of the box! He shifted through the pieces of cardboard until he found the note, ripped into two pieces. He gently rocked the boy as he pushed the two halves of the note together to read it out loud:

 

I heard this was the place to leave Omega kids.  
This is Jacob, call him that or don't, whatever  
You can have him, I'm not bringing up an Omega runt  
Don't bother trying to find me,  
I have strong wards in place and will be gone by the time you get there

 

Alec turned the note over. That was it, nothing else. He was appalled, somebody had dumped their child, on the institute steps, in a box. With air holes in it, like he was a pet they no longer wanted. He stared up at Clary and Jace, they looked just as shocked as him. He pushed back angry tears as he stared back down at Jacob. How could anyone just give away such a beautiful child? Just cast them aside? Throwing him away like trash! He couldn't stop the growl that rumbled through his chest.

“If I ever find the asshole that did this, accords be damned, I will fucking annihilate them” he growled as he stood up, the jostling causing the baby to start crying again. “There there Jake, shall we find my mate and get some food for you my sweet boy?” he cooed to the baby, already in love with the boy. He had been since hearing that first cry

“Its okay, we can take him” Alec heard Jace say. His eyes snapped up to his brothers face as a low snarl started in his throat. He saw Jace step forward, raising his arms as if he thought Alec was just going to hand Jake over to him. “MINE” he growled when Jace took another step forward.

“Don't be greedy Alec, you already have three and Izzy and Simon will be having Alfredo next month. Clary and I will have him” Jace said to him. He saw his brother's lips flapping but barely heard the words coming from his mouth as he took a step back.

 

“You'd better not let Izzy hear you calling him that, you know its Alfie” Clary said to Jace, walking towards Alec with her arms out, trying to take the baby from his arms. Alec stared at her as he backed up, clutching Jake to him.

“YOU CANT HAVE HIM! HE’S MINE” Alec roared in her face.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Jace said. “We'll have to change his name, I like Jeff,” he said to Clary, raising an eyebrow at the look on her face.

“We aren't calling our baby Jeff,” Clary said to him “we’ll call him Steven. Come on Alec, hand him over” she said, reaching out and trying to get a grip on the baby Alec clutched to him.

 

“You are not changing his name because he's not yours, HE’S MINE” Alec roared as he continued to back up. Why weren't they listening to him? “I swear to the Angel Clary, you touch him and you'll lose that fucking hand,” he said, when she continued to come at him, he didn't miss the way her hand moved to the hilt of the dagger in her thigh holster. He snarled at them both when they continued as if he hadn't spoken. He spun on his heel and took off through the institute, he needed to find Magnus, nobody was taking their baby. He ran flat out, stopping when Nigel, Magnus’ assistant stepped into his path.

“Nigel, have you seen Magnus?” Alec asked the warlock, glancing back over his shoulder seeing that Clary and Jace were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt sparks of magic start pouring into him. He spun on the spot, growling when he saw Nigels hands raised, his magic pouring into Alec.

“Give me the baby” Alec heard Nigel say. He snarled as more and more magic sparks poured into him……

 

“HE’S MINE” Alec roared as he sat up in bed, sweat pouring from him as he fought for breath, his chest heaving. It took him a moment to realize where he was as he sucked in deep breaths, inhaling the beautiful scent permeating their bedroom. Sandalwood and sunshine and….

His head whipped around to stare at Magnus, snoring softly as magic sparks poured off him. His mate, who had been in heat for the last two and a half days. He sniffed the air, he couldn't smell Magnus’ heat, all he could smell was that beautiful scent, it wrapped around him, poking at his soul. “Magnus......... Magnus, wake up,” Alec said, shaking his husband,

“Geroff...m tired” Magnus muttered with one eye open, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head, trying to hide from his mate as his eyes drifted closed. His husband had woken him from the best dream he’d had in the last six months. He smiled as he thought about Alec's fingers being buried in his ass.

“Magnus, your scent” Alec whispered as he climbed under the covers with his mate, his snoring mate! He was going back to sleep! “Magnus, wake up!” he said, shaking Magnus’ shoulder a little more urgently than before. “Magnus, you smell like roses. Like mama's Idrisian roses” Alec practically shouted in his Omegas ear.

“And I’m sure you smell like her Hydrangeas, now let me sleep, I'm tired” Magnus muttered, shoving his head under his pillow to hide from the sunlight pouring into the room. He whined when his husband continued to shake him awake. “What?” he asked with a sigh as he poked his head out from under the pillow, glaring up at his mate “Alexander Gideon Lightwood-bane, you had better have a good reason for waking me up! I'm tired and starving. But mainly tired” he muttered. He almost jumped out of his skin when a fire message fluttered down out of nowhere, landing on his face. 

“Magnus…. You smell like roses” Alec said as he shook Magnus’ shoulder. Why didn't he understand? Alec tried to contain his excitement, it was hard though as inhaled the beautiful sandalwood sunshine roses scent of his Omega. He buried his nose in Magnus' scent glands, pulling him in close and wrapping him up so he could continue smelling it. 

“What is this world coming to?” Magnus asked his Alpha. The Alpha that was snuffling his neck and rubbing soft circles on his stomach. “Whats wrong with you this morning?” Magnus asked as he read the fire message from mama again. “Alexander, look at this” Magnus said, rolling his eyes when he felt his mates hard cock twitching against his ass. He shoved the fire message in Alec's face.

“Read it out, I'm busy,” Alec said, trailing kisses along his Omegas shoulder as he continued rubbing circles into Magnus’ abdomen. He couldn't stop the huge grin spreading across his face. Another one! The thought had him giggling as he skimmed his nose up his mate's neck, inhaling that beautiful scent. He couldn't get enough of it!

Magnus huffed. His mate was getting him going, but the message was important. He felt a digging at his soul as he started reading it out, he wanted to cry as he felt his heart squeeze. “It's from mama, she said a baby was dumped on the institute steps….” Magnus trailed off, staring at his mate when he let go of him and leapt out of the bed.

“JACOB!” Alec shrieked, running around the bed and almost ripping the closet doors off their hinges, throwing the first clothes his hands landed on at Magnus.

“Who?” Magnus asked as he stared down at the clothes his husband had thrown at him. Two pairs of sweatpants and a leather jacket. What the hell was he supposed to do with these? He started howling when he looked up at his Alpha, trying to pull on a pair of his snakeskin leather trousers and one of Madzie's tank tops as he hopped across the room. He laughed even harder, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks as his mate's muscley arms ripped through the top and his perfect firm ass split Magnus’ favourite leather trousers at the seems, trying to catch his breath as he stared down at the tatters of material hanging off him. It was the funniest thing Magnus had ever seen.

“It is not funny! We have to go and get Jacob. Now, before my brother gets any ideas into his head!” Alec said as he watched his husband rolling around on the bed, howling at him. “Magnus, I need clothes! Do your thing” he said.

“Wait, who is Jacob?” Magnus asked as he clicked his fingers, dressing his mate in a pair of sweats and a grey long-sleeved v neck shirt, hot! Magnus thought as he admired his husband.

“He's Rose’s soul buddy,” Alec said as if it should be obvious.

“Who is Rose?” Magnus asked, rubbing his hand over his empty stomach he was starving! He clicked his fingers, producing a banana and a jug of gravy, dipping the banana in and stuffing it in his mouth as Alec came and knelt in front of him.

Alec gagged slightly as he watched his mate devour the disgusting concoction, unaware of what he was even doing. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he rested his hand against his oblivious husband's abdomen, he obviously had baby brain again.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ eyes as he gently brushed his fingers across his mate's belly. “Magnus, your scent has changed, you now smell of sandalwood, sunshine and Idrisian roses. This is Rose” he said, taking Magnus’ now empty hand and placing it on his belly, resting his own hand over the top. He watched his mate stare down at their combined hands on his stomach. 

Alec didn't even try to stop the grin from spreading across his face as comprehension started to dawn on his Omegas face. “Magnus, your pregnant,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, guys, it's been a blast!
> 
> check out the mating of Catia (a separate one-shot) and stay tuned for my next fic: Lightwoods magic emporium ;) note: it's not Lightwoods magic emporium anymore it is now The fight for his Alpha and it's up now xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting as fast as possible, hopefully every day if I can

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847323) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)




End file.
